Conquistando a un Ángel
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Su padre los había metido en un gran problema.- Quiero q tengan un Heredero, Consigan un ángel para que les dé un hijo- como si eso fuera fácil, como se suponía que harían eso si ellos eran demonios?, Además, se dejarían atrapar esos ángeles así de fácil?
1. Chapter 1

_**Descleimer**_: Como ya saben los personajes no míos, son de Kishimoto-san, yo solo pongo a Naru-chan y Sasu-sexy, en situaciones que el muy cabrón nunca pondría ^^U.

**Conquistando a un Ángel.**

*****

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_*_

**Capítulo I**

_*_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

Su padre los había llamado a él y a su insoportable hermano mayor y eso no le había gustado nada, no era que no le agradara Itachi, pero el simple hecho de estar escuchado a su padre lo perfecto que era ya lo tenía más que harto, por si no se había dado cuenta el también era poderoso, pero claro para los ojos de su padre solo existía la perfección de Itachi.

No pudo contener un suspiro de frustración cuando se acerco a la puerta de aquella gran habitación, y quedar en frente, no tenía otra opción más que tocar.

-. Adelante.- escucho la voz de su padre, entro ante la invitación-. Pasa Sasuke y siéntate.

-. Que se te ofrece padre.- pregunto sin mucho ánimo, observando como Itachi ya estaba en el lugar.

Se dirigió a uno de los sillones, junto a su hermano y se sentó esperando el anuncio de su padre.

-. Bueno ya que están los dos aquí, solo quería anunciarles algo importante.- se detuvo unos momentos para darle más emoción al asunto.- pronto cederé mi trono a alguien de ustedes.- ambos se impresionaron ante el anuncio.

Aunque Sasuke tomo de nuevo su pose despreocupada, al fin y al cabo de seguro ya había decidido que el siguiente en gobernar seria Itachi.

-. Pero eso no es todo.- volvió a llamar la atención de los dos.

-. Que pasa padre.- fue lo que dijo Itachi, mientras Sasuke esperaba que su padre comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

-. Aun no he escogido a mi sucesor y aunque sé que Itachi sería un buen gobernante, sería injusto de mi parte no tomarte en cuanta a ti Sasuke.-

-. _Prácticamente me está diciendo que haga lo que haga Itachi será al que elija, algo así como gracias por participar suerte para la próxima.-_ no pudo evitar pensarlo.

-. No es eso Sasuke.- maldición se le olvidaba que su padre podía leer las mentes, aunque lo hacía muy poco y casi nunca con ellos solo con sus subordinados.- solo quiero saber quién es el mejor para mi lugar.

-. Está bien padre pero como lo haremos.- volvió a hablar Sasuke

-. Eso no es cuestión de ustedes, lo decidirá el consejo de sabios junto conmigo.-

-. Aun así todavía falta algo cierto?.- dijo de repente Itachi.

-. Eres muy intuitivo Itachi.- Sasuke solo rodo los ojos ante aquellas palabras.- tienes razón hay otra cosa más.- se tardo un poco en dar la respuesta.- quiero que ambos tengan un heredero.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron con la quijada desencajada, no sabían si en verdad era esa una petición o una broma, pero conociendo a su papa, para nada sería una broma.

-. Pero padre eso no es algo que sea así de simple.-

-. Lo sé pero esa es una condición, ya sea cualquiera de los dos que sea nombrado nuevo gobernante ya debe tener a un heredero y sucesor, es una de las reglas, cuando yo aun no accedía al poder su madre ya había dado a luz a Itachi, por eso no fue problema lo del sucesor, y aquí después vino Sasuke, y aunque sé que es complicado para ustedes así son las leyes.

-. No creo que sea muy justo.-

-. No les estoy diciendo que se casen con la madre del bebe ni mucho menos que pasen el resto de su vida juntos, solo es necesario el pequeño como garantía.-

Vaya que su padre era frio, bueno no por nada era el gobernante de todo el infierno, pero aun así, embarazar a alguien y luego darle una patada a la calle y decirle, "que bien ya eres mama, pero el bebe es mío, así que me lo llevo y tu no haces falta, adiós" e irse como Pedro por su casa, pero que clase de persona aceptaría algo así.

Un momento, entonces eso era por lo que no conocían a su mama, ella había aceptado todo aquello así de fácil.

-. Entonces si es así, puede ser alguien del personal?

-. Claro que no, jamás permitirá que un nieto mío sea de la clase baja.- exclamo Fugaku algo alterado por el comentario del menor.- si no quieren buscar entonces simplemente lo hare yo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron mutuamente.

-. Pensándolo bien eso seria mejor, así podría escoger a alguien digno de ustedes y hasta les ahorro el tiempo de buscar a una esposa.-

Eso era mucho peor, ahora hasta los quería casar, lo mejor sería salir rápidamente de esa sala, antes de que también se le ocurriera comenzar los preparativos de la boda y empezar con la lista de invitados.

-. Creo que eso no será necesario padre nosotros podemos hacerlo.-

-. Si esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Itachi.-

-. Pero si cambian de opinión, aquí estaré.-

-. Claro.- y ambos se levantaron de los sillones que habían estado ocupando.

-. Antes de que se vayan una última recomendación, les sugiero que la mejor opción para mis futuros nietos seria que fueran concebidos por ángeles.- se levanto antes de que sus hijos pudieran reaccionar.- ahora si ya pueden irse.- y casi de un empujón los saco de la sala.

Aun no procesaban lo ultimo dicho

Ángeles?

Pero no se suponía que estos estaban en el cielo?

Y como se suponía que entrarían hay, por que sin mal no recordaban ellos eran demonios, como se supone que encontrarían ángeles.

Claro iban a ir allá arriba y decir "hola mucho gusto venimos por un par de ángeles para que sus hijos sean en un futuro el gobernante del infierno", si como no, les darían una patada por el trasero y los regresarían con más de un moretón en la cara.

Y entonces que harían?

-. Que se te ocurre aniki?.- le pregunto a un parado cerca de la puerta.

-. Buscar a un ángel.-

-. Eso ya lo sé genio, pero en donde.-

-. Pues aquí en el infierno no creo, ototou-baka.-

-. Ya Itachi que esto es serio, ahora se supone que tenemos que ser padres antes de la elección y aparte a mí ni siquiera me gustan los niños.-

-. Qué te parece una apuesta.-

-. No quiero seguir tu juego, y bastante tengo con mi padre.-

-. Que pasa miedo?-

-. No empieces esta vez no caeré en tus trucos.-

-. Que aguafiestas eres.-

-. Olvídalo, y mejor concéntrate en una solución.-

-. No seas tan amargado.- se quedo pensativo un momento.- tal vez si vamos a pregustarle a Kakashi nos dé una respuesta.-

-. Es nuestra única opción.

Y sin más ambos comenzaron a caminar para poder cruzar el túnel y dirigirse a la tierra, a encontrarse con alguien que supiera algo del asunto. Kakashi era un demonio pervertido por eso le gustaba la tierra, solo era cuestión de preguntar y a lo mejor y les daba alguna solución.

Ahora su frustración crecía, ahora no solo iba a competir con su hermano, una vez más, si no que ahora tendría que encontrar un ángel, atraparlo, y si eso no era nada fácil tendría que aceptar tener un bebe suyo, vaya lio en que su grandioso padre los había metido.

_*_

_S&N_

_*_

Naruto iba tranquilamente caminando, cuando sintió un escalofrió de repente.

-. Creo que algo va a pasar y no me va a gustar nada-ttebayo.-

_**Continuara…**_

_*_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Bien, otro fic más para seguir mi camino del SasuNaru XD**_

_**Pero bien, que les pareció?**_

_**Creen que vale la pena que lo continúe?**_

_**Bueno si es así este sería mi primer fic largo (ya saben yo solo hago de un capi, jejeje)**_

_**Aunque es corto, por ser el primero y además ya saben quienes van a ser los lindos angelitos n.n**_

_**Pero aun así me gustaría saber su opinión**_

_**Y entonces que dicen ¿Un review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

*****

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_*_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

Ambos sin muchas ganas de llegar a su destino caminaban por las calles de esa gran ciudad llamada Konoha, se suponía que era en donde vivía su antiguo sensei Kakashi. Después de terminar su charla con su padre no tenían más opción que dirigirse a ese lugar para pedirle ayuda, aunque no les gustara mucho la idea, no sabían a quien más consultar.

Y así continuaron su búsqueda, desde que llegaron a la tierra habían llamado la atención de casi todas las personas, era su naturaleza ser así de llamativos pero para ellos eso poco les importaba, simplemente tenían cosas mejores que hacer y no le daban el mayor interés.

Llegaron ante un gran edificio, entraron en él y buscaron el local en donde se suponían que encontrarían al Hatake. Entraron al establecimiento en donde se encontraba una peliblanco el mostrador, esa era una tienda de antigüedades.

-. Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a dos celebridades.- dijo burlón el despachador.

-. Cállate Suigetsu queremos saber en donde esta Kakashi.- Sasuke no tenía mucha paciencia.

-. El jefe aun no llega, pero pueden esperarlo.-

-. Si no hay de otra.- dijo sin más.

Mientras tanto Itachi curioseaba por toda la tienda, eso era lo que llamaban un centro comercial, y había de todo, fue entonces cuando lo vio por el cristal en la tienda de enfrente, era un muchacho con una cabellera larga y rubia, y además unos ojos bastantes llamativos, de un azul brillante, Itachi no sabía cómo eran los ángeles y nunca en su vida había visto uno, pero en definitiva para él, aquel chico era uno.

-. Oye Itachi deja de ver así a Deidara.- otra vez el burlón de Suigetsu.

Así que se llamaba Deidara.

-. No lo estaba viendo a él solo los cuadros de la tienda.- dijo un poco sorprendido al ser descubierto.

-. Entonces no quieres saber de él?.- la sonrisa de Suigetsu se agrando.

Pero esto era golpe bajo para Itachi, el tenia orgullo y si quería saber algo de él, el mismo lo averiguaría.

-. No me interesa.- y se fue de nuevo a seguir curioseando por los estantes de la tienda.

Sasuke ante esto no pudo evitar una ligera risa, ver a su hermano en ese estado era algo para recordar, aunque ciertamente aquel muchacho llamaba demasiado la atención. Pero aun así era gracioso ver en ese estado a su perfecto aniki. Tan encantado estaba por su hermano, que no se había dado cuanta que una persona venia cargando una pila de cajas, que estas a su vez no lo dejaban ver su camino, por lo que Sasuke casi al estar cerca de la entraba choco con aquella persona, las cajas le iban a caer encima, pero gracias a sus agiles movimientos las detuvo, aunque no evito que la otra persona se callera.

-. Fíjate por donde caminas imbécil.- Sasuke estaba más que enojado.

-. A quien le dices imbécil, tarado, solo a alguien como tu se le ocurre pararse en medio de la puerta-ttebayo.- reprocho el agredido.

En ese momento el moreno se fijo en la persona que tenía en frente reclamándole, y si no fuera porque antes estaba muy cabreado se habría percatado de los hermosos ojos azules que aquel chico poseía al igual que esa rubia cabellera, y ese tono de piel acanelado, y lo más interesante eran aquellas marquitas en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver algo tierno y adorable, en verdad era alguien muy interesante.

Quedo un momento perdido ante la imagen del muchacho, pero pronto recobro la compostura.

Pero que estaba pensando? .

Se supone que él iba a buscar a un ángel, no aun humano cualquiera. Regreso de nuevo de su ensoñación.

-. Pues para mi sigues siendo un dobe.- y le dio una de sus sonrisas superiores.

-. Teme, pero quien te crees que eres…- dijo levantándose de inmediato.

-. Naruto deja ya eso, y levanta las cosas.- se escucho una tercera voz de afuera de la tienda.

-. Pero el empezó Kakashi.- dijo señalando a Sasuke.

-. Ya deja Naruto-kun yo te ayudo.- y de detrás de Kakashi apareció otra persona.

-. Gracias Hinata-chan.- le regalo una de sus lindas sonrisas.

Ambos comenzaron a levantar las cajas y se dirigieron a la bodega, pasando de largo a Sasuke y enviándole una mirada de rencor.

-. Me debes una teme.- susurro al estar cerca.

-. Hm.- fue lo único que dijo, como si eso le importara.

Kakashi por fin entro y se dirigió a sus invitados.

-. Aunque seas un demonio no deberías tratar así a las personas.- se veía que estaba disfrutando de la escena.

-. Eso no te importa Kakashi.-

-. Tienes razón, pero esta es mi tienda así que compórtate, y por cierto a que han venido?.- pregunto curioso.

-. Queremos hablar de un asunto importante.- esta vez hablo Itachi, tratándose de contener la risa por la pasada escena.

-. Está bien, vamos a mi cubículo.- y se encamino.- Suigetsu encárgate de los otros pedidos y que Naruto los meta todos.

-. A la orden jefe.-

_*_

_S&N_

_*_

Los tres ya estaban adentro, le habían explicado su actual situación a su sensei y esperaban que este los ayudara.

-. Pues no me sorprende, por eso no me gusto quedarme allá, demasiadas reglas.-

-. Y entonces puedes ayudarnos.- pregunto Itachi.

-. Pues supongo que si.-

-. Acaso sabes cómo entrar al cielo?.- Sasuke era impaciente.

-. Eso no se puede hacer, al menos que fueras un ángel o ser divino y ninguno de aquí presente es algo parecido, pero lo que pueden hacer es buscar uno aquí en la tierra.- dijo con su ojito feliz como si esto fuera lo más fácil del mundo, que acaso no sabía la infinidad de persona que existían en la tierra.

-. No estés de bromas eso es imposible.- el menor ya se estaba cansando de todo aquello.

-. Me subestimas Sasuke, no por nada era uno de los demonios más poderosos al servicio de tu padre.-

-. Dinos entonces como encontrarlos.-

-. Saben están de suerte Itachi, precisamente tengo a uno trabajando para mi.-

Ambos se quedaron, impresionados, un ángel trabajando para un demonio?

-. Y creo que ya lo conocieron antes.-

Se quedaron pensativos, acaso era aquella muchacha con la que venía antes?, bueno era bonita pero no tenía nada de especial para considerar algo divino, ni nada por el estilo.

-. Ella no llama mucho la atención, ni se ve como alguien divino.- reprocho Sasuke.

-. Tiene razón.- confirmo Itachi.

-. Quien dijo que era ella?.-

Los dos fruncieron el ceño ante su error, pero entonces si no era ella, entonces quien, Suigetsu queda descartado, sabían bien, que él era también un demonio, entonces el único que quedaba, era aquel rubio.

Así que pregunto un poco confundido.

-. No me digas que es el dobe.-

-. Bingo Sasuke.-

Eso no podía ser posible, bueno, aquel chico sí que llamaba la atención y todo eso, y viéndolo bien si parecía ser un ser divino, y más que divino era hermoso pero solamente eso, además ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia en la puerta y mucho menos pudo evitar caerse con las cajas, no se suponía que un ángel era alguien ágil y fuerte?

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-. Pero ni siquiera parece uno.- menciono Itachi ya que Sasuke aun procesaba la información.

-. De hecho Naruto es algo especial, el ni siquiera sabe que es un ángel, tal vez eso les sea de mayor ventaja para ustedes.-

-. De que hablas.- por fin recupero la postura el Uchiha menor.

-. El no se acurda de nada, por lo regular un ángel es enviado a la tierra de incognito y solo se hace pasar como gente buena, pero eso sí, siempre tienen una misión en particular.- se detuvo un momento.-pero en este caso es algo raro que no se acuerde de nada, creo que sufrió un accidente, si no fuera porque Jiraiya lo recogió, en este momento estaría muerto.

-. Y porque lo mantienes cerca.- Itachi aun tenía muchas dudas.

-. Fácil, no todos los días te encuentras con uno de los nueve ángeles guardianes.-

-. Y eso que se supone que es.- dijo curioso el menor.

-. Hay Sasuke en verdad eres un ignorante.- Itachi ponía su pose de saber todo, más bien dicho, de superioridad. (N/A: XD)

-. Pues discúlpame Itachi por no ser tan sabio como tu.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Kakashi no hacía más que reír interiormente ante tal escena.

-. Yo les explico, es así de fácil Sasuke, él es uno de los ángeles más poderosos del cielo, uno que tiene el poder del dios zorro de nuevo colas, también conocido como Kyuubi.-

-. Eso quiere decir que es demasiado poderoso.-

-. Así es, y una de sus características son esas marcas de sus mejillas, además me da mucha curiosidad el saber cuál era la misión que tenía encomendada, pues no siempre mandan a uno de sus mejores hombres a la tierra.-

-. Tienes razón estamos de suerte.- dijo un sonriente Itachi -. Si no sabe que es un ángel, aceptara que sea el que engendre a mi hijo.- estaba contento.

-. Pero que cosas dices Itachi, es un hombre, el no puede tener hijos.-

-. Sigues de ignorante ototou-baka.- se burlo mayor.- por si no lo sabías un ángel puede procrear aun siendo hombre, esa es una de sus habilidades por así decirse.-

Sasuke quedo nuevamente sorprendido.

Ese rubio le había llamado demasiado su atención, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya tenía una presa.

-. En ese caso yo lo vi primero así que yo me quedo con el.- dijo mas como una aclaración que como una sugerencia.

Itachi rio para sus adentros al escuchar la reacción de su hermano, estaba claro que aquel chico era interesante, pero el ya tenía en la mira a alguien a quien atacar (el chico de la tienda de arte), y no le importaba que fuera un humano, a él ya le gustado y no se le iba a escapar, y ahora teniendo la atención de su ototou en su actual reto, este no lo molestaría en nada de aquí en adelante, definitivamente era un genio.

-. Lo que digas, pero si te descuidas te lo gano.- se lo dijo como reto.

-. Ha, será pan comido, conquistar a ese dobe.- se le dibujo una de medias sonrisas de superioridad.

Kakashi no sabía si había hecho bien en decirles todo eso, ya que si bien Naruto recobraba la memoria, no quedarían nada bien aquel par de demonios, pero lo que mayor le daba curiosidad era como Sasuke haría para conquistar al rubio, después de todo los poderes de los demonios no funcionaban con los ángeles, el ya lo sabía por experiencia propia, pero eso no se lo diría, y esperaría a que el moreno se diera cuanta por el mismo.

Eso sería interesante. Y rio aun más para sí.

_*_

_S&N_

_*_

Salieron de la tienda, Itachi había dicho que no se que tenía que hacer y se había marchado solo, el por su parte se quedaría a esperar al rubio, eso sería pan comido, solo tenía que utilizar un poco de sus poderes y listo el rubio estaría a sus pies, y más pronto de lo que pensaba ya tendría a su heredero, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que tendría como padres a uno de los más poderosos ángeles y claro también a uno de los más poderosos demonios del infierno.

Sonrió ante tal panorama.

Un momento después salió de su ensoñación al escuchar una voz familiar.

-. Nos vemos mañana Hinata.- se despidió un sonriente rubio.

-. Hasta mañana Naruto-kun.- dijo la muchacha.

El rubio comenzó su camino sin percatarse de la presencia del extraño que estaba parado en la tienda de enfrente y no se percato de él hasta que escucho su voz.

-. Vaya dobe eres popular.- se burlo, y aunque no quisiera y no fuera parte de su plan de conquista era su naturaleza ser así.

Naruto se detuvo ante lo mencionado y alzo la cara solo para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz, y ver que pertenecía al imbécil de la mañana.

-. Eso a ti que te importa teme.- y sin prestarle mayor atención comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-. Pues la verdad no mucho.- dijo comenzando a caminar al lado de este.

Naruto lo vi que caminaba a su lado

-. Te importaría no caminar tan cerca, no me gusta que me vean con alguien como tu-ttebayo.-

-. Muchos desearían tener el honor de caminar junto a mí dobe.- dijo con altanería.

Naruto rodo los ojos de fastidio ante lo dicho, vaya que era egocéntrico aquel tipo.

-. Pues me alegro por ti teme, pero no es mi caso.- y siguió caminando y también ignorándolo.

Sasuke se detuvo, ya se había cansado, nadie lo había ignorado y puesto de tan mal humor en su vida, ni siquiera su aniki, así que si Naruto quería jugar rudo él tenía la solución, y en instante sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo sangre.

Llamo al rubio con una voz grave y este al voltear, miro a los ojos del rubio y este se quedo quieto.

-. Te ordeno que te detengas y que vengas a mí.-

Por su parte el rubio no quitaba la vista de aquellos ojos y se fue acercando despacio al azabache, que no dejaba de emitir una sonrisa de triunfo, así el rubio quedo en frente a él.

-. _Perfecto, así tiene que ser_.- pensaba el moreno.

Estaba tan concentrado en su victoria, que sin darse cuenta en un simple momento el puño de Naruto se estampo contra su perfecta cara. (N/A: ¬¬).

-. A mí nadie me da órdenes, y mucho menos alguien como tú, y no me engañas con tu truco de los ojos.- y retomo su camino.- ya estamos a manos teme.- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos.

Sasuke estaba en shock aquel golpe no lo esperaba y mucho menos que sus poderes no funcionaran, ahora entendía esa sonrisa que tenia Kakashi cuando dijo que sería pan comido.

En definitiva esto no lo había sorprendido, y se dio cuenta le iba a costar más de lo que pensaba.

Pero una cosa si tenía clara.

Ese rubio ángel seria quien engendrara a su hijo y no se rendiría tan fácil.

_**Continuara…**_

_*_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

**Bien, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo XD**

**En verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo n.n**

**Muchas gracias a**_**: **_**Natsuhi-san**** , ****Yuki-2310**** , ****hao3572**** , ****mikaru-uzumaki**** ,**** sol Uzumaki, luna, ****NelIra**** ,**** Kaii_Chan, ****cari-kun**** y a Tsuki-L**

**Por dejarme sus comentarios n.n y también gracias a las personas que agregaron el fic a favoritos.**

**Y bueno, espero que este capi también les allá gustado.**

**Por último un poco de promoción para mi otro fic**

"**Decisiones"**

**Espero que le den una oportunidad u.u**

**http: / / wwwblogger risanahoscom . blogspot . com /**

**Ahora si ya por último, que tal un review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

*****

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_*_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

Itachi daba un recorrido por aquellos pasillos de lo que se supone era el centro comercial, le llamaba la atención todo aquello, era la primera vez que iba a aun lugar así, era por eso, que en cuanto habían terminado de hablar con su antiguo sensei había dejado solo a su hermano para que se encargara de sus propios asuntos mientras el daba un pequeño tour por el lugar.

Tenía que pensar bien que era lo que tenía que hacer, si bien ya había elegido a la persona, (y no le importaba que fuera un simple humano), ya que el tenia el suficiente poder para hacer que el chico pudiera engendrar a su hijo, tal vez no fuera un poderoso ángel como lo era Naruto pero había algo en el, que desde el primer instante que su mirada se poso sobre su figura, pudo apreciar que era alguien especial.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que era, pero eso le daba más curiosidad, y sabía que lo descubriría. Así que siguió disfrutando de aquel improvisado recorrido.

*

S&N

*

La tienda que atendía era muy valiosa para él, era por ello que siempre se esforzaba por tenerla en las mejores condiciones, le encantaba el arte, ese era unos de sus dones, pero por alguna razón en esos momentos ni su arte lo podía relajar, había algo que lo inquietaba.

-. Algo no anda bien.- había dicho para sí mismo, no le gustaba para nada aquella sensación, sus sentidos nunca lo habían engañado y sabía que esta vez no sería la excepción.

-. Será mejor que vaya a ver a Naruto.-

El rubio puso el letreo de "cerrado" y salió de la tienda, cerró la puerta con llave y fue rápidamente hacia la tienda de enfrente.

Deidara también era un ángel, era algo así como el "guardián" de Naruto, el había sido encargado de una misión en la tierra y por casualidad, se había topado con el otro rubio, pero este a su vez parecía como si no lo conociera, y no recordaba nada.

El por su parte había decido quedarse a cuidarlo, lo consideraba un hermano menor y verlo en ese estado lo había preocupado, ya que si no recordaba nada no podría llevárselo al cielo, ya que para entrar a este solo pueden hacerlo, los ángeles.

Y como podría entrar alguien que no sabe ni siquiera que era uno?

Ese era el mayor problema.

Además de que se habían enterado que las personas con las que convivía Naruto eran demonios, eso lo puso en alerta, pero cambio de opinión al ver la forma en que lo trataban, lo consideraban parte de ellos, y en todo ese tiempo no habían hecho más que ayudarlo, pero aun así mientras recordaba quien era, él estaría cerca.

Sabía que aquellas _personas _por así decirles no sabían que el también era un ángel, eso era una gran ventaja para él. Ya que así podía vigilarlos sin mayor problema, era cuestión de tiempo que Naruto recuperar sus recuerdos, así que se había antepuesto la tarea de llevarse bien con aquellos con los que convivía su amigo.

Era por eso que no era extraño que siempre lo fuera buscar a su trabajo.

Y sin más entro a la tienda.

-. Hola Suigetsu.-

-. Que tal Deidara, que se te ofrece.-

-. En donde esta Naruto.-

-. Eh?.- Se quedo pensando el peliblanco.- se fue hace un rato, no lo viste salir?.-

-. No, pero bueno, será mejor que lo busque.-

-. Claro.-

-. Nos vemos.-

Y salió corriendo en busca del otro rubio, ante la atenta mirada del peliblanco, quien solo lo miro extrañado de aquella repentina aparición de Deidara, pero no le dio importancia y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

*

S&N

*

Tratando de encontrar a Naruto por los alrededores, poso su vista en todas las personas, tratando de identificar esa cabellera rubia, pero no había tenido éxito. Veía a cada una de las personas que transitaban, hasta que su vista se fijo en un sujeto raro, que estaba parado frente a un aparador de artesanías, y su semblante cambio en una clara muestra de asombro.

Un hombre alto, de tez tan pálida como la nieve y unos ojos intimidantes como el carbón, al igual que su cabello largo azabache sujetado en una cola, el sabia quien era aquel tipo, ya que en varios de los reportes que tenían en el cielo lo mencionaban.

-. _El príncipe del infierno_.- susurro.

Se quedo estático ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

Que se supone que hacia aquel tipo en la tierra?

Acaso sabían que Naruto, uno de los ángeles más poderosos estaba ahí?

Acaso iban por él?

No siguió haciéndose más preguntas, lo mejor en ese momento era dar la media vuelta y seguir buscando al rubio menor, ya después averiguaría que buscaba aquel demonio, porque no era tan idiota como para quedarse a enfrentarlo estando rodeado de tanta gente y sin saber los motivos por los que estaba ahí.

Y ya que parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia lo mejor era salir de su campo de vista.

*

S&N

*

_-. Bien Deidara parece que no te ha visto_.- pensaba el rubio.- _a la cuenta de tres salimos lo más rápido que podamos_.- trataba de calmarse.

Se fue dando la vuelta despacio. Como había dicho antes, no sería tan tonto como para enfrentarse con aquel tipo en medio de un lugar así, y sin saber lo que este tramaba en un lugar como ese.

Lo mejor sería tomar precauciones.

-. _Bien, lento, lento, 1 , 2 y…-_ ya se había dado la vuelta completa cuando al dar el primer paso, escucho la voz grave de aquel sujeto.

-. Oye tu.- dijo el moreno al verse descubierto e interceptado.

_Maldición._

Se quedo paralizado ante eso. Y se quedo en shock, tal vez su presencia era lo que lo había estado sintiendo en todo aquello.

Itachi había sentido que una mirada se había clavado en su persona, y busco con sus negros ojos al sujeto que lo estaba observando, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con aquellos brillantes ojos azules, que ya había visto antes.

Se acerco al rubio con paso lento, ya le había ahorrado el viaje de ir a buscarlo.

Ante esto Deidara se tenso, ahora que se supone que haría?

Por ahora lo único que se le ocurría, era hacerse el desentendido y no delatarse. Y tratar de averiguar que buscaba aquel demonio.

-. Parece que llame tu atención.- dijo acercándose más.

-. Hum!, .- fue lo único que pudo articular, en verdad no quería contestarle.

-. Soy Itachi.- y le extendió la mano.

-. No te pregunte tu nombre.- dijo un tanto cortante, solo quería irse de ese lugar.

-. Pero que mal educado eres, bueno no importa, pero parece que te me habías quedado viendo.-

Deidara no pudo responder de inmediato, no le iba a decir, que se le había quedado viendo por que sabia quien era, así que tenía que inventarse algo y rápido.

-. No te creas mucho, solo me di cuenta que veías las artesanías.-

-. Así es, me gustan, pero tengo que admitir que tú llamas mas mi atención.- se le dibujo una sonrisa.

Algo que caracterizaba al Uchiha mayor era su capacidad tan directa para decir las cosas, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-. No digas tonterías.- dijo con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Pero trataba de contenerse, sabía muy bien que con un simple golpe y podía mandar al azabache muy lejos, pero sería mejor no hacerlo si no quería que se diera cuanta de quien era.

-. Pareces un ángel.- le susurro más cerca.

Ante este comentario Deidara se tenso, acaso se había dado cuenta?

-. No digas estupideces hum.-

-. No lo son, eres una persona muy hermosa, por eso pareces un ángel.- aunque no era lo que queria escuchar, Deidara suspiro, tal vez después de todo no se había dado cuenta aun.

El azabache tomo una de las manos de Deidara y poso un cálido beso en el dorso de esta, ante una atenta mirada de sorpresa.

-. Puedo ver tus obras?.-

Deidara dudo por un momento la petición del moreno, pero tal vez esa sería una excusa perfecta para llevarlo hay y tratar de conseguir sacarle toda la sopa al azabache, ese era un buen plan.

-. Está bien, sígueme.-

Itachi asintió rápidamente ante la afirmación del de ojos azules, y aunque sabía bien en donde estaba su tienda decidió ir tras él para que Deidara lo guiara.

*

S&N

*

Deidara caminaba adelante siendo seguido por el moreno, no sabía muy bien lo que haría llegando a la galería, pero de algo si estaba seguro, y eso era sacarle toda la información a aquel demonio.

Mientras tanto Itachi no quitaba su vista de aquel rubio que camina frente a él, no sabía que era, pero sentía que él era especial, no era como los otros humanos, había algo en el que desde el primer instante que lo vio atreves del cristal de la tienda que Kakashi lo había cautivado.

Y ahora estaba junto a él, ese sin duda era perfecto.

El rubio entro a la tienda dejando pasar al azabache, y después de eso cerró la puerta sin quitar el letrero de "cerrado", paso de largo y se fue directo al mostrador, en donde dejo las llaves y tomo un objeto que le seria de ayuda, mientras él hacia eso Itachi se dedicaba a observar las pinturas y las esculturas de los aparadores, sin duda Deidara era un artista muy bueno.

Estaba muy entretenido cuando de pronto sintió un peso sobre el que hizo que cayera de manera inmediata al suelo.

El rubio sabía que esa sería una oportunidad ideal para emboscar al moreno y a pesar de que sabía que no tendría mucha oportunidad contra él, haría lo que pudiera, y era por eso qua se había lanzado contra él en cuanto vio que estaba distraído.

La posición en la que habían quedado no era la mejor que pudiera pensar Deidara, pero para Itachi era algo insinuante, el estando abajo y el rubio sobre él a arcadas, todo sería perfecto sin en la mano del de ojos azules no estuviera esa arma improvisada.

-. Vaya no pensé que fueras tan directo.- decía un feliz Itachi.

-. Cállate demonio, y dime que a que has venido.- Deidara sobre el apuntaba con un cúter el cuello de Itachi. (N/A: estas cosas son peligrosas, cada vez que yo uso uno, término rebanándome casi medio dedo XD)

Sabía que un simple cúter no serviría para intimidar al príncipe del inframundo, pero era lo único filoso que pudo encontrar, además de que no quería utilizar sus poderes para no delatarse, porque estaba seguro que aquel demonio aun no se daba cuenta de quién era de verdad.

Ante aquella pregunta Itachi no supo que decir, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que lo llamara "demonio", acaso el sabia de quien se trataba?, claro que no, el solo era un simple humano, no podía saberlo.

Y en un giro cambio los papeles, ahora el estaba arriba y Deidara se encontraba debajo, y claro el arma había salido volando al otro lado de la tienda.

-. Creo que así está mejor.- le regalo una sonrisa de superioridad.

El rubio se sorprendió ante aquella acción del moreno y mas por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había quitado su arma.

-. Serás cabrón, quítate.- decía un enojado rubio.

-. Pero si tú empezaste.-

Eso puso más enojado a Deidara y junto toda su fuerza para invertir de nuevo los lugares.

-. Me parece que así es mejor.- y ahora fue rubio quien sonrió.

El ceño de Itachi se frunció, le sorprendió que el rubio tuviera la fuerza para hacer aquello, pero él no se dejaría ganar y en otro movimiento volvieron a su anterior posición.

-. Me subestimas, así es mejor.-

La poca paciencia de Deidara se estaba acabando y con todo lo que tenía, quiso dar otro giro, lo que no tenía en cuenta era, que de tanto girar habían llagado a uno de los estantes en los que se encontraban las esculturas y al dar ese último movimiento había chocado haciendo que estas se movieran para caer al suelo.

Al percatarse de esto, casi en un auto reflejo se levanto de su sitio a una velocidad sobrehumana para ir a detener las esculturas.

Todo esto no paso desapercibido para un atento moreno, que se había quedado con la boca abierta ante la reacción de aquel rubio, y lo único que pudo articular era una simple pregunta.

-. Quien eres?.- dijo aun sorprendido.

Deidara al escuchar aquella interrogante se dio cuenta de lo que había acabo de hacer, sus esculturas eran tan importantes para el que al darse cuanta que caerían no pudo evitar detenerlas, aunque esto significara moverse de aquella manera tan sorprendente, y se maldijo el mismo, tanto que le había costado ocultar su identidad para que en un estúpido movimiento se echara de cabeza él solito.

Estaba sorprendido y si él no quisiera podía rehusarse a contestar la pregunta, pero era obvio que Itachi no se daría por vencido, y resignado tuvo que contestar con la verdad.

-. Un ángel.- casi dijo en un susurro, volteando lentamente para ver la cara del moreno.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron aun más de lo que ya estaban al escuchar la respuesta.

Lo sabía, sabía que él era especial y no se había equivocado, era un ángel, no, era SU ángel, y sonrió para sí.

-. Interesante.-se levanto del suelo y trato de esconder su alegría.

-. Cállate demonio, y ahora dime a que has venido.-

-. Pues lo sabrás, pero a su debido tiempo.-

Ante aquello Deidara quedo confundió, que quería decir con eso?

-. Bueno será mejor que me vaya.-

-. No te puedes ir, tienes que contestarme.-

-. Eso no creo que sea posible…- y en ágil movimiento se acerco a Deidara lo suficiente para depositar un cálido beso en su mejilla.-… mi lindo ángel.

Deidara se había quedado pasmado ante aquel acto, y estaba más rojo de lo posible, ya no sabía si era por el coraje o por la vergüenza, solo sabía que tenía que reclamar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el sujeto en cuestión ya se había marchado en una ráfaga de aire.

-. Maldito bastardo.-

Al menos sabía ahora esas sensaciones que lo habían inquietado, pero con todo ese alboroto hasta de Naruto se había olvidado, suspiro.

Al final no supo nada de las intenciones de aquel demonio, y lo peor era que sabía que lo seguiría viendo.

*

S&N

*

El Uchiha mayor se encontraba más que feliz, lo había dejado por ahora, después ya sabía su secreto, era por eso que se dirigía a lo que sería su nuevo hogar en su estancia en la tierra, ya estaba todo preparado para él y su hermano, departamento lujoso, amueblado y claro un coche para cada uno (beneficios de ser príncipes del infierno).

Ya se había echo tarde y lo mejor por el momento era volver, aunque también tenia curiosidad de cómo le había ido a su hermano con Naruto, porque después de aquella escena de la tienda sabia que su ototou no la tendría facil.

*

S&N

*

Un día había pasado desde su llegada, y Sasuke había tomado ya una decisión, ese rubio caería en sus redes por la buena o por la mala, y ya que sus poderes no servían en el, tendría que utilizar otros medios para poder conquistarlo, así que comenzaría por tenerlo más cerca y que mejor que en su dichosa escuela.

Después de su desafortunado _accidente_, había tenido que soportar las burlas de su odioso aniki, ya que aquel golpe le había dejado morada la mejilla, y más cabreado que nunca había ido a reclamarle a Kakashi por no decirle que sus poderes no funcionaban, aunque no consiguió más que otra sarta de carcajadas por su parte y también para a completar las de Suigetsu.

Al menos por eso (y unas cuantas amenazas), Suigetsu, le había dado información suficiente acerca de su boxeador ángel (NA: XD), no era mucho, pero ahora al menos sabia, en donde vivía, a donde iba a la escuela, y todo su horario.

Y él le sacaría ventaja a esa simple información.

Era por ese motivo que es esa mañana se encontraba parado justo en ese momento en la oficina del director, su plan daba comienzo.

_*_

_S&N_

_*_

Con pasos rápidos se dirigía a lo que era su salón de clases, prácticamente se le había hecho tarde de nuevo, y todo por no haber dormido bien, pensando en aquel tipo que se había encontrado en la tienda y después afuera del centro comercial, de solo recordarlo le ponía de mal humor y todo aquello le había pasado factura en la mañana cuando se quedo dormido, ahora solo pedía que el profesor aun no hubiese llegado.

Entro casi de un portazo al salón y para su buena suerte el maestro aun no había entrado, se relajo un poco y se dirigió a su asiento, acomodo su mochila y se dejo caer en su silla.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el director llego a su salón, ante esto todos los demás retomaron sus respectivos lugares y guardaron silencio.

-. Buenos días jóvenes.-

-. Bueno días director.- todos respondieron al unisolo.

-. Bien, solo vengo a reportarles que su actual profesor esta indispuesto, por lo que de ahora en adelante tendrán a un reemplazo.-

Todos se quedaron callados, se les hacia raro aquella afirmativa, ya que el día anterior su profesor no les había comentado nada de su retirada.

-. Así que les presento a su nuevo profesor, puede pasar Uchiha-san.-

Y diciendo esto se abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a un apuesto hombre, alto, de tez pálida y de ojos y cabellos azabaches, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel sujeto, en verdad ese sería su maestro?, más bien parecía modelo de revista.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero más Naruto por reconocerlo de inmediato.

-. Me retiro, y espero que se lleven bien.- el director salió dejando ahora a Sasuke a cargo.

Sasuke rio para sus adentros al toparse con la mirada de sorpresa y enojo del rubio, y es que había sido demasiado fácil entrar en ese lugar, tal vez sus poderes no servirían contra él, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera manipular a otras personas, como había sido el caso del director, el era alguien poderoso y no entraría como un simple estudiante, y la mejor opción era entrar como maestro, así podía tener mucho mas control de su lindo angelito, que estaba seguro que no lo quería ver ni en pintura, y siendo así, con su estatus de profesor tendría que aguantarlo y tragarse un poco de su orgullo.

Así que ahora era su turno de atacar. Y vengarse por el golpe pasado.

-. Muy bien, como ya dijo el director yo soy su nuevo maestro así, que prácticamente están a bajo mis _órdenes_.- prácticamente le dirigió una mirada burlesca a Naruto y el comentario de doble sentido.

-. Esta será una clase demasiado entretenida.-

Y sonrió aun más.

_**Continuara…**_

_*_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Y bien aquí el tercer capi n.n**_

_**Algo de ItaDei y un poco mas jejej,**_

_**Además de muchas gracias por seguir el fic n.n**_

_**Y más a: **_**Yuki-2310****, sol Uzumaki, ****Natsuhi-san****, ****DGHA****, ****jinjuriki del Jubi****, Ai-chan, ****Hanabi-blood****, ****mikaru-uzumaki****, Kaii-chan, sakuris, ****Dark-ekin****, ****Neko0Amu**** y NelIra n.n**

**En verdad, **_**Sus comentarios son mi inspiración**_

_**Ahora si me voy, y pues que dicen, Un review? ^^**_

_**Gracias x leer ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

*****

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_*_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

Después de estar soportando por casi 2 horas al bastardo de su "maestro", no hacía más que preguntarse si acaso Kami-sama lo odiaba.

Y es que en prácticamente toda la clase el muy vil se la había pasado preguntado y preguntado sobre lo que explicaba solamente a él, cosas que a su parecer eran tontas y desesperantes, (N/A: no se a ustedes pero para mí en una tortura que me pregunten un profe en la escuela XD), pasando olímpicamente de los otros que alzaban la mano para contestar, que por alguna razón todos querían demostrar lo mucho que sabían, como si con eso el moreno los volteara a ver, pero para su mala suerte, el rubio era el único que llamaba su completa atención.

Y para colmo estos ni siquiera se molestaban, parecía que estaban como en un trance.

Suspiro resignado, al menos la tortura ya había pasado. Pero eso no quería decir que ya se hubiese librado de verlo.

*

S&N

*

Para Naruto el almuerzo se había convertido en su tortura personal, todos no hacían más que hablar de el nuevo profesor, que si era muy guapo, que si era muy listo, que si prácticamente era perfecto.

Bueno había que admitir que si era un poco guapo, pero solo un poco, con esos ojos tan negros como la noche y ese tono de piel como la nieve, y en cuanto a lo listo, pues de defendía. Pero eso no le quitaba lo fanfarrón, prepotente y mal educado, claro como ellos no se lo habían topado antes, los engañaba con esa pose de perfección, pero él no caería ente esa farsa.

Aunque para no perder la costumbre algunas ya habían caiddo.

-. Creo que me he enamorado.- Naruto volvió a rodar los ojos al escuchar esa frase de una de sus amigas, ya la había escuchado casi toda la mañana.

-. Sakura-chan no dejes que te engañe-ttebayo.- decía un poco fastidiado, y no era que la pelirrosa le importara mucho, pero de escuchar esa frase cada cinco minutos, cualquiera comenzaría a fastidiarse.

-. Pero que dices Naruto, si es perfecto.- reclamo la pelirrosa.

-. Si Naruto yo apoyo a la frentuda.- salió Ino a su favor.

-. Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, no sé que le ven.- dijo Kiba.

-. Si, no es más que un pesado-ttebayo.- y se apuro a comer su almuerzo.

-. Por qué dices eso?, acaso lo conoces.-pregunto curiosa Sakura. Y todos voltearon a escuchar la respuesta de Naruto.

El cual ante esto esa interrogante casi se atraganta con el pedazo de onigiri que acababa de morder. Todos corrieron en su auxilio cuando no recibieron respuesta y se estaba poniendo azul.

Si lo conocía?

Para su desgracia, la respuesta era sí, pero en ese preciso momento le preocupaba mas recibir aire para sus pulmones, que saciar la curiosidad de sus amigos.

*

S&N

*

Deidara estaba procesando todo aquel incidente que había tenido con el moreno, y no se quedaría muy campante con los brazos cruzados, si ese demonio tramaba algo, el estaría preparado para hacerle frente.

Así que si quería jugar, pues jugarían.

Sabía que Itachi no estaría solo, además de que había recordado que aquel demonio tenia a otro engendro como hermano, y no estaba seguro si también había venido, pero era más seguro, prevenir que lamentar. El no podía estar con Naruto todo el tiempo, casi solo estaba con él durante su estancia en el centro comercial, pero después de eso casi no lo veía, así que tenía que cubrir más terreno.

Lo había meditado mucho, casi se paso toda la noche pensando que era lo mejor para enfrentar aquella situación, y después de mucho pensar, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía solo, así que, qué mejor que tener ayuda extra.

Y que mejor para ello que otro de los ángeles guardianes.

Sabaku no Gaara, guardián del dios mapache.

Había mandado una solicitud para que viniera lo más pronto posible.

Ya quería ver la cara de aquellos demonios cuando Naruto sea siempre vigilado por otro de los ángeles más poderosos.

Vaya que era inteligente.

*

S&N

*

Un elegante pelinegro, se dirigía al centro comercial, era cierto que el día anterior había dejado por la paz al rubio, pero ahora ya iba renovado y con ganas de mas. Antes se había limitado solo a darle un simple beso, pero eso no le era suficiente.

El quería más.

Entro en la tienda de arte como lo más natural del mundo y observo como el rubio estaba solo, este estaba acomodando unos cuadros en la parte más alta de los estantes, dejando ver su estética figura, para el, aquella vista era perfecta, y no pudo resistirse más.

Deidara estaba muy entretenido acomodando sus nuevas obras cuando sintió aquella presencia que el día de ayer lo había descolocado, lástima que cuando quiso reaccionar esa "presencia" ya estaba tras de el sujetándolo. Dio un salto de asombro al sentirse paralizado ante aquellos fuertes brazos, y no era que él fuera débil, pero había que admitir que en eso, aquel moreno le llevaba ventaja.

-. Sabias que esto se le llama acoso.- trato de moverse.

-. Y tú sabías que yo soy el príncipe del infierno.- rio triunfante y apretándolo más así mismo.

-. Y crees que eso me importa, además te dije que no volvieras.- aun seguía en el abrazo del pelinegro.

-. Mmm, pues en eso no creo que se pueda hacer.- dijo como si en verdad se lo pensara.-

Tan entretenido estaba manoseando al rubio que no se había percatado de que a la tienda entraba otra "persona".

-. Te importaría dejarlo tranquilo.- dijo con un tono calmado el recién llegado.

Ante esto el pelinegro dejo de abrazar a Deidara para ver de dónde provenía aquella molesta voz, y se encontró con un tipo de mirada color miel y cabello rojizo, el rubio también volteo al reconocer aquella voz, y no pudo evitar sonreír, quitar de un manotazo al azabache que le estorbaba en su camino y lanzarse contra el sujeto.

Todo esto paso a cámara lenta ante la confundida y molesta mirada del azabache.

-. Sasori-danna.- lo abrazo.- qué bueno que viniste.- Sasori solo se dejo abrazar, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pelinegro.

Deidara no pudo evitar que se le saliera otra pequeña sonrisa ante la cara de molestia que había puesto el moreno, si bien, había mandado un mensaje para que alguien lo ayudara a cuidar a Naruto, nunca se imagino que con Gaara, también viniera Sasori, este le había dicho que si Naruto estaba en apuros, y lo más lógico era que el también.

Era por eso que no pudo evitar sentirse contento con su visita y aprovechar en contarle todo lo que le había pasado con el moreno, y no era que se estuviera acusando, solo que tenía mucha confianza con él, era un buen amigo, ya que de cierto modo ambos tenían cierto agrado por el arte, cada quien a su manera, pero eso no evitaba que le tuviera cierto respeto y admiración.

Itachi ante aquel panorama solo sentía unas fuertes ganas aventarse contra aquel tipo pelirrojo, que se había dado cuenta que también era un ángel al notar cómo era recibido por el rubio.

-. _Alguien cercano_.- pensó con fastidio.

Con eso sacaba a la conclusión de que también era un ángel.

Y si antes lo quería desaparecerlo por haberlos interrumpido, ahora con más razón quería eliminarlo, al ver como SU ángel se le pegaba, demasiado para su gusto.

-. Bueno creo que sobras, así que puedes irte.- dijo en un tono de burla el pelirrojo, pero aun conservando aquel aspecto sereno.

-. Yo me voy cuando quiera.- contesto de forma tranquila, aunque eso era lo último que sentía.

-. Pues lastima por que yo me voy a comer con Sasori.- esta vez salió Deidara.- así que te quedas solo.

El moreno solo bufo fastidiado ante esos comentarios, trato de tomar el suficiente aire para tranquilizarse y pensar mejor las cosas, porque no quería cometer una muerte frente a su ángel, porque de no ser así, de aquel pelirrojo no quedaría nada.

Lo mejor era analizar la situación y buscar una solución más "viable", así que se retiraría, pero solo por ahora, porque ni pensaba dejar eso nada más así.

-. No me daré por vencido.- le susurro aquello al rubio y como la ultima vez le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Con aquella molestia en la cara fulmino a Sasori, y se fue como la última vez, en una ráfaga de viento.

Después de que desapareció, Deidara suspiro, vaya que era persistente, pero él tampoco sedería tan fácil.

-. En verdad quieres comer algo.- Sasori lo saco de su trance.

-. Eh.- se sorprendió el rubio al escuchar la suave voz.- no solo lo decía para fastidiarlo.

-. Bueno entonces me voy.- salió tranquilo por la puesta, al no sentir cerca la presencia del demonio.

-. Si, y gracias.- le regalo una sonrisa.

Se despidieron. Pero ahora su sentía que en vez de ayudar había metido la pata de nuevo, ya que ahora no sabía qué era lo que tramaría.

Suspiro.

Ahora solo esperaba que a Gaara le fuera mejor.

*

S&N

*

El día anterior se había divertido de lo lindo molestando a su rubio, sabía que su carácter era algo peculiar, y que con una pequeña provocación se exaltaba, por eso ahora solo quería llegar a su salón, para comenzar con su nueva tortura. Y es que de solo recordar aquellas caras tan graciosas, cuando secaba esa preguntas difíciles solo para atormentarlo, esa que ponía de enojado y después a exasperado pasando por la frustración, para él era divertido.

Pero la sonrisa que llevaba se le borro en un instante.

En el pasillo de la escuela se encontraba platicando muy cómodamente su ángel con un tipo muy raro, reía y trataba aquel sujeto como su mejor amigo, lo más extraño era, que aquel tipo no lo había visto por aquella escuela, se había grabado bien las caras de las personas que se acercaban a su ángel, en ningún momento había visto a ese pelirrojo.

Entonces que hacia ese mapache sin cejas tan cerca de lo que era suyo?

Quiso ir a reclamar su propiedad, pero para su mala suerte el estúpido timbre se le ocurrió sonar, y estaba a punto de callarlo con uno de sus poderes, pero para su mala suerte en ese preciso momento un grupo de alumnas se le acercaron muy gustosas por su clase (como si deberás les importara estudiar ¬¬), dejándolo inmovilizado, y no era que el no pudiera con un grupo de locas, pero frente a el tenia a su rubio corazón, y no se delataría así de fácil.

Su venganza tendría que esperar para otro momento.

*

S&N

*

Naruto no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la clase, pero tenía que ir, aunque su semblante cambio al llegar a la escuela y ver a un chico pelirrojo, con unos ojos algo peculiares, de un color verde aguamarina, y sintió como que ya lo había visto en algún lugar, por alguna razón sentía que era una buena persona.

Por eso se había acercado, al notar que tenía un horario en la mano y parecía andar medio perdido, recordó también su primer día, y como estaba igual que él, así que decidió ir a ayudarlo. Aunque se sorprendió al enterarse que iba a asistir a su misma clase.

Gaara tenía frente así a un rubio con una gran sonrisa, esa que siempre lo había caracterizado, el se había enterado del percance que había sufrido el rubio, el era su amigo y no quería dejarlo solo, pero para su mala suerte en aquel tiempo, estaba saturado de misiones, pero lo que no pudo ir, pero ahora que tenia oportunidad, y después de lo que le había dicho Deidara, no dejaría que ningún tipo de demonio se acercara, toda su atención seria para el de ojos azules.

No sabía exactamente quien era su enemigo, pero lo mejor sería mantenerse alerta.

*

S&N

*

-. Vaya dobe no tienes tiempo para estudiar, pero si para perderlo con cosas inútiles.- le dirigió la mirada a su acompañante.

Ante esto Naruto se puso al a defensiva.

-. Lo que haga con mi tiempo libre no te incube teme.- se puso frente a él, a manera de reto.

-. No deberías de hablarle así a tu profesor.- ante ese acercamiento se sintió feliz, llamar la atención del rubio era tan fácil.

-. Pues discúlpeme _profesor_, pero tu empezaste-ttebayo.-

Esa discusión solo era vista por Gaara, que ahora comprendía mejor a su rubio amigo, aquel tipo era un hígado, lo mejor era intervenir.

-. Naruto, por que no vamos a recorrer la escuela.- su voz sonaba tan tranquila, que sorprendió a Sasuke, que lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño, al notar que ya no tenía la atención de su ángel.

Naruto se paró de discutir con Sasuke cuando escucho a Gaara, tan atento estaba al teme que hasta se le había pasado que estaba con Gaara.

-. Claro-ttebayo.- ignoro a su sensei, y le dio una amplia sonrisa a su nuevo amigo.

Sasuke no sabía bien, pero aquello no le había gustado en nada. Tal vez su venganza sería mucho más pronto de lo que tenía planeado.

*

S&N

*

A Sasuke le rechinaban los dientes de puro coraje, y es que en toda la mañana no hacía más que bilis, al ver lo bien que se llevaba ese mapache sin cejas (como lo había bautizado) con su lindo angelito, que en todo ese tiempo solo se la pasa viéndolo.

Que acaso no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera lo que a él le pertenecía?

El pelirrojo se había enterado después de su discusión, que a Naruto no le caía bien su maestro (era algo obvio de ver a simple vista), y entendía bien porque, después de contemplar la "amena plática" que habían tenido cuando se vieron por la mañana.

Después de aquello, le pareció reconocer al tipo, sabía que ya lo había visto en algún lado, y con esa curiosidad, pudo comprobar, que efectivamente aquel era un demonio. Y no cualquiera, aquel tipo resulto ser el otro príncipe del infierno, Deidara le había puesto al tanto de eso, pero nunca se imagino que los dos herederos al trono estuvieran vagando en la tierra, eso se le había hecho raro.

_Tramaban algo._

Y eso lo pudo deducir unos momentos más, cuando aquel tipo no dejaba de asesinarlo con la mirada cada vez que él se acercaba o platicaba con Naruto.

Así que estaba ahí por el rubio.

Una ventaja era que el demonio no se daba por enterado de que él era otro ángel, esa era una de sus habilidades, ya que los ángeles si reconocían a los demonios (por los reportes y las misiones que hacían), pero ellos al poder esconder su energía para poder mezclarse con las personas, también pasaban desapercibidos para los demonios, y ahora que Itachi supiera que Deidara era un ángel había sido por que el muy tonto se había delatado solito.

Aprovecharía eso para dejarle en claro que Naruto no sería tan fácil de atrapar, al menos no, mientras él estuviera presente.

-. Naruto.- el mencionado al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver a su compañero.

-. Si Gaara.- hablaba bajito, porque no quería que el moreno se enterara, y saliera con que ahora estaban castigados, era mejor así.

-. Quieres salir a en la tarde.- pregunto de lo más tranquilo del mundo.

Pero para Naruto aquello lo había sorprendido y no sabía en sí que contestar.

-. Gracias Gaara, pero tengo que trabajar-ttebayo.- trataba de excusarse, estaba bien que se sintiera a gusto con el pelirrojo, pero apenas y lo conocía.

-. Bueno, pe…- no termino su frase, porque a ellos se les había acercado el moreno, que sabía a la perfección que los había escuchado, claro Naruto ignoraba todo aquello. Naruto alzo la mirada ante la atenta vista de Sasuke.

-. Estamos en clase, deja las citas para otro lugar.-

Sasuke que bien había escuchado todo aquello, no se hizo esperar y acercarse a ellos, porque eso si que no, si alguien iba a salir con el rubio, ese sería el, y no el mapache sin cejas. Por su parte Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de parte del moreno.

-. Sabes, tal vez tenga tiempo de ir a tomar algo cuando salga.-dijo retando al moreno con la mirada.

Sin embargo este no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por su ángel, solo notaba que al pelirrojo se le formaba una sonrisa, una que el trataría que no le durara demasiado.

*

S&N

*

Al llegar a su casa había entrado de muy mal humor, aunque nunca pensó que su ototou estuviera en la misma situación, que él, no su hermano estaba todavía pero que el. Y después de descargar su mal humor con lo primero que se encontraba en el camino, medito mejor la situación.

Ha! , si pensaban que con eso los iban a detener, se equivocaban, ellos también tenían sus trucos.

Sasuke con cara que no se soportaba ni el mismo había salido de bañarse, dirigiéndose a la sala en donde se encontraba Itachi, el cual estaba de lo más entretenido pintando un pentagrama en el suelo, ya hasta había quitado los sillones y la alfombra, lo único que había era la luminosidad de algunas velas.

-. Que se supone que estás haciendo.- pregunto aun con su mal humor.

-. Invocaciones, muahahaha.- dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

El menor alzo una ceja en señal de no entender nada.

-. Y por qué tanta faramalla?.-

-. No lo sé, creo que así lo hacen los humanos.- por su parte al Sasuke solo le bajaba una gota por la nuca al estilo anime.

-. En verdad que estar aquí en la tierra te está afectado aniki.-

-. Pues por lo menos yo si preocupo por nuestro futuro.- se hizo el indignado.

-. Está bien, a ver dime que planeas.- al parecer un poco de su enfado ya se le había pasado.

-. Fácil ototou-baka, si ellos trajeron refuerzos, nosotros también.-

-. Y a quien piensas llamar?.-

-. Pues a unos de los demonios mas desesperantes y molestos.-

Sasuke no le gusto nada aquello, porque si era cierto que aquellos tipos era así, por lo que ni el mismo los soportaba.

-. Hazlo tú solo, yo no quiero verlos.- ya se dirigía a la salida.

-. Entonces, prefieres ver como ese pelirrojo te quita a Naru-chan?.-

Se detuvo en seco, a no, eso sí que no, aquel tipo lo tenía arto, así que prefería soportar todo, menos que alguien le quite lo que era suyo. Ante eso el menor casi se acerco corriendo a su aniki, apresurado por comenzar aquella invocación.

-. En que te ayudo aniki.- Itachi rio ante le reacción de su hermano, estaba igual de desesperado que el.

-. Está bien, mejor dejemos de juegos.- el mayor termino de hacer el pentagrama, y encendió la luces, apagando todas las velas, era cierto que aquello le daba un aire misterioso, pero para ellos era algo inútil, con un poco de concentración y un simple conjuro bastaba.

-. Ya sabes que hacer.-

Ambos Uchihas tomaron una pose seria y se pararon uno frente al otro pero dejando un espacio, para las otras personas que iban a llegar, cerraron los ojos y después de un momento los volvieron a abrir, pero esta vez los tenían diferentes, de un rojo sangre y con marcas extrañas de color negro (N/A: el Mangekyou sharingan para que me entiendan XD), comenzaron a decir una palabras, pero solo parecían susurros, y en un instante un par demonios apareció entre una pila de humo.

Ambos sintieron aquellas presencias en la habitación.

-. Aahh, que bien es estar aquí.- gritaba y saltaba contento un pelinegro, mientras es otro solo se dedicaba a darles una sonrisa, falsa, pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa.

Sasuke se acerco discretamente a su aniki.

-. Estas seguro que esto funcionara.-

-. Claro que si, confía en mi ototou.- eso era lo que Sasuke no quería hacer, pero no tenia de otra.

Dejo a un lado la pequeña conversación con su hermano, para dirigirse a los recién llegados.

-. Vaya no tardaron.- se puso en frente de ambos.

-. Tenía tiempo libre, y el también como siempre no hacía nada.- dijo el moreno menor.

-. No digas tonterías.- se apresuro a decir el otro.- yo si tenía algo que hacer, pero me gusta venir a la tierra.- se notaba que sonreía bajo la máscara.

-. Pues a mí no me pareció eso.- y casi comenzaban a pelear.

Itachi quiso darles un golpe pero se contuvo, ya que el después de todo servirían para algo.

-. Cálmense los dos.- esta vez había sido Sasuke ya arto de aquella infantil pelea.

-. Bueno será mejor que pase a decirles por que están aquí.- Itachi se puso serio.-. Es algo muy fácil.-

-. Queremos que distraigan a ciertas personas.- continuo el Uchiha menor.

-. Eso es todo?.- preguntaron ambos al unisolo.

-. Bueno, más bien quiero que las alejen de ciertas "personas", ese será tu trabajo, Sai.- y después un poco exasperado.- y el tuyo también Tobi. (N/A: aquí es el Tobi que paso en un principio, no Madara ¬¬)

Ambos morenos recién llagados, escucharon las órdenes, eso iba a ser muy simple. Y por su parte ambos Uchihas, esperaban obtener buenos resultados, porque lidiar con aquellos dos, ya era de por sí una tarea difícil.

_**Continuara…**_

_*_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Y bien aquí el cuarto capi n.n**_

_**Pues un poco de celos, pero claro ellos también tienen un as bajo la manga XD**_

_**Y bueno estoy muy feliz **_^^_**, en primera por todo el apoyo que he recibido de parte de ustedes, en verdad eso me pone muy feliz **_^^_** y la segunda es porque hoy es mi cumpleaños!!!, jejeje**_

_**Así es, hoy 22 de abril cumplo años n.n**_

_**Aun recuerdo cuando tenía 12 y me peleaba con mi hermana y ahora que tengo 22… y sigo peleándome con mi hermana XD (ya saben aún tengo mente de cría, jejej, pero no me importa así soy feliz n.n)**_

_**Así que se aceptan cualquier tipo de regalo, jajaja**_

_**No es cierto, yo me conformo con un review de regalo (yo creo que el mejor regalo es cuando alguien se acuerda de ti, con ese simple hecho, al menos para mí es suficiente n.n)**_

_**Y qué mejor que recibir uno este día, no creen n.n**_

_**Bueno me voy no, sin antes agradecer de todo corazón a las que me dejan un lindo comentario n.n**_

Chiyo-san n.n, Lyra Raven-k , Sasuko-Uchiha, sakuris, jinjuriki del Jubi, sol Uzumaki, DGHA, Kaii_Chan, y NelIra

_**Y gracias x leer **_^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

Cuatro morenos estaban reunidos en una amplia sala, dos de ellos ya exasperados y con ganas de eliminar a los otros dos presentes, porque estos no tenían aun en claro lo que tenían que hacer. Aun sabiendo que aquello era una fácil tarea a realizar.

Acaso se lo tenían que explicar con peras y manzanas?

Tal vez la respuesta era si, pero es que ellos sabían a la perfección que todo lo hacían únicamente para sacarlos de sus casillas, porque, que tan difícil era entender que querían quitar de en medio a alguien?

No por nada ellos eran los demonios mas desesperantes que conocían, y en ese instante estaban haciendo honor a su profesión. Pero tenían que aguantarlos si querían terminar con todo ese asunto.

-. Entonces repasemos de nuevo.- dijo un poco fastidiado Itachi.- ustedes dos van a "distraer" a esas "personas"-. Y lo decía de esa manera porque sabía que Sasori era un ángel, y aunque no sabía cómo era el otro tipo lo más seguro era que también lo era.

-. Podemos utilizar cualquier medio?.- esta vez fue Sai.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decir que sí, que utilizaran lo que fuera, pero no quería cerca a aquel pelirrojo de lo que era suyo, definitivamente era un sí, pero para su desgracia Itachi lo detuvo.

-. No.- se escucho de nuevo la voz de Itachi.- tienen que hacerlo de otra manera.-

Y tenía razón, ya que si pudieran hacer cualquier cosa para desaparecerlos, ellos ya se habrían encargado personalmente de desaparecerlos.

-. Entonces como le vamos a hacer?.- ahora era el turno de Tobi de preguntar.

-. No creo que les sea tan difícil quitarlos de en medio.- Sasuke ya estaba desesperado.

-. Entonces porque no lo hacen ustedes.- contesto Sai a manera de reto.

Sasuke solo le dedico una mirada de odio, mientras el otro solo le respondió con su típica sonrisa falsa, Itachi tenía que hacer algo antes que esos dos se mataran ahí mismo, y adiós plan.

-. No podemos Sai, nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de otro asuntos más importantes.- y era verdad su prioridad era conquistar a sus ángeles, no quitar de en medio a la basura, como le decía Sasuke.- y será mejor que se den prisa.-

Miro su reloj y después puso su vista en los presentes.

-. Tal vez si se van ahora aun los puedan encontrar.-

-. Está bien, pero aun no nos han dicho como son.-

-. Bueno, pues tendrán que arreglárselas, porque ahora mismo no tenemos información de ellos.- Itachi se quedo pensativo, por que al hacer todo eso tan aprisa no había tenido tiempo de buscar información.

-. Solo busca a un tipo de cabellos rojos, un poco más bajo que tu y con mirada de psicópata.- Sasuke le daba a Sai, según él, la mejor descripción para encontrarlo.- lo identificaras rápido.-

-. Pues no es mucho, pero está bien.- dijo con su falsa sonrisa, aunque no se imaginaba que el sujeto fuera tan peligroso.

-. Y el otro?.- Tobi también quería una descripción.

-. Mmm, pues casi lo mismo, aunque sus ojos son de psicópata.-

-. Está bien Tobi es un chico bueno y va a cumplir las órdenes.- decía el enmascarado, mientras Sai solo asentía con la cabeza.

-. Eso esperamos.-

S&N

Ambos morenos recién llegados se dirigían a la salida de aquel lujoso departamento, ahora que tenían según algo de "información", aunque en verdad no sabían si les serviría, tenían planeado comenzar con todo aquello.

-. Sabes, se me hace raro que no quieran utilizar la forma tradicional, con un simple pof y desaparecer el problema.- decía Tobi algo confundido.

-. Si a mi también se me hace extraño, pero bueno, ordenes son ordenes.- siguió caminando -. Y entonces ahora que haremos?.-

-. Porque no vamos a ese dichoso centro comercial, según Itachi hay van a estar esos sujetos.-

-. Pero no es muy temprano.- Sai no quería apresurarse mucho.

-. No, además de que quiero dar un recorrido, es muy emocionante.- a Tobi se le ilumino la cara de solo pensarlo.

-. No somos turistas Tobi.- dijo un poco irritado el albino.

-. Pues deberíamos.- dijo como reproche.- nos hacen falta unas vacaciones.-

-. Si pídele unas vacaciones a Fugaku-sama y te quedaras sin cabeza.- se burlo el moreno.

-. Tienes razón, mejor aprovecho ahorita, aun quiero tener mi cabeza en su lugar.-

Ante este comentario no hicieron más que reír por lo bajo.

-. Bueno entonces en marcha, ya quiero conocer a nuestras presas.- Sai dibujo una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro.

-. Sii!!!.- gritaba Tobi emocionado.- al centro comercial.- y salió corriendo.

-. Espera Tobi.- grito y salió corriendo tras de él.

Y comenzaron su camino hacia lo que sería su lugar de trabajo.

S&N

Deidara se encontraba en el taller que era la parte trasera de la tienda de arte, estaba de lo más entretenido haciendo una de sus esculturas, estaba inspirado, y es que todo había salido muy bien (al menos eso quería pensar, ya que no sabía si el moreno se quedaría tranquilo, aunque lo más seguro era que no, pero quería disfrutar por un momento su reciente victoria), se sentía tranquilo, respiraba aquella paz que hacía días se la habían arrebatado, y que gracias a su idea ahora la podía disfrutar de nuevo. También se sentía contento porque Gaara también había hecho un buen trabajo, por lo que le conto todo había salido bien.

Suspiro.

Ya habían pasado un día completo y ni rastro del demonio y esa era la razón por lo que ahora estaba inspirado, se sentía tan bien que le había dicho a Sasori que él se quedaría a cerrar la tienda mientras terminaba aquella escultura y que él se podía regresar a la casa, ya que según él, Itachi no lo molestaría mas.

Que equivocado estaba.

Se encontraba trabajando en su taller, pero en un momento se apagaron las luces, dejando todo a oscuras, no se asusto, ya que para su mala suerte otra vez sentían que había alguien en el lugar, así que dejo de moldear la escultura y fijo sus azules ojos hacia la puerta de entrada ya que esta quedaba frente a donde estaba el, solo era cuestión de esperar para que entraran.

Se quedo un rato esperando y no apareció nadie, y estaba dispuesto a continuar su trabajo, cuando sintió alguien en su espalda, el sonido de una respiración y poco después una voz, y le susurraba algo.

-. Vengo por tu alma.- escucho una voz de ultratumba tras de sí.

Deidara por aquel susto y la sorpresa se cayó del banco en donde estaba sentado, y solo escucho una carcajada.

-. Hahahaha.- se escucho su risa por toda la habitación.- que gracioso, te asustaste.- decía emocionado un pelinegro.

El rubio aun en la obscuridad se sintió tan enojado que se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue darle tremendo golpe en la cabeza al que se estaba muy feliz burlándose de él. Y después se acerco al interruptor para encender las luces y reclamarle como era debido al tipo.

-. Eso no es gracioso Ita…- se quedo un poco sorprendido de nueva cuenta al ver que aquel no era Itachi.- oye tu quien eres?.

-. Yo soy Tobi y soy un chico bueno.- le dijo tallándose la cabeza por el golpe.- y tú eres muy agresivo.-

Deidara estaba más que confundido, de donde había salido aquel sujeto, no lo vio en ningún momento entrar por la puerta, Esperen un momento, como había entrado aquel tipo hasta el taller?

-. Como entraste?.- la cara de Deidara era una clara muestra de sorpresa.

-. Con magia.- decía el azabache moviendo las manos en círculos.

Deidara ante la pésima broma se estaba cercando lentamente para acomodarle otro buen golpe.

-. Está bien, está bien, solo forcé la cerradura.- confeso.

-. _Entonces era un ladrón?.- _pensó el rubio, aunque eso no era posible porque si no él se hubiese dado cuenta cuando entro, el no era alguien normal.

Lo observo mejor, aquel tipo era algo raro, tenía una extraña mascara naranja, y solo dejaba ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mostrando sus cabellos azabaches. Y entonces se acordó rápido de cierta persona, no podía ser ahora estaba en una peor situación. Puso en su cara un ligero puchero algo infantil y suspiro.

-. No puede ser, otro demonio.- dijo sin ganas.

Tobi no supo porque, pero aquella reacción del rubio lo cautivo, en verdad era un autentico ángel, Itachi le había dicho algo sobre el sujeto que estaba en la tienda, y al no tener mucha información llegando al centro comercial había decidido investigar un poco, pero cuando llego a la tienda, se dio cuenta que en cuarto trasero estaba una persona, y no dudo en un instante en que era él un ángel, pero tampoco pudo evitar hacerle una broma.

Y en un momento sintió unas grandes ganas de abrazarlo. Y sin pensárselo mucho se acerco a un distraído Deidara.

-. Oye que te pasa.- reclamaba el rubio en los brazos del supuesto ladrón.

-. Eres tan lindo.- se aferraba mas a él.

-. Lindo tu trasero, déjame.- trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-. En verdad piensas que mi trasero es lindo.- dijo emocionado.

-. Solo era sarcasmo idiota, ahora suéltame.- por qué no tenía tanta fuerza como aquellos demonios y eso le estaba molestando aun mas.

Tenía que admitir que para eso de las fuerzas era un poco más débil, porque siempre que lo agarraban así, no podía zafarse tan fácil.

Mientras Tobi estaba de lo más feliz abrazando y tallándose en la cara del rubio.

Aunque no le duro mucho el gusto, al sentir un aura asesina detrás de él, y entonces fue girando poco a poco hasta encontrar el emisario de aquella amenazadora energía, y no pudo evitar gritar cuando vio a aquella persona.

-. Waaaa!!!.- grito separándose del rubio.-

Itachi tenía una gran vena en la frente al igual que le ceño fruncido, se suponía que había llevado a Tobi para que le quitara al otro estorbo, no para que también estuviera tras el rubio, y verlo en esa situación le había despertado su aura asesina.

-. Tobi.- ante la simple mención de su nombre retrocedió.

-. Itachi-sama, pero que milagro que viene por acá.- (N/A: XD)

El Uchiha solo fulmino con la mirada al mencionado, dando a entender lo molesto que estaba. Por su parte Deidara se sentía aliviado por deshacerse de aquella lapa, pero para su mala suerte, se dio cuenta de que se iba uno y llegaba el otro.

-. Que se supone que hacías.- estaba enojado.

-. Jejej, nada, solo verificaba que estuviera bien.-

Itachi otra vez lo fulminaba con su mirada. Y se estaba acercando lentamente al otro azabache.

-. Bueno parece que como está bien, es mejor que me vaya, adiós.- y diciendo esto en una cortina de humo desapareció. Itachi solo suspiro frustrado, ya se las pagaría después, ya que ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba solo con el rubio y ni rastros del otro sujeto.

-. Vaya parece que ahora si estamos solos.- le dedico una mirada extraña al rubio.- hay que aprovechar no crees, mi querido ángel.- y se acerco lentamente al rubio.

Deidara solo sudaba frio, en qué momento su tranquilidad se había ido por la borda, así ya recordaba desde que conoció a Itachi.

Ahora viendo al moreno, pensaba que dejar ir a Sasori no había sido una muy buena idea que digamos.

S&N

Tobi suspiraba derrotado, se había sentido tan bien con el rubio, había que admitir que Itachi tenía muy buen gusto, pero bueno, eso no había sido por lo que lo habían llamado, así que mejor concentrarse en su trabajo.

-. A ver veamos, a quien tenía que eliminar?.- se preguntaba así mismo un poco confundido.

Y cayó en cuenta que al final no había obtenido nada de información de la tienda sobre su presa, se suponía que por eso había ido, para encontrárselo y comenzar lo que le habían dicho, y al final no lo había encontrado.

Pero por lo menos, ahora sabía, que Deidara tenía una piel muy suave, que olía muy bien y que emitía un agradable calor.

Suspiro. Y movió la cabeza en negativa.

En ese momento no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

-. Entonces quien era?.- meneo un poco la cabeza de lado en señal de no acordarse de nada.- ahh no me acuerdo.- llevo sus manos a su cabeza jalándose sus cabellos.

Y si iba a la tienda a preguntar a Itachi?

No, esa no era una buena idea. Tal vez ahora si lo eliminaba y llegaba e interrumpía algo, no el quería todavía vivir muchos miles de años más.

Y entonces que hacia?

Si dejaba que aquel tipo se interpusiera de nuevo iba a terminar igual. Lo único que le quedaba era hacer memoria y esperar a que esta se le iluminara.

Claro a pesar de ser demonio, el creía en los milagros. (N/A: XD)

S&N

Sasuke estaba fastidiado por toda aquella reunión con sus "ayudantes".

Después de todo en lo único que podía pensar era en evitar a toda costa que su ángel saliera con el mapache sin cejas, no estaba seguro de poner su confianza en aquel tipo de la sonrisa falsa, pero como le había dicho Itachi, por ahora era lo único que podían hacer.

Pero aun así no confiaba en el, así que lo más seguro era que le también fuera, para verificar que todo saliera bien, y de paso toparse nuevamente con su lindo angelito.

S&N

Sai caminaba de los tranquilo por los pasillos del centro comercial, según lo que le habían dicho, el susodicho en cuestión, se suponía que vendría a una dichosa tienda de antigüedades en donde trabajaba Kakashi, así que solo era cuestión de esperar para interceptarlo. Después de separarse de Tobi decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse alerta.

En verdad aun no tenía un plan, ya que no podía utilizar sus métodos comunes para eliminarlo, ahora lo mejor sería conocerlo primero y ya con eso empezar a crear un buen plan.

Se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de la tienda que estaba a un lado, viendo las distintas direcciones de donde podría aparecer el sujeto, pero su vista se desvió a un rubio con una gran sonrisa que salía precisamente de la tienda de Kakashi, y eso le llamo la atención, nunca había conocido a nadie con aquel gesto tan natural, tan lindo, no como lo era los suyos (falsos), y como si aquel joven fuera un imán se acerco a él.

Naruto solo vio que se acercaba un sujeto extraño, no quito la sonrisa, tal vez era un cliente que se dirigía a la tienda,

-. Quiere pasar a la tienda-ttebayo.- dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-. No gracias, es solo que te confundí con alguien.- decía Sai a manera de escusa, a según él, eso era lo que leyó en uno de esos libros que una vez se compro cuando vino a la tierra por primera vez.

Naruto solo sonrió ante el patético intento de excusa que utilizo aquel tipo, que aunque veía que aquella sonrisa era forzada, no parecía una mala persona.

-. Pues no importa, me llamo Naruto.- y le extendió la mano.

-. Solo dime Sai.- y tomo su mano, era muy suave.- un gusto Naruto-kun.-

Y como si ya se conocieran, comenzaron una pequeña platica mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas, Sai se sentía muy bien en su compañía y entre mas veía su sonrisa, más le gustaba, así pasaron un rato, hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-. Lamento la demora.-

Naruto alzo la vista y se encontró con la de Gaara, y le dio una sonrisa.

-. No es tan tarde-ttebayo.- y se dio cuenta de que Sai también estaba hay.- mira Gaara, te presento a Sai.- señalo al que estaba a su lado.

Este por su parte se quedo con la boca abierta (claro literalmente) al encontrarse con el recién llegado, aquel sujeto era algo interesante, y en un dos por tres se había embobado con aquella mirada tan penetrante.

Ante estos Sai se quedo pensativo. Era verdad que aquella sonrisa del rubio le había llamado bastante la atención, pero los ojos aguamarina del recién llegado lo habían cautivado.

Junto con aquel cabello rojizo, y esos ojos aguamarina tan bien enmarcados, que hacían resaltar mas su blanquecino tono de piel.

Y entonces lo reconoció, aquel tipo concordaba con cierta parte de información dicha, aunque para él la parte de mirada psicópata salía sobrando.

Aquel era a quien tenía que entretener.

Que ahora mejor dicho seria, "con quien se iba a entretener" porque de algo estaba seguro era que ya tenía un plan en mente.

Por su parte Gaara solo lo miraba un poco exaltado, aquel sujeto lo miraba muy raro para su gusto.

S&N

Gaara no sabía como todo aquello había terminado así, aquel sujeto se les había pegado a ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y lo peor era que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Naruto se sintió contento Sai había resultado ser agradable.

A él le gustaba salir con muchas personas, no quería que Gaara pensara que era un tipo de cita, así que entre más acompañantes mejor, esa había sido la razón para aceptar la compañía del moreno, cuando se ofreció a acompañarlos.

Además después de unos momentos en que estaban platicando se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que Sai mirada a su amigo Gaara, sintió que por alguna razón hacia el mal tercio y sin más trato de darles tiempo a solas.

-. Chicos ahorita regreso, voy a comprar.- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-. Te acompaño.- trato de imitarlo Gaara.

-. No, mejor quédate, no tardo.-

El pelirrojo solo observo como a Sai se le dibujaba una sonrisa que no le gustaba nada.

-. Está bien, pero no tardes Naruto.-

-. No te preocupes-ttebayo.- y salió del lugar.

Mientras Naruto se dirigía a comprar algo, después decidió dar un pequeño paseo, no era que no le gustaba la compañía de aquellos dos, pero por ahora solo quería relajarse.

Aunque viendo a la persona que tenía en frente, lo dudaba demasiado.

-. Teme.- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Naruto.

S&N

Sasuke estaba exasperado, vio toda la escena que había echo Sai y por un momento sintió que el también estaría en su larga lista de venganzas, ya que muy descaradamente se había acercado a su ángel, aunque poco después de lea había unido el mapache sin cejas y la atención del albino se había dirigido al pelirrojo, después de todo Sai se estaba tomando muy enserio su trabajo.

Así quedo un rato siguiéndolos y poco después se dio cuenta que Naruto ya no estaba con ellos, así que decidió buscarlo, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando caminando distraídamente se había topado con la persona que tanto quería ver.

-. Dobe.- y se le ilumino la mirada.

Después de todo Sai no había sido tan inútil como al principio pensó, ya que si había cumplido la misión, ya que ahora se encontraba desprotegido.

Vio al rubio frente a él y sus ojos sus ojos brillaron aun mas.

No dejaría pasar esa oportunidad de oro.

Era tiempo de atacar a su presa y esta vez no la dejaría escapar como la última vez.

_**Continuara…**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**Ahora si aquí el quinto capítulo n.n**_

_**Jajaj, gracias por avisarme thalis y sasuko-uchiha, soy medio mensa para esto XD**_

_**Y ahora si espero que el capitulo les allá gustado.**_

_**Un poco de todo, y muchas interrogantes, jajaja**_

_**Y bueno, como siempre les agradezco de todo corazón a:**_

Chiyo-san n.n, Yuki-2310, DGHA, imet-san, Sasuko-Uchiha, mikaru-uzumaki , sol Uzumaki, sakuris, NelIra,y AnataYume

_**Sin sus comentarios esto no sería posible n.n**_

_**Bueno, me voy y espero que me sigan inspirando con **_

_**Un review XD**_

_**Gracias x leer.n.n**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El sabor de sus cálidos labios era lo que más le gustaba percibir en esa oscura habitación, solo se escuchaba sus agitadas respiraciones, a la vez que sentía las caricias que proporcionaban aquellas agiles manos, recorriendo hábilmente el contorno de su atractiva figura, se encontraban aun de pie en medio de aquella inmensa sala, tan lujosa como el resto del departamento.

Como habían llegado hay?

Como había terminado todo en eso?

Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta, el solo sabía que ahora entre sus brazos se encontraba su dulce ángel, aquel que por fin podía tenerlo como hace mucho se lo había imaginado. Ahora en lo único que su mente prestaba atención era en sumergirse más en ese placer que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, para él lo demás salía sobrando.

Con torpeza entraron en la recamara, dejando por su paso un camino de ropa, que para esas alturas era ya innecesaria, solo estorbaba para poder deleitarse con aquella piel acanelada, aquella piel que lo estaba embriagando con su aroma y calidez, sus manos habían tomado de tarea acariciar esa deleitante figura, mientras su boca recorría hambrienta cada pedazo de piel expuesta, de vez en cuando se dedicaba a darle voraces besos, y marcar aquel delicado cuello, para demostrar que él era solamente suyo.

Por su parte el rubio solo se dejaba hacer, aquellas sensaciones (nuevas para él) lo estaban dejando sin razón, y aunque parte de su mente racional decía que eso no era una buena idea, la parte del placer ya le había llevado ventaja, oponiéndose rotundamente a parar. No supo cómo pero en un momento ya estaba sobre la amplia cama, sobre esas finas sabanas de seda y encima de él aquel moreno que le había robado cierta parte de su razonamiento.

Sasuke se encontraba sobre Naruto aun con la ferviente decisión de hacer suyo a aquel ángel caído del cielo, no le importaba otra cosa en esos momentos que ser uno con el dueño de tan hermosos ojos azules, aquellos que sin darse cuenta lo cautivado a tal grado de querer ser el único que pudiera deleitarse con ellos (a tal grado que su padre y la orden que le había dado quedaban en segundo término, enfocando toda su atención en conquistar el corazón de aquel mágico ser).

Estaban ya los dos sin una sola prenda de ropa, solo se podía notar la desnudez de sus calientes cuerpos, podían sentir aquella fina capa de sudor bañando cada centímetro de piel. Se deleitaba besando aquella prodigiosa boca mientras, se acomodaba sutilmente entre las piernas del rubio, este por su parte, solo se dejaba hacer, ya que estaba tan extasiado con tanto placer, que su mente se dejo llevar por aquel exquisito recorrido.

Estaba a punto de hacer suyo a Naruto cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de su ángel, que en todo aquel tiempo lo único que había escuchado de él, eran sus gemidos de placer, pero ni una sola palabra.

Suspiro frustrado ante la interrupción, y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos para poner atención y escuchar.

-. Oye teme estas bien?.- escucho su voz en un tono preocupado.

-. Claro que si dobe.- dijo aun sin abrir los ojos.

-. En serio?, yo te veo raro-ttebayo.- seguía insistiendo el rubio.

-. Ya te dije que estoy bien.- se estaba molestado, el quería seguir con su anterior "ejercicio".

-. Entonces no quieres que llame a la mesera.- le pregunto nuevamente.

-. No, no quiero que llames a la…que?.- que se supone que había dicho?, una mesera?, pero no se suponía que estaban solos en aquella habitación?

Y entonces dudo de todo.

Abrió los ojos de un sobresalto y observo aquel lugar en donde estaba, y en definitiva no estaba en su departamento y no estaba solo con su ángel

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que todo aquello había sido creado por su pervertida imaginación (N/A: Sasuke pervertido? Quien lo difama de esa manera? Así, yo XD, pero yo solo digo la verdad ¬¬, jajaja)

Fue entonces que después de _medio despertar_ de aquel aturdidor sueño, se percato que el rubio estaba a un lado aun riéndose, divertido por la escena pasada.

-. De que te ríes dobe.- estaba de mal humor, mira que soñar despierto con su rubio ángel haciendo _eso_, y además ser interrumpido en la mejor parte, no era para estar del mejor de los humores.

-. Pues de la cara de idiota que tenias teme.- se aguanto la risa, pero era la verdad el moreno tenía una cara extraña y divertida.

-. Usurantonkachi.- tal vez si le dijera lo que estaba soñando no estaría con aquella estúpida sonrisa, pero ahora le preocupaba más otro problema, el cual se alojaba en la parte baja y que tenía que arreglar sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

Después de todo se había olvidado que estaba en aquella cafetería, mientras Naruto se había ido a pedir la comida, el se había quedado esperando y mientras tanto su retorcida imaginación se dio vida recreando lo que esperaba que sucediera, en un futuro muy lejano (eso esperaba), porque para que hacerse el tonto si se había dado cuenta que deseaba al rubio más de lo que creía y no solo por el hecho de querer un hijo suyo. Tenía que arreglar aquello.

-. Ahora tu espérame, tengo que ir al baño ahorita regreso.-

-. No me queda de otra-ttebayo.- dijo resignado encogiéndose de hombros.

El Uchiha se levanto de su asiento, no sin darle una última mirada como diciendo, "_si te vas iré tras de ti y te ira pero"_, y se encamino, ya que resolviera su "problema" entonces si saldaría cuentas con el rubio, se alejo de la mesa y fue hacia donde se encontraban los baños.

Naruto solo vio como se alejaba, mientras él se acomodaba en su banco. Y se pregunto otra vez como era que había terminado así. Acompañando al moreno en aquella cafetería.

Así ya lo recordaba, su intento de paseo relajante se había transformado en todo aquello.

De solo recordarlo no sabía porque había aceptado.

Suspiro resignado.

.

_-. Teme.- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios en cuanto vio a la persona que tenia enfrente, tenía que salir de ahí, y ya tenía un grandísimo plan, solo que para su frustración el otro había sido más rápido que el deteniéndolo en el acto._

_Está bien, está bien, darse la vuelta y salir corriendo con todo lo que sus piernas le dieran, no era un plan maestro, pero tenía que intentar algo, no?_

_-. Dobe, pensé que estabas con el mapache sin cejas.- dijo a manera de burla._

_A Naruto no le gusto nada como se refería a su amigo, que después de todo ya hasta se le había olvidado de él, así que tendría que disculparse, pero antes tenía que salir de ahí._

_-. Tienes razón, así que con permiso.- dijo mientras hacía además de comenzar a caminar, pero no pudo proseguir, porque nueva mente le fue impedido el paso._

_-. No te voy a dejar ir tan fácil.-_

_-. Y como piensas impedirlo?.-_

_-. Puedo hacer muchas cosas, no me conoces.-_

_-. En este doy toda la razón, y es por eso que no quiero estar contigo.- nuevamente trato de irse._

_-. Sabias que eres muy caprichoso.- dijo el moreno con una nueva sonrisa altanera._

_Naruto no supo como contestar, caprichoso él?, que acaso el teme no se había visto en un espejo?, bueno ya no quería pelear, además de que quería irse lo más pronto posible de ahí, y por lo que veía, le iba a costar otro poco, además de que de seguro si lo intentaba golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez si se lo esperaría y por consiguiente lo detendría, así que no tenía muchas opciones que digamos. Ahora solo le quedaba negociar con él, no le quedaba de otra._

_-. Está bien teme, que quieres.- dijo en un tono cansado, _

_Por su parte Sasuke se sintió victorioso por un momento, y medito un poco, no quería que lo próximo que saliera de su boca, fuera algo que hiciera cambiar de opinión al rubio. Fijo su vista en su alrededor y vio una cafetería, no era mucho y nunca pensó en entrar en una, pero dada las circunstancias, por ahora era la mejor opción._

_Por algo se empieza no?_

_-. Quiero que me acompañes hay.- dijo señalando el local. _

_Naruto no creía lo que escuchaba, acaso lo estaba invitando en un intento de "cita", no sabía, si era eso o una broma, pero resegando tuvo que responder, ya después vería que tramaba el Uchiha, se mantendría atento y a la defensiva._

_-. Está bien, pero solo por un rato.- entre más rápido mejor._

_-. Claro.- eso no era mucho, pero ya se las arreglaría para retener más tiempo a su rubio corazón._

_Y sin mucho ánimo Naruto se encamino hacia el local, junto a un muy contento Sasuke._

_._

Y después de todo así fue como termino en aquella situación, demasiado problemático como diría su amigo Shikamaru_._

.

S&N

.

Sasuke llago al baño y después de un rato de calmar su "calentura", lavo sus manos y se echo agua en el rostro, necesitaba estar bien despierto para poder seguir, tal vez lo que sintió hace un momento era solo un sueño, "un hermoso sueño" para su gusto, pero si sabia mover bien sus cartas, no faltaría mucho para que lo lograra.

Pero para hacer eso, tenía que concentrarse, tal vez su estrategia pasada no había dado muchos resultados, bueno ninguno de hecho, solo si se tomaba en cuenta el golpe inesperado de su rubio, entonces si era un resultado, pero no uno beneficioso para él.

Tenía que cambiar su _modus operandi_, y comenzar con una nueva estrategia.

Por que como le había dicho su hermano, _para dominar a la fiera, primero hay que amansarla_.

Era un muy buen dicho, y tal vez era hora de ponerlo en práctica, tal vez no era su naturaleza ser amable con las personas, ni con ningún otro ser, pero el simple hecho de saber la recompensa, valía la pena su gran sacrificio.

Claro si el premio era tener a su rubio ángel, por supuesto que el precio valía mucho la pena.

.

S&N

.

Deidara se sentía un poco…, como sería la palabra para su situación?, después de pensarlo mucho había llegado a la conclusión de que sentía "acorralado", si esa era la palabra perfecta para describir su actual problema. Claro tomando en cuenta que se encontraba en aquel taller solamente con aquel demonio.

Por su parte Itachi estaba a la mar de contento, jamás se imagino encontrarse en esa situación tan pronto, claro que estaba en sus planes, pero ahora podía ahorrarse mucho tiempo, aunque dudaba que el rubio se la dejara fácil, pero el también era muy persistente. Después de todo la idea de traer a Sai y a Tobi, había sido muy buena.

Y sin seguir estando mas en sus pensamientos se fue acercando más y más a Deidara.

-. Mi querido ángel.- susurro al susodicho.

-. Tu ángel?, tu no eres mi dueño.- le reclamo el rubio.

-. Pero tú me perteneces.- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-. Ha!, como si tuviera una marca de propiedad.-

-. Marca de propiedad?, eso se puede solucionar.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Itachi se acerco al rubio, pero esta vez no le dio su ya acostumbrado beso en la mejilla, sino que ahora apreso sus finos labios en un suave beso, que en un momento posterior paso a ser mas demandante y conforme pasaba el tiempo, ya no solo era su boca lo que besaba, si no que el moreno había pasado al deleitante cuello del rubio.

Llego a su pálido cuello y mordisqueo la fina piel de Deidara, trato de no lastimar demasiado con aquellos filosos colmillos que tenia, mantuvo la suficiente presión, mientras que Deidara involuntariamente había soltado un ligero gemido por la acción del moreno, el cual al escucharlo su instinto hizo que el ligero mordisco aumentara y pasara a una voraz mordida, que provoco que saliera un hilo de sangre.

-. Oye, eso duele.- no supo cuando se había rendido a forcejear y dejarse llevar, pero al sentir aquel dolor no pudo evitar reclamar.

-. Lo siento, pero tu tuviste la culpa.- se excuso el moreno, alejándose del cuello de Deidara.

-. Eres un bastardo, que acaso aparte de demonio, eres vampiro?.- seguía quejándose.

-. No, solo soy demonio.- dijo riéndose.

Pero Deidara solo rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio, aquello se le estaba yendo poco a poco de las manos, y eso a su parecer no era muy bueno, tenía que alejarse de Itachi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, después de todo si tan solo con unos besos ya estaba accediendo al demonio, no se imaginaba si seguía por ese camino, así que lo mejor era mantener distancia.

-. No te hagas el gracioso Itachi, y será mejor que te vayas.- decía, mientas se tapaba su recién herida.

-. Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo.-

-. Claro que no, acaso llamas a esto diversión.- dijo mostrándole su cuello en donde ya empezaba a aparecer una marca morada.

-. Si, además de que esa es mi marca de propiedad.- mostro una amplia sonrisa.

Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido, así que por eso había hecho eso, y por más que no quiso, se puso más rojo que una cereza, y se maldijo así mismo por darle ideas al moreno.

En definitiva quitarse de encima al azabache iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

.

S&N

.

Gaara estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, después de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde no era para estar saltando de alegría. Si comienza a recapitular su situación, todo era un completo desastre, ya que primero que nada se suponía que debía de estar con su rubio amigo, no con aquel moreno que no dejaba de sonreírle y casi desvestirlo con la mirada. En segundo lugar no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de por qué Naruto ya se estaba tardado demasiado, si se suponía que tan solo iba a comprar algo para tomar, aquello en definitiva no le daba buena espina, y tal vez era hora de ir a averiguarlo.

Estaban sentados en la misma banca en donde anteriormente habían estado con Naruto, y durante todo el tiempo que el rubio se había ido, Sai no había parado de hacer preguntas algo extrañas y desesperantes, aunque Gaara solo lo ignoraba, por lo que el moreno seguía con su monologo, prácticamente ese había sido todo lo que habían hecho, uno hablando y el otro ignorando. Después de un rato Sai aun con su plática muy fluida se dio cuenta de que Gaara se iba a retirar.

A no, eso no, el no iba a dejarlo irse así de fácil, él estaba ahí para distraerlo y apartarlo de Naruto (que sabía que en estos momentos estaba con el Uchiha menor, no dé en balde era uno de los mejores demonios del infierno y con el mejor sentido de percepción) así, que su tarea de retener al pelirrojo era su principal misión, así que utilizaría lo que _fuera _para detenerlo un rato mas (aunque claro no contando los métodos comunes) y eso era lo mejor de todo aquello.

Gaara estaba dispuesto a irse, se puso de pie ignorando al albino y justo cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo.

-. No creo que sea buena idea.- decía con su amplia sonrisa.

-. No te estoy pidiendo permiso para ir.- trataba de soltarse.

-. Entonces me vas a obligar a hacerte algo.- y su sonrisa se agrando más.

-. Inténtalo y no quedara nada de ti.- trataba de contenerse, porque él era un ángel, y se suponía que los ángeles eran pacíficos, pero con Sai todo lo pacifico se iba por el caño.

-. Está bien si tú insiste.-

Y Gaara tal vez se esperaba todo menos aquello, se esperaba tal vez un golpe, un insulto, no sé lo, lo que sea, menos lo que estaba pasando.

El moreno se había acercado muy rápido al de ojos aguamarina (suponiendo que era un ángel, no se iba a dar el lujo de que reaccionara antes que él), y en un hábil movimiento capturo los labios del pelirrojo en un beso, demasiado demandante para el gusto de Gaara, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

Sai al tratar de meter su lengua en aquella virginal boca y no tener acceso, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue apretar con más fuerza el agarre que ahora sostenía con el pelirrojo, el cual al sentir la presión, tuvo que dejar salir un quejido, el cual fue aprovechado por el azabache, para unir por completo su lengua con la otra, haciendo que ambos sintieran una nueva sensación de pertenecía.

Por más que Gaara trato de resistirse a eso, no pudo más que corresponderle, había que admitir que el moreno sabía lo que hacía a la perfección, aquel beso era tan apasionado, que cualquiera diría que siempre han sido amantes de toda la vida.

Pero en un momento su cordura volvió a tomar el mando de su cabeza y se zafo como un buen empujón.

-. Que crees que hace hijo de…- no termino de decir la frase ya que Sai lo interrumpió.

-. No creo que sea buena idea decir esa clase de frases en un sitio con muchas personas.- el por su parte estaba de lo más feliz de la vida.

Fue entonces que Gaara se percato, de que todas las personas los estaban observando, unos por el beso y otros por el grito que había dado, y entonces sintió la mayor vergüenza y también ira que jamás pensó sentir.

-. Eres un maldito.- y sin más salió con paso apresurado en busca de Naruto, porque si quedaba un segundo más en ese lugar, junto a ese tipo, no sabría responder por sus actos. Después de todo había mucha gente para hacer algo y pasar desapercibido.

Por su parte Sai no hizo más que seguirlo, aquel beso había sido lo más agradable que había sentido, podía acostumbrarse a ello, y estaba seguro que jamás se cansaría, pero por ahora tenía que seguir a Gaara, ya había dejado a Sasuke suficiente tiempo, solo esperaba que lo hubiese aprovechado, como él lo había hecho.

Y recordar lo de hace un momento hizo que esta vez su sonrisa fuera natural.

.

S&N

.

Después de mucho pensar y romperse la cabeza, y por más que lo intento, Tobi no pudo dar con aquella persona que tenía que encontrar para distraer, ya se había dado por vencido, era por eso que en este preciso momento estaba recostado junto a la fuente que estaba en centro comercial, con una gran aura depresiva rodeándolo.

-. Porque tengo tan mala suerte.- se quejaba.- si yo soy u chico bueno.-

Estaba muy desanimado, decaído, y sin ganas de seguir buscando.

-. Oye estas bien?.- escucho una suave voz, y entonces sintió una persona cerca de él.

No sabía quién era la persona que acababa de llegar, pero aquel tono de voz, le había dado tanta confianza que lo único en que pensó fue en abrazarlo, y desahogarse (N/A: si que le gusta abrazar a las personas XD), mientras el otro solo se extraño de aquel acto, pero no se alejo, sino que se dejo abrazar.

-. No lo recuerdo, waaaahh!!.- seguía haciendo una pataleta como niño chiquito.

-. A quien no recuerdas?.- le daba tiernas palmadas en la cabeza para que se calmara, después de todo el era un ángel, alguien bueno, que le gusta ayudar a otras personas, y está en especial requería de mucha atención, pero por alguna razón todo ello le hacía sentirse como mama gallina cuidando de su pequeño pollito (N/A: XD)

-. A la persona que tenía que buscar.-

Sasori en verdad no entendía nada de lo que él le decía, y se preguntaba si podía zafarse de aquel lio, el había regresado al centro comercial por qué no se fiaba de que Itachi dejara tan tranquilo a Deidara, solo que ante la alegría del rubio por a ver "ganado" según él, quiso darle sus 5 minutos de gloria, pero al percatarse que ya era tarde y no regresaba, tuvo que regresar para saber la razón de su tardanza.

Cuando llego nunca se imagino encontrarse con aquel chico, el solo había ido con él, al ver que estaba en un estado un poco desanimado, por alguna razón le había llamado la atención, así que como buen samaritano, quiso saber si podía ayudarlo, aunque no se esperaba que lo abrazara como su gran amigo, pero no le molestaba, el era paciente.

-. Bueno, y cómo te llamas?.- le pregunto en un tono natural.

-. Eh?.- dejo su berrinche por un rato al escuchar aquella pregunta.- me llamo Tobi.-

-. Bueno, pues yo soy Sasori, y que tal si te ayudo a buscar a esa persona.- le dijo sereno, pero con una ligera sonrisa.

El moreno sonrió, al escuchar eso, y no supo si era por la frase o por ver esa sencilla sonrisa, pero que parecía de una persona muy tranquilo, tal vez después de todo no estaba tan perdido.

-. Te lo agradecería mucho Sasori-san.- dijo apretándolo aun mas.

Sasori sabía que tenía que ir con Deidara, pero ayudarlo no le costaría mucho, además de que se alegro de que Tobi dejara de quejarse. Aunque por consecuencia se estaba quedando sin aire.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke había regresado después de un rato a la mesa junto a Naruto el cual estaba más que aburrido, mientras el azabache sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que si lo había esperado durante todo el rato que se tardo. El rubio al sentir la presencia junto a lo miro algo disgustado.

-. Tardaste mucho-ttebayo.- decía enojado.

-. Acaso me extrañaste.- y hay iba de nuevo, con su aptitud arrogante.

-. Ya quisieras.- se defendía el rubio.- pero no me podía ir si no pagabas la comida.-

El moreno solo decidió ignorar eso y sentarse a comer con Naruto, ya tendría tiempo para hacer lo que había estado meditando en el baño (N/A: XD), solo era cuestión de esperar, tal vez su nueva táctica esta vez sí funcionaria.

Solo esperaba que el rubio bajara la guardia.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo seis n.n**_

_**Siento no haber subido antes u.u, pero es que doña inspiración se había ido a dar la vuelta y doña frustración me vino a hacer compañía XD**_

_**Pero bueno, espero que lea allá gustado, el capitulo de besos? o.O, jajaja**_

_**Todos aprovecharon menos Sasuke, pero él se conformo con su sueño XD**_

_**Espero que les gustara el casi Lemmon :3**_

_**Y pues ya saben que sin ustedes no sería posible, por eso les doy mis agradecimientos a los que me dejan un lindo comentario n.n, y más a:**_

Sasuko-Uchiha, thalis, sakuris, Chiyo-san n.n_**, **_sol uzumaki, Dark-ekin_**, **_DGHA_** (siento lo del sado, pero es que no se me da XD,)**_ WonderWorld01_**, **_Hanabi-blood_**, **_luna, Kaii-Chn, NelIra_** y **_mikaru-uzumaki

_**Gracias a ustedes sigo con esta loca historia n.n**_

_**Bueno espero que me dejen un review **_^^

_**Muchas gracias x leer **_^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Había pasado ya casi una hora desde que se había encontrado con Tobi, y prácticamente habían recorrido todo el centro comercial y ni rastros de la persona que buscaba, y ahora se preguntaba si en verdad existía o solo era una alucinación del moreno.

No sabía cómo responder a esa cuestión, y es que viendo el comportamiento del azabache, se volvía a hacer más preguntas, pero ahora estas dirigidas hacia la salud mental de Tobi.

Porque hasta este momento ya había empezado a dudar de muchas cosas y se preguntaba interiormente, si en verdad no estaba medio loco. (N/A: a veces yo me pregunto lo mismo Sasori XD). Por que una persona muy cuerda que digamos, no andaría corriendo de un lugar a otro y mucho menos lo anduviera jalándolo a él en todo ese gran recorrido. No le desagradaba, pero se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

Era algo raro pero en todo aquel tour, se había olvidado de la susodicha persona que tenía que encontrar, a estas alturas ya eran dos.

Aunque tomando en cuenta la descripción que le había dado cuando comenzaron su búsqueda no era de mucha ayuda, porque bien, que ayuda se supone que es: _una persona desesperante que saca de sus casillas a mi jefe_. Esa había sido la gran descripción de Tobi.

Quiso preguntar más, y saber a qué se refería porque en verdad no entendía nada, pero sus principios lo detenían, el no era un chismoso.

Pero dejando a un lado aquello, cuando el pregunto, el se refería a la descripción de la persona, no lo que hacía o no hacia el extraviado. Sinceramente su paciencia se estaba agotando, y eso que era mucha.

Suspiro resignado, por lo menos ahora el moreno ya no tenía esa aura depresiva, ni hacia su berrinche como cuando recién lo encontró. Y tal vez pensándolo mejor, ya era hora de retirarse.

Por su parte Tobi andaba de lo más feliz de la vida, hacia su búsqueda, (que prácticamente desde hace media hora dejo de ser búsqueda para convertirse en paseo), recorriendo cada tienda que le llamaba la atención, que prácticamente eran todas.

Le gustaba seguir su recorrido como si de un turista se tratara, iba observado detenidamente todos los estantes y vitrinas que se encontraba, era raro, pero se sentía muy contento junto al pelirrojo, tanto que ya hasta se le había vuelto a olvidar, de su desafortunada situación.

Siempre que lo jalaba para que fueran a ver alguna tienda, se preguntaba lo mismo.

Por que Sasori estaba con él?

Y era entonces que su cabeza se acordaba de su misión, y se volvía a deprimir, claro que ya no hacia tanto escándalo, pero después de eso volvía a ver el rostro tranquilo de su acompañante, y de nueva cuenta se olvidaba de todo lo malo.

Algo raro para él, pero le gustaba.

Estaba contento, pero la suave voz del pelirrojo llamo pronto su atención.

-. Ya es tarde y tengo que ver a una persona.- dijo sereno el pelirrojo, acercándose a Tobi.

Por su parte el moreno solo pudo hacer una mueca debajo de su máscara, el aun no quería dejar ir a Sasori, porque así era, si fuera por él, desde cuándo se hubiese ido a la casa de los Uchihas, y votar todo.

Pero todo aquel recorrido, era solo una excusa para estar cerca de la persona que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas, así que en definitiva, aun no quería separarse de él.

-. No quiero que me dejes solo.- dijo algo cabizbajo.

-. Pero tengo que irme, ya es tarde.- no le gustaba como se ponía el azabache, pero tenía que regresar con Deidara.

-. Entonces puedo acompañarte?.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, si se tenía que ir, entonces el iría con él.

Sasori lo medito un poco antes de dar su respuesta, sabía que el moreno no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente si se negaba, pero por alguna razón, tenía que ir con su rubio amigo, su instinto era algo perspicaz, así que lo mejor era acceder a la petición, total, que podía pasar?

-. Está bien, Tobi, puedes acompañarme.- dijo en un tono resignado.

-. Qué bien.- gritaba y saltaba contento el moreno.

-. Pero entonces no seguirás buscando a esa persona?.-

-. No, de todas formas, no creo recordar.- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-. Como digas.- vio su reloj.- será mejor que nos vayamos, entonces.-

-. Vamos a tu casa?.- pregunto curioso Tobi.-

-. No, es un local de aquí cerca.-

-. Está bien, andando.- dijo emocionado y comenzando a caminar cerca del pelirrojo.

No quiso preguntar mas, después de todo lo sabría en unos momentos.

.

S&N

.

Gaara sentía muy de cerca los pasos de Sai, y es que desde que se había puesto a buscar a su amigo Naruto, el moreno en ningún instante se había separado de él (claro guardando cierta distancia, pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiera acosado, por así decirlo), y valla que había intentado perderlo de vista, siempre tratando de ir un paso adelante que el albino, pero para su mala suerte el moreno siempre le llevaba la delantera.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo que más le molestaba de toda aquella situación, era que siempre que lo veía de reojo para verificar si aun lo seguía, se topaba con que este aun llevaba esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Si su estúpida sonrisa.

Como le daban ganas de parársele enfrente y borrársela de un buen golpe, y es que de solo recordar su situación pasada se le subía el color al rostro, había sido un muy buen beso, y no es que el supiera mucho de ellos (de hecho no sabía nada) pero, aquel beso lo había descolocado de su realidad por un instante. Y después de un momento se maldijo así mismo por actuar de esa manera, parecía colegiala enamorada a la cual le habían dado su primer beso.

Pero para que hacerse tonto, si ese, si había sido su primer beso.

Y como de un foco de navidad se tratara, se puso aun más rojo de lo que ya estaba, suspiro un poco frustrado, todo aquello no era bueno para su salud mental, tenía que apurarse en encontrar a Naruto y alejarse de Sai lo antes posible y dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Y sin más siguió su camino.

Sai solo veía divertido como se alejaba el poseedor de tan hermosos ojos aguamarina, y es que la verdad le gustaba las caras que ponía el pelirrojo, y le intrigaba saber en lo que estaba pensando (para su desgracia él no tenía la habilidad de Fugaku), pero tenía una ligera sospecha de que se trataba de él, bueno no era de genios deducir eso, si cada vez el pelirrojo lo veía de lejos, este se quedaba pensativo, para después pasar a poner una cara de enojo y después de ello su rostro parecía un farolillo, para el moreno aquello era un verdadero espectáculo.

Le encantaba observar a Gaara de esa manera, tal vez aprovecharía un poco más lo que quedaba de la tarde, ya que si sus sentidos no se equivocaban (que de hecho nunca lo hacían), Sasuke aun estaba con el rubio, así que eso quería decir, que tenía más tiempo con su presa.

Tal vez distraerlo un poco más sería la mejor idea que se le ocurría, y con una de sus más amplias sonrisas, apresuro su paso para darle alcance a su refunfuñante pelirrojo.

.

S&N

.

_-. Piensa en rápido, piensa rápido, piensa rapid…_

Eso era lo único que se repetía Deidara en estos momentos.

Como sacaba al azabache de ese lugar?

Y claro, manteniendo la mayor distancia posible, porque conociendo las _mañas_ del moreno, no era muy fiable acercársele, y ponerse a su dispuesta disposición, pero por Kami, que no se le ocurría nada en lo absoluto, para salirse de aquel embrollo.

-. No pongas esa cara, no voy a comerte, _bueno al menos no por ahora_.- pensaba para sí, Itachi con una picara sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-. ..- Deidara decidió no decir nada, la última vez que había abierto su gran bocota se había ganado una "espectacular marca", cortesía del moreno.

-. Porque no mejor continuamos lo que dejamos antes.- dijo tratando de sacar al rubio de su actual mutismo.

-…- seguía sin decir nada.

-. Bueno, entonces si no me quieres decir nada, me retiro.- hablo en un tono de resignación.

Mientras el rubio no creía lo que estaba escuchando, acaso se retiraba así nada mas?

No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero las acciones del moreno parecían verdaderas. Itachi paso cerca de un sorprendido Deidara y se encamino hacia la puerta, mientras es rubio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, acaso por fin lo dejaría en paz.

Eso sí que era un milagro.

Y justo cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta, Deidara fue tras de él para cerrar la puerta antes de que se arrepintiera.

Itachi al sentir la cercanía del rubio, supo que había caído, y no pudo evitar sonreír, antes pudo notar como el de ojos azules trataba de mantener distancia, y ahora que estaba tan cerca para cerrar la puerta no perdería oportunidad.

Vaya que era un genio.

Se dio rápido la vuelta y volvió a acorralar a un sorprendido rubio entre sus brazos, y no perdió tiempo en quejas y reclamos de su ángel, así que mientras su hábil boca tomaba posesión de aquellos adictivos labios, disfrutando de aquel exquisito sabor.

Deidara no salía de su asombro, otra vez había caído en las mañas de aquel demonio, sabía que ese cuento de que se iba así sin más, era demasiado bonito para ser verdadero.

Y al sentirse rodeado por esos fuertes brazos y devorado por aquellos sensuales labio, supo que había caído nuevamente, ese demonio era muy hábil, sabía que si volvía a entrar en contacto con Itachi, su cuerpo reaccionaria a tal grado de olvidarse de su alrededor. Tenía que alejarse, pero el placer que sentía en ese momento no quería que sedería.

Por Kami, acaso se estaba dando por vencido?

No, no y no, eso no era una opción.

Trato de soltarse, pero le era muy difícil, el moreno ahora de nueva cuenta estaba recorriendo su cuello. Itachi por su parte apretó mas su abrazo, no quería dejarlo ir, se sentía tan bien, pero en ese preciso momento escucharon unos ruidos.

Se separaron cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta de enfrente abriéndose.

El rubio se alejo rápido de Itachi una vez que le dejo un espacio, mientras el moreno solo fruncía el seño en señal de disgusto.

Quien osaba interrumpir, sus mejores momentos?. No lo sabía pero quien fuera se las pagarían muy caro. Así que espero a que alguien entrara por aquella puerta, pero pasaron unos minutos y nadie hacia acto de presencia.

Había sido su imaginación?

No, el rubio también lo había escuchado.

No quiso quedarse con la duda y salió del taller para ir a la entrada de la tienda y se percato de que esta aun seguía serrada, y le entro mas curiosidad, después de unos momentos de pensarlo, decidió quitarle el seguro y salir a ver si se encontraba con el culpable.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando salió y no vio absolutamente a nadie.

Deidara solo se sobresalto por aquel ruido, no se asusto, el único que tenia llaves del local era Sasori, pero de alguna manera le extraño que en ningún momento hizo acto de aparición, solo pudo ver después de unos momentos como Itachi salía y verificaba al intruso, vio de lejos como el moreno salía y fijaba su vista hacia todos lados. Fue entonces de que se percato de ese sencillo escenario.

Itachi estaba afuera y además distraído.

Se le ilumino la mirada y con esa velocidad que lo caracterizaba llego a la entrada de la tienda y cerró la puerta sin que le moreno se diera cuenta, puso el seguro, y sabiendo que eso no detendría al azabache, hizo una pequeña Kekai, para protegerla, suspiro victorioso.

Itachi al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en los pasillos, decidió regresar, aunque se sorprendió mucho al ver la puerta cerrada, y cuando intento forzarla para abrirla se dio cuenta que tenía una barrera alrededor. Vaya que su ángel era inteligente, mira que aprovecharse de su descuido. Rio un poco para sí, al darse cuenta de aquello, tal vez por ahora de nueva cuenta se retiraría, pero por lo menos, había avanzado otro tanto.

-. Me voy mi querido ángel, pero sabes que soy persístete.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, él sabía que Deidara estaba del otro lado. No recibió respuesta, pero sabía que estaba advertido, así que muy a su pesar se tuvo que retirar.

No sin antes regresar su sonrisa a su rostro, cada vez se estaba acercado más a su lindo angelito.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke estaba muy concentrado, tenía que pensar y analizar todo muy bien, sus siguientes movimientos tenían que ser precisos, tenía que poner las cartas a su favor, porque para él, el asunto ya se estaba tardando mucho para su gusto, y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, y eso que tenía muchas según el (N/A: ah, que modesto nos salió el muchachito XD).

Así que tenía que arriesgar mucho con su nuevo movimiento, solo esperaba que este plan si le funcionara. Sabía que era arriesgarse demasiado, pero como lo había dicho antes todo eso se estaba tardando. Así que se jugaría el todo por el todo.

Para situaciones extremas se requieren medidas extremas. No?

Así que estaba decidido.

.

S&N

.

Después de terminar su comida, en aquella cafetería, el rubio intento todo para salir lo antes posible del lugar, pero cada uno de sus intentos fue frustrado por su moreno acompañante. El cual alegaba que tenía que hablar seriamente con él.

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella petición tan firme que la hacia Sasuke, era un tanto extraño ver así de serio al azabache.

-. Bien teme, que era eso que con tanta urgencia tenias que decirme-ttebayo.- decía el rubio distraído, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Sasuke dudaba en contárselo, además de que ese no era el mejor de lugar.

-. Te lo diré dobe, pero aquí no.- dijo viendo su alrededor.

-. Entonces qué, quieres llevarme a un hotel.- reía el rubio por su broma.

Cosa que sorprendió al moreno por un momento, acaso de había dado cuenta que estaba fantaseando con él?, eso no era posible, si fuera así, ya abría terminado molido a golpes desde un principio, aunque pensándolo bien, su propuesta no era mala idea.

-. Hasta que dices algo inteligente dobe.- rio de medio lado.

-. Ni lo sueñes teme.- alego un poco ruborizado el rubio.

Sasuke solo rio internamente ante lo dicho, si supiera que eso era lo que había hecho hace un momento.

-. Tú empezaste dobe.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-. Cállate, y mejor dime qué era eso tan "importante"-ttebayo.-

-. Está bien.- dijo por ultimo.

Y en instante agarro la mano de Naruto y salió corriendo de aquellos pasillos, ignorando las quejas que le estaba alegando el rubio, no sabía bien a donde se dirigía, pero tenía que buscar un buen lugar para decirle eso tan importante.

.

S&N

.

Después de casi correr por todo aquel espantoso lugar llamado centro comercial por fin encontraba un lugar adecuado, la azotea de este.

Era perfecto.

Se detuvo y sintió que el rubio se soltaba rápido de su agarre, trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

-. Porque hiciste eso-ttebayo.- se quejaba el rubio.

-. Te dije que necesitaba decirte algo.- dijo son simpleza el azabache.

-. Y porque no me lo dijiste allá abajo.- seguía enojado.

-. Ya dobe deja de quejarte y mejor escúchame.-

-. Está bien teme, ahora dime, te haces el misterioso.- se burlaba, su coraje ya había pasado.

El azabache, tenía que pensar bien las palabras que iba a utilizar, tenía que ser claro, pero también directo, a él nunca le había gustado andarse por las ramas, el siempre al punto, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-. Es muy simple dobe.- dijo restándole importancia.- te quiero a ti, bueno, prácticamente quiero un hijo tuyo.- soltó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

A Naruto se le desencajo la mandíbula y se le abrieron los ojos amas no poder, acaso había escuchado bien,

Quería un hijo?

Vaya ahora si pensaba que estaba más loco que una cabra. Y no pudo más que soltarse a reír. 3, 2 , 1…

.- hahahahahahhaa!,- soltó la carcajada XD -. Pero que dice teme, por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy un hombre, y tu también, no puedo tener hijos.- decía mientras se agarraba el estomago, le empezaba a doler de tanta risa.

A Sasuke eso le molesto, el que era directo y el dobe lo único que hacía era reírse como desquiciado, aunque la verdad no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su rubio.

-. Eso lo sé dobe…- se paró un momento.- pero yo puedo solucionarlo.-

Dijo por último, tenía que pensar bien lo que le diría, no podía revelar que él era un ángel, más bien le diría sobre su condición de demonio y sus poderes, eso era lo mejor para su situación.

-. En serio?, no me digas que vas a usar trucos como el de tus ojos.- y seguía riendo.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba empezando a desesperarse aun más.

-. No son trucos, aunque no espero que lo entienda un usurantonkachi como tu.- se defendió el moreno un poco exasperado.

Naruto por su parte le miro feo, pero no dijo nada y el moreno seguía su discurso.

-. Después de todo, mis poderes son superiores…- dudo en continuar la frase, pero ya había empezado y ahora tenía que terminar.- soy uno de los príncipes del infierno.

Naruto ante la afirmativa se quedo callado, en serio que el tipo necesitaba tratamiento psicológico, primero decía que quería un hijo suyo, y ahora decía que era un príncipe, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el príncipe del infierno, hijo del demonio mas poderoso, y que aparte tenía un hermano, ya que dijo "uno", por lo que como conclusión, debía haber uno más.

Pero por Kami, por quien tonto lo tomaba!

El sabia a la perfección que las personas lo consideraban algo ingenuo, pero querer que se tragara esa serie de tonterías, ya era demasiado.

Se molesto un poco ante lo dicho, pero trato de tranquilizarse, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle el juego, porque aun loco hay que seguirle la corriente, y darle por su lado, no?

Porque eso era como lo consideraba ahora, un completo loco desquiciado. (N/A: pobres angelitos, se topan con puros locos, o no Sasori? XD)

-. Bueno así que eres una deidad importante eh?.- decía burlón Naruto después de un momento de pensarlo.- y disculpa que no te haga reverencias como los demás.- dijo con una risa contenida.

-. No me crees cierto.- dijo en un tono natural el moreno.

-. Ni una estúpida palabra-ttebayo.-

-. Pues deberías.-

-. Si como no, y también vas a querer que te beses los pies.-

-. No, pero sería buena idea si besaras otras cosas.- dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

A Naruto se le abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, y sin querer se le subió el color a las mejillas, y ahora reconsideraba su anterior opinión del azabache, porque no solo era un loco, si no que también resulto ser un vil pervertido. (N/A: cuánta razón tienes Naru-chan XD).

Estaba cansado y no quería seguir con esa farsa, no se imaginaba como terminaría todo aquello si seguía escuchando las estupideces de Sasuke, por eso tanto misterio?, si quería que le vieran la cara iría con sus amigos, al menos así estaban en confianza. Así que mejor era marcharse a su querida casita y dejar al loco por la paz.

-. Bueno, pues lo dejo su majestad, porque hay personas que si tenemos que hacer.- hizo una reverencia al moreno, en mención de burla, y comenzó a caminar.

-. No hemos terminado de hablar dobe.- trato de detenerlo.

-. Pues yo sí, no imagine que salieras con todo este tipo de estupideces, no pensé que me consideraras tan idiota.- dijo esta vez enojado.

-. No son estupideces.- el también ya estaba enojado, en verdad porque pensó que Naruto entendería?

-. Como quieras, pero será mejor que me vaya.-

-. Espera Naruto.-

Sasuke se enojo mas, el que había sido _medio sincero_, y el muy dobe ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de creerle, aunque bueno, si te topas con un tipo y te comienza a decir toda esa sarta de cosas, es obvio que lo tires a loco.

Pero ya que había empezado ahora terminaría, y ya que no creía eso lo tomaría como ventaja.

-. Si te lo demuestro aceptarías considerar la propuesta.- dijo ya más tranquilo.

-. Cual propuesta?.-

-. La de ser quien me dé un hijo.-

-. Ya te dije que estás loco verdad.- suspiro resignado.- no dogas tonterías, en serio teme, es mejor que busques ayuda.-

-. Solo responde dobe, si te lo demuestro, aceptarías.- volvió a preguntar.

Naruto se quedo solo mirándolo, en verdad se tomaba muy enserio su papel de "demonio".

-. Si o no dobe.- exigió una respuesta.

Después de pensarlo un poco, tenía que responder, porque después de todo, que iba a enseñarle, aquel truco barato de los ojos?, además de que no tenía que perder, después de todo el sabía que era imposible que tuviera un hijo.

-. Si o no dobe.- volvió a preguntar.

-. Está bien teme, acepto considerarlo.- lo dijo solo para que lo dejara en paz y por fin pudiera marcharse.

Ante la afirmación a Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos, eso iba a ser tan fácil, prácticamente ya sentía la victoria.

Ahora la cuestión era, cuál de sus tantos poderse le mostraría?

Daba igual ahora el hecho era que había aceptado.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo siete n.n**_

_**Sasuke va a lo seguro XD, ahora falta que Naru-chan acepte su propuesta, indecorosa? o.O, jajaja**_

_**Y saben que, estoy muy feliz, por todos los reviews que me dejan, se los agradezco un monton n.n**_

_**Y claro más a:**_

Sakuris, Chiyo-san n.n, DGHA, sol uzumaki, WonderWorld01, Dark-ekin, Hanabi-blood, mikaru-uzumaki, Medias tarot, Kai-chan y Nelra

_**Ustedes son mi inspiración XD**_

_**Y ya saben cómo me alegran con sus comentarios, eso hace que me den ganas escribir el siguiente n.n jajaja**_

_**Me voy y ya por ultimo, un review para esta loca escritora? XD**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Tobi simplemente se había quedado sin aire, la gran carrera que había echo no era para menos, y a eso aumentando el paquete adicional que llevaba cargando no era para estar como la fresca mañana.

Como había terminado en semejante situación?

De solo recordarlo su cabeza le daba vueltas. Sabía que su reacción no había sido la mejor que digamos, pero como ya lo había dicho antes, el aun quería vivir otros cientos de años más.

Suspiro frustrado vaya que se encontraba en problemas.

_._

_El azabache iba muy contento siguiendo a Sasori, por alguna razón aquel recorrido se le hacía demasiado familiar, en esa parte del centro comercial ya había estado antes, si todo aquello le era demasiado familiar, fijo su vista en las tiendas cercanas y se sorprendió al ver una en particular._

_Acaso esa no era la tienda de Kakashi?_

_Si así era, esa era su tienda, y entonces un poco asustado giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado._

_Y fue entonces que fijo su vista en Sasori, el cual se dirigía justamente a la tienda de enfrente, vio como buscaba distraídamente unas llaves para entrar en esta, y se puso pálido al reconocerla, esa era la misma en la que el había estado antes._

_La tienda de arte._

_Y en un instante fue como si el cielo lo iluminara._

_Pelirrojo, más bajo, sin ojos de psicópata, y emanaba una aura extraña._

_Por todos los santos era él. Sasori era esa persona, la que todo el tiempo había buscado._

_Y por más que lo intento no pudo contener un grito de asombro._

_-. Aaahhhhh!.- grito a más no poder._

_Sasori solo se volteo sorprendido._

_-. Que pasa?.- pregunto algo asustado por el grito del moreno._

_-. Tu.- lo apuntaba amenazador con el dedo._

_-. Yo que.- no entendía la reacción de Tobi, era como si hubiese visto a un muerto._

_-. Tu eres, tu eres…- no podía creer, que en todo ese tiempo había estado con él y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, y ahora las palabras no le salían, quería decir algo pero no pudo seguir, ya que estando tan cerca de la puerta se había dado cuenta que Itachi estaba dentro, y para su mala suerte se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la entrada._

_Y sin pensarlo más y teniendo la ventaja de un sorprendido Sasori (que no se había dado cuenta de nada, y seguía pensando si acaso el moreno ahora si había enloquecido) en un rápido movimiento se coloco tras de él y lo noqueo, dejándolo inconsciente y sin mucho que pensarlo lo cargo como si de un costal de papas de tratara, para salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron._

_Porque había echo eso?, ni el mismo sabia contestarse, pero al descubrir quién era, y que seguramente Itachi los eliminaría por interrumpirlo (porque sentía su aura asesina), no lo pensó dos veces en alejarse. _

_Pero ahora tenía otra pregunta, adonde lo llevaría?_

_Y sin pensárselo más continúo su carrera._

_._

Y gracias a eso ahora tenía a un durmiente pelirrojo cargando en su espalda, que con semejante golpe que le había dado no se había despertado aun, y eso que la carrera no había sido muy tranquila que digamos, y después de todo agradecía que fuera un ser especial, porque de lo contrario se le había pasado la mano.

Pero ahora tenía más problemas que antes, que haría cuando se despertara el pelirrojo? O más bien, que le haría Sasori al él cuando recobrara la consciencia?

De solo imaginárselo, se le ponía la piel de gallina. Pero un punto a su favor era que de seguro no se despertaría hasta el otro día (si definitivamente se había pasado con ese golpe). Pero por ahora sería mejor llevarlo al departamento que le habían dado a él y a Sai, ya mañana vería como resolvería su gran problema.

.

S&N

.

Gaara ya estaba cansado, todo aquel recorrido no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, además de que no sentía por ninguna parte la presencia de Naruto, después de un momento se fijo en el reloj que llevaba y vio que ya eran las 8, tal vez y el rubio ya se había ido a su casa, si eso era lo más seguro, aunque el hecho que se fuera sin despedirse siquiera decía que había algo raro.

Pero por más que lo intentara ya no lo encontraría así que lo mejor sería dirigirse a su casa, vaya amigo que tenia. Pero ya se las vería mañana. No lo pensó más y se encamino hacia la salida, ya casi todos los locales estaban cerrando y no había muchas personas, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo.

En donde estaba Sai?

En todo su recorrido no se había separado de él, y ahora solo se distrajo un momento ya no lo veía, y bueno no era que le importara, pero se le hacía demasiado raro su ausencia. Aunque así era mejor menos dolores de cabeza para él.

Así que dejo de pensar en el albino y salió rápido del edificio, no quería con que el moreno le diera una "sorpresa", ya había tenido suficiente de él, y esperaba que por su bien no lo volviera a ver.

Si eso definitivamente sería lo mejor.

.

_Maldición._

No podía dejar de quejarse el albino, parado en medio de aquel amplio estacionamiento, el que ya tenía un plan perfecto, y se iba todo al caño.

Solo se había separado del pelirrojo para buscar su vehículo y llevárselo a su departamento (porque estaba seguro que caminando ni a rastras iba) y el muy idiota de Tobi se había quedado con las llaves (que de seguro ni se acordaba que los Uchihas les habían dado un coche) y todavía para acabarla, se le había olvidado el numero en donde estaba aguardado, definitivamente dejaría de estar con Tobi mucho tiempo, su pérdida de memoria y su estupidez se le estaba pegando.

-. Maldición, Gaara ya se fue.- dijo molesto y frustrado al dejar de sentir la presencia del pelirrojo.

Definitivamente el de ojos aguamarina tenía mucha suerte, porque de no ser por ese "incidente", ahorita mismo ya estaría en su cama, y el sobre su pelirrojo. Y ahora pensó que también debería poner distancia con Sasuke, su perversión también se le estaba pegando. (N/A: aunque no te quedas mu atrás ¬¬ XD)

.

S&N

.

Naruto caminaba distraídamente por las oscuras calles de Konoha, se sentía cansado y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, recostarse y dormir profundamente. La verdad toda aquella tarde había estado de locos, de solo recordarlo, se volvía a preguntar si Kami-sama la traía contra él, si seguramente eso era.

Porque bueno con todo le había pasado era para preguntarse eso y más, en primera se encontraba con ese tipo de la sonrisa extraña, que ahora que lo recordaba lo había dejado solo con Gaara y después de eso ya no los había vuelto a ver (cortesía de su moreno acompañante que no lo dejo en toda la tarde), se sentía un poco mal por ello, ya que se suponía que iba a estar con el pelirrojo y pasar un rato juntos, pero bueno solo le quedaba pedirle disculpas y esperar a que este las aceptara.

Pero por alguna razón y aunque se escuchara un poco feo, eso era lo manos que le preocupaba en ese momento, eso era lo que menos tenía en la cabeza, ya que lo que más pensaba era las palabras de cierto azabache obsesionado con él.

Porque había aceptado toda aquella estupidez de Sasuke?

Al principio le molesto el hecho que lo considerara un idiota que podía tragarse cualquier cuento, pero había algo en sus palabras que sonaba muy convencido de poder hacer todo aquello, aunque todo eso de aceptarlo lo había hecho para que lo dejara tranquilo, cosa que funciono, ya que después de decir que _aceptaba_ su propuesta, se alejo de él, comenzado su camino, claro no sin antes decir algo.

_-. Pronto te lo demostrare dobe.-_

Eso fue lo que salió de los labios del azabache, para después dirigirle una sonrisa y marcharse así nada más. Dejándolo hay parado con un montón de preguntas.

En verdad era un demonio?, se rio un poco de solo pensarlo, si él era un demonio entonces él era un ángel.(N/A: o.O)

Pero sabía que todo aquello no existía, ángeles y demonios solo están en los cuentos y en los libros, no en la realidad, pero aun con ese análisis, no podía dejar de pensar en la supuesta propuesta que le había hecho.

Un hijo…

Y dejando todo de lado, ya sea posible o imposible. Para que rayos quiere un demonio un hijo de un humano?

Eso era lo más curioso de todo, porque él?

Siguió caminando tratando de encontrar una respuesta, volvió a suspirar.

-. Un hijo.- susurro para sí.

Y como si le cayera un balde de agua fría se quedo todo rígido en su lugar.

Un momento, si quería un hijo, eso quería decir que él y el teme, el teme y el… tenían que hacer _eso_?

Esa era la única respuesta, después de todo esa era la única forma de hace bebes.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, sintió un gran bochorno invadirlo en todo su cuerpo, y sus mejilla ahora estaban en un tono carmesí que si no fuera porque estaba oscuro cualquiera diría que se había pintado las mejillas.

De solo imaginarse encontrase en esa situación con el moreno de esa manera.

No definitivamente no era una muy buena idea.

Lo único que lo alegraba era que sabia a la perfección que los demonios no existían, si eso era lo más cierto, y con eso en mente (repitiéndose cada vez que los demonios no existían) se apresuro a llegar a su casa. Definitivamente necesitaba un buen descanso.

.

S&N

.

Itachi salió del gran edificio se percato que ya se había hecho de noche, vaya que el tiempo se pasaba volando cuando estaba con su rubio ángel, se la había pasado tan bien, que ahora se sentía muy contento con su avance.

Y su sonrisa se anchaba mas cuando recordaba aquella marca que le había hecho a su rubio, así nadie dudaría que fuera de su propiedad, vaya que Deidara tenía brillantes ideas. Además de que ahora se sentía un paso más cerca de sus propósito, el rubio no tardaría mucho resistiéndose y como el había dicho antes el era muy persistente.

Subió a su elegante descapotable y se dirigió a su departamento, quería saber cómo le había ido a su hermanito, porque cono lo impulsivo que era no dudaba en que lo había arruinado.

Soltó una ligera risa al pensar en eso y continúo su camino.

Vaya que ese día había sido muy _productivo_.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke había llegado a su departamento, después de dejar ir a su rubio, se sentía tan bien, que hasta una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ahora no faltaba mucho para tenerlo, casi podía saborear la victoria, sabía que se había pasado diciéndoselo todo así de repente tachándolo de loco, pero después de todo había dado resultado.

Saco sus llaves y entro a la enorme sala, y se encontró a su hermano sentado en uno de los estilizados sillones recargando su cabeza en el respaldo, pero al escuchar los pasos de su ototou se levanto un poco, pero le extraño en demasía la cara del moreno menor.

-. Y esa cara?.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa y el que pensó que llegaría echando chispas.

-. Es la única que tengo.- dijo tratando de no demostrar su felicidad.

-. Ya sé que solo tienes esa cara de idiota ototou, pero yo me refería a esa sonrisa.- rio un poco, como le encantaba hacer de enojar a Sasuke.

El menor en vez de reclamar puso una cara algo extraña ante lo dicho, acaso era tan obvio? Acaso se veía tan feliz?

-. No es algo que te interese.- trato de recuperar su frialdad.

-. Pues creo que no tienes que decirlo, creo que ya se dé que se trata.-

-. Así?, y según tu que es.- alzo una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

-. Es sobre Naru-chan.- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo ante la reacción de su hermano por la mención del susodicho.

El Uchiha menor, no sabía que decir, pero ya no quiso dar más vueltas, después de todo, el lo sabría pronto.

-. Es cierto.- fue lo único que dijo, dirigiéndose a un sillón y recostándose en el.

-. En serio, y que fue lo que le hiciste.- se burlaba el moreno mayor.

Sasuke le mando una mirada de reproche, como esta eso de "que le hiciste?", acaso tenía cara de pervertido.

-. Yo no soy como tu Itachi, además no es algo que te interese.- se estaba molestando

-. No te hagas el santo ototou, pero bueno, si no me lo quieres decir yo lo descubriré.- se levanto y se encamino hacia su cuarto.

-. Entonces suerte.- dijo por ultimo.

-. Como quieras.- no queso seguir, sabía que tarde o temprano lo sabría, además de que ahora quería pensar en otras cosas (mas especifico en cierto rubio de larga cabellera y de ojos azules).- buenas noches hermanito.-

-. Buenas noches Itachi.-

Fue lo último que pronuncio, y sin más se apresuro a ir a su cuarto, ya que mañana tendría mucho que hacer, así que esa noche por fin dormiría de la mejor manera desde que habían llegado.

.

S&N

.

Deidara estaba muy preocupado, después de que salió de la tienda (claro comprobando y estando completamente seguro que Itachi no estuviera cerca) se había pasado un rato dando vueltas por los alrededores tratando de encontrar a Sasori, ya que no sabía muy bien, pero el hecho de que quisieran abrir la tienda quería decir que el pelirrojo había regresado, pero aun así después de mucho buscar, no había dado ni con la mas mínima pista de él.

Se resigno de su búsqueda, lo más probable es que ya se hubiera regresado a casa, aunque eso también sonaba extraño, ya que ni siquiera lo había esperado.

Definitivamente ese no había sido uno de sus mejores días.

Ahora no solo no se podía quitar a ese demonio de encima, sino que también ya lo había _amenazado _con regresar y no conforme con ese gran problema, lo peor era que le había gustado.

Lo sabía ya se había deschavetado por completo, la presencia del moreno le estaba afectando demasiado, pero claro eso jamás lo admitiría frente a Itachi.

Y para aumentar más sus preocupaciones el pelirrojo que no había hecho acto de aparición en toda la tarde.

Después de un rato había llegado a su casa, pero se extraño al no ver a nadie en esta, se suponía que el pelirrojo ya debería de estar en casa, el no conocía a nadie como para que saliera a dar la vuelta.

Aquí había algo muy raro, no sabía si ir a buscarlo de nuevo, pero no podía andar así como así, lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana, además de que sabía que Sasori sabia defenderse muy bien, así que no era posible que le pasara algo malo.

O si?, no le mejor no era pensar en esas cosas. Así que sin mucho sueño se recostó, esperando que el día de mañana, se encontrar de nueva cuenta con su amigo y no con el moreno de sus pesadillas.

.

S&N

.

Gaara caminaba pesadamente por los pasillos de la escuela, tenía una gran cara de enojo, cualquiera se alejaba cuando lo veía pasar, sentí unas ganas muy grandes de tener a su rubio amigo enfrente y darle un buen par de golpes por haberlo "abandonado" a su suerte con aquel tipo raro.

Después de un momento, por fin pudo dar con esa mata de cabellos rubios, acelero su camino para encontrárselo, pero al ver la cara que traía el rubio desistió por un momento.

-. Naruto.- iba distraído que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo.

-. Gaara qué bueno que te veo.- le regalo una sonrisa, pero el pelirrojo sabia que algo no iba bien.-lo siento, lo de ayer no fue mi intención.- se apresuro a der.

-. No te preocupes, pero por qué tan distraído.- quiso saber la razón.

-…- Naruto no sabía si contárselo todo aquello sonaba de locos, no lo mejor era no decirlo.- no pasa nada, es que anoche no dormí muy bien-ttebayo.-

Gaara solo lo miro extrañado, pero confiaba en su amigo, sabía que si Naruto necesitaba algo, el estaría hay para ayudarlo. Pero ahora tenía curiosidad por saber se su "desaparición" del día de ayer.

-. Naruto que te paso a…- no pudo continuar por que escucho una voz familiar, bueno demasiado familiar para su gusto.

-. Gaa-chan que casualidad.- dijo el albino con una de sus ya típicas sonrisas.

Gaara solo lo fulmino con la mirada por decir aquel estúpido sobrenombre con el que lo había puesto Sai.

-. Que haces aquí.- sonó su voz muy grave.

-. Hola Naru-chan.- se dirigió al rubio ignorando completamente la pregunta de Gaara.

-. Hola Sai, y creo que tengo la misma pregunta que Gaara, que haces aquí?.- dijo para calmar el aura asesina de su amigo.

-. Muy fácil, voy a asistir a su misma clase.- les dijo con una de sus amplias sonrisas, claro ese había sido la nueva orden del Uchiha menos, distraer al pelirrojo en la escuela, no entendía por qué, pero mientras estuviera cerca de Gaara, las explicaciones salían sobrando.

Pasaron un momento de silencio incomodo que se alejo un poco al escuchar el sonido de la campana.

-. Será mejor que entremos-ttebayo.- dijo en rubio tratando de quitar un poco de tensión.

-. Si será lo mejor.- sonrió Sai, para entrar al amplio salón.

Ese iba a ser otro día muy pesado.

.

S&N  
.

Las clases pasaron como lo había estado hecho en toda la anterior semana, el moreno había llegado a dar clase y como de costumbre se la pasaba molestándolo, pero lo nuevo por así decirlo era que su pelirrojo amigo estaba que sacaba chispas cada vez que veía a su nuevo compañero de clases, que había pasado entre ellos dos?

Quería preguntar pero viendo la mara cara que ponía Gaara se lo pensaba mejor.

Aunque lo raro era que después de todo el moreno si lo molestaba pero solo con las preguntas de la clase, nada de doble sentido ni comentarios sarcásticos, parecía como si lo de ayer no hubiese pasado, acaso lo había olvidado?

Ojala y así fuera, pero sabía que no tenía tanta suerte.

.

Después de una larga jornada de clases la campana por fin tocaba, para anunciar la salida, ese día en especial salían un poco más tarde debido a que tenia clase de deportes por lo que casi era de noche.

Naruto se apresuro a aguardar sus cosas en su casillero y se apuro para darle alcance a sus compañeros, así que con mucho ánimo se dirigió a la salida. Aunque cuando llego no vio ni a Gaara ni a Sai, acaso lo habían dejado?

Tal vez era un tipo de venganza por haberlos dejado ayer.

Bueno, si era así, se lo merecía, no había sido un buen amigo, así que continúo su camino pero se detuvo al ver que en la puerta se encontraba Sasuke recargado y con los brazos cruzados, al parecer lo estaba esperando.

-. Te estabas tardando dobe.- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-. Y ahora que quieres teme.- se sentía cansado con toda esa situación.

-. Pues vengo por una razón.- se acerco a él.

-. Sigues con eso del demonio.- rio un poco.

-. Y tu sigues sin creerme.- lo pensó un poco.- pero eso pronto lo resolveremos.

Eso fue lo último que dijo el azabache para comenzar su camino, pero esta vez no salió corriendo si no que tomo tranquilamente la mano de Naruto y comenzó a caminar con paso tranquilo, claro no tomando en cuenta la sarta de insultos que le regalaba su rubio.

.

S&N

.

El demostraría parte de su poder, esa había sido parte de la condición, ya era de noche, no podía ser un momento perfecto, la suerte estaba a su favor. Ese sería el escenario ideal. En ese preciso momento estaban en la parte de la azotea de un edificio de la escuela.

Que como habían llegado hay?, fácil, era en esos momentos cuando podía darse el lujo de utilizar uno que otro de sus poderes, que en este caso le sirvieron para abrir los candados que tenían la puerta. Se había esperado hasta esa hora para que no hubiera nadie, no era en el mejor lugar que había pensado, pero sabía de antemano que el rubio no iba a querer ir a ningún lado con él.

Ya quería ver la cara de su ángel cuando viera lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-. Vaya usurantonkachi, parece que no me crees.- dijo con una de sus risas superiores soltando con ligereza la mano del rubio.

-. Lo siento teme, pero quien te creería esa basura.- decía mientras recorría toda aquella azotea, para Naruto era la primera vez que subía hasta esa parte del edificio, no se confiaba mucho del teme, pero tenía que admitir que tenía un poco de curiosidad, por todo aquello.

Por su parte Sasuke solo alzo una ceja ante el comentario del rubio, pero se calmo ya tenía la ida perfecta para convencerlo.

Ya le había dicho parte de la verdad, y había aceptado la propuesta, le encantaba lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser Naruto, pero eso era también parte de su encanto.

Y sin pensárselo más, en un rápido movimiento acercado a la orilla en donde se encontraba su rubio ángel contemplando aquel iluminado panorama, ya que al ser de noche, solo se podían ver las luces de la ciudad.

Naruto por su parte se había dejado llevar por aquella agradable vista, le encantaba mucho ese panorama, estaba tan atento que no se percato de la cercanía del moreno, quien aprovechando, había tomado al rubio por la cintura acercándolo a él, ante esto Naruto iba a protestar, pero el azabache detuvo su réplica.

-. Calla dobe y observa.- fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha.

Ante la orden, Naruto hizo un gracioso puchero, pero su facciones rápido cambiaron a unas de asombro al ver como a Sasuke le salían una amplias alas de la espalda, parecía un ángel solo que esas alas no eran blancas sino de un negro tan intenso como el de sus ojos.

Ante aquella expresión que había tomado el rostro del rubio, Sasuke se sintió satisfecho.

-. Esas, esas…- decía impresionado mientras apuntaba con su dedo las hermosas alas de Sasuke.

-. Son alas dobe.- dijo en señal de triunfo.

-. Como lo hiciste?.- seguía sorprendido, aquello era totalmente diferente a l truco se sus ojos.

-. Te lo dije no, soy un demonio.- rio ante el asombro y el shock del rubio.- y esto es solo el principio.

La cara de Naruto era un poema, el que se había pasado toda la noche diciéndose que es no existía, y venia el azabache y reventaba su burbuja de realidad. Quería analizas mas aquella bizarra situación, pero la voz de su acompañante lo regreso a la realidad.

-. Agárrate fuerte dobe.- le dijo acercándose a su oído.

El rubio obedeció mas por reflejo ya que no podía aun procesar la información de aquellas grandes alas, seguía sorprendido.

Aunque en poco tiempo recobro parte de su conciencia al darse cuenta que el moreno se estaba acercando en demasía al filo del edificio.

-. Espera un momento que piensas hacer?.- pregunto un poco temeroso.

-. Vamos a dar un paseo.-

Naruto tenso sus muslos, acaso iban a volar?

-. Yo paso, no quiero.- trato de zafarse.- una cosa es que tengas eso, y otra muy diferente que me aviente por la azotea.- seguía forcejeando en el abrazo del azabache.

-. No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas.-

-. No te importa, yo si valoro mi vida.-

-. Entonces no hay problema.-

Y sin esperar más quejas por parte del de ojos azules, se con el impulso de sus alas comenzó a elevarse. Naruto por su parte se aferro mas su agarre al sentir que sus pies ya no sentía el suelo, pero tampoco quiso posar su vista hacia abajo, ya que el teme tenía razón, no soportaba las alturas.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, y lo mejor para aquella situación era levantar su cara para no ver el gran abismo que lo separaba del suelo , pero al hacer eso quedo hipnotizado ante la imagen que estaba frente a él, veía el rostro de Sasuke mas blanco de lo acostumbrado, tal vez se debía al reflejo de la luna, además de que sus ojos tenía un destello rojizo especial, y para a completar aquella enigmática imagen, todo esto adornado con aquellas elegantes alas negras que lo hacía lucir como todo un ángel.

Sasuke sintió la mirada azulina posarse en su rostro y sin dudarlo decido mira hacia este, y al bajar sus ojos se topo con la atenta mirada del rubio, aquellos ojos azules resplandecían ante el brillo blanquecino de la luna, aquella piel tan suave y sobre todo aquellos delicado labios rosados.

Quedo simplemente encantado, así que no pudo evitar acercase y posar sus labios sobre los de Naruto, aunque este se había sorprendido por el acto, no supo cómo pero en unos instantes le había correspondido. Después de todo aquel viaje había sido una buena idea.

Naruto había sentido aquellos fríos labios sobre los suyos y no pudo más que ceder ante aquel contacto, era como si sus labios tuvieran vida propia y hubieran reconocido a los otros, era como si en todo ese tiempo se habían estado buscando y por fin se habían vuelto a encontrar. Era como si encajaran a la perfección, como piezas de un rompecabezas que se unían y formaban algo especial, era como si por fin estuvieran completos.

Se separo tranquilo de aquel sutil contacto, por un momento se había olvidado por completo de su temor a las alturas y sin darse cuenta había bajado de nueva cuenta su rostro.

Mala idea.

Ya que sus ojos solo vieron aquel vacio que estaba bajos sus pies, y ante el temor se había aferrado mas al cuerpo de Sasuke, este a su vez le agrado sentir aquel contacto con el cuerpo del rubio, y se le ocurrió una idea. Aunque se le hacía gracioso que Naruto siendo un ángel, y de los mejores, había que recalcar, le diera pánico volar.

Eso era una gran ironía.

-. Miedo?.- reto el azabache.

-. Cállate teme.- decía, pero sus actos eran una cosa diferente.

-. Entonces qué tal si hago esto.-

Ante una mirada interrogante del rubio, Sasuke se había dejado caer intencionalmente, haciendo que Naruto prácticamente se enterrar a su cuerpo al sentir la fuerte ráfaga de viento que azotea todo su cuerpo al ir a una gran velocidad, y Sasuke sonrió al saber que su plan había funcionado.

-. Esto no es gracioso teme, bájame.- decía asustado Naruto.

-. Pero si es divertido.- se jactada Sasuke.

-. Solo alguien como tú se divertiría con esto, estás loco-ttebayo.-

Sasuke no le hacía mucho caso y seguía cayendo rápidamente, y Naruto solo se preguntaba cuanto había subido?

-. Sasuke, es en serio, me estoy mareando.-

El demonio decidió que ya era demasiado para el rubio, y tal vez tenía razón ya era suficiente, y en su larga caída se detuvo, pero esta vez no era la azotea de la escuela.

El rubio aun seguía aferrado a su cuerpo, y se sintió aliviado cuando sus pies tocaron por fin el suelo, sin importarle si era la escuela o no, el solo se percataba de que fuera piso firme.

-. Creo que me maree.- dijo separándose del moreno y tambaleándose un poco.

-. No digas tonterías dobe.- el moreno por su parte estaba como la fresca mañana.

-. No son tonte…- y no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió unas ganas de vomitar, así que había salido corriendo. .- aaargggg.- se escucho a lo lejos, mientras a Sasuke le caí una gota en la nuca al estilo anime. (N/A: XD)

Sasuke solo pensó que tal vez si se le había pasado tantito la mano, y después de un rato, y un poco más tranquilo el rubio se había vuelto acercar.

-. Naruto le acabas de quitar todo lo romántico a la escena.- dijo con burla es azabache.

-. Pues no me importa-ttebayo.- se quejaba tallándose su estomago.

-. Y entonces que, ahora si me crees.-

-…- el rubio no supo que decir, con todo el asombro se había olvidado de ese pequeñísimo detalle.

-. Bueno no importa, porque esto es solo el comienzo, aun falta el espectáculo principal.-

Naruto sudaba frio, después de todo aquel si era un ser sobrenatural, además después de todo lo mostrado aun había mas. Estaba en problemas, porque le había hecho caso al loco?, que bueno después de todo ya no parecía tan loco.

Pero entonces se percato de cierto fallo en su "pacto" y eso era que el había dicho que consideraría su propuesta, mas nunca dijo que aceptaba.

Sin duda esa era una pequeña esperanza a la que quería aferrarse, aunque conociendo al azabache, no sería muy fácil convencerlo de lo contrario.

Ahora que haría?

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo ocho n.n**_

_**Que les pareció parte de la demostración? XD**_

_**Bueno espero que les allá gustado n.n**_

_**Y como siempre les agradezco de todo corazón sus lindos comentarios, y claro mas a:**_

_**Ai-chan, Yuki-2310, **__**Hanabi-blood**__**, **__**Chiyo-san n.n**__**, **__**mikaru-uzumaki**__**, Sakuris, **__**WonderWorld01**__**, **__**Medias tarot**__**, DGHA, Kai-chan y Nelira**_

_**Son mi inspiración, ya que sin ustedes creo que solo hubiese llegado al capito uno XD**_

_**Bueno, me voy y que tal por ultimo**_

_**Un review? o.O, jejej**_

_**Gracias x leer.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El sonido del viento sobre los arboles era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella despejada noche, en verdad era hermosa, la luna iluminaba aquel panorama con una belleza incomparable, era un agradable espectáculo para la vista.

A él le encantaba aquella sensación, quería que ese recorrido por aquel amplio parque no terminara, quería seguir disfrutando los aromas que desprendían las flores y las ráfagas de aire que movían sus largos cabellos.

Se sentía tan bien, pero aun así no dejaba de estar preocupado.

Se sintió un poco mal de recordarlo, no era correcto estar disfrutando de tan agradable ambiente, cuando en vez de eso debería seguir buscando a Sasori. Que como no había llegado en todo el día, se había dado a la tarea de buscarlo, cosa que no era fácil, ya que no tenía la mínima idea de donde se podría encontrar el pelirrojo, pero también había que tomar en cuenta el hecho de que no tenía noticias de él, eso podía tomarse como buenas noticias, ya que las malas son las primeras en llegar, así que eso quería decir que estaba bien, no?, bueno eso era lo que el quería pensar.

Después de todo decidió no ir a abrir la tienda en la tarde, y opto por buscar a su amigo, comenzó por los sitios que antes había visitado con el pelirrojo, pero después de su inspección no había dado con él, y así siguió su trayectoria. Y sin pensarlo poco después se había encontrado en su camino con tan hermoso parque, en el cual nunca había estado, así que se quedo maravillado, ya que a esa hora se veía espectacular.

Quería relajarse al menos por un momento. Y era por ello que se tomaría su tiempo para regresar a su casa, porque a pesar de todo, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar un panorama de aquella manera.

Si definitivamente se quedaría otro rato.

.

S&N

.

Itachi estaba aburrido y fastidiado, pero sobre todo fastidiado.

Y es que en la tarde se había ido a dar una vuelta al centro comercial para encontrarse con su ángel, pero para su mala suerte al llegar se había encontrado solo con la tienda vacía, y sin señal de vida de su rubio.

_-. Maldición, en donde te metiste mi ángel.- _fue lo único que se dijo al encontrar la tienda sola. Acaso lo estaba evitando?, no lo sabía pero si eso era, le estaba dando resultando.

Después de aquello (y haciendo berrinche interiormente), muy molesto se había dirigido a su hogar, al menos se divertiría un rato molestando a su hermanito, si esa era una grandiosa idea para pasar el rato, y sin pensarlo más llego al departamento, pero otra vez para su molestia, Sasuke tampoco se encontraba en el edificio.

Acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para desaparecer ese día?

Suspiro frustrado, estaba completamente solo, así que no tenia caso quedarse a encerrado en aquel cuarto, necesitaba un poco de aire, así que pensándolo mejor, sería buena idea dar un recorrido por aquellas calles de la ciudad, al fin y al cabo desde que habían llegado nunca había salido (claro siempre tratando de acercarse a su rubio que ni tiempo le daba de pensar en otras cosas), así que era una buena oportunidad para dar un pequeño paseo.

Salió de su departamento, y se dirigió al ascensor, bajo al recibidor, y decidió que se iría caminando. Si lo mejor para la noche seria dar un paseo a pie.

.

S&N

.

Caminaba algo distraído, sin mirar nada en específico, ni siquiera se había percatado de como todas las personas a su alrededor quedaban embobadas a su paso (N/A: y quien no con semejante bombón XD). El solo se dedicaba a seguir sus pasos sin rumbo fijo.

Fue hasta que paso por una tienda que un olor agradable inundo su sentido del olfato, y por ello dirigió su vista hacia el establecimiento de donde provenía el olor. No era la gran cosa.

Era una tienda de flores.

Embozo una ligera sonrisa ante aquellas delicadas piezas. En el infierno no había flores, eran bonitas había que admitirlo. Observo todo los tipos de flores que había y su oscura mirada se topo con una flor que llamo su entera atención. Una rosa amarilla.

Y por ende le recordó a su rubio ángel, claro, la belleza de sus ángel era superior a la de aquella flor, pero aun así era una agradable comparación.

Su ángel, que estaría haciendo en estos momento?

No lo sabía pero esperaba que estuviera bien, después de salir de sus pensamientos, siguió degustando su vista con aquellos colores, pero casi por inercia o por otra fuerza que ni el mismo supo paso su vista por el parque que estaba enfrente de la tienda y quedo un poco sorprendido por lo que vio.

Ahora su mirada se dirija especialmente a una persona, que se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas, disfrutando del frio del viento. Una que él conocía a la perfección.

-. Deidara.- dijo bajito y se le iluminaron los ojos.

Y sin pensarlo mucho cruzo rápidamente la calle para llegar en donde se encontraba el rubio, vaya que tenia suerte, el que solo había salido a caminar, nunca pensó que se encontraría con su ángel, eso sí era ser bendecido por los dioses (claro los del infierno para él).

Se fue acercando despacio, quería darle una "sorpresa", así que como si de un felino se tratara, fue dirigiéndose pausadamente a la espalda del rubio, tal vez un abrazo como saludo sería la mejor opción. Extendió sus brazos, y justo cuando los iba a cerrar (claro con el rubio entre estos) escucho su voz.

-. Ni te atrevas Itachi.- dijo tranquilamente Deidara sin siquiera voltear a ver al moreno.

.

S&N

.

Deidara sabía que no podía tener tanta suerte como para disfrutar un día en paz (ni una noche tampoco), y eso le había quedado muy claro cuando aun estando sentado disfrutando del ambiente y con sus sentidos despejados, se había dado cuenta de la presencia del azabache, así que no le extraño que unos minutos después ya estuviera en su espalda a punto de abrazarlo.

-. Que aburrido eres, y yo que pensaba darte una sorpresa.- dijo el moreno sentándose al lado del rubio.

-. Itachi, soy un ángel, puedo sentirte.- su voz salió con un tono de tranquilidad.

-. Pero las otras veces caíste muy rápido.- esta vez se acerco peligrosamente para el gusto de Deidara.

-…- Deidara no contesto, solo lo volteo a ver con ojos de reproche, a lo que el moreno entendió y se alejo un poco de él.

-. Y que haces aquí?.- Lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-. Nada que te interese.- cruzo los brazos y volteo el rostro para un lado.

-. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Deidara se puso rojo, para su fortuna aun seguía con el rostro de lado, ya que si no el moreno se iba a dar cuenta de aquello, y es que, porque siempre el Uchiha salía con ese tipo de frases? No, lo sabía o mejor dicho no quería saberlo, así que lo mejor era ignorarlo y seguir su camino.

-. No digas tonterías, además creo que es hora que me vaya.- esto último lo dijo poniéndose de pie.

-. Te acompaño.- se incorporo al igual que el rubio, no iba a dejar que se le escapara tan fácil.

-. No es necesario.-

-. Si lo es.-

-…- Deidara no quiso seguir con la discusión y emprendió su caminata, claro él y sus brillantes ideas como de costumbre, ya que ahora no solo tenía al demonio muy cerca suyo, sino que también sabría en donde vive.

Suspiro resignado y emprendió su camino, (claro con Itachi caminando muy pegado a él), lo mejor era darse prisa. Ambos caminaron por un rato sin decir nada, pero a pesar de ello no era un silencio incomodo, sino todo lo contrario, en cierta parte se sentía bien solo estar así uno al lado del otro. Era agradable.

Y fue entonces que a Itachi se le había ocurrido una idea

-. Espera.- dijo firme el moreno, y se fue de ahí a quien sabe dónde.

Deidara se sorprendió por la repentina acción del azabache, pero después se dio cuenta que estaba solo, sabía que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para desaparecer mientras Itachi se alejaba, pero su tono de voz había sonado mas como una orden, y no era que el siguiera sus ordenes al pie de la letra, pero no quería ni imaginarse que le haría el moreno si salía corriendo de ese lugar.

No definitivamente por ahora se quedaría quieto en su sitio.

Después de unos momentos Itachi regreso con una sonrisa un tanto extraña en su rostro, una que antes no había visto, esta era diferente, no era burlona ni altanera, más bien parecía tan natural que hacía que el rostro del moreno se viera aun más lindo.(N/A: Itachi mas lindo *o*)

Por estar embelesado con la agradable sonrisa del demonio, no se había dado cuenta que este tenía algo en la mano, ya que la escondía atrás de su espalda, y por un momento le dio curiosidad.

-. Que traes hay.- señalo la mano que aun se mantenía oculta.

-. Es una sorpresa.- la hermosa sonrisa de Itachi se agrando.

Y Deidara se seguía sorprendiendo. Desde cuando el azabache tenía ese tipo de sonrisas?. Y de alguna forma eso le preocupaba, ya que si antes ya estaba cayendo en las redes de Itachi, en definitiva un par más de sonrisas de aquellas y de seguro no tardaría mucho en caer en sus encantos. No eso no era algo bueno, así que siguió su camino. Sin seguir preguntando.

Pasaron un par minutos hasta que llegaron a un edificio, no era la gran cosa pero se veía agradable. Itachi que había aguardado el objeto en su bolsillo, se dispuso a entrar.

-. Aquí es donde vives?.- pregunto curioso.

-. Así es, es muy agradable.- respondió cortes.

El moreno seguía ensimismado viendo los detalles del edificio, y después fijo su vista el rubio que sin esperarlo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-. Espera.- dijo Itachi alcanzando a su ángel.

-. Pensé que ya te irías.-

-. No, quiero ver tu departamento.-

Deidara ya no debatió mas, sabía que solo era gastar saliva a lo tonto, porque después de todo ya estaba empezando a conocer a Itachi, y sabia que un _no_ por respuesta no sería una opción, además de que eso lo haría querer ir con más insistencia.

Así que lo mejor era, darle por su lado.

-. Está bien, pero si haces algo no respondo.- dijo en un tono amenazador.

-. Te lo prometo.- dijo alzando una mano en señal de paz, mientras la otra la tenía atrás de su espalda haciendo changuitos. (N/A: quien no ha hecho esto XD). Deidara no se había creído ese te "lo prometo", ya conocía las mañas del moreno. Pero ya no le dio importancia.

Subieron por las amplias escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

El rubio saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, paso al interior y dejo que el otro también entrara, (a estas alturas ya ni llorar era bueno, así que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar por las buenas), así que el moreno entro encantado de la vida, ahora ya sabía en donde vivía su rubio y no solo eso sino que también estaba dentro de su morada.

Paso tranquilo y sin ser invitado se sentó en unos de los cómodos sillones que había en la sala (parecía que estuviera en su propia casa), mientras Deidara cerró la puerta y se acerco a un ya acomodado Itachi.

-. Bueno ya estás aquí, ahora que pretendes.-

-. Porque siempre a la defensiva.- el resto importancia a la acusación.

-. Contigo nunca se sabe Itachi.-

El moreno solo se rio de medio lado al escuchar aquella respuesta de Deidara, llagando a ese punto ya era fácil de predecir para el rubio, y fue entonces que se acordó de lo que antes había guardado.

-. Está bien solo quería darte un regalo.- y su sonrisa natural volvió a aparecer.- quieres saber qué es?.- pregunto por ultimo.

-. No gracias, de seguro vas a querer algo a cambio, cierto?.- le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

Itachi soltó una ligera risita, vaya que su ángel era bastante inteligente.

-. Parece que me conoces muy bien.-

-. Para mi desgracia.-

-. Eso hace las cosas más fáciles.- y sin darle tiempo al rubio de reprochar se levanto del sillón y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besando sus suaves labios. Deidara el cual un poco confundido (extrañado no, porque sabía que el moreno haría eso, hasta creía que ya se estaba tardando) pero aun así le correspondió al beso.

Itachi empujo a Deidara sobre el sillón y se coloco sobre él, aun deleitándose con aquellos sensuales labios, se sorprendió un poco al sentir que esta vez el rubio ya no ponía resistencia y hasta le estaba correspondiendo.

Trato de sacarse el saco, y fue entonces que sintió el susodicho "regalo" en su bolsillo.

-. Sabes te ganaste tu regalo.- dijo el moreno separándose un momento de aquellos finos labios.

Deidara solo alzo una ceja en acción de no comprender nada, pero después de aquello su cara era aun más rara, al ver lo que el Uchiha tenía en la mano.

-. Esto es para ti, aunque su belleza no se compara con la tuya.- dijo esto adornado con una sonrisa sincera.

En la mano de Itachi se encontraba una hermosa rosa amarilla.

Otra vez se puso todo rojo, acaso el moreno pensaba que con una rosa caería ente él?

Y la respuesta era un _sí_.

Y no era solo por aquella flor, sino porque después de todo se había dado por vencido, tenía que admitir que sentía algo mayor por el moreno, no tenia definido bien como llamara a ese sentimiento pero era algo que iba mas allá de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Así que esa rosa había sido el toque final, se sentía un tanto cursi, pero esa era la verdad. La tomo con una de sus manos, y le regalo una sonrisa al azabache, el cual la recibió con el mayor de los gustos, nunca antes el rubio le había sonreído, y eso le encanto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Itachi volvió comenzar a comerse a besos al lindo ángel que ahora tenía debajo.

Y pensó que para la próxima le regalaría un ramo completo.

.

S&N

.

La situación en la que se encontraban era de lo más rara que se pudo haber imaginado Sai.

Gaara lo estaba estampando contra aquel frío piso, prácticamente devorándoselo a besos, pero eso no era la parte mas rara del asunto, lo raro de aquella escena, era que Gaara estaba de lo más feliz de la vida sobre él, claro Sai no se quedaba atrás, ya que sus manos eran participes de aquel contacto, ya que sin el mínimo de vergüenza, acariciaba la amplia espalda, y bueno no solo la espalda si no también mas debajo de esta.

Como habían llegado a esa situación tan bizarra?

Y más importante. Como era posible que él fuera el que estuviera abajo?

Eso era algo un poco fácil y difícil de comprender.

.

_A Gaara le estaba creciendo más la vena que tenía en la frente, su rubio amigo se estaba tardando ya demasiado, y bueno eso no le importaría si a su lado no estuviera aquel moreno con su gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_Porque Kami-sama lo castigaba de esa manera?_

_Sai se encontraba a un lado de Gaara, esperaba la aparición de Naruto, pero en ese preciso momento sintió la presencia de Sasuke, volteo disimuladamente para que Gaara no se diera cuenta y pudo ver de reojo como Sasuke estaba recargado en la barda, fue ahí cuando son un simple movimiento de cabeza le indico que ya era hora de comenzar._

_Al albino con tan simple movimiento se le ancho aquella sonrisa, ya tenía pensado que haría, y esta vez su pelirrojo no correría con tanta suerte como la última vez. Volvió a su anterior posición y se dispuso a empezar._

_-. Gaara, Naruto no nos va a encontrar.- dijo un tanto serio el azabache._

_-. Y porque no, si lo estamos esperando.- su voz salió tranquila, pero ni siquiera se había volteado a ver a Sai._

_-. No, no nos va a encontrar porque no vamos a estar aquí.-_

_Esta vez lo dijo con una de sus más amplias sonrisas mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo unos pinceles algo raros. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo sé que no lo había querido ver en toda la espera, por fin giro su rostro al escuchar semejantes palabras del moreno. Pero se sorprendió al voltear y percatarse que Sai estaba dibujando algo en unas hojas de papel. Vaya que era raro._

_-. No digas tonterías Sai.- _

_-. No son tonterías.- dijo aun dibujando y después de un momento le mostro el dibujo a Gaara.- ahora estaremos aquí.-_

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la pintura del dibujo cobrara vida y los arrastrara a los dos dentro de ella. _

_._

_Sintió algo raro al estar en ese lugar. No había nada lo único que adornaba aquel sitio eran los colores negro y blanco. También había extrañas pinturas._

_-. Te gusta.- pregunto Sai._

_-. Como quieres que me guste si no hay nada.- se quedo pensado un rato.- además que rayos es esto._

_-. Es algo así como mi lugar para pensar, tú eres el primero en entrar.-_

_-. Estás loco, lo sabías.-_

_-. Siempre me lo dicen, pero lo que tú no sabes, es que este loco, tiene todas las ventajas en este lugar.- _

_Gaara se dio cuenta de la razón que tenía el azabache, hay no había absolutamente nada en que apoyarse. Así que lo más seguro era que estaba en problemas._

_-. Así que relájate por qué no te voy a dejar escapar tan fácil de este lugar.-_

_Sai sabía que aquello no era suficiente, sabía que el pelirrojo era fuerte, por lo que tenía que actuar más rápido que el si quería tener ventaja, por lo que dominarlo sería lo primero._

_Su cuerpo sintió una gran necesidad se sentir al que tenía en frente, por lo que no lo hizo esperar más y se acerco al pelirrojo. Con loa agiles movimientos que lo caracterizaban, tomo entre sus brazos a Gaara, el cual no se lo ponía nada fácil._

_Tenía que calmarlo, y el sabia a la perfección como hacerlo, así que aun con el forcejeo, atrapo los labios del pelirrojo y los saboreo con aquella gran habilidad, Gaara se resistía, pero como le había pasado la vez anterior, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, que sin quererlo (o según eso pensaba) estaba complacido de corresponderlo._

_No pasó mucho tiempo, para ver como ya los dos estaban en la misma situación._

_Para que hacerse el desentendido si a el también le estaba gustando, el placer inundo sus sentidos del buen razonamiento, y es que los besos de Sai eran como una especie de droga para su organismo._

_Sabía que era malo pero aun así no podía evitar querer más._

_Y ya sin fuerza de voluntad, había decidido que por esta vez le correspondería al moreno ( ya que si no tenia salida, tal vez dejarse llevar por el momento no sería tan malo, o si?, bueno eso ya lo resolvería después), por ahora le correspondería, pero claro bajo sus condiciones. _

_Así que en muy buen movimiento cambio los papeles, ahora Gaara se encontraba sobre Sai._

_-. Que haces?.- dijo extrañado el moreno al ver lo que hizo Gaara._

_-. Nada solo cambio un poco las reglas.- le dijo con una sonrisa algo tétrica en su rostro._

_Sai nunca había visto sonreír a Gaara, y la verdad daba un poco de miedo, y más por lo que había dicho._

_-. De que hablas.- volvió a preguntar._

_-. De que vamos a jugar, pero a mi manera.-_

_Sai no sabía como aquella situación se le había salido de las manos, se suponía que él era el que debería ir arriba y Gaara abajo como manso corderito, pero le había salido toda una fiera. Bueno pensándolo mejor no sería tan mala idea, el sabría como cambiar las cosas y sacarle provecho a la situación, así que por ahora se dejaría hacer por el pelirrojo, darle un poco de victoria, pero solo por un momento._

_Ya que ahora le estaba correspondiendo._

_._

Y prácticamente eso había sido todo. Y he ahí el porqué se aquella situación.

Gaara seguía sobre el albino, quien se veía que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, esto hizo que el pelirrojo le saliera una mueca de felicidad. Nunca pensó en encontrarse en una situación de semejante magnitud, pero sabría aprovecharla para su beneficio.

Ambos se sentían victoriosos. Ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Quien accedería primero?.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke seguía sonriendo. Ahora comenzaba el espectáculo principal.

Sabía que lo del las alas y el paseo era suficiente, Naruto ya le creía, pero el quería demostrar otro de sus poderes, era por ello que el lugar en donde se encontraban era el lugar más adecuado para su siguiente demostración. Sabía que todo eso de las cursilerías no era lo suyo, pero eso venia en el paquete si quería conquistar a su ángel, era algo extra para llegar al corazón del dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

Si, si era para ganarse el corazón de su ángel, todo aquello valía la pena.

Poco después salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

-. En donde estamos teme?.- pregunto por fin el rubio, percatándose que ese lugar jamás lo había visto.

Aquel lugar en verdad no era la gran cosa, de hecho no había nada, era como una especie de pradera, vaya que ni siquiera muchos arboles había, era un tanto desierto. Pero aun así se veía bien todo iluminado solo por la luz de aquella blanquecina luna. Por su parte el moreno también recorrió el lugar con su oscura mirada y se dispuso a contestar.

-. También es parte de la demostración.- fue lo único que dijo.

Ahora estaba preparado, ya lo tenía decidido le mostraría el Tsukiyomi (no le mostraría el Susanoo ni el Amaterasu ya que este si requería de mucha energía, y no eran muy indicados para lo que quería hacer, así que con el Tsukiyomi estaría bien). Esa técnica era muy especial, ya que gracias a esta, podía alterar la percepción de las personas. También podía transportar la mente del enemigo a un mundo imaginario creado por él y usado para torturar mentalmente al oponente, podía causar el dolor más temible a su enemigo durante el tiempo que él desee, dañando directamente su sistema nervioso, haciéndole creer que está al borde de la muerte. Pero eso ahora no contaba, ya que en esta ocasión la utilizaría de una forma un tanto diferente y muy peculiar.

-. Y qué es teme?.- pregunto el rubio al percatarse que en lugar no había nada especial.

-. Es otro de mis poderes, pon atención dobe.- dijo esto acercándose a un curioso Naruto.

Sasuke se quedo por un instante inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, y parecía concentrado, mientras Naruto solo podía ver un poco confundido aquel espectáculo, así que después de unos segundos el azabache volvía a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez habían tomado un color rojo sangre. El rubio reconoció aquel color de cuando se los mostro en el centro comercial, y ante eso iba a protestar, pero se quedo cayado y sorprendido a la vez ya que ahora los ojos del demonio no solo eran rojos sino que estaban girando, y tomaba una forma diferente. (N/A: ya saben cuando el sharingan cambia al Mangekyou sharingan XD).

No podía creerlo, una cosa era que le cambiaran de color y otra muy diferente que dieran de vueltas, y esta vez se había quedado igual que cuando vio sus alas. Salió de nueva cuenta de su asombro al escuchar por fin la voz del moreno.

-. No es un truco, esto es el Mangekyou sharingan.- dijo señalando sus ojos.

-…- Naruto no dijo nada, todo aquello era un poco difícil de creer.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de aquel estado de estupefacción del rubio, le encantaba ver en ese estado a su adorado ángel, así que sin mas quería seguir sorprendiéndolo, tenía que empezar con lo que tenia pensado hacer.

-. Solo mírame a los ojos.- su voz se escuchaba tranquila, pero eso no le quitaba el tono de orden.

Naruto lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, para que quería que hiciera eso?, no lo sabía pero no le daba buena espina.

Pero muy a su pesar tuvo que seguir lo dicho (la verdad es que tenia gran curiosidad), y en un instante fijo sus azules ojos, en los ahora rojos de su acompañante. Sería una gran mentira si digiera que eso había sido fácil, porque no era cierto, ver a los ojos al moreno le causaba una extraña sensación, y sin poder evitarlo también un llamativo sonrojo.

Maldición si solo era verlo a los ojos, porque tanto ajetreo.

Eso se repetía Naruto al no poder controlas sus propias sensaciones

Por su parte, Sasuke solo podía contemplar la cara roja de su rubio, le encantaba e hipnotizaba, parecía un tomate todo rojo y le daban ganas de comérselo hay mismo.

Naruto + tomates = un platillo demasiado tentador.

No quiso seguir pensado, porque si no esta vez sí que se le echaría encima, no lo mejor sería concentrarse en su demostración. Así que muy a su pesar volvió a concentrarse en aquella importante técnica y comenzó de nuevo. Y sin dejar de ver tan hermosos ojos azules, conjuro la técnica.

-. Tsukiyomi.- dijo alto y claro.

La verdad Naruto había esperado un gran espectáculo, no se, algo demasiado llamativo, pero en vez de eso no paso absolutamente nada. Acaso ya se le habían terminado los poderes al demonio?

No eso no era posible porque el rostro del moreno parecía contento con el resultado.

-. Vaya poder más espectacular-ttebayo.- se burlo, viendo todo su alrededor, y nada seguía igual que unos momento atrás.

-. No te has dado cuenta de nada cierto.- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Para el gusto de Sasuke ahora se encontraban en una ilusión creada por el, así que prácticamente podía manejar ese mundo a su completo antojo. Pero claro que no lo iba a torturar, como había dicho antes esta vez sería diferente.

-. Pues yo solo veo que sigue igual-ttebayo.-

-. Así?, entonces que es eso.- señalo con su mano la parte izquierda del lugar.

Naruto volteo y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Desde cuando había un lago en aquella parte de la pradera?

Eso sí que era extraño. Acaso era magia?

No dio tiempo a que le diera una respuesta y lo jalo de uno de sus brazos y lo condujo al lago, quedaron parados en la orilla y vio de reojo como el rubio aun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, y fue entonces que aprovecho, para empujarlo al agua.

El rubio se sorprendió por el ataque de Sasuke, pero para su mayor asombro fue que esa agua no lo mojo, la sentía, estaba fría pero a su vez no mojaba, se giro para ver al demonio quien viendo el espectáculo no dejaba de reír.

-. Ahora si sorprendido.-

-. Que esto teme, porque no me moja.- seguía encantado con el agua.

-. Fácil dobe, es una ilusión.- se acerco a la orilla y ayudo al rubio a salir.- esto es uno de mis poderes.

-. Es sorprendente.-

-. Así es, y ahora en donde te gustaría estar?.- pregunto Sasuke, y Naruto no sabía que responder, así que aprovecho para seguir hablando.- que te parece esto.-

Dijo, mientras en un parpadeo aquel lugar se transformaba en día soleado, aun con el lago, pero esta vez todo rodeado de arboles con flores de sakura, las cuales caían con el movimiento del viento, era un espectáculo hermoso. Como había dicho antes las cursilerías no eran su fuerte, así que ese escenario fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, y al parecer había funcionado.

Tomo otra vez la mano de Naruto y lo condujo a un mantel que estaba puesto en el suelo, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos.

-. Qué te parece?.-

-. Nunca pensé que fueras tan cursi teme.- dijo un tanto burlo Naruto.- pero déjame decirte que me encanta, dijo un tanto después antes de que el moreno reclamara.

-. Entonces qué te parece si lo celebramos.-

-. Qué es eso?.-pregunto curioso Naruto al ver aquel extraño recipiente que había sacado Sasuke y ponía en el mantel.

-. Es vino, pero no cualquiera, es uno muy especial.-

-. A mí no me gusta-ttebayo.-

-. No quieres probarlo entonces?.-

-. No, ya te dije que no me gusta teme.-

-. Ni siquiera lo has probado, tomo un solo sorbo, sino no te agrada, entonces lo dejas.- propuso el azabache.

El rubio se lo pensó un poco, pero sabía que estando en el mundo de Sasuke no tenia de otra, así que decidió aceptar.

-. Está bien, solo un sorbo.-

El demonio acepto y le paso una copa de aquel exquisito líquido. Naruto la tomo y la olio por un momento, en verdad tenía un agradable olor, después sin pensárselo más le dio un pequeño trago y se quedo maravillado con tan dulce sabor.

Eso sabio mejor de lo que pensaba, y en un momento más se había tomado toda la copa.

.

S&N

.

Tobi se sentía más nerviosos que el día de ayer, y es que la verdad ya estaba muy preocupado, el a pesar de todo esperaba que el pelirrojo despertara, pero había pasado el día completo y este no daba la mínima seña de abrir su ojos.

Ahora que hacia?, además Sai no se había aparecido en todo la tarde.

El que había sido un buen chico y todo le había salido mal. Tal vez después de que se acabara todo el asunto, se tomaría unas vacaciones en un lugar muy muy lejano.

Aun así por ahora tenía que seguir ahí, seguía observando cómo dormía aquel pelirrojo, su rostro parecía mucho más sereno de lo acostumbrado, se veía hasta cierto punto un tanto infantil, había que admitir que en verdad le quedaba a la perfección el titulo de ángel.

Se acerco y acaricio sus hebras rojizas. Pero en un momento se separo al escuchar la suave vos de Sasori.

-. Mi cabeza, en donde estoy.- preguntaba el pelirrojo tallándose la nuca algo soñoliento.

-. Estas… estas en mi casa.- dijo algo temeroso el pelinegro.

Sasori al escuchar la voz del que le había causado todo aquello no hizo mas que su dolor se agrandara.

-. Porque hiciste eso?.-

Tobi se quedo tieso, y ahora que le decía.

_-. Piensa Tobi, algo creíble.-_ pensaba para sí mismo el moreno ante la atenta mirada de Sasori, la cual exigía una respuesta.- es que… tenias una araña en la nuca y trate de matarla, aunque creo que se me paso la mano.- dijo por ultimo rascándose la nuca.

Mientras a Sasori solo le bajaba una gota por la nuca, que se suponía que era eso?

Esa había sido la escusa más patética que había escuchado, y sin pensarlo de dio severo golpe al moreno. El no estaba a favor de la violencia, pero el azabache ya había llevado su paciencia al límite y no se pudo contener.

A Tobi le dolió pero no reclamo porque sabía que se lo merecía. Así que el pelirrojo trato de incorporase, pero el moreno lo detuvo.

-. No te puedes ir, aun no estás bien.-

-. No me puedo quedar, tengo que ir con mi amigo.-

Tobi sabia quien era ese amigo, y con más razón no lo dejaría ir.

-. Pero es tarde además, no te puedes ni mover.-

Punto a favor de Tobi, tenía razón a pesar de querer irse, no se sentía en las mejores condiciones, así que sin mucho ánimo se volvió a recostar en la cama.

-. No te preocupes ya mañana yo mismo te llevare.- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.- descansa.-

Y salió por completo del cuarto. Suspiro cansado, eso había sido fácil, pero claro no teniendo en cuanta que no le dijo que ya había pasado un día desde que se había desmayado, sabía que si se lo decía, el pelirrojo no le bastaría con un solo golpe.

Vaya problemas en que se metía.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke solo poda observar como el rubio iba para su quinta copa, jamás se imagino que le fuera a gustar tanto, bueno en primero no se imagino que aceptara a probarla, su rubio siempre lo sorprendía.

Naruto se había parado, pero iba tabaleándose, así que el moreno no quería que en una de esas el dobe callera y se lastimara. Y como si lo dicho anteriormente fuera profecía, el rubio en movimiento en falso, casi caí de narices al suelo, solo por la habilidad de Sasuke pudo detenerlo.

Aunque con aquella acción ambos cayeron en el acto.

Naruto no podía dejar de reír, y no se percato en la situación en la que habían quedado. Ahora Sasuke estaba sobre él, y ante aquella escena no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo ya estaba por el efecto de las copas.

-. Maldito teme, me emborrachaste-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto entre unas cuantas risas.

-. No, tú te emborrachaste solo.-

Naruto hizo un ligero puchero y entrecerró los ojos.

-. Así?, pues ahora me las pagas teme.-

Se aventó contra el moreno para darle un golpe (claro que eso le era imposible en el estado en que se encontraba, así que su nivel de peligrosidad era del 10%, y eso porque aún se podía mover), y así en vez de golpearlo, solo logro que su cuerpo cayera ahora sobre el de Sasuke.

El azabache no pudo contenerse más, sentir la cercanía de aquel cálido cuerpo, era algo que sus sentidos no podían resistir, se acerco a Naruto y lo tomo de la cintura y sin pedir permiso beso al rubio.

Bueno un beso seria poco, ya que prácticamente quería fundirse con la boca del contrario, el cual al principio trato de reclamar, pero al fin de un rato cedió como buen corderito.

Aquel sabor que estaba degustado era tan embriagador, aun había rastros del dulce sabor del vino que unido con el propio sabor del rubio era una mezcla demasiado adictiva para el gusto de Sasuke, el cual no podía dejar de probar con gula aquella sensible boca.

Y ahora no solo su boca disfrutaba, ya que sus manos habían tomado la tarea de meterse por debajo de la camisa de Naruto y acariciar aquella acanalada piel. Y al sentir tan suave contacto bajo sus manos, no pensaba mucho.

Sería capaz de aprovecharse de el rubio en ese estado?

No lo sabía, pero su mente le dacia que parara, aunque su instinto y necesidad le decían otra cosa.

Pero mientras su mente y su cuerpo debatían, sus acciones demostraban quien llevaba la delantera, ya que aun seguía besando a rubio y acariciando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y entonces otra vez una pregunta inundaba su mente.

Se detendría?

Ni el mismo sabía como contestarse ante aquella pregunta.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo nueve n.n**_

_**Muajajaj, que mala soy, lo deje en lo más emocionante XD**_

_**Saben, me siento muy feliz porque a ustedes les guste mi loca historia, en un honor para mí que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Bueno que tal el ItaDei? Un poco dulce, pero creo que así se llega al corazón de alguien n.n**_

_**Y pues el saixgaa o gaasai? o.O jeje (Gaara no se la dejara fácil XD)**_

_**Y pues para el próximo capi hay leemon :3, pero de quien?**_

_**SasuNaru? ItaDei? O SaiGaa?**_

_**Es sorpresa XD**_

_**Además de otra cosa, pero eso también es sorpresa, jejeje**_

_**Me voy, pero claro no sin antes agradecerles a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un lindo comentario para seguir con inspiración n.n**_

_**Muchas gracias a: **_

_**Chiyo-san n.n**__**, Sakuris, Yuki-2310, **__**Lyra Raven-k**__**, sol uzumaki, Ai-chan, **__**Hanabi-blood**__**, **__**Fabianadat**__** , **__**WonderWorld01**__**, DGHA, Kai-chan NelIra, Dakota Boticelli y **__**nohely**_

_**Son unos amores, las quiero un montón n.n**_

_**Bueno ahora si me voy y que tal por ultimo un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x leer **_^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento eran de total satisfacción y es que de solo pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, podría decirse así mismo que era la mejor que nunca había soñado. Estaba con su ángel, aquel que se le había metido por los ojos desde el primer día en que lo vio atreves de aquellos cristales y que ahora sin que él se diera cuenta se había alojado en lo más profundo de su corazón, ocupando un lugar irremplazable.

Además a esa situación tenía que aumentarle aquella hermosa sonrisa que por primera vez le había regalado su rubio. Si de cierta manera ahora se sentía correspondido. Y no pudo evitar que en su pálido rostro se dibujara una tierna sonrisa.

Itachi estaba que no cavia de felicidad.

En cierta forma el hecho de ahora sentirse correspondido por aquellos labios era una de las cosas que no se pudo haberse imaginado. Sus labios no se cansaban de estar unidos a los otros, eran como su droga personal y no quería detenerse y parar de saborearlos. Su mente ahora era una lio de emociones, pero su cuerpo sabía a la perfección que era lo que deseaba.

Y eso era tener por completo a Deidara.

Sus manos que se habían quedado quietas, ahora parecía que tomaban vida propia y se deslizaban tranquilamente por los costados de aquel cuerpo, introduciéndose sutilmente en las comisuras de su desarreglada playera, contrastando su frialdad con el calor de la piel bajo estas. Era una sensación de lo más placentera.

Deidara todo aquel tiempo se había dejado hacer por el moreno, sus sentimientos y pensamientos habían dado un gran giro, a tal grado que ahora ya no sentía acorralado junto a Itachi, sino que era totalmente diferente, ahora que le correspondía era muy distinto.

Se había dado por vencido en cuestión de seguir rehuyendo a lo que su corazón poco a poco fue dado paso. Y es que en cierta forma, el hecho de sentir algo superior por el demonio no se podía considerar como muy bueno que digamos.

Pero aun así, con esos pensamientos, no quería dejar de sentir el contacto del azabache, que ahora lo embriagaba. Se sentía como en una especie de hechizo, (que si no fuera porque los ángeles son inmunes a los poderes de los demonios, estaría seguro que eso sería lo más lógico). Pero en sí, ya no importaba, lo menos que quería era mortificarse por esos pensamientos. Solo quería disfrutar otro rato.

Un momento mas y al sentir las frías de manos de Itachi colocarse bajo su playera, dio un brinco de asombro y no supo muy bien porque, pero un rato mas al percatarse de las acciones del moreno, sintió un poco de escalofríos (al saber a que seguiría ese tipo de contacto), y eso precisamente no era algo a lo que quería llegar.

Y entonces cierta parte su conciencia (aquella que a pesar de saber que sentía algo mayor por el moreno, tenía claro que estaba mal aceptarlo) tomo un poco las riendas de sus acciones.

A no, una cosa era admitir que comenzaba a sentía un sentimiento nuevo por el azabache, y otra muy diferente que se acostara con él, al primer calentón que le diera.

Eso sí que no, además de que sabía las consecuencias que aquello traería, y ese no era el mejor de los momentos, además de que se suponía que debería estar preocupado por Sasori, aunque ya se le había olvidado con la sola presencia de Itachi, pero aun así tenia que parar aquello.

Así que en definitiva ese no era el mejor momento.

El moreno seguía probando aquellos labios, que y casi sin darse cuenta (cosa que era mentira) sus manos repartían caricias a esa piel de porcelana, tan encantado estaba que no se había dado cuenta que el rubio había dado un ligero brinco tensado su cuerpo.

-. Qué crees que haces.- dijo tratando de sonar molesto.

-. Acariciándote.- dijo en un susurro al oído con el mayor de los descaros.

Y a Deidara solo le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa por lo dicho, vaya que era directo y sínico, pero aun así aunque le había gustado aquel contacto, como lo había dicho antes, no era el mejor de los momentos.

-. No sea descardo Itachi, quítate.- pero el moreno ni siquiera se movió un centímetro.-

-. Pero si estabas cooperando.- y le regalo una de sus sensuales sonrisas.

-. No digas tonterías y quítate.- trato de moverlo pero, como siempre le era un poco difícil.

-. En serio no te gusta que te toque.- le pregunto un poco curioso el azabache.

-…- y ahora que decía?, no podía decir, "_si pero si seguimos después no podre contenerme"_, no eso era darle más armas a su favor, no, lo mejor era improvisar un poquito.

-. En serio soy tan malo?.- volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.

-. Ese no es caso, pero pronto vendrá Sasori, y no quiero que nos encuentre así.- trato de excusarse, sin contestar directamente a la pregunta del demonio.- será mejor que te vayas.-dijo después, ya que si seguían así , ya no encontraría una buena excusa.

A Itachi no le convencía esa respuesta, pero sabía que si seguían, efectivamente se encontrarían en una situación demasiado comprometedora, y no era que a él le importara, pero sabía que al rubio si, y no quería arruinar lo mucho que le había costado ganarse un poco de la confianza de Deidara. Se lo pensó un poco y después de meditarlo se levanto del cuerpo del rubio. Y se sentó en el sillón.

-. Está bien, me voy, pero con una condición.-

A Deidara eso no le gusto nada, ya se le hacía raro que diera su brazo a torcer tan fácil, sin ganarse algo a cambio.

-. Y ahora que quieres?.- dijo un poco resignado.

-. Mmm…- Itachi se levanto del sillón.

El moreno se quedo pensativo un poco, como le hubiese gusto decir, _quiero que me des un hijo_, pero sabía que eso era algo exagerado, algo que no iba con él, tal vez con su ototou-baka si, pero no con él, así que tenía que buscar otra cosa que lo ayudara a acercarse más a su rubio ángel.

Pero su parte el de ojos azules se estaba impacientando por no recibir una contestación, algo le decía que no sería algo muy bueno, viniendo de la boca de Itachi.

-. No te esfuerces, otro día se te ocurrirá algo.- un tanto apurado se había levantado del sillón, y empujaba al moreno directo a la puerta de salida, antes de que dijera algo.

-. Espera ya lo tengo, quiero que tengas una cita conmigo.- dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña.

Mientras al rubio solo pudo abrir los ojos por aquella petición.

Una cita?,

El no sabía mucho del tema, siempre se la había pasado trabajando, pero aun así, tenía una pequeña noción de ello. Itachi solo podía ver divertido la reacción de su rubio, así que antes de que le contestara una negativa, se le adelanto.

-. Si dices que no, entonces me quedo.- y se encamino de nuevo a la sala.

Fue entonces que el rubio regreso de sus pensamientos.

-. Es bien, acepto.- dijo rápido en auto reflejo al escuchar las palabras del demonio, así que tuvo que aceptar voluntariamente a fuerza (N/A: XD)

Mientras a Itachi se le iluminaron los ojos, tendría una nueva oportunidad de estar más cerca de su ángel.

-. Ya dije que si, ahora vete.- la cercanía del moreno no era muy buena para sus pensamientos, así que entre más rápido se fuera mejor.

-. Entonces no puedo quedarme otro ratito.-

-. No.-

-. Porque no, te prometo que no te hare nada.-

-. Así como el te lo prometo de la escalera.-

-. Está bien, pero no crees que ya sea tarde para que me vaya.-

Deidara solo le dio una mirada inquisidora.

-. Itachi eres el príncipe del infierno, ellos deberían que tener miedo a ti.-

-. Bueno, pero que tal un beso de buenas noches.- dijo esto último con una de sus típicas sonrisas, de triunfo.

Pero Deidara trato de ignorarlo y sin pensárselo trato de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero para su sorpresa Itachi la detuvo y aprovecho el descuido para auto-regalarse un beso de su ángel.

-. Ahora si buenas noches.- dijo sonriendo encaminándose hacia por el pasillo. Mientras Deidara solo se quedo ensimismado por el repentino beso, que ni tiempo le dio de reclamar.

En definitiva, sentía algo mucho mayor por Itachi, y no estaba bien, pero aun así no quería dejar de sentirlo.

Y ahora con lo que venía, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

.

S&N

.

Tobi se sentó desganado en el mullido sillón que se encontraba en la sala, se sentía un poco cansado pero por otra parte también se sentía un poco más tranquilo, ya que el pelirrojo se había despertado, eso era una gran ganancia, aunque ahora se metía en más problemas. Recordó que en lo primero que salió de la boca del pelirrojo fue el asunto de Deidara, y eso en definitiva no era nada bueno.

Recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, siguió pensando y divagando, y después de un rato desvió su mirada a la puerta de su habitación.

Tal vez ser un chico bueno, no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

Dio un suspiro de cansancio.

.

Sasori aun se encontraba recostado en la cama, se suponía que tenía que descansar, pero aquella patética excusa (o intento de ella) que le había dado el moreno no convencía ni a su abuelita Chiyo. Eso había sonado más falso que un discurso de político en plena campaña. Aunque también tenia que admitir que tenía un poco de razón, en su estado actual no se podía moverse mucho.

Y después de mucho analizarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que su patético estado, no era simplemente por el golpe recibido, si no que tenía que ser algo mas, se sentía algo entumido, como si se hubiese pasado todo un día completo recostado en aquella cama.

Suspiro y sin saber porque paso su vista inspeccionando aquella habitación.

Fue entonces que se percato de aquel pequeño reloj que se encontraba en el buro del cuarto y se fijo que tenía una fecha. Y sus ojos se le abrieron como platos de la impresión. Y a pesar de todo aquel malestar que sentía se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo de la cama, para tomar entre sus mano el reloj y verlo más de cerca.

Y se sorprendió aun más.

Si la fecha que estaba en aquel aparato estaba bien, eso quería decir que se había pasado un día entero en aquel lugar, pero aun así lo que más le sorprendió haciendo memoria de todo lo ocurrido, fue que él siendo un ángel, un ser divino se hubiese quedado inconsciente por el golpe de un tipo cualquiera, a tal grado de perderse por 24 horas.

Eso no era normal, había algo que no cuadraba en ese escenario y eso lo iba a averiguar.

Y con esas preguntas rodando su cabeza, se levanto un poco mareado, y con pasos firmes salió despacio por aquella puerta de la alcoba, yendo directo a la luz de la sala.

Entro y fue directo al azabache que estaba cómodamente sentado. No pudo contenerse y encaro de frente al moreno.

-. Quien eres?.- dijo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa y lo miraba en un tipo de desafío.

Tobi se sorprendió, primero porque él estaba seguro que el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo y en segundo por aquella pregunta tan repentina. Que sabía a la perfección a que se refería, pero se quiso hacer el desentendido.

-. De que hablas Sasori-san.- su tono era calmado a pesar de la tención del otro.

-. No te hagas el tonto, un humano normal no tiene la fuerza suficiente para noquear a alguien como yo.-

-. Y quien se supone que eres tu.- había que admitir que cuando la ocasión lo requería tenía que sacar su lado astuto.

Pero a su vez el pelirrojo se quedo un poco desconcertado por la respuesta, donde se supone que se había quedado aquel tipo que se comportaba como un niño?

Se calmo un poco, y fue entonces que sintió una cierta energía diferente de un humano, y esa energía provenía del sujeto que estaba agarrando. El conocía a la perfección aquella aura y sabía a quien pertenecía.

-. Eres uno de ellos, cierto.- más que pregunta era una afirmación.

-. Puede ser.- dijo en tono burlón.

Y sin más se quito la máscara y le mostro aquellos ojos color sangre. El sharingan.

Era un demonio, y no uno cualquiera sino también era uno poseedor de aquellos poderosos ojos.

Sasori quedo mudo de la sorpresa, mientras a Tobi se le dibujo una sonrisa, que esta vez no tenía nada de inocente.

.

S&N

.

Las flores de sakura seguían inundando con su belleza aquel magnifico escenario, era uno perfecto, un ambiente de ensueño para una pareja de enamorados. Lástima que en esa situación no se podía calificar como una de ellas, ya que uno de los "enamorados" no tenía ni en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Por su parte Sasuke seguía deleitándose con aquella suave piel, aquel cuerpo que ahora tenía bajo el suyo era simplemente su punto débil.

No se sentía muy bien con lo que estaba haciendo, y trato de mandar de paseo a su conciencia, pero esta se reusaba a desaparecer y dar paso a sus bajos instintos.

Pero es que le era muy difícil dejar de embriagarse con aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras que le regalaban el cuerpo de Naruto, que este ni en cuenta tenia las intenciones del moreno, solo se sentía bien, y se dedicaba a decirle ciertas palabras de vez en cuando.

Así se habían pasado un buen rato.

Después de unos momentos, ya no escucho replica del rubio, y fue entonces que su oscura mirada se poso sobre el rostro del rubio para descubrir el porqué de que ya no recibiera queja ni sonido alguno de su acompañante, y cuando lo miro se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Naruto se había quedado dormido.

Su respiración era pausada y tranquila. Vaya dobe.

Fue entonces que Sasuke dejo a un lado las caricias que proporcionaban sus frías manos, y se incorporo un momento, no quería que la primera vez que estuviera con su rubio este no estuviera ni por enterado, no, el quería que también se sintiera tan bien como el mismo se sentía.

Un rato mas y todos los arboles de sakuras, el lago y aquel día soleado desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dando paso a la oscura noche iluminada solo por la hermosa luna.

Sin mucho que pensarlo tomo el durmiente cuerpo de su ángel y lo cargo al puro estilo princesa, se le salió una ligera risa, por aquella situación, si su rubio estuviera despierto, ya se lo imaginaba reclamándole por llevarlo en esa posición, pero ahora para su suerte, se encontraba dormido.

Ya preparado y con Naruto en brazos, volvió a sacar sus hermosas alas negras, y con un impulso se elevo.

Pero a donde lo llevaría?

Recordaba que Suigetsu le había dado la dirección de su casa, pero esa vez estaba más concentrado en encontrarlo en su escuela, que el detalle de la casa lo dejo de lado.

Bueno ahora no tenía más opción de llevarlo a su casa. No sabia como reaccionaria, pero tampoco podía dejarlo a mitad de la calle, para que un pervertido se aprovechara, no, el único pervertido que se aprovecharía de Naruto seria él, (bueno lo de pervertido sobraba), pero él iba a ser el único que estuviera con su rubio. Si alguien se atrevía aponerle las manos encima a lo que era suyo, simplemente se quedaría sin manos, de eso se encargaría él personalmente.

Y una risa sádica se dibujo en sus labios, después de todo el era un demonio.

Quito eso de su cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en tonterías, así que la mejor elección seria que pasara la noche en su departamento, ya se las arreglaría para que Itachi no lo molestara después.

Y sin más siguió su viaje.

.

S&N

.

Llego al techo del edificio y el rubio no daba señales de despertar, así que se lo coloco en el hombro y se dispuso a bajar. Después de unos momentos saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la elegante puerta, entro sin preocupación ya que se había dado cuenta de que Itachi no se encontraba en casa, cosa que le extraño, pero por ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, por ejemplo el bello ángel que tenia cargando en su hombro.

Pasó la amplia sala y se dirigió a su habitación, tomo con cuidado el cuerpo de Naruto y lo recostó en la amplia cama, tapándolo con las sabanas de seda.

Y por un momento se quedo embobado.

La luz de la luna se colaba por aquel amplio ventanal de su habitación, y esta llegaba directo a su cama, que ahora con el rubio en ella, le hacia un gran espectáculo, el apacible rostro de Naruto durmiendo era tan encantador, se veía tan diferente a cuando reclamaba y gritaba, ahora se veía tan pacifico, que era extraño verlo de esa manera, extraño pero encantador.

Sin dudarlo mucho subió a la amplia cama, vio aquellos delicados labios que había probado antes y que ahora parecía que lo invitaban nuevamente, y sin más, le robo otro beso al rubio, otro más de los muchos de esa noche.

Sonrió para sí.

No quería pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer en aquella pradera, otro poco más y había hecho una reverenda estupidez. Estaba seguro que de haber hecho algo, en el mismo instante en que el rubio hubiese recobrado la lucidez, este lo hubiera colgado de los dedos y agarrado como piñata (osease a palos XD)

Y habría echado a perder lo poco que había avanzado con su ángel, si ya se la había puesto difícil, sabía que si le hubiese hecho algo el rubio nunca se lo perdonaría.

Que patético ese sentía, el Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los demonios más poderosos del infierno, y posible gobernador de aquel amplio reino, sentía remordimiento de conciencia.

Nunca se imagino que se llegaría a sentirse a si por otro ser viviente.

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la posición en la que ahora se encontraba, se había perdido en todo aquella recapitulación de sus memorias, que no se percato, que todo ese rato se había sentado, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama acariciando aquella doradas hebras, que Naruto llevaba por cabello.

Se sentía tan bien.

No supo pero aquel ambiente le hizo relajarse, se recostó en la cama, el también necesitaba descansar. El haber volado dos veces y haber utilizado el Tsukiyomi le estaba pasando factura. Y es que a pesar de ser muy poderoso no era lo mismo estar en la tierra con sus poderes limitados a estar en el infierno, en donde podía hacer todo lo que quisiera.

Así que por mucho que lo negara, gastar tanto en una sola noche, era agotador en esas circunstancias, aunque todo ese esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Muy a su pesar se levanto a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación y poco después regreso a la cama, se recostó junto al cuerpo del menor y aspiro aquel agradable olor, pasó sus brazos, atrayéndolo asía su cuerpo en un agradable abrazo.

Se podía acostumbrar a eso, todas las noches acostarse con su rubio y no precisamente a dormir, pero que cosas, sería mejor no pensar en eso o no podría pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Ironías de la vida, tener hay a tu partillo favorito y no poder probarlo, eso era un golpe bajo.

Pero eso lo arreglaría muy pronto, porque después de todo, su rubio le debía una promesa.

Y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro se dispuso a dormir

.

S&N

.

El aire de aquel lugar cada vez se volvía mas caliente, y claro la causa de ello era aquel par de cuerpos que ahora se deleitaban el uno con el otro.

Gaara seguía sobre el moreno degustando los finos labios de Sai, repartiendo a su vez ligeras caricias en el bien formado cuerpo de su acompañante, se le dibujo una media sonrisa al percatarse de los gemidos que provenían de su boca, se sentía un tanto victorioso, ya que si en moreno pensaba que él se dejaría tan fácil estaba muy equivocado.

Sus manos aun recorrían aquella amplia espalda, y aunque fuera por un momento se había dejado llevar por sus instintos.

El pelirrojo se acomodo lo suficiente para poder dejar un poco de espacio (aun encima de las caderas de Sai) y tener la oportunidad de sacarle la camisa del uniforme, quien sin reprochar se dejaba hacer lo que fuera. Deslizo la prenda una vez que se había deshecho de los botones y la quito con prisa, dejando que la espalda del moreno sintiera en frio del raro piso.

El moreno por su parte al sentir aquella sensación de su espalda, se maldijo por haber optado en llevar al pelirrojo a aquel lugar, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que aguantarse ya que ese era el único lugar en donde tenía ventaja, así que dejo morir su queja, y paso a disfrutar las sensaciones que le regalaba el pelirrojo, ahora acariciando su pálido pecho, vaya que las manos de Gaara sabían lo que hacían.

Le seguiría el juego, pero claro solo por un rato porque eso de que él estuviera abajo nunca se le hubiese ocurrido, era algo extraño, no era su estilo. El moreno también quiso estar en igual de condiciones así que en un rápido movimiento se despojo de la camisa que llevaba Gaara. Y no solo se dedico a quitarle la camisa, sino que sus manos se dispusieron a recorrer el contorno de su cuerpo, deleitándose con cada pedazo de piel expuesta, y en un momento más una de ellas se dirigió al principio del pantalón.

-. Pareces ansioso.- dijo en tono de burla en pelirrojo.

-. Contigo, no puedo evitarlo.-

-. Eres un pervertido.-

-. No puedo negarlo.- y le regalo una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Y diciendo esto puso al pelirrojo, debajo suyo y metió su mano en su pantalón, encontrándose con aquel pedazo de carne, que sin vergüenza alguna comenzó a apretar, mientras el pelirrojo solo se retorcía de placer al sentir aquella maniobra se la mano de su compañero.

Sus gemidos en un momento mas inundaron el lugar, y como dio gracias porque nadie más estuviera en esa habitación, porque así se daba el lujo de estar cómodo. Solo se dedicaba a disfrutar aquellas caricias como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida. Estaba tan extasiado que ni tipo le dio de reclamar el hecho de que ahora estuvieran en posiciones invertidas, ya que ahora de nueva cuenta el pintor estaba arriba.

Sai no desaprovecho la situación y con mucha habilidad despojo de un tirón aquellos pantalones estorbosos que le impedían disfrutar por completo a su ángel, aunque con aquel tirón no solo se había desecho de los pantalones, sino también de su ropa interior.

El de ojos aguamarina se sorprendió un poco por el acto, pero en vez de reclamar o molestarse, se dedico a poner en igualdad a su acompañante, y con sus manos se dispuso a desabrochar el pantalón de Sai y sacarlo lo más rápido que pudo.

Ahora si los dos completamente sin un mínimo de ropa, se dedicaron a disfrutar aquel momento. Sus respiraciones eran pausadas y el calor los inundaba, ahora sus cuerpos tenían una ligera capa de sudor, que cada vez mas iba incrementando.

El albino recorría con maestría el ahora erecto miembro de del pelirrojo, mientras sus labios se dedicaban a marcar aquel cuello, quería sentir demostrar que ese cuerpo esa absolutamente suyo. Cada uno disfrutaba su actual situación de la mejor manera posible, sentirse tan unidos era una nueva emoción para los dos.

Gaara sentía que con cada caricia recibida todo de nuevo se le estaba yendo de las manos, se suponía que si iban a hacer algo era con sus reglas, no con las del moreno. Pero por más que se debatía, no podía y no quería cambiar aquella situación. El placer lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, a tal grado que ya no le importaba, ahora en lo único en que su mente se concentraba era en sentir dentro de sí a aquel moreno desquiciante.

-. Sai hazlo ya.- no quería esperar mucho, además de que tal vez si tardaba mas era capaz de invertir de nuevo los papeles.

-. Tus deseos son ordenes.- le dedico una sonrisa un tanto diferente a sus ya acostumbradas.

Una de sus manos de dirigió a la boca del menor, el cual sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, y sin hacerlo esperar comenzó a ensalivarla, pronto estuvo completamente húmeda y la dirigió a su entrada. Con un poco de cuidado introdujo uno a uno sus pálidos dedos, para comenzar a preparar aquel estrecho sitio.

Cada vez que colocaba sus dedos Gaara se retorcía de dolor y al también de placer. Y en un tiempo después eso ya no le era suficiente, el quería sentir por completo al azabache. El cual se dio cuenta de la necesidad de su compañero y capto rápido el mensaje.

Sai a pesar de todo se sentía en uno de los mejores momento de su vida, se coloco sutilmente entra las piernas del pelirrojo, y sin mucho que pensárselo en una certera estocada, introdujo su miembro en aquella estrecha entrada, en una certera estocada. Mientras Gaara al sentir la intromisión quería soltarle un par de insultos, pero momentos después aquellos insultos murieron en su garganta, al sentir que aquel dolor se convertía en un agradable placer.

Las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes y más certeras, encontrando un punto en que los dos, se sentían en el mismísimo cielo.

Un poco mas y el pelirrojo se vino entre ellos, mientras el moreno en el interior de su amante.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se recostó sobre el cuerpo que tenia debajo. No tenía ni fuerzas para insinuar algo, ninguno de los dos quería comenzar una pelea sin sentido, así que ambos son mas, se dejaron llevar por aquel cansancio y decidieron darse una pequeña tregua, dejándose llevar al país de los sueños.

.

S&N

.

La poca luz que se colaba por las rendijas de las amplias cortinas, iluminando sutilmente el rostro de un dormido rubio, el cual al sentirla sobre su rostro de removió un poco incomodo, y en ese momento se percato que aunque quería moverse algo se lo impedía.

Abrió sus azules ojos de un rápido movimiento, y se quedo de piedra al ver que era lo que le impedía el movimiento, que más bien era quien y no que.

No podía creerlo, hay recostado junto a él y abrazándolo posesivamente estaba Sasuke, el cual se veía que estaba de lo más feliz de la vida acurrucándose contra su cuerpo. Y no pudo contenerse y de un empujón lo aventó al piso.

Sasuke que estaba plácidamente durmiendo, sintiendo aquel agradable calor, solo pudo reaccionar cuando sintió el frio del suelo.

-. Porque estas en mi cama.- dijo Naruto casi gritando.

El azabache reacciono, y se dio cuenta que el rubio ya estaba consiente, aunque no pudo evitar responder con mal humor, y mas después de como lo había despertado.

-. No es tu cama dobe, es la mía.- dijo con su típica sonrisa de altanería.

Fue entonces que el rubio se percato de aquella habitación, y en efecto ese no era su cama y mucho menos su habitación.

Pero que hacia hay?

Por auto reflejo levanto las sabanas y se fijo si aun llevaba su ropa, y no era por desconfiado, pero un demonio no es alguien en que puedas fácilmente confiar, suspiro tranquilo al ver que llevaba aun su atuendo. En ese momento el azabache se percato de la acción del rubio y no pudo evitar decirle algo.

-. No te hice nada dobe.-

-. Pues mas te vale teme, porque entonces si me ibas a conocer.-

Sasuke ya no respondió y se incorporo de nueva cuenta, acercándose a la cama.

-. Pero si quieres, aun podemos aprovechar, y comenzar a hacer el bebe.- dijo en un tono bajo e insinuante.

Al cual Naruto solo se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder y se puso todo rojo. Pero después de un instante reacciono.

-. Maldito teme pervertido.- y le aventó una almohada a la cara.

-. Solo era una sugerencia.- se giro y entro al baño, como si nada hubiese pasado.

El rubio por su parte solo lo vio desaparecer, mientras el aun tenia un montón de preguntas. Aun no se le había olvidado por todo lo que paso en la noche, (muchas sorpresas para su gusto), y ahora para su mala suerte también recordaba que le debía algo a Sasuke.

No sabia como pero tenía que salir rápidamente de ese lugar.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo diez n.n**_

_**(Dan se acerca cautelosamente) Lo siento!**_

_**Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que mi inspiración se fue de paseo de nuevo, además aumentado que casi se termina el semestre y tengo un montón de tarea u.u**_

_**Pero bueno, pasemos a otras cosas mas alegres XD**_

_**Que les pareció el capi n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el Lemmon :3, y pues ya sé que algunas querían un SasuNaru o ItaDei, pero eso más adelante, porque de que va a ver lemmon de ellos va a ver n.n , jajaj**_

_**Por cierto Naruto, les agradece el apoyo para que no lo violaran XD**_

_**Además estoy muy feliz no puedo creer que ya pase de los 100 reviews **__**TT-TT**__**, estoy muy contenta y todo es gracias a ustedes.**_

_**Bueno me voy, pero,**_

_**Ahora les agradezco de todo corazón, a las que se toman un poco de su tiempo para regalarme un review y seguir animándome n.n, asi que muchas gracias a:**_

_**Fabianadat, **__**Sakuris, **__**Chiyo-san n.n**__**, **__**WonderWorld01**__**, Ai-chan, Yuki-2310, **__**judith-kurosaki-kuchiki**__**, **__**DGHA, sol uzumaki, **__**jinjuriki del Jubi**__**, **__**Hanabi-blood**__**, **__**nohely**__**, **__**NelIra, **__**mikaru-uzumaki**__** Kai-chan y Dakota Boticcelli**_

_**Sin ustedes estaría en ceros XD**_

_**Así que, por ultimo un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x leer **_^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo único que si tenía claro era que debía de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, se había percatado minutos antes de que el moreno aun estuviera en el baño y por el sonido que escucho de la regadera, lo más seguro era que aun se tardaría un rato mas en salir, por lo cual él se aprovecharía de ello para darse a la fuga.

Y no era que le tuviera miedo al moreno o a su supuesta "promesa", no nada parecido, más bien él le quería llamar de otra forma, tal vez algo así como ser precavido, además aumentando que no sabía ni siquiera en donde se encontraba, lo más lógico era salir de ahí.

Después de pensárselo un rato mas, salió con pasos sigilosos de la habitación, con mucha cautela paso por el largo pasillo hacia la amplia sala, recorrió con su vista todos los detalles de la misma, era un lugar muy lujoso, se había imaginado que el azabache era alguien importante, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan rico, aunque con todo eso de que también era un "demonio", ahora tomaba un poco de sentido, y hasta cierto punto era justificado. Estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta que un momento atrás un par de ojos negros seguían sus movimientos atentamente. Siguió caminando y así justo cuando estaba por acercarse a la puerta una voz lo asusto, casi causándole un infarto.

-. No creo que sea buena idea dobe.- escucho tras de sí, y dio un brinco de asombro.

Iba a reclamar y darle un buen golpe al teme por darle aquel susto, pero cuando se volteo para encararlo se quedo sorprendido aun mas, con los ojos abiertos como platos, con la boca abierta literalmente y una expresión un tanto extraña.

Hay en frente de él se encontraba Sasuke, pero no se sorprendió exactamente por ese hecho, más bien por unas cuantas cosas más. Ya que, porque poner esa expresión si ya sabía que era él?

A pues la cuestión era en como "estaba", estaba como…como…

… Pues estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Así es, aquel cuerpo del azabache, estaba completamente sin prenda alguna que lo cubriera, y aunque se mordiera la lengua por pensar eso, tenía que admitir que el teme, estaba condenadamente bien. Y es que aquel cuerpo de apariencia suave al tacto, con aquella blanquecina piel de porcelana que embriaga con un agradable brillo cortesía de las cristalinas gotas de agua (y que por un momento deseo ser esas privilegiadas gotas de agua), además aquellos músculos (sin exagerar) bien marcados, eran en conjunto un gran espectáculo. Quiso seguir bajando su vista, por una extraña razón que ni él mismo sabia y su cara pareció arder (más de lo que ya estaba) al encontrarse con aquel "paquetote" con el que Sasuke estaba bendecido. (N/A: XD).

Sasuke había acabado de salir de su reconfortante baño, solo con una toalla enredada en la parte de su cintura, se había apurado más de la cuenta teniendo en cuanta que su rubio estaba aun afuera, así que se había apresurado para seguir haciendo enojar a Naruto, y porque no, también seguir exigiendo el cobro de lo que le debía. Pero para su mala suerte y disgusto, el rubio ya no se encontraba en donde lo había dejado, el cuarto ahora se encontraba completamente vacío. Y así sin siquiera secarse, salió como rayo de su habitación para ir tras el "prófugo", para su suerte se percato que el rubio apenas estuvo por salir, así que se relajo para acercarse lentamente y sorprender a su ángel.

Aunque no esperaba aquella reacción del rubio, y esa cara algo extraña que había puesto cuando se volteo, ya que estaba seguro que lo primero que haría iba a ser reclamarle. Y fue entonces que su oscura mirada bajo hacia sí mismo dirigiéndose hacia donde Naruto se había quedado viendo pasmado, solo para encontrarse con el motivo de aquellas divertidas reacciones del de ojos azules, percatándose de su actual situación, ya que por la carrera que había hecho se le había caído la toalla.

Así que ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo.

El rubio aun rojo como tomate maduro, seguía parado sin decir nada, claro hasta que desvió su mirada para encontrase con la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del moreno, que sínico era.

-. Te gusta lo que ves dobe.- Sasuke en vez de taparse con rapidez ni siquiera se inmuto, ahora solo mostraba una de sus características sonrisas.

-. Ha!, ni que estuvieras tan bueno-ttebayo.- dijo el rubio desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar, aunque para que hacerse tonto si quería seguir viendo.

Al percatarse de reojo que el Uchiha no hacia ningún movimiento por cubrirse, dirigió su mirada a una prenda que estaba tirada en el suelo, la cual era la dichosa toalla que se le había caído al azabache, así que pasando de largo al moreno fue a recogerla, y dársela para que se cubriera, ya que tenerlo en esas circunstancias no era nada bueno para su salud mental.

-. Hazle un favor al mundo y tapate.- dijo el rubio estirando su mano para que agarra la tela, aunque claro desviando la mirada a otro punto de la habitación._-. Rayos parezco nena, hasta me arde la cara, como si no hubiera visto antes a otro hombre desnudo.- _se quejaba el rubio para sí por sus patéticas reacciones.

Y eso le era raro, ya que él nunca había experimentado aquel tipo de sensaciones con otra persona, desde que había conocido a Sasuke todo su mundo se había complicado demasiado. A tal grado que ya no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que realmente sentía.

Por su parte el rostro de Sasuke solo mostraba una ligera sonrisa, sabía que las frases del rubio eran mentiras, ya que decían cosas muy diferentes a lo que sus gestos realmente expresaban, después de dejar de ver la cara roja del rubio, bajo su vista a la toalla que Naruto le ofrecía, la tomo y sin mucho que pensarlo se la volvió a colocar. Pero claro eso no quería decir que todo estaba solucionado.

Naruto al dejar de sentir el peso de la toalla sobre su mano, volvió a dirigir su azulina mirada al frente, para toparse con aquellos profundos pozos negros que Sasuke tenía por ojos. Y de nueva cuenta se perdió de su realidad adsorbido por aquella intensidad que le regalaba la mirada de la persona que tenía en frente. Mientras el moreno de igual manera no podía de dejar de admirar aquellos hermosos ojos de color cielo.

Su cuerpo pareció moverse solo, se acerco con rapidez al menor sin dejar aquel contacto de sus miradas, y no pudo contenerse más para tenerlo cerca del suyo. Ante aquel inesperado movimiento ambos cayeron al sofá que estaba cerca.

El rubio reacciono un poco después a lo que el moreno acababa de hacer, había que admitir que su mirada era perturbante y atrayente al mismo tiempo, al grado de perderse por unos segundos de su acciones. Y ahora que se percataba no solo el Uchiha lo abrazaba sino que para la mala suerte (en serio era mala suerte?), el azabache había caído sobre él. Sasuke sin perder tiempo se inclino hasta quedar cerca del rostro de su ángel, y se apodero de los labios de un agitado Naruto (antes de que comenzara a reclamar), causándole un espasmo de placer al rubio, el cual solo se preguntaba cómo cada vez que probaba los labios del azabache, en vez de reclamar quería seguir probándolos más. Y ahí estaban de nuevo aquellas extrañas sensaciones que solo el Uchiha le provocaba.

Mientras el azabache no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad y se aferro a un mas al cuerpo que tenia debajo, no lo quería soltar, no quería que se alejara, quería tenerlo siempre así, solo para él.

Egoísta, pero eso le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a sus pensamientos, siguieron devorando la boca del contrario, lo que había comenzado con un ligero beso ahora se había convertido en algo más exigente. Naruto que en todo aquel tiempo había cerrado los ojos, solo podía escuchar sus agitadas respiraciones, aunque después de un momento escucho algo extraño, algo no cuadra hay.

Así que sin mucho esfuerzo abrió sus azules ojos, y se percato de que no estaban solos, pudo ver a un sonriente pelinegro recargado en el otro sofá,

-. Ahhh!.- dio un grito el rubio asustando a un distraído Sasuke, y ambos cayeron al frio piso.

Sasuke no supo el porqué de esa repentina reacción, no supo porque después de estar degustado aquellos labios ahora no podía, además de que no sabía por qué ahora estaba tirado en el piso con un rubio a su lado con una mueca un tanto rara, no supo lo que había pasado, bueno, no hasta que escucho una voz bastante familiar.

Una que causo que todos sus esfuerzos con el rubio se fueran al caño.

-. No se preocupen, hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí y sigan con lo suyo.- dijo Itachi de lo más feliz, mientras a Sasuke le crecía una vena en la frente y Naruto solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Itachi había llegado muy tarde a casa, después de la gran visita que le había hecho a su rubio ángel, cuando llego se encontró con la sorpresa que había alguien más en el departamento (aparte de él y Sasuke), y al percatarse que esa "presencia" estaba en el cuarto de su hermano, se sorprendió y le entro curiosidad, aunque conociendo a su hermanito sabía que si tan siquiera se asomaba, todo aquello no iba a terminar nada bien, y no era que le tuviera miedo de lo que Sasuke era capaz de hacer, pero tal vez darle un poco de privacidad sería bueno, aunque también dudaba que su hermano aprovechara la situación, así que, no quiso decir nada, ya tendría en la mañana para molestarlo de lo lindo, y así se había ido a dormir.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir de su habitación se había topado con su querido hermanito en una situación demasiado "comprometedora", además de que al percatarse de aquella cabellera rubia, no dudo ni un segundo en pensar que era Naruto. Vaya que su ototou era rápido, así que sin más, se había acercado silenciosamente a ellos, aunque para su mala suerte el rubio se había dado cuenta.

Y ahora ahí estaba con una sonrisa, a pesar de aquellas miradas que ahora le dirigía Sasuke por frustrar su intento.

La atmosfera no era de lo más agradable que digamos, así que Naruto al sentir aquella aura asesina que estaba emanando del moreno que tenia al lado, se tenso un poco, lo mejor era hacer algo rápido antes de que Sasuke explotara.

-. Tú quien eres-ttebayo?.- dijo el rubio, y se levanto del suelo, quería sonar tranquilo, pero se sentía un poco incomodo por la situación en que los había encontrado, ya que el moreno aun seguía semidesnudo solo con aquella toalla.

Sasuke imito al rubio y se levanto, para sentarse el otro sillón que había a un lado, bufando un poco molesto.

-. Que Sasuke no te conto que tenía un excelente hermano.- dijo con sarcasmo el mayor.

-. Hermano?, mmm, pues no me acuerdo.- mintió, claro que se acordaba de lo que le había dicho Sasuke, pero ese no era el mejor momento para sacar el tema de los "demonios"

-. Que malo eres ototou.- dijo con falsa tristeza.- bueno, soy Itachi.- se presento el mayor.

-. Yo soy Naruto, mucho guato-ttebayo.- el rubio un poco olvidando el asunto, le regalo una de sus características sonrisas.

-. Sabes, te aconsejo que no te acerques mucho a Sasuke es un poco pervertido.-

-. Jejej.- _cuánta razón tiene_.- pensó, mientras veía de reojo al moreno, que solo hacia muecas con la cara, por aquellos comentarios.

-. Pero bueno, pasemos a cosas más interesantes.- a Itachi se le dibujo una sonrisa de perversión en la cara y se fijo en Sasuke.- nunca pensé que no te bastara una noche hermanito, y ahora lo quieres hacer hasta en la sala.-

-. Itachi.- la voz de Sasuke sonaba amenazante, y es que ahora solo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del moreno menor, era eliminar al causante de su desdicha.

El mayor ni se inmuto por la voz, ni por las miradas que le estaba mandando su ototou, solo se dedico a anchar su sonrisa y continuar.

-. Aunque me alegro, ya pensaba que eras un frígido.- dijo con burla Itachi.

Cosa que Sasuke ya no aguanto, se levanto de su lugar para acercarse a su hermano, el moreno menor tenía intención de comenzar a golpearlo (aunque claro Itachi solo se reía por las acciones de su ototou, le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas), pero Sasuke se detuvo cuando escucho que el rubio se ponía de pie. Y solo escucho su voz.

-. Si quieran seguir discutiendo bien por ustedes, pero yo me voy-ttebayo.- no espero respuesta y se volvió a encaminar a la salida, lo mejor era aprovechar su pelea para salir de aquel lugar.

-. Espera dobe, aun me debes algo.- dijo el azabache alcanzándolo e ignorando la pelea que tenia con su aniki.

-. Que, acaso me lo piensas cobrar en este mismo instante?.- le dijo un poco bajo para que el otro no escuchara, además de que lo miro de forma inquisidora.

A Sasuke como le hubiese gustado decir que así era, pero de solo ver la cara de metiche que estaba poniendo Itachi (el cual todo ese tiempo se había mantenido muy atento a sus acciones), no era el momento indicado, así que eso quedaba consideradamente descartado, no quería que su hermano se enterara de todo aquello.

-. En este momento no.- dijo un poco resignado.

-. Pues qué bien, así que me voy teme.- entre más rápido saliera mejor.

Estaba a punto de continuar su camino cuando escucho la voz del otro moreno.

-. Espera Naruto-kun.- dijo Itachi también poniéndose de pie acercándose a ellos, y es que después de todo se sentía un poco culpable por el hecho de que a su hermano se le estuviera yendo la "presa", tal vez hacerse el buen samaritano un rato no le haría daño.

Por su parte Naruto solo se volteo a ver al moreno mayor, ahora que quería?, y el que pensó que ya se había librado de ellos.

-. Que quieres Itachi-san.- pregunto un tanto cansado.

-. Porque no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros.- soltó de repente el mayor.

El rubio no supo que decir, que tramaba?, no sabía, pero lo mejor no era quedarse a averiguarlo, iba a dar una negativa, pero Itachi al ver su expresión se adelanto para detener su respuesta.

Después de todo quería conocer un poco más a su cuñado?

-. Anda Naruto-kun, solo es un desayuno, además mi hermanito te va a llevar después a la escuela.-

Sasuke se volteo a ver con una fría mirada a su hermano, nunca le había gustado las ideas de su aniki, aunque pensándolo mejor tenía que admitir que esta parecía buena.

-. Quédate dobe.-

-. Si, y no acepto un no por respuesta.-

-. Está bien-ttebayo.-

-. No pongas esa cara, como si fuera a poner veneno en tu comida.- dijo Sasuke al ver la cara de Naruto.- además, te llevare a la escuela.-

-. Pues de ti esperaría lo que fuera teme.-

Hay empezaban de nuevo con sus peleas sin sentido.

Pasando la pequeña _discusión_, Sasuke se había ido a cambiar mientras Itachi se había dirigido a la cocina, y por último el rubio se había ido a dar una ducha al otro cuarto de baño (cerrándola bien con seguro por precaución XD).

Pasaron varios minutos y ahora los tres se encantaban sentados en el desayunador, todo había pasado normal (tradúzcase a: peleas entre Sasuke y Naruto, y comentarios sarcásticos y de doble sentido por parte de Itachi), si todo normal.

Ya había pasado una media hora sin darse cuenta.

-. Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy.- dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie, ganándose la atención de los otros dos.

-. Haz lo que quieras.- fue la escueta respuesta que le dio Sasuke.

-. Pero que frio ototou, y yo que les quería dar más espacio para que se siguieran divirtiendo.-

A Naruto solo se le subieron los colores, de nueva cuenta, ahora entendía de donde aprendía lo pervertido Sasuke.

-. Nos vemos Itachi-san, y gracias por el desayuno-ttebayo.- a pesar de todo el rubio era educado y sabia dar las gracias cuando la ocasión lo requería, además, (no tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido en la sala), el moreno mayor le había caído bien.

-. De nada, y espero verte más seguido por aquí.- volteo a ver a su hermano que seguía comiendo tranquilamente.- pero ten cuidado con las mañas de mi ototou.-

A Sasuke solo se le atraganto la comida al escuchar aquellas palabras de Itachi, mientras el rubio solo se reía de la escena.

-. Adiós.- fue lo último que dijo, saliendo del desayunador, paso a la sala a recoger su abrigo y salió del departamento dejando de nueva cuenta a los menores solos.

Ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio, el cual de vez en cuando era interrumpido por el ruido de los cubiertos, era extraño, pero no era incomodo, después de todo aquel desayuno no había sido mala idea.

Naruto de vez en cuando alzaba su vista de su plato de frutas y la posaba sobre el apacible rostro del moreno.

Tenía muchas preguntas en su rubia cabeza.

Porque con solo mirarlo se sentía tan bien?. No se suponía que le caía en la punta del hígado por ser un bastardo arrogante?. Porque ahora en vez de querer salir corriendo de ese lugar, quería quedarse más tiempo contemplándolo?

El no lo sabía, y por alguna razón le daba miedo saber aquellas respuestas.

Y ahora contemplándolo así, parecía que lo había visto en otro lugar, pero no sabía en donde, no quiso preguntar, tal vez diría que estaba loco, no lo mejor era esperar un poco, y así siguió comiendo. Además de que de esa manera esa sería la primera vez que llegara temprano a la escuela, y no tenía que preocuparse del profesor, ya que este lo iba a llevar personalmente, rio un poco en sus adentros y no siguió atormentándose. Eso ya lo arreglaría después.

Sasuke, se había dado cuenta de que el rubio se le quedaba viendo por ratos, cosa que le agrado en demasía, y era por ello que no lo interrumpió, sabía que si salía una sola palabra de su boca, lo más seguro era que se tratara de un insulto y todo aquello se iría al carajo.

No, lo mejor era dejarlo como estaba. Para seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

.

S&N

.

El día se prestaba para ser uno muy bueno, se veía que iba a ser un día soleado, ya que el sol se comenzaba a asomar sin rastros de nubes en el cielo. Y parecía que todo estaba en calma. Lástima que Sasori no pensara lo mismo, ya que ahora tenía que quedarse ahí sentado un rato mas esperando con un poco de molestia a que el azabache saliera de su habitación.

Se suponía que el muy desgraciado lo había engañado, el era un demonio. Entonces porque se encontraba hay, como si no le importara?. Después de todo, Porque tuvo que llegar a ese estúpido acuerdo con el moreno?

Solo de recordarlo le empezaba de nueva cuenta un dolor de cabeza.

.

_Tobi se quito la máscara, mostrando unos ojos color sangre, el cual reconocía a la perfección._

_El era un demonio y no uno cualquiera._

_Estaba sorprendido y confundido, pero sobre todo, molesto. Como se atrevía aquel sujeto a acercársele descaradamente sabiendo quien era, además de que se sentía un tonto por haberlo ayudado sin darse cuenta de ello._

_-. Vaya parece que no lo esperabas.- dijo el azabache al percatarse del actual mutismo del pelirrojo._

_-…- el pelirrojo seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna._

_-. Anda Sasori-san, no te quedes mudo, podemos ser buenos amigos.-_

_-. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, además Deidara me va a buscar y…- no pudo continuar porque lo interrumpió el azabache._

_-. Y no lo dudo.- dijo tranquilo para continuar.- pero no creo que sea lo más conveniente.- decía mientras se acercaba mas a un shockeado Sasori._

_-. Acércate un solo centímetro más y...- Sasori de nueva cuenta no pudo continuar al sentir la cercanía del Tobi._

_-. Y qué?.- Dijo en un susurro.- que harás?.-_

_Sasori de había perdido, por que se dejaba intimidar de esa manera?, no supo, ya que sus pensamientos se habían concentrado el que ahora el pelinegro estaba haciendo._

_Acaso el golpe le estaba pasando factura, o en verdad ahora estaba sintiendo los labios del moreno sobre los suyos?_

_Tobi, se había acercado al pelirrojo invadiendo su espacio personal, pero cuando estuvo más cerca, no pudo evitar contemplar aquellos labios, los cuales parecía que lo invitaban a probarlos, y no espero más a saborearlos._

_Se separo un poco de un ajetreado pelirrojo, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, aquel contacto le había agradado mucho. Y una idea vino a su mente._

_El pelirrojo al dejar de sentir los labios del contrario iba a reclamarle su atrevimiento, solo que el azabache fue más rápido y hablo primero._

_-. Te propongo algo Sasori-san.-_

_-. De que hablas.- dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo, el nunca se enojaba, y no iba a darle el guato a Tobi de verlo de esa manera._

_-. Un trato.- se sorprendió de la apacible reacción del otro, pero prosiguió.-si gano te quedas más tiempo conmigo y si pierdo, te dejo ir sin más.-_

_El pelirrojo, se le quedo viendo pensativo, que trato era ese?, pero también esa sería la salida más fácil, después de todo el era muy fuerte, y no se dejaría vencer tan fácil._

_-. Trato.-_

_-. Entonces empecemos.-_

_El pelirrojo se puso en una pose de ataque, mientras el otro solo se estiraba, para después acercarse a él. Tenía muy claro que era lo que iba a hacer._

_-. Para que hagas eso?, si solo vamos a jugar piedra, papel o tijera.- dijo sonriente el azabache._

_Mientras a Sasori solo se le resbalaba una gota por la nuca, ahí estaba otra vez ese comportamiento de niño, pero esta vez no bajaría la guardia._

_-. Se supone que tenemos que pelear.-_

_-. Nunca dije eso, además ya aceptaste.-_

_Refunfuñando por dentro tuvo que darle la razón, en definitiva aquel beso lo había aturdido demasiado._

_-. Está bien.-_

_Tobi sonrió, él tenía un as bajo la manga. Después de todo para algo tenía su sharingan._

_Muy a su pesar se colocaron uno frente al otro, en un instante activo su sharingan para adivinar el movimiento del otro, cuando el pelirrojo reacción, el había sacado papel y Tobi tijera. _

_-. Gane!.- grito feliz.- ahora llama a Deidara y dile que estas con un amigo.- le mostro un celular._

_Porque tuvo que hacerle caso?. Suspiro respigando, el tenia palabra y la cumpliría, pero eso sí, una vez que estuviera libre, aquel moreno se las iba a pagar muy caro._

_-. Hola, Deidara.- comenzó a hablar._

_Muy a su pesar tuvo que llamar a Deidara, el cual al escucharlo lo primero que había hecho era reclamarle, pero poco después dijo aliviado que se alegraba de que estuviera bien, aunque le extraño mucho el saber que estaba con un "amigo" ya que él no le conocía ninguno, pero su única opción era creerle, ya se las arreglaría después para saber la verdad._

_Y así sin más se despidió, para seguir recostado en el mullido sillón. Viendo como al moreno se le hacía más grande aquella sonrisa que ahora tenía en su rostro._

.

Y ahora tenía que tragarse un poco su orgullo y convivir con ese demonio, que no solo le había ganado, sino que también, le había robado un beso, y todavía para ponerlo peor, le había gustado.

Porque tuvo que encontrarlo en el centro comercial y ayudarlo?

Eso se ganaba por pasarse de buena gente.

.

S&N

.

Gaara se sentía un tanto entumido, le dolían los músculos de su cuerpo y cierta parte que no quería mencionar, aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, tenía un poco de frio, pero podía percibir que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una prenda, tal vez su camisa o su playera.

Trataba de volver a dormir, pero empezó a escuchar ciertos ruidos, parecían los cantos de algunos pájaros.

Vaya que eran molestos, el que quería descansar y aquellos animales solo parecían llevarle la contraria. Suspiro cansado.

Un momento, no se suponía que en el mundo de Sai no había nada?

Fue entonces que sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron de sopetón y pudo ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, se miro a sí mismo, a su acompañante y todo su alrededor, no podía ser, aquel lugar no se parecía en nada a la extraña habitación bicolor de Sai, ese lugar era uno que concia muy bien.

Ese era el patio de la escuela, hay en donde habían estado esperando a Naruto, y en donde habían desaparecido.

De un brinco se levanto, no era conveniente que lo encontraran de esa manera. No le importo lo adolorido que estaba, además de que todo ese asunto, ya lo arreglaría después. Vio de reojo el cuerpo desnudo de Sai, un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, las escenas de su encuentro pasaron como flashes en su mente, aturdiéndolo aun mas.

Se suponía que no sentía nada por el albino, se suponía que aquello había ocurrido solo por dejarse llevar por el momento, nada mas eso, no había sentimientos de por medio, o si?.

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, así que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo complicado.

No, por ahora lo importante era irse de ese lugar. Y quitar esas cosas de su cabeza.

-. Despierta imbécil.- dijo Gaara empezando a mover el cuerpo pálido del pintor.

Sai que aun se encontraba durmiendo, fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco al sentir las sacudidas que le proporcionaba el pelirrojo.

-. Tan cariñoso como de costumbre Gaa-chan.- dijo con sarcástico el moreno.

-. No te hagas el tonto, y mira.- Gaara hizo que se fijara en su entorno para que se preocupara de su actual situación, pero el moreno ni siquiera de preocupo.

-. Vaya jamás pensé que me quedara sin energías.- dijo con su falsa sonrisa, ya que sabía que algo así pasaría, pero no se lo dijo a Gaara porque entonces sí que desquitaría con él.

-. No digas tonterías, levántate antes de que empiecen a llegar todos.-

Y sin más se puso rápido los pantalones y salió corriendo al edificio, mientras Sai se levantaba lentamente y observaba como el otro se iba alejando.

Su rostro dibujo otra sonrisa, pero esta vez algo diferente, ya que había recordado todo lo que pasaron el día anterior, sabía que el pelirrojo no se la pondría fácil de ahora en adelante, pero el también era muy persistente.

El hecho de que el Gaara no mencionara de lo que había ocurrido, quería decir que era algo así como _"olvida lo que paso",_ pero si pensaba que con ignorarlo iba a ganar, estaba muy equivocado.

Coloco su pantalón en su lugar, y recogió sus demás prendas, para seguir el mismo camino del pelirrojo. Con paso lento se dispuso a alcanzarlo.

Y a Sai se le ancho mas la sonrisa, había ganado una batalla y por supuesto que también ganaría la guerra, de eso estaba seguro.

.

S&N

.

Deidara seguía cambiándose mientras se concentraba en sus pensamientos, tenía muchas cosas en la mente, muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, por una parte estaba su amigo Sasori y por la otra se encontraba su tormento personal llamado Itachi.

Recordó la extraña llamada del pelirrojo, la cual le extraño, pero también le quito un peso de encima al saber que estaba bien, era raro la escueta explicación que le había dado, pero se conformaba con que se encontrara sano y salvo, eso era un alivio. Ya vería como le sacaba la verdad en cuanto lo viera.

Por esa parte se encontraba tranquilo, pero ahora venia la otra "causa" de sus pensamiento, y este era el Uchiha.

Se suponía que había aceptado la cita del moreno, pero ahora que lo recordaba, ni siquiera le había dicho cuando, ni en donde, ni nada por el estilo, el moreno se había ido tan rápido (claro para que no le reclamara del beso) que ni siquiera le había confirmado nada.

Y no era que él estuviera con muchas ganas de salir con el azabache, pero quería saber que era lo que tramaba.

Bueno, para el mejor, así no tenia que atormentarse por él.

Salió de su departamento, bajo las amplias escaleras y se encamino al centro comercial, ya tenía rato que no habría su tienda y eso no le estaba gustando, la había descuidado mucho, con la llegada de su tormento personal, no tenía tiempo ni de atenderla, tenía que admitir que había salido de su monótona rutina, vaya que Itachi había cambiado mucho su tranquila vida, y eso en cierta manera le gustaba, aunque claro, su orgullo no le permitiría decírselo, pero con que él estuviera de acuerdo le bastaba.

Suspiro y siguió caminado, le agradaba sentir el frio de la mañana en su rostro, le gustaba recorrer las calles vacías por el hecho de ser temprano, era una de las cosas que admiraba de la pacifica ciudad de Konoha. Iba todo normal y tranquilo, bueno solo hasta que vio a la persona que venia de frente, con esa sonrisa que ya había visto antes.

Alguien, que no era más que el Uchiha mayor.

Itachi había salido temprano del departamento para interceptar al rubio cuando saliera al centro comercial (ahora que sabia en donde vivía podía saber a la perfección el camino que tomaba para ir a trabajar) y era por ello, que se alegro de verlo a la primera. Camino un poco más y se acerco a Deidara, quien ni siquiera se sorprendió de verlo.

Claro para el rubio ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre encontrarse con el azabache a cada vuelta de la esquina, era por eso que ni siquiera se altero al verlo, ya se le hacía normal su presencia, así que siguió caminando y sin más el rubio se coloco al lado para seguirlo.

Era agradable caminar de esa manera, pero el silencio formado ahora era algo incomodo, por ello el rubio decidió sacar algo de sus dudas, después de todo así Itachi no lo tomaría desprevenido cuando fuera el momento. Así que sonado lo más natural posible comenzó a hablar.

-. Oye Itachi y adonde se supone que me vas a llevar.- dijo como si nada el rubio, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Al moreno se le hizo raro la pregunta, pero quiso seguirle la corriente, después de todo le agrado que Deidara tomara la iniciativa.

-. Ya tengo un lugar perfecto, solo falta que aceptes acompañarme.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-. Contigo ni a la esquina.- se volteo a verlo y le regalo una sonrisa sarcástica, y por primera vez se sintió bien bromeando de esa manera con el azabache.

-. Entonces como se supone que vamos a salir.-

-. Usa tu imaginación.- Deidara reía por dentro, ver las expresiones del moreno era para recordar, y es que se la quería poner difícil, claro el había dicho que aceptaba una "cita" mas nunca dijo salir algún lado, así que Itachi tenía que desistir un momento mientras pensaba en algo, solo que Deidara no sabía que Itachi era considerado un genio y ahora se lo demostraría.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Deidara mientras entraban al edificio del centro comercial de Konoha, ya no siguieron diciendo mas, ahora solo se dedicaban a caminar (su charla se había interrumpido por un momento), solo observando las pocas tiendas que comenzaba a abrir.

Itachi, por su parte se había quedo pensando en las palabras del rubio, a donde se suponía que lo llevaría sin salir?, bueno con sus poderes ya sabía cómo hacerlo, ahora la cuestión era, a donde llevarlo.

Pasaron por el frente de una tienda pequeña de antigüedades parecida a la de Kakashi, y en un segundo Itachi solo pudo observar como el rubio abría sus ojos y con pasos rápidos se había parado frente al aparador de esta, quedando ensimismado viendo un curioso objeto, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

El moreno se acerco para ver el artículo causante de aquellas reacciones y no vio algo espectacular que causar eso, así que se arriesgo a preguntar, un poco movido por la duda.

-. Que ves.- se acerco a Deidara un poco curioso.

-. Eso.- el rubio aun encantado señalo con el dedo la vitrina -. Mira.-

Itachi alzo una ceja, al encontrar el susodicho objeto, pero no comprendió.

-. Que se supone que es eso.- dijo sin entender.

No recibió respuesta, cosa que le extraño, así que dejo de ver la vitrina para posar sus ojos hacia Deidara, solo que el rubio ya no se encontraba a su lado, y volvió a fijar su vista en el aparador solo para darse cuenta que el rubio se encontraba dentro.

El mayor no entendió aquellas reacciones del rubio, así que muy a su pesar tuvo que entrar.

-. Sigo sin entender.- decía el moreno mientras llagaba junto al rubio que ahora se encontraba en el mostrador. Viendo como el rubio tenía una esfera rara en sus manos. (N/A: son esas esferas que dentro tienen como un castillo o algo parecido y si las agitas parece que está nevando, aunque no se cómo se llaman XD)

-. Mira es muy bonito no?.- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Deidara.

A Itachi solo se le había formado una gran interrogante. Por eso tanto alboroto?. Por un simple suvenir?

-. Es solo una esfera.- dijo como si fuera algo sin sentido.

-. No fíjate bien.- menciona tranquilamente en vez de darle un golpe por ser tan insensible.

-. Qué?, sigue siendo una simple esfera.- se acerco mas para observarla.

Deidara le paso el artículo para que lo viera mejor, pero el moreno seguía como si nada, así que suspiro cansado y le dijo lo especial que tenia aquella "simple esfera", como le decía él.

-. Nieve.-

-. Nieve?.-

-. Sí, me encanta la nieve.- dijo con una sonrisa sin percatarse de la reacción del mayor.

Y eso era verdad, una de las pocas cosas que en verdad le gustaba era aquello, la nieve, le traía buenos recuerdos, además de que le encantaba aquel color blanco inmaculado y ese brillo que emitía cuando se reflejaba con el sol. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la había visto, y era por ello que cuando vio la esfera le encanto. Simplemente era algo que lo hacía feliz.

Después de unos momentos salieron de la tienda, con la esfera que había comprado y con un azabache que se había quedado pensativo, pero solo le basto un momento para reaccionar.

Y a Itachi se le ilumino la cabeza.

-. Lo tengo.- dijo de repente asustando un poco a su acompañante.

-. Qué?.- no comprendía.

-. Ya tengo el lugar.- esta vez lo dijo con un una sonrisa en su rostro.

-. Así y donde.-

-. Es una sorpresa, pero si quieres te lo puedo mostrar ahora mismo.- y no quitaba esa sonrisa.

Pero Deidara tenía prioridades (o escusas, mejor dicho) y lo que ahora quería era abrir su tienda.

-. No, tengo que abrir la tienda.-

-. Pero no te quitare mucho tiempo.-

-. No, mejor espera a la hora de la comida.-

-. Hecho.-

Eso fue lo último de su conversación, mientras seguían su camino a la tienda. Deidara no sabía si había hecho bien, pero por alguna razón, ya quería ver el lugar que Itachi había elegido, tomando en cuenta las condiciones que le había impuesto, pero no quería parecer ansioso, así que lo mejo era esperar.

.

S&N

.

Por aquellos amplios pasillos de un desolado centro comercial, se encontraba caminando y perdido en sus pensamientos un joven castaño. Se sentía un poco cansado por aquella actual misión que le habían encomendado, y es que no era nada fácil a su parecer, y más porque sabía lo que arriesgaba yendo de nueva cuenta a ese sitio. Solo de recordar todo lo que había pasado la primera vez que fue a ese lugar le dio un poco de escalofríos, aunque también había que admitir que le daba un poco de nostalgia, y claro todo debía por aquella "persona" que había conocido.

Suspiro un poco cansado, pero después de todo era su trabajo y tenía que cumplirlo.

Ahora solo podía recordar lo que había pasado unas horas atrás.

.

_Una hermosa rubia con gran personalidad y ojos color miel, se encontraba en su respectiva oficina, estaba leyendo uno de los informes, y entre mas leía, mas le iba creciendo la vena que se asomaba en su frente._

_Unos momentos más de eso y se escucho uno de los gritos más ensordecedores que habían escuchado antes._

_-. Shizune!, ven aquí inmediatamente.- se escucho la potente voz de Tsunade._

_Por su parte la aludida al escuchar su nombre con ese tono de voz, sabía que nada bueno podía suceder. Entro un poco asustada a la oficina, encontrándose con una molesta rubia._

_-. Dígame Tsunade-sama.- dijo una temerosa la joven._

_-. Que se supone que es esto.- mostraba un papel que tenía en mano._

_La morena lo tomo y lo leyó su contenido, y terminando el papel se lo volvió a entregar._

_-. Es uno de los reportes Tsunade-sama, pensé que los conocía.-_

_-. No te hagas la graciosa, sabes a lo que me refiero._

_La otra por su parte no contesto nada. Mientras Tsunade aprovechaba su mutismo para continuar su discurso-reprimenda._

_-. Porque hay tantos ángeles en un solo punto de la ciudad?, se supone que solo seria Deidara, mientras cuidaba de Naruto.- la veía con el ceño fruncido._

_-. Bueno, sí pero…- estaba nerviosa._

_-. Pero que.- la rubia exigió la respuesta._

_Por su parte la morena se sintió intimidada por aquella mirada que le estaba mandado Tsunade, sabía que no podía seguir mintiendo, así que su única opción era hablar._

_-. Es que Deidara pidió refuerzos, y cuando se entero Sasori-san no hubo quien lo detuviera._

_La vena de Tsunade se incremento, pero tenía que calmarse, si explotaba en ese momento no sabría como terminarían las cosas._

_-. Está bien.- dijo con voz tranquila-. Pero los quiero a todos aquí.- exigió después de un momento._

_-. Pero Naruto-kun aun no se recupera.-_

_-. Pues tendremos que apurar el proceso, no soporto que mi niño este tanto tiempo en la tierra.-_

_-. Como diga Tsunade-sama.-_

_-. Llama a Iruka, quiero que venga, el es el más indicado para este trabajo.-_

_-. Está bien.-_

_Un momento después en la puerta de aquella oficina, ya se encontraba un joven castaño._

_-. Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama.- dijo un poco preocupado el recién llegado, ya que la conversación que parte de la conversación que había tenido minutos antes con su asistente se había escuchado hasta la parte de afuera, el no sabía muy bien de que se trataba todo el asunto, pero lo mejor era estar prevenido._

_-. Tengo una misión especial para ti, creo que tú serias el más adecuado.-_

_-. De que se trata.-_

_-. Fácil, solo tienes que ir al a tierra y ayudar a Naruto a que recupere sus recuerdos, para que venga de nuevo al cielo, además de que también quiero que traigas a los demás.-_

_A él eso se le hizo un poco fácil (bueno al menos la parte de traer a lo demás, porque el asunto de Naruto era una cosa diferente), pero le extraño que lo llamara al, y no a otro de los ángeles guardianes. Tal vez sería porque él conocía mucho a Naruto y lo quería como a un hijo, bueno eso era lo que quería pensar._

_-. Está bien, solo dígame en qué lugar están.-_

_A la rubia le brillaron, los ojos de una manera extraña antes de mencionar el dichoso lugar._

_-. Tú ya lo conoces, es la ciudad de Konoha.-_

_-. Queee!_

_Ahora ya sabía a qué venía tanto misterio._

_-. Pero no puedo ir, bueno si puedo, pero no quiero.-trato de excusarse, aunque sabía que era en vano._

_-. No te estoy preguntando, es una orden.-_

_Y sin esperar a que alegara más, lo saco de la oficina, para que se encaminara a la tierra._

_._

Y ahora por todo aquello tenía que encontrar a los demás, ayudar a Naruto a recordar y regresar al cielo, y para ponérselo peor, todo esto tenía que hacerlo sin encontrarse con él.

Con la razón de no querer regresar a ese lugar.

Con aquel hombre de cabellera plateada, Hatake Kakashi.

.

S&N

.

Habían terminado el desayuno, salieron del edificio e ingresaron al estacionamiento por el coche de Sasuke, un convertible negro (demasiad exagerado solo para ir a la escuela pensaba Naruto), pero aun así tuvo que subirse.

Ahora ambos estaban yendo directo a la escuela, el silencio nunca le había agradado al rubio, así que comenzó a hablar, y sabia a la perfección sobre que hacerlo.

-. Nee, teme, ahora que te veo bien, tu cara se me hace conocida.- decía sin cuidado el rubio.

-. En serio?, .- se había tensado un poco por ese ligero comentario.

-. Sí, pero no recuerdo de donde, es algo extraño, aunque bueno, no sé si lo sabes, pero yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, tal vez te conocí antes y ahora no me acuerdo-ttebayo.- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

A Sasuke no le había gustado aquella sonrisa del rubio, esa había sido muy diferente a las anteriores, pero aun así no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-. Podría ser, y que fue lo que te paso?- pero aun así quería saber mas.

-. No tengo idea, pero si no fuera por ero-senin, ahora no estaría aquí.-

Y se formo otra vez un silencio incomodo.

Por ahora Naruto le había confiado algo que muy pocos sabían, y eso lo hacía sentirse muy contento, sentía que poco a poco se estaba ganando un lugar en el corazón de su ángel, uno que le estaba costando, pero que se terminaría de ganar.

Paso un rato mas hasta qie volvió a escuchar la voz de su ángel.

-. Yo te conozco.- salió de repente de los labios de Naruto.

Susuke freno en seco.

Acaso había escuchado bien?, dijo que lo conocía?

Eso no era bueno, como podía el rubio recordar las cosas así de repente nada mas.

Por su parte solo atino a quedarse serio, en verdad había recordado algo?

No sabia si era verdad, pero en definitiva eso no era bueno para sus planes.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo once n.n**_

_**Un poco tarde y pues en verdad lo siento u.u, pero es que fue la última semana de escuela y pues no tuve mucho tiempo, además de que en vez de tener vacaciones me voy a tener que poner a trabajar por lo que no se si pueda actualizar muy seguido, pero voy hacer lo mejor que pueda, pero bueno ya no sigo contando mis penas XD**_

_**Mejor pasemos a otras cosas, n.n**_

_**Espero que les allá gustado el capi,**_

_**Pronto van a aparecer mas personajes (creo que se me va a complicar un poco pero haber que hago XD)**_

_**Y bueno para disculparme por la tardanza, aquí les tengo un regalo **_^^, _**es un video, opening, promo del fic? o.O, bueno no sé, jajaja, pero espero que les guste n.n, aquí les dejo la dirección, ya saben solo quiten los espacios, y pues si no sirve pueden pasar a mi perfil **_^^

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = b e G x s e D 6 l x c

_**Además como siempre les agradezco mucho a:**_

_**Isis Sakuris-chan (extrenando nick sakuris? O.o)**__**, **__**WonderWorld01**__**, **__**Fabianadat**__**, **__**DGHA**__**, **__**Chiyo-san n.n**__**, **__**sol Uzumaki**__**, **__**ani-chan, Lady Dark-Girl (me gusto como rimas n.n), Kaii-chan, Lenay-chan**__**, **__**Hanabi-blood**__**, **__**sakurita-san y NelIra**__**.**_

_**Ustedes son mis inspiraciones, **_^^ _**jejeje**_

_**Bueno, me voy, pero tal vez por ultimo que tal un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x seguir leyendo **_^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sasuke seguía con esa cara que no se aguantaba ni el mismo, sentado en su escritorio con sus manos entrelazas a la altura de su mentón, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, ya estaban en la hora del reseco y desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar con el rubio desde que habían llegado por la mañana, y después de ese tiempo su mal humor no se le podía quitar.

Como era capaz su ángel de tenerlo un día como un tonto enamorado para después al otro día convertirlo en un demonio irritante?

Eso era otro misterio más que había que aumentar a la caja de sorpresas llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

Además tenía que aumentar otro punto en contra, tomando en cuenta la visita inesperada y nada agradable con la que se había encontrado por la mañana. De solo recordar el asunto su mal humor crecía.

.

_-. Te conozco.- volvió a repetir el rubio._

_Sasuke freno en seco, logrando con ello que Naruto se fuera repentinamente de boca hacia adelante, y muy a su pesar se volteo lentamente para enfocar el rostro de su ángel y ver sus reacciones. Acaso había escuchado bien?_

_-. Oye teme a caso quieres matarme.- grito Naruto ante la repentina acción del azabache._

_Pero a Sasuke no le importo, el solo lo seguía mirándolo. Pero se dio cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo el rubio, así que recupero la compostura, después de todo un Uchiha nunca demuestra sus emociones._

_-. Cállate dobe, y repite lo que acabas de decir.-_

_-. Que quieres matarme?.- _

_-. No idiota, lo de antes.-_

_-. No me digas idiota, teme, y solo dije que te conozco.-_

_Como podía conocerlo y hablar así de fácil de ello. Simplemente el azabache se había quedado mudo, como era posible que así de la nada el rubio recordara cosas tan importantes, y además que las digiera con tanta facilidad que ni el mismo se la creía, pensaba que cuando Naruto recuperara sus recuerdos, lo primero que le haría sería reclamarle. Ya que el hecho de que él fuera un demonio y Naruto un ángel, no era cosa que se viera todos los días._

_Pero no, aquel chico se veía tan tranquilo que parecía como si ni la vida le corriera. Ni una pizca de enojo, ni de intención de reclamo._

_Aun así tenía que seguir averiguando. Algo no estaba bien._

_-. Y de donde me conoces?.- pregunto tranquilo mostrando que aquellas palabras no le habían afectado, cosa que era lo contrario._

_El rubio se volteo a ver la ventana, y se quedo mirando hacia afuera un rato, para después contestar a la pregunta._

_-. Mmm, pues me acuerdo que te vi antes de que entraras a la tienda de Kakashi. Y ahora que recuerdo ibas con tu hermano.- dijo como si nada._

_Y Sasuke sintió que se le quitaba un gran peso de encima, dio un respiro de tranquilidad al escuchar tales palabras, mira que asustarlo de esa manera, si que era un dobe._

_Naruto al ver la cara que había puesto el moreno se extraño, pues qué clase de respuesta esperaba?, él había visto antes al Uchiha, lo había visto por los pasillos con su hermano, pero se veía tan arrogante que decidió ignorarlo, así que cuando se topo con él en la tienda (o mejor dicho cuando chocaron y discutieron) no recordó que era el mismo que había encontrado antes. _

_Pero por la reacción del moreno, parecía como si hubiese esperado otro tipo de respuesta. Pero de donde rayos lo iba a conocer, si se suponía que él era un demonio?_

_-. Eres muy raro.-dijo el rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos._

_El moreno solo se paso la mano por la cara, había escuchado bien, raro él?, pues ese dobe no se quedaba muy atrás, mira que lo ponía de los nervios. Solamente él lo llevaba de la tranquilidad a la exasperación, pasando por la molestia, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que él se dejara llevar._

_Pero también el hecho de que en cualquier momento recuperara sus recuerdos, era muy posible, así que aun había muchas cosas rondando por su cabeza._

_-. Naruto si me conocieras de antes y de otro lugar, qué harías?.- la voz de Sasuke había sonado bastante seria, como si aquella pregunta fuera de suma importancia._

_-. No digas tonterías teme, tu eres un demonio, de donde iba yo a conocer a un demonio?.- dijo en son de burla, en verdad el teme actuaba raro._

_-…- pero el azabache no dijo nada, solo seguía observándolo._

_-. O me conociste antes?.- la cara de Naruto era de asombro .- acaso me acosabas?.- trato de bromear, los asuntos serios no eran su fuerte, así que lo mejor era quitarse peso al asunto._

_-. Qué?.- simplemente el moreno no se esperaba esa respuesta._

_-. Lo sabia eres un pervertido, y sabes que mejor me voy, y olvídate de la supuesta promesa.- hizo un ademan de querer salir del coche, mientras el otro no sabía cómo reaccionar._

_Como era posible que todo aquello tomara un rumbo tan diferente, el que quería ponerse serio, y Naruto salía con esas ridiculeces. Se suponía que iba a sacar información para estar prevenido en un futuro en donde el rubio recuperara sus recuerdos, pero no, ahora el solo torcía la información, alegando acoso?_

_-. Jajaj, mira tu cara.-se rio el rubio y Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos homicidas.- era broma.-_

_Al moreno no le gustaba que se burlaran de él, pero como había dicho antes, Naruto era un caso espacial._

_Sin darse cuenta después de todo su percance por fin habían llegado a la escuela. Llegaron al estacionamiento de esta, y dejaron el coche, el rubio dio gracias a Kami de que fuera temprano y aun no llegaran demasiados alumnos, no quería que salieran con cosas raras que lo involucraran a él y a su "Sensei". Así que despreocupadamente se encaminaron a la entrada de aquel gran edificio._

_-. Por cierto teme para…- pero el rubio no pudo terminar la frase ya que escucho un potente grito._

_-. Sasuke-kun!.- se escucho por todo el lugar._

_Naruto solo pudo ver como una cabellera roja pasaba por enfrente de él y se colgaba del brazo del azabache._

_-. Karin?.-dijo algo confundido el moreno._

_-. Me alegro mucho de verte Sasuke -kun.- la muchacha solo se restregaba cada vez mas._

_-. Que haces aquí?.- pronuncio tratándose de quitar de encima a la chica._

_Naruto solo se había quedado parado a un lado viendo la escena, y por un momento se sintió ignorado. Sin saber porque se molesto, aunque claro el no demostraría su enojo. Además porque tendría que molestarse si él y el Uchiha no eran nada. O si?_

_Eso ahora no le importaba._

_-. Bueno, no les hago el mal tercio y mejor me voy.- dijo tranquilamente, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la escuela._

_-. Espera Naruto.- el moreno quiso detenerlo pero no lo alcanzo._

_Sasuke se extraño de la actitud de su ángel, quiso seguirlo pero la pelirroja lo detuvo, y no era que le hiciera caso pero las palabras que salieron de su boca eran de su interés._

_-. Espera, necesito hablar contigo Sasuke-kun.- El moreno se removió de su agarre y antes de que se le zafara por completo dijo las palabras mágicas.- es un mensaje se tu padre._

_El Uchiha se quedo estático. _

_-. Mi padre?.- dijo sorprendido._

_-. Así es, me mando para que te diera un mensaje para ti e Itachi-san.- fue lo que salió de los labios de la pelirroja, mientras veía como Sasuke se había quedado para escucharla, en vez de irse tras el rubio._

_Sasuke solo pudo ver como el rubio se alejaba, y suspiro resignado, escucharía lo que Karin tenía que decir y después iría arreglar las cosas con su ángel_.

.

Y esas palabras eran las que le estaban rondando la cabeza, eso, y que al parecer Naruto se había enojado por la presencia de Karin.

Su rostro se ilumino por un momento olvidándose de su molestia. Acaso podría ser que su ángel estuviera celoso?, bueno no lo sabía, pero después de todo soñar no le costaba nada.

Además eso quería decir que estaba avanzando, no?

.

S&N  
.

Aun con un poco de pesadez, seguía recorriendo tranquilamente los pasillos de aquel amplio lugar, después de todo tenía que encontrar a los demás y comenzar con la misión que le habían encargado, ya ni quejarse era bueno, así que lo único que le quedaba era realizarla, y entre más rápido lo hiciera mucho mejor para él.

Así que suspiro por enésima vez y siguió su camino.

Pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto y también preguntándose por que los dioses habían confabulado en su contra. Porque tenía que regresar de nueva cuenta a ese lugar?. Porque siendo la tierra tan grande tenía que ser precisamente ese lugar?

Bueno, aun así tenía que admitir que no todo era malo, a pesar de ello también tenía buenos recuerdos. Recuerdos que siempre atesoraría pero que también lo atormentaban.

No, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces para recuperar la compostura, ese no era momento para pensar en ello, ahora en lo único que tenía que pensar era en encontrarse con los otros, y contarles que Tsunade los quería de regreso a la voz de ya. Bueno eso era fácil, el problema venia cuando se trataba de Naruto.

Como le haría con el rubio?

El pobre no recordaba ni siquiera que existía el cielo.

Tendría mucho trabajo en cuanto lo encontrara, pero sabía que si Naruto ponía de su parte de seguro sus recuerdos llagarían pronto. Eso sonaba muy optimista, pero era lo único que le quedaba, así que sin más prosiguió.

Sin imaginárselo, su recorrido lo había conducido hasta el centro del gran edificio, en donde se encontraba una enorme fuente, y sin quererlo se le escapo una ligera sonrisa al recordar como en ese mismo lugar era en donde se había encontrado con el peliplateado.

Por primera vez.

.

_El castaño estaba muy contento, esa sería su primera misión en la tierra, sabía que no tenía mucha experiencia, pero aun así trataría de hacerlo lo mejor posible, además de que aquella misión que le habían encomendado era en verdad fácil, lo único que tenía que hacer era vigilar a una persona para que no hiciera cosas malas, sería algo así como su "conciencia", no era peligroso, en verdad era un trabajo sencillo, solo eso._

_La ciudad a la que lo habían asignado era muy tranquila, Konoha, era un sitio que demostraba una gran calidez a pesar de la estación en la que se encontraban. En esa época era invierno._

_Era por ello que se encontraba todo envuelto en una gran gabardina, y a pesar del frio que sentía tenía que estar afuera, precisamente en un extraño lugar llamado centro comercial._

_Que como había llegado hay?. Fácil, la persona que estaba vigilando había salido directo a ese lugar, pero entre tanta multitud, en un segundo lo había perdido de vista. Un poco resignado (sabiendo que ya no lo encontraría), se acerco a la fuente que se encontraba en el centro para sentarse y descansar un poco._

_Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando otra persona se había sentado junto a él._

_Kakashi andaba vagando por aquel lugar, se sentía libre, ahora que ya no tenía que soportar que lo mandaran ni nada de ello, ahora solo tenía en mente concentrarse en pasársela bien el mundo de los humanos._

_Había encontrado unos libros muy interesantes y desde que los había comprado no paraba de leerlos, definitivamente el Icha Icha Paradise, era una obra de arte._

_Alzo su vista y fue entonces que lo vio, aquel muchacho distraído, pero con un aire de inocencia, con cabellos castaños y piel morena, si, justo lo que le había recomendado el doctor. Tal vez era hora de sacar un poco de sus encantos(o poderes de demonio), para atrapar a su primera presa, y sin duda aquel castaño era el indicado._

_Como buen depredador se acerco silenciosamente para que el otro no se diera cuanta se había sentado junto a él. Se quito parte del gorro que tenia de lado y dejo ver su ojo que lo cubría, uno de un color bastante raro, de un color carmesí y solo se dejo la bufanda que cubría parte de su rostro._

_-. Perdido?.- dijo para llamar la atención del otro._

_-. Disculpa?.- fue lo único que pronuncio al encontrarse con aquel extraño._

_Iruka al escuchar aquella voz volteo para encontrase con aquel sujeto, que parecía sonreírle bajo la bufanda, pero poco después al mirar sus ojos se puso en alerta, sobre todo por aquel ojo de color carmesí, no estaba seguro, pero recordaba que los únicos que tenían unos ojos de ese color, eran los demonios, pero no cualquier demonio, sino los más poderosos del infierno. _

_Pero a pesar de todo se le hacía raro ver a un demonio en la tierra, así que lo mejor era ponerse a la defensiva._

_-. Que veo que estás perdido.- repito el peliplateado acercándose mas al otro, cosa que no le pareció al castaño.- bueno, soy Kakashi.- le extendió la mano.- y tú?.-_

_-. Ah, yo soy Iruka.- y tomo su mano por cortesía._

_-. Delfín.-_

_-. Qué?.-_

_-. Es lo que significa tu nombre.-_

_-. No lo sabía.-_

_-. No te preocupes, oye no tienes frio?.- dijo apretando sus manos sobre las del castaño, Kakashi siempre había sido directo, y esa característica suya no la cambiaría._

_El menor se levanto de un brinco al sentir las manos sobre las suyas, ese demonio se estaba pasando de listo. Lo mejor sería retirarse._

_Kakashi al ver la reacción del castaño tuvo que pasar al plan "B", había sacado su sharingan, pero no pensaba utilizarlo, pero como se lo estaba poniendo difícil, no le dejaba otra opción, no dejaría que se le escapara la presa._

_Tomo al castaño del brazo para evitar que se fuera y Activo su sharingan._

_Iruka al ver como aquel ojo de color carmesí giraba, se dio cuenta que si, estaba en lo correcto, aquel tipo era un demonio. Se quedo quieto un momento, solo para ver que tenía planeado el demonio, el no era un humano y no caería tan fácil._

_Kakashi al notar que el menor ya no se movía se acerco más a él. Y justo cuando pensó que estaba inmovilizado, fue acercándose lentamente hacia adelante con las claras intenciones de besarlo, pero en vez de sentir los labios del otro, de un movimiento certero el castaño le propino una perfecta patada en su espinilla (no quería dejarlo sin descendencia, así que había optado por la pierna en vez de otra cosa), lo que causo que este callera hacia atrás directo a la fuente._

_-. Idiota.- le grito el castaño._

_Kakashi solo se había quedado retorciéndose de dolor y con mucho frio. En definitiva eso no se lo esperaba. Se suponía que sus poderes era superiores, y ningún humano se podía resistir a ellos, entonces que había pasado?. Estaba confundido._

_Pero sus dudas fueron resueltas en unos segundos más cuando el moreno se había dirigido a él._

_-. Para tu información, nosotros somos inmunes a los poderes de ustedes.- dijo señalándolo a él, para después señalarse así mismo._

_-. Nosotros?, ustedes?.- y a Kakashi solo le crecía una gran interrogante en la cabeza._

_-. Así es, los ángeles jamás caerán ante los poderes de ustedes demonios.- dijo en voz baja para que las demás personas no escucharan._

_Sin esperar a que el demonio procesara lo dicho, salió a paso apresurado, perdiéndose entre la multitud, dejando a un mojado y también confundido Kakashi._

_El peliplateado solo después de un tiempo, se levanto todo empapado, y dirigió su vista en el lugar por donde había escapado, sin saberlo se le dibujo una sonrisa, definitivamente eso no se quedaría así. Además de que ahora tenía una información bastante valiosa, que sabía que jamás podría olvidar._

.

Y aunque pensó que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, no fue así.

Aquel había sido uno de los tantos recuerdos que aguardaba en su memoria. Se sentó otra vez en aquella fuente como lo había hecho ese día, quería relajarse, pero claro, alguien no se lo permitiría, y eso lo supo cuando escucho una voz tras de sí.

-. Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.- escucho al sujeto que se había acercado.- a mi _delfín _extraviado.- dijo con un tono alegre.

Y ese "nombre" fue suficiente para saber de quién se trataba.

.

S&N

.

Gaara seguía recostado en el pasto de aquel amplio jardín, la hora del receso le había caído justo como anillo al dedo, en la mañana se había dedicado a evitar al estúpido pintor con sonrisa de idiota, y hasta ahora lo había logrado, la última vez que había hablado con él, había sido cuando se encontraron en el baño para terminar de cambiarse.

.

_Ya en el baño, se había acomodado bien el uniforme, (se había terminado de acomodar el cinturón y metido bien la camisa), estaba listo para salir como si nada hubiese pasado. Camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta del baño pero fue interceptado por aquel desesperante azabache._

_-. A donde tan rápido.- dijo sonriente Sai tomándolo del brazo._

_-. Quítate idiota no tengo tu tiempo.- se zafo del agarre y le mostro una sonrisa._

_Era la misma sonrisa sádica y sarcástica que Sai ya había visto antes. Por su parte le gustaba que el pelirrojo sonriera, pero cuando lo hacía de esa manera le daban escalofríos, y era cuando se preguntaba si en verdad era un ángel o lo habían cambiado por un demonio. Pero lo raro era que en vez de asustarse lo tomaba como un reto, y eso le gustaba._

_-. Pero yo si.- y diciendo esto se acerco para robarle el primer beso de la mañana, demostrándole que ese tipo de gestos no le afectaban a él. Mientras Gaara en vez de replicar lo acepto no haciéndose del rogar. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos esporádicos besos del moreno._

_-. Oye, no te tomes tantas libertades.- dijo un tanto nervioso, le gustaban sus besos, pero claro que no lo admitiría._

_-. Claro que me tomo libertades, después de todo eres mío.-dijo una vez soltando lentamente al menor, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_-. No digas tonterías…- trato de burlarse para esconder su aun nerviosismo, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle lo mismo con ese demonio?, lo mejor era demostrar que no le afectaba.-… y después vas a decir que también quieres hijos.- dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa burlona._

_Sai se quedo en shock. Acaso se había enterado de algo?_

_No, era puro coincidencia. Verdad?_

_El pelirrojo aprovecho su estado de mutismo (del cual no sabía porque de su reacción a tan tonto comentario) y siguió su camino hacia el salón, y así se pasaría evitándolo, todo con tal de que no le recordara lo que habían pasado, ya se sentía mal por ello y no quería sentirse peor, porque después de todo, odiaba admitirlo, pero cuando estuvo con Sai le había gustado y mucho._

_Pero el simple hecho de admitirlo ya era un gran problema._

.

Se removió un poco con las manos sus rojos cabellos, no lo podía creer, hasta en sus pasamientos se colaba el odioso pintor, el que tanto se había esforzado en ignorar todo el tiempo, y después de todo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, siempre terminado igual, pensado en él.

-. Si sigues así te vas a quedar calvo.- escucho una voz junto a él.

Y hablando del rey de roma…

-. Además no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil.- siguió diciendo el moreno con mucha alegría.

-. Acaso no te cansas?.- dijo en un tono cansado incorporándose para quedar sentado en el pasto.

-. Yo no, te lo dije, soy muy persistente, y cuando se trata de ti, lo soy aun más.- se acerco a sentarse junto a él.

Pero estas palabras hicieron aparecer un ligero color carmín en las pálidas mejillas del menor. Trato de disimular volteando hacia el otro lado. No quería darle el gusto de verlo de esa manera. Orgullo ante todo.

-. Que quieres ahora.-

-. Solo quiero hablar, ya no puedo ni eso?.-

-. Contigo dudo que sea solo eso.-

-. Creo que empiezas a conocerme, pero esta vez es en serio, solo quiero hablar.-

Gaara lo miro raro, repentinamente se había puesto serio, cosa extraña en el, ya que desde que lo había conocido, siempre estaba con esos comentarios mordaces y sonrisas falsas, así que verlo de esa manera era un tanto difícil de creer. Pero por esta vez le daría un poco de confianza. Solo por esta vez.

-. Está bien hablaremos…- su voz sonó tranquila.- pero aquí no.-

-. Claro en donde quieras.-

El ángel se lo pensó un poco. En donde sería el lugar adecuado para hablar?, uno en donde utilizara sus artimañas, no quería correr riesgos.

-. Está bien, te veo a la hora de la salida.- dijo como lo más natural del mundo, mientras se volvía a recostar en el pasto.

El moreno solo sonrió y movió su cabeza en afirmación, sabía que eso ya era mucho para el pelirrojo, así que opto por dejarlo tranquilo un rato, recostándose en el pasto y sintiendo el agradable aire en su rostro. Se acerco un poco al menor y pudo disfrutar de su agradable calor, así sin hacer nada solo recostados uno cerca del otro, sintiendo la agradable sensación de compañía.

Gaara pensó que tal vez era darle muchas confianzas a Sai, pero le agrado aquel simple acto, además esperaba que esta vez se comportara bien, después de todo sabia de lo que quería hablar y eso a el también le importaba.

Ahora solo esperaría el momento adecuado.

.

S&N

.

Sasori solo podía observar todo a su alrededor curioso, el caminar con aquel demonio no era algo que hubiese estado en sus planes, se suponía que el solo había ido exclusivamente a cuidar a su rubio amigo, y de ese asunto ya ni siquiera se acordaba, se sentía extraño al pensar que ahora toda su atención se la llevaba el tipo que tenia junto a él.

Aquel demonio simplemente lo desesperaba.

Suspiro resignado por enésima vez y siguió sus pasos. Pero una pregunta surcaba sus pensamientos, a donde se dirigían?. Y aunque le molestara, la única forma de saberlo era preguntándoselo. Y eso era lo que haría.

-. Oye demonio, a donde vamos.- el tono de voz que había utilizado había sonado tranquilo y frio, no quería ser amable con él.

-. No me digas así Sasori-san.- dijo de de nueva cuenta en modo de niño bueno.

-. Pero es lo que eres.- siguió con su misma actitud, ya no caería en los engaños de aquel sujeto.

-. Eres malo, pero bueno aun así te lo diré.- se sentía contento.-, vamos a ir comer.- observo la reacción de pelirrojo, porque había puesto esa cara?.- acaso tu no comes?

-. Sí, pero prefiero morirme de hambre.- simplemente no le había gustado la idea.

-. No seas dramático Sasori-san, pero si no quieres comer está bien, aun así vendrás.- dijo por ultimo.

Sasori ya no quiso seguir discutiendo, y se dedico a seguir observando a las personas que pasaban, claro que tenía hambre, no había comido nada en toda la mañana, pero de solo pensar en que comería junto a él no le agradaba mucho la idea, además para empeorarlo, ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprar algo por su cuenta.

Sentía lastima de sí mismo.

Pronto su camino termino cuando se encontraron en la entrada de un restaurant de comida china, del lugar se apreciaba un delicioso olor, pero aunque su estomago estuviera pidiendo a gritos comida, el no se movería ni un centímetro de la entrada.

-. Vamos.- dijo feliz el azabache.

-. No, yo no voy a entrar a ese lugar.- se cruzo de brazos y se paro en la entrada.

Tobi, hizo un gesto extraño y en vez de seguirle insistiendo entro en el lugar, ya sabría como hacerle para que entrara, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era ordenar la comida, así es, se le hacía más difícil esperar a que le sirvieran a convencer al pelirrojo de que entrara.

Y con una media sonrisa en su rostro entro por fin al lugar, en donde rápidamente se le hacerco un hombre para saludarlo.

-. Vaya que sorpresa verte aquí Tobi.- le dijo aquel hombre alto, de piel en un tono pálido que casi parecía azul y unos dientes bastante extraños.

-. A mi también me da gusto verte Kisame-san.-

-. Quieres una mesa.-

-. Sí, pero que sea para dos.-

El mayor se sorprendió al ver que quería una mesa para dos si solamente iba él solo, pero no quiso preguntar, después de todo el moreno siempre había sido un tanto extraño, así que sin más lo condujo hacia la mesa y le entrego la carta.

-. Y bien, que te traigo.-

-. Mmm, quiero dos de estos.- dijo señalando los nombres de los platillos en el menú.

Kisame solo se volvió sorprender de lo que pedía el moreno, y ahora sí que tenía ganas de preguntar, la curiosidad siempre es grande.

-. No crees que sea mucho para ti.-

-. Ah?, a es que uno es para Sasori-san.-

-. Quien?.-

-. El.- señalo hacia la calle, en donde se encontraba un distraído pelirrojo mirándolo con mala cara.

La cara de Kisame mostraba incredulidad, acaso estaba viendo bien?, aquel muchacho de casualidad no era un ángel?, y sobre todo, que hacia un ser divino con alguien como Tobi?, vaya que siempre que se encontraba con el moreno le daba sorpresas.

-. Me sorprendes Tobi.-

-. Verdad que si, está bajo mi cuidado.- su voz sonó orgullosa, como si estuviera haciendo el mejor de los trabajos.

-. Que quieres decir con eso?.- simplemente no entendía.

-. Cosas de Itachi, pero digamos que de eso ya ni me acuerdo, ahora es algo _diferente_.- y su sonrisa se amplio.

-. En verdad cada vez me sorprendes mas, y bueno como le vas a hacer para que entre aquí.- pregunto un poco incrédulo, por la cara que tenía el pelirrojo dudaba que entrara feliz de la vida.

-. Eso mi querido amigo, es un secreto.- dijo en un tono desafiante y seguro.

Al escuchar esas palabras del pelinegro en ese tono, era algo para tomar en cuenta. Lo sabía, una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza a ese azabache, no había poder alguno que lo hiciera desistir. Pobre del pelirrojo que no lo sabía, se había metido con el demonio equivocado.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke pasaba por aquellos pasillos de la escuela, a simple vista se podía apreciar que iba meditando sus pensamientos, y no era para menos ya que lo que le había dicho la pelirroja no era para saltar de alegría, sino para meditarlo y analizarlo tranquilamente.

Era por ello que no podía sacarse de la cabeza su dichoso mensaje.

_-. Fui a su casa y no encontré a nadie, así que los rastrea, y por eso estoy aquí.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar -. Fugaku-sama quiere que vayan lo más pronto posible al infierno, quiere hablar con ustedes, algo con respecto al sucesor, solo me dijo eso no me dio detalles.-_

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas que la pelirroja le dijo, y desde entonces no habían dejado de resonar en su cabeza.

Su padre quería verlos, pero sobre todo, ahora qué les diría?

Karin había dicho algo sobre el sucesor, acaso ya había decidido?. Y sobre todo, que pasaría con él y su rubio?, además aun no tenia descendencia.

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Siguió caminando tratando de poder analizarlo fríamente, todo iba bien hasta que fue interrumpido por los gritos de los alumnos, sin quererlo pasó su vista hacia donde se escuchaba todo el barullo, y no era otra cosa más que la clase de educación física. Y sus ojos se posaron exclusivamente en cierta personita de rubia cabellera, podía ver a la perfección desde esa distancia, y se dio cuenta de algo en particular. Algo que llamo bastante su atención.

Aquella ropa que llevaba puesto Naruto le quedaba maravillosamente bien. Aquellos pequeños shorts azul oscuro se ajustaban bastante bien a su cuerpo dejando ver aquellas torneadas piernas morenas, además había que admitir que resaltaba bien su trasero, y aumentando aquella ligera playera que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos, era un deleite para la vista.

Oh, benditos los uniformes de educación física.

Por primera vez en su existencia daba gracias a los dioses por haber creado aquella magnificas prendas.

Quedo embobado observándolo un rato, hasta que se regaño a si mismo mentalmente, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, y concentrarse en encontrar a Itachi pata avisarle todo aquel lio.

Sin decir nada, y dirigiéndole una última mirada al rubio siguió su camino.

Por el, tenía que encontrar una solución a todo aquello y pronto.

.

S&N

.

Para Itachi los minutos habían pasado lentamente, ya habían pasado unas horas, y por fin era la hora de la comida, hora que había estado deseando que llegara y que por fin el dios del tiempo se dignaba a marcar en aquel instrumento llamado reloj.

Así que ya era tiempo de hacer algo. Y comenzar con lo que había estado planeando en las horas libres que le regalaron. Se incorporo del lugar en donde había estado esperando cómodamente sentado y se dispuso a ir a la tienda de su rubio ángel.

Deidara que estaba muy relajado acomodando sus obras y limpiando los estantes, se sentía feliz y tranquilo, aquella momentánea paz lo había ayudado a relajarse, aunque por la hora que marcaba su reloj, pronto aquella paz se esfumaría.

Y todo gracias a la _persona_ que venía entrando a la tienda feliz de la vida.

-. Ya es la hora.-

-. Qué hora?.-

-. No te hagas el desentendido, sabes a que me refiero.-

-. Ah, eso, ya se me había olvidado.- mentía, pero las caras que ponía el azabache valían la pena.

-. Pues voy a hacer que no lo vuelvas a olvidar.-

No se hizo esperar más, saco su sharingan y utilizo una técnica bastante útil, aunque muy complicada, ya que aquella técnica solo la podía utilizar su abuelo Madara, pero claro él como buen genio que se consideraba, había logrado copiarla. A simple vista no parecía la gran cosa, solo era desaparecer un objeto y enviarlo a otra dimensión o simplemente a otro lugar, parecida al Tsukiyomi, solo que el lugar a donde te llevaba no era para nada una ilusión. Era algo así como un tipo de tele-transportación.

-. Cierra los ojos.- le indico el moreno.

El rubio sin replicar obedeció, solo para después de unos minutos sentir una briza halada sobre su rostro, sintió tanto frio en su cuerpo como si estuvieran en invierno, así que sin esperar más los abrió de golpe, solo para encontrarse en medio de un hermoso bosque cubierto en sus totalidad por una brillante capa blanca, aquello era nieve.

-. Qué te parece.- escucho la voz del azabache, cerca de él para sacarlo se su estupefacción.

El moreno se acerco a él con un abrigo en sus manos, colocándoselo en los hombros, y con ello encerrarlo en un abrazo. El rubio aun sorprendido por aquel lugar, se dejo abrazar por el azabache sin replicar.

-. Es muy bonito Itachi.- aun sorprendido.

-. Sabía que te gustaría.- dijo con una media sonrisa.- pero si nos quedamos aquí, nos enfermaremos.-

-. Eh?.-

Sin entender fue guiado por el Uchiha, lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar

Llegaron a un pequeña cabaña, jamás pensó que el Uchiha hiciera es tipo de cosas, solo faltaba la cena romántica para terminar el cuadro, pero cuando entraron no había nada de ello, y Deidara dio un suspiro de alivio, no quería encontrarse en ese tipo de situaciones con el moreno.

Aun así pudo contemplar aquella pequeña, pero acogedora cabaña, aunque claro con eso no quería decir que no fuera lujosa. Se dio cuenta de que la chimenea estaba prendida y se acerco a ella, tenia frio y lo mejor para esa situación era tomar calor de ella, sentándose en el sofá que estaba justo enfrente de esta.

Itachi se acerco también colocándose a un lado del rubio, en su rostro se reflejaba en color rojizo de la flama de la hoguera, además sus ojos brillaban por la misma iluminación.

Se acerco más, para poder calentarse con el calor del cuerpo del rubio. Aquella sensación era tan agradable, el simple hecho de estar a su lado ya era bastante placentero. Se acerco mas a él, aspirando su esencia, era algo embriagante para sus sentidos.

Su rostro cada vez lo llamaba más y más, y simplemente no pudo resistirse más, acerco sus labios a los del rubio y beso aquellos rosados labios, al principio se sentían fríos por el clima, pero como aumentaban el ritmo, pronto iban tomando calor, uno que los asfixiaba a ambos.

Estaban tan concentrados, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar un ligero sonido en la habitación, y el rubio pudo sentir un ligero vibrar junto a su pierna. Y sabía a la perfección de que se trataba.

-. Tu celular.- dijo removiéndose entre los brazos del moreno.

-. Déjalo, no es importante.- el por su parte no quería soltarlo y mucho menos dejar de besarlo.

Así que sin prestarle más atención a los comentarios del rubio, siguió con su ardua tarea de memorizar cada rincón de la boca del contrario.

Pero para su desgracia de nueva cuenta comenzó a sonar.

-. Creo que mejor contesta, tal vez sea algo importante.- y el rubio otra vez se removió de sus brazos.

Deidara nunca estuvo más feliz de que existieran los dichosos celulares.

Mientras Itachi a regañadientes, tomo su celular para contestar (sabiendo que el rubio no lo dejaría continuar si no contestaba, así que lo mejor era hacerle caso), después de todo sabia de quien se trataba, ya que el único que tenía su número en la tierra era su estúpido ototou.

-. Que quieres Sasuke.- contesto irritado.

-. Acaso interrumpo algo _aniki_.- dijo en tono fingido para burlarse, o dulce venganza pensó Sasuke, eso se lo merecía por interrumpirlo con Naruto. (N/A: a Sasuke le encantan las venganzas lo lleva en la sangre XD).

-. Si, y ahora dime qué quieres ototou.- seguía su tono molesto.

Sasuke por su parte se dejo de bromas para poner un semblante más serio, lo que iba a decirle lo ameritaba, ya se había burlado de su hermano y ahora venia la parte complicada.

-. Padre nos mando a llamar.- su voz había tomado el aire serio que quería mostrar.

El moreno menor soltó de sopetón, mientras a Itachi solo se le abrieron los ojos de la pura sorpresa. Eso ya no sonaba para nada a broma, sin quererlo volteo a ver a Deidara que solo lo veía sin entender nada por la repentina reacción del moreno. Itachi volvió a tomar el teléfono.

-. Tenemos que ir.-

Fue lo último que dijo, mientras colgaba la llamada, y recostaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

Un problema más, para aumentar los que ya tenía.

.

S&N

.

A Naruto se le hacía raro que Sasuke se fuera así de rápido, ni se despidió, parecía que algo le preocupaba, pero bueno, mejor para él, así no tendría que soportarlo por la tarde y aprovecharía el tiempo para ir a su trabajo en la tienda de Kakashi, además tenía que admitir que aun estaba enojado con el por el incidente de la mañana, así que lo mejor era distraerse un rato, y que mejor que en su trabajo.

Entro a la tienda, y paso de largo, ignorando a la persona que no le había quietado la vista desde que había llegado. Pero en un simple movimiento sintió que lo jalaban del brazo, para que volteara.

Solo para encontrarse con la misma pelirroja de la mañana. Y sin querer frunció el ceño.

Karin, había decidido ir a hacerle una pequeña visitar su amigo Suigetsu (ya que una vez que le dio el mensaje al azabache prácticamente había desaparecido, dejándola hay parada como tonta), así que se le ocurrió darle una sorpresa, o más bien ir a molestarlo, pero para aumentar su enojo el muy idiota, se había ido a comer, y ahora tenía que esperarlo. Así que para su desagrado se quedo hay observando las baratijas que vendían en aquella tienda mientras lo esperaba, se sorprendió cuando desde los ventanales vio una melena rubia bastante familiar. Se había quedado estática esperando a que esa persona entrara y pudo comprobar que efectivamente era el mismo muchacho que se había encontrado junto a Sasuke en la mañana.

Por inercia lo miro fríamente, ella no era tonta y sabía que entre ellos dos había "algo", nada mas bastaba ver la cara de idiota que ponía el pelinegro cuando estaba cerca de él, además de las acciones que ella sabía a la perfección que no hacía con nadie más. Pero aun así ella no creía que él fuera lo suficiente bueno para el azabache (de hecho nadie era lo suficiente bueno para estar con Sasuke, claro según ella). (N/A: si como no ¬¬).

A Naruto no le había gustado la manera en que lo veía, y mucho menos que aquel agarre. El siempre había sido amable, pero con personas como ella en verdad le costaba.

-. Me podrías soltar.- exigió el muchacho en tono amenazante.

-. Que eres de Sasuke.- no le presto atención a lo dicho por el rubio y pregunto lo que tanto le importaba.

-. Eh?.- sencillamente se quedo sin saber que contestar.

-. No eres adecuado para el.- y otra vez ignoro al rubio.

Esas palabras no le gustaron para nada a Naruto, una cosa era que lo mal viera, y otra muy diferente que lo menospreciará, quien se creía que era?, nadie le hablaba de esa manera y se quedaba tan campante.

-. Si Sasuke quiere estar conmigo o no, no es tu problema.- Se soltó de un jalón, cosa que molesto más a la chica de lentes.

-. Claro que me importa.-dio una pausa.- después de todo soy su prometida.- soltó de golpe para ver cómo reaccionaba el rubio por lo dicho.

Y la sonrisa de Karin se amplio, viendo la cara del ángel, estaba segura de que se había creído su mentira.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo doce n.n**_

_**Ya lo sé que me tarde demasiado y no me queda más que pedirles disculpas u.u, en verdad no era mi intensión tardar tanto pero ya ven cosas que pasan XD.**_

_**Pero bueno pasando al fic, como han visto Naru-chan no se acordó de nada, porque sino Iruka se queda sin chamba XD**_

_**Además, Papi Fugaku los llama?, que les dirá?, y por otra parte también apareció Karin jeje.**_

_**Otro detalle, para los que no sepan, por si las dudas Iruka significa delfín **_^^ _**de ahí el nombre.**_

_**Y bueno como siempre quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo mi fic, aunque tarde mucho en actualizarlo (casi un mes no puedo creerlo u.u), y claro sobre todo les agradezco de corazón a los que me dejan un lindo comentario n.n a: **__Isis-chan, Ranmen-chan, Natty Namikaze Uzumaki, Yuki-2310, Ai-chan, Chiyo-san n.n, sol yuki uzumaki, Miss-leisy, SaKuRiitA-SaN, Kaii-chn, Hanabi-blood, nohely, Dark-ekin y NelIra__**.**_

**Por cierto SaKuRiitA-SaN, claro que puedes ser vicepresidenta n.n (arriba la ****OPSANAM, jejej)****, y claro que me encantaría que hicieran los dibujos del fic, y además me gustaría ayudarte con tu cuenta (bueno si aun no la haces XD), y pues si quieres, puedes agregar mi correo que está en mi perfil n.n**

**Bueno ahora si me despido, y los sigo invitando a ver el opening **

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = b e G x s e D 6 l x c

_**Y pues ahora si me voy **_^^

_**Y qué tal si por ultimo me regalan un review? :3**_

_**Gracias x leer **_^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Las cosas amorosas, aquellas que tienen que ver con el corazón de las personas, nunca son fáciles de comprender, siempre son complicadas, hay veces que simplemente no les encuentras una explicación lógica.

Y eso ahora lo tenía muy en claro un rubio ángel.

Naruto siempre había sido un poco lento para ese tipo de situaciones, había que admitir que en ese tema no tenía mucha experiencia, de hecho nunca había estado enamorado, ni siquiera pasado por una situación similar, y mucho menos pensado en ello, bueno no, hasta este preciso momento.

Así es, en este momento se encontraba frustrado y confundido, pero sobre todo desubicado.

Como era capaz aquella mujer de poder sacarlo de sus casillas?

El simplemente se lo seguía preguntado, y es que ahora por su culpa, no lo calentaba ni el sol. Solo recordaba lo que aquella antipática mujer le había dicho, y su frustración crecía mas, aunque bueno, también había que admitir que ella no había salido bien librada que digamos. Su discusión había llegado a un punto, en que el sencillamente aun se cuestionaba.

Como podría ser que de todo aquello que le dijo, fuera el desencadénate de sus dolores de cabeza?

Suspiro por enésima vez en ese momento y solo le vino a la mente lo que la muchacha de lentes le había dicho horas atrás.

Aquella desabrida pelirroja que le había arruinado su tarde.

.

_Naruto solo pudo ver la amplia sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro a la pelirroja en el mismo momento en el que él puso una mueca de asombro ante las palabras dichas._

_Y no era para menos. Había oído bien?. Acababa de de decir que ella era la prometida del azabache?_

_Bueno había que admitir que eso si sorprendería a cualquiera. Hasta el mismo se sorprendió un poco por su propia reacción, pero al darse cuenta de la sonrisa que mostraba la otra, supo que su facción de asombro fue lo que ella había estado esperando._

_Pero ella no lo conocía, estaba muy equivocada si pensaba (o esperaba) que él se tirara a llorar por la eminente noticia, o en otro caso, que le suplicara para que le dijera que aquellas palabras no eran más que una simple broma de mal gusto. Claro que no, ni que fuera el mártir de la historia, al contrario él era alguien muy seguro de sí mismo y con una gran fuerza de voluntad, nunca le daría el gusto de verle como si estuviera derrotado._

_Y claro que la noticia le había sorprendido y en cierto punto molestado. Pero, ha! Vaya ilusa si pensaba que eso se iba a ser suficiente para derrumbar a Uzumaki Naruto._

_Embozo una ligera sonrisa y se acerco a la pelirroja._

_-. Pues en ese caso felicidades.-dijo en tono sarcástico, para después proseguir.- aunque pensaba que el teme tendría un mejor gusto.-_

_Tómala cachetona(N/A: XD)_

_La pelirroja solo sintió como su enojo había crecido, ella que pensó que el otro se sentiría mal, y al contrario, se estaba burlado en su cara._

_-. Acaso tú serias mejor que yo.- grito molesta._

_-. Eso no me queda duda.- no sabía porque pero Naruto estaba disfrutando mucho este momento.- o si quieres le preguntamos a Sasuke.- termino con otra sonrisa más amplia._

_Karin palideció por un momento al escuchar el nombre de su supuesto prometido, definitivamente eso no le convenía, el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos, eso no era como ella se lo había imaginado: Ella con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, mientras el rubio llorando a mares por ser derrotado ante su belleza, y así él se alejaría de Sasuke y ella tendría una oportunidad con el moreno. (N/A: vaya ilusa ¬¬), pero no, aquel chico la había desafiado._

_Eso era algo que ella no se esperaba. Y no sabía más que decir, solo se pudo defender con lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

_-. Solo dices eso porque estás C-E-L-O-S-O.- dijo, deletreando lentamente la ultima palabra._

_Naruto solo parpadeo sorprendido, acaso había escuchado bien?, acababa de decir que él estaba celoso?, eso no supo porque pero en cierta manera lo desencajo._

_-. No digas tonterías, yo no estoy celoso, no tengo motivos.-_

_-. A no?, entonces porque reaccionas así.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente._

_Ella tenía razón, porque reaccionaba así. Eso no tenía lógica, pero no quiso seguir preguntándoselo, lo mejor era zanjar aquel asunto por la paz, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_-. Estás loca, mejor me voy.- dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba de ella._

_-. Oye, no he terminado.- quiso detenerlo con un nuevo agarre, pero él fue más rápido y no la dejo._

_-. Pues yo si.- se encamino a la salida.- y otra vez felicidades.-_

_Salió rápido de la tienda antes de que la otra lo alcanzara y siguiera diciendo tonterías, vaya que esa mujer lo había puesto de mal humor con su absurda platica, aunque ahora también estaba confundido por lo que había dicho. Se rio un poco por recordarlo. _

_Ha! El celoso del teme?_

_Después de alejarse de la tienda, se detuvo en el acto, como si hubiese descubierto algo sorprendente._

_Eso podría ser cierto?_

.

Naruto se encontraba acostado en su cama, tomo con ambas manos sus cabellos, se sentía un tanto frustrado por tantos pensamiento que lo habían comenzado a bombardear, en verdad tenía un enredo en su rubia cabeza, se sentían mal por ello. Seguía pensado en su reacción, después de todo en cierta parte la de anteojos tenía razón. No tenía una justificación para que se encontrara reaccionando de esa manera por haberse enterado de que ella era la dichosa prometida de Sasuke. Después de todo se suponía que ellos dos no eran nada.

_-. No es como si cada uno fuera el dueño del otro ni nada parecido.-_ pensó el rubio.

Entonces ellos que eran?. Que él recordara, no eran absolutamente nada.

Pero entonces. ¿Qué era lo que le había molestado de las palabras de la pelirroja?

No sabía darse una clara respuesta, quiso pensar que tal vez era el hecho de defender su orgullo, o el hecho de que había sido en cierta manera engañado por el moreno por tratar de acosarlo con toda aquella farsa del hijo (que la verdad nunca le había sonado muy lógica esa proposición), pero al fin de cuentas no habían llegado a nada, así que por más que quiso pensar en que eso lo molestaba, en realidad tampoco era la principal razón de su malestar.

Y si eso tampoco era. Entonces qué?

Se volvía a hacer la misma pregunta, que era lo que en verdad le pasaba?

Se quedo pensando un rato mas hasta que después de un rato apretó con más fuerza sus rubios cabellos. No quería llegar a _esa_ conclusión tan pronto, pero muy a su pesar y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, tal vez la única respuesta que quedaba era que en realidad, y después de todo…

… Si estaba _celoso_.

Dejo por fin de jalarse sus cabellos (otro poco y era posible candidato a quedarse calvo). Suspiro resignado, aunque nunca se imagino lo que en verdad sentía, tenía que aceptarlo.

Estaba celoso del teme, no, mejor dicho, estaba celoso por Sasuke.

Y en vez de que por fin se quedara tranquilo, sucedía todo lo contrario, porque más preguntas asaltaban su cabeza. Pensó que si ya había admitido que después de todo si estaba celoso por Sasuke, entonces…

Que era lo que realmente sentía por el Uchiha?

Si bien, desde que lo conoció no habían parado de pelear y de discutir, pero había algo en el moreno que le agradaba, como dicen por ahí, "polos opuestos se atraen", y esa regla se aplicaba demasiado bien a ellos dos. Después de todo, desde que lo vio por primera vez llamo su atención, y de una forma u otra terminaron juntos, cosas del _destino. _Quiso pensar que tal vez en una vida pasada habrían estado en una situación desagradable y ahora el_ karma _quería recompensarlo. Naruto embozo una ligera sonrisa por su rara "teoría", porque sentía que el hecho de que se hubieran conocido no era simple_ coincidencia_, le gustaba pensar de esa forma.

Si, tenía que admitirlo, no le desagradaba su presencia ni su compañía, le había gustado que a pesar de la cara de amargado que tenia y su aire de prepotencia que cargaba, aun así se había esforzado mucho por agradarle y eso se podía notar en lo mucho que hizo por él (aunque bueno eso era para que aceptara el trato, pero ese no era el punto, solo se quería quedar con la parte buena).

Sí, todo aquello le había agradado.

Una nueva sonrisa se le poso en el rostro, tal vez el teme no era tan malo después de todo.

Tal vez su corazón, su corazón estaba haciendo un espacio para el azabache?

Como había llegado todo aquel lio en esa conclusión?, si se suponía que tenía que estar molesto con el demonio por no haberle dicho que se iba a casar y en vez de eso, estaba hay recordando las cosas buenas que habían pasado juntos. Y llagando a conclusiones que hasta a él mismo le sorprendían.

Solo esperaba que cuando viera al moreno las cosas no se le complicaran más.

Si definitivamente las cosas del corazón eran muy complicadas de entender.

.

S&N

.

Deidara se encontraba sentado en la tienda sin nada que hacer, se sentía aburrido y a la vez un poco preocupado, ya que bueno, el hecho de que el moreno se pusiera tan serio después de haber recibido aquella llamada no era para dejarlo pasar, el quería de cierta manera ayudar al azabache en los problemas que tuviera, pero no sabía cómo.

Poder entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Itachi era algo complicado.

En cuanto había tomado el celular para contestar, su semblante había cambiado de uno de irritación por la interrupción, a uno de completa seriedad. El rubio no sabía muy bien que había sido lo que le habían dicho, pero puedo asegurar que era algo urgente y que tenía que ir a un lugar importante.

Ya que después de eso, no permanecieron mucho tiempo en la cabaña.

.

_-. Tenemos que ir.- dijo Itachi a la otra persona detrás del teléfono._

_Después de un momento más, termino la llamada, mientras su rostro aun seguía serio, sus ojos se dirigían a un punto en el techo, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Deidara por su parte solo pudo observar atentamente sus tranquilos movimientos, por alguna razón no quería ver de esa manera al moreno._

_Tan emocionado que estaba al principio que habían llegado y ahora solo estaba hay acostado sin decir nada._

_-. Que paso?, malas noticias.- pregunto el rubio acercándose a él._

_Itachi volteo a ver el rostro preocupado de Deidara, aquella imagen de cierta manera le alegro, ya que su ángel se estaba preocupando por él, le hizo olvidar por un momento aquel problema que acababa de escuchar. No pudo evitar verlo a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa, una de esas que no cualquiera ve, sino que son exclusivamente de su rubio corazón._

_-. No pasa nada.- dijo Itachi en un susurro, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Deidara y lo tomaba de la nuca para acercarlo, necesitaba sentir su calor, sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, por un momento quería olvidarse de todo, como si nada de lo que lo estaba esperando afuera existiera, ahora solo estaban ellos dos._

_Deidara por su parte se dejo hacer, ya se había resignado a lo que comenzaba a sentir por el Uchiha, además de que aquella sonrisa que le había regalo antes era una para que no se preocupara, pero aun así sabia que algo pasaba. Después de unos momentos volvieron a separase, e Itachi volvió a hablar._

_-. Sabes, no tenemos que ir.-_

_-. Es por la llamada.-_

_-. Eres muy curioso.- dijo entre risas.- pero si, es algo relacionado con ella.-_

_-. Algo malo?.-_

_-. Cosas de familia, pero cuando sepa algo te digo.-_

_Al rubio eso de "cosas de familia" le había preocupado, ya que si mal no recordaba el demonio tenía como padre al gobernante del infierno, definitivamente algo anda mal._

_No quiso seguir preguntado, pero por inercia se acerco al moreno (que después del beso se había vuelto a recortar en el sillón), y se acomodo junto al Uchiha, el simple hecho de sentir el calor de su cuerpo lo hizo sentirse cómodo, sin pensarlo cerró los ojos. Mientras el azabache se sorprendió de la cercanía del otro, y cuando iba a retomar su tarea de besarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido._

_Le gusto esa simple imagen, no quiso hacer mas, el también estaba cansado, y un poco de tranquilidad no le caía mal a nadie, y mucho menos a él._

_Y sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos en aquel sillón._

_._

Cuando Deidara despertó el azabache ya no estaba, y él se encontraba cómodamente acostado en el sillón que se encontraba en el taller de sus tienda, mientras había encontrado una nota en el buro.

_Nos vemos, mi ángel, espero que me extrañes mucho._

Eso lo había dejado junto a un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas.

Sonrió en cuanto las vio en el mueble, como siempre el azabache y sus cosas algo cursis, pero que aun así le gustaban. Aunque eso no le quitaba la preocupación sobre Itachi, le sonaba a que el azabache le estaba ocultando algo, pero después de todo el no era nada para preguntarle.

Lo mejor era esperar a que él le dijera que era lo que lo acomplejaba.

.

S&N

.

Se encontraban sentados en un pequeño café del centro comercial, muy a su pesar, y aunque no quería admitirlo, haberse vuelto a encontrar con Kakashi sin duda le había gustado, se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, lo había extrañado demasiado.

Después de que se encontraron en la fuente, el peliplateado lo había llevado a esa pequeña cafetería, sabía que el Hatake quería preguntarle muchas cosas y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener respuestas, por eso lo había conducido hasta ese lugar, por ello, ahora se encontraban frente a frente, mientras uno se dedicaba a contemplar a su acompañante y el otro solo desviaba su mirada a otro punto que no fuera la persona que tenía enfrente suyo.

Un silencio un poco incomodo, uno silencio que Kakashi no quería soportar más.

Él sabía que el hecho de que se volviera a encontrar con el castaño era algo bueno, en verdad pensó que nunca lo iba a volver, y por ello quería sacarse todas las dudas que tenía en su mente.

-. Y que haces aquí, pensé que nunca volverías.- quería comenzar la plática.

-. Ese era el plan.- dijo aun sin mirarlo a la cara.

Al mayor no le gusto lo que salió de la boca del otro.

-. En verdad tanto me odias.- su voz sonó tranquila pero aquello en verdad le costaba preguntar.

-. Yo no te odio, solo que las cosas son mejor así.- volvió a decir, aun si mirarlo.

Por su parte el peliplateado se enojo por aquella palabras, a él no le gustaba para nada estar lejos del castaño.

-. Mejores para quién?.- pregunto algo molesto.

-. Para los dos.- volvió a sonar tranquilo aunque eso era lo menos que sentía.

Kakashi no pudo soportarlo más la indiferencia del otro. Se levanto de su silla y no le importo nada, simplemente se acerco a un sorprendido Iruka, quien al escuchar el estruendo de la silla por fin había mirado al frente, solo para toparse con la cara del otro.

-. Claro que no es mejor.- dijo cercándose a su rostro.

Y lo beso.

Lo beso como si fueran años que no probaba aquellos labios, y aunque en cierta parte eso era verdad no pudo separarse por que el también había extrañado aquel contacto. Sus labios estaban juntos de nueva cuenta.

Por su parte en ese momento Iruka recordó aquel primer beso que le había dado el peliplateado.

_._

_Las semanas habían pasado como normalmente lo hacían, sin nada de novedad. Por eso ahora se podía tomar un pequeño descanso de su misión, en realidad no sabía con exactitud a donde se quería dirigir, no conocía muchos lugares, pero aun así se decidió a dar un recorrido por el centro comercial (ya que era el único lugar al cual sabia llegar con mayor facilidad). Y lo único que esperaba era no volverse a encontrar con aquel demonio, pero ya saben lo que dicen, "cuando el destino quiere", no hay mucho por hacer._

_Y ese era su caso._

_-. Vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aquí mi delfín.- eso había dicho el peliplateado que había salido de quien sabe dónde, aunque Iruka no se había dado cuenta que lo había seguido desde que lo vio entrar al edificio._

_-. Tu otra vez.- dijo un poco cansado al ver a la otra persona._

_-. Yo no tengo la culpa de que me atraigas tanto, además de que me debes una disculpa por haberme tirado a la fuente.- se acerco más al otro._

_-. Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, porque no pienso disculparme.- trato de alejarse, aquel demonio no era de fiar._

_-. Entonces quieres que te obligue.- se veía que estaba sonriendo por su ojos curvado, en verdad estaba disfrutando hacer enojar al otro._

_-. Ya sabes que tus poderes no funcionan conmigo.-eso se lo había dejado muy en claro._

_-. Esta vez no voy a utilizar mi sharingan.- lo tomo de uno de sus brazos para que no se fuera como la última vez._

_Lo tomo por la cintura atrayendo lo hacia él._

_-. Con mi fuerza basta.- y tenía razón porque Iruka no se podía zafar del agarre del mayor, tenía que admitir que en ese punto estaba en lo cierto._

_-. Y ahora si te vas a disculpar.- volvió a preguntar el peliplateado más cerca._

_-. Ya te dije que no.-aunque no quería admitirlo le estaba poniendo nervioso tanta cercanía con aquel demonio._

_-. En ese caso creo que yo sé una buena manera de recompensarme.-otra vez mostro su ojito feliz._

_- ah?.-_

_Mientras el castaño se preguntaba de que rayos estaba hablando, y el porqué de su gran sonrisa._

_Kakashi no espero mas y le plato tremendo beso, por su parte el pobre de Iruka se quedo a cuadros por aquella repentina muestra de "afecto" de su acompañante._

_-. Bien, creo que eso fue suficiente por hoy.- dijo por fin soltándolo.- nos veremos de nuevo mi delfín.-y desapareció._

_Iruka se quedo en estado de shock, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando por fin quedo libre del otro, y cuando quiso reclamarle al demonio para su mala suerte ya se había esfumado._

_-. Idiota.- grito al aire, mientras trataba de quitarse el bochorno de la cara._

_Sin duda aquel había sido un beso bastante extraño. _

.

Así le había robado un beso, el primero de muchos más.

Muchos, como el de ahora que le estaba dando, y que le estaba correspondiendo. Pero no duro mucho, unos instantes más y se separaron, sin decir palabra alguna, solo mirándose a los ojos. Pero Iruka sabía que ahora venían más preguntas.

-. Por favor Kakashi no sigas con esto.- dijo el castaño un tanto incomodo.

Pero el peliplateado no le prestó mucha atención a la petición, él quería saber más.

-. Solo dime porque te fuiste, solo eso.- pregunto, estando aun cerca de él.

-. Yo...- simplemente las palabras no le salía. Que le diría?

Estaba tan confundido, que hasta se sentía mareado, pero para su suerte y por obra de Kami-sama (que por fin lo escuchaba), alguien llego en el momento indicado.

-. Iruka-san?.- y escucho una agradable voz a su espalda.

.

S&N

.

Un rubio ángel se encontraba caminado en dirección a su amado departamento, se sentía un poco agotado, había decidió cerrar temprano. Camino distraído, hasta que paso por una pequeña cafetería, sus azules ojos se desviaron a un par de personas que parecían estar platicando, eso no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo, si no fuera porque una de ellas era alguien a quien él conocía, una persona que se suponía que no debería estar ahí.

Aquel castaño en verdad se trataba de Iruka?

Se sorprendió un poco al pensar eso, quiso asegurarse de que no estuviera equivocado, ya que se le hacía muy raro el hecho de que otro ángel estuviera en la tierra, un poco curioso por saber sé hacerlo a las dos personas, y cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de que la otra persona que lo acompañaba era Kakashi, el peliplateado vecino de su local.

-. Iruka-san?.- pregunto Deidara cuando estuvo tras de él.

E Iruka sentía que su ángel guardián había llegado en su ayuda.

-. Deidara, que gusto verte.- dijo Iruka levantándose de su asiento.

-. Si a mí también me da gusto.- noto como el otro no estaba muy contento por la interrupción.- hola Kakashi-san.- saludo también al otro.

-. Te estaba buscando.- hablo el castaño ignorando completamente al peliplateado.

-. Qué bien, eso quiere decir que es algo importante.- trato de sonar tranquilo pero aquella atmosfera era un poco pesada, sentía en cierta manera que no había llegado en el momento mas oportuno.

-. Así es, pero no creo que este sea el lugar para hablar de ello.- se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y de la escena.

-. Creo que tienes razón.- lo apoyo.

-. No quiero interrumpir pero tenemos una plática pendiente Iruka.- dijo el Hatake mientras se levantaba de su silla y se ponía un lado del moreno.- nos vamos.

-. Deidara si no te importa tengo que irme.- Iruka trataba de mostrar su mejor expresión por lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no le era muy fácil.

-. Claro, no te preocupes Iruka-san, después hablamos.-

El castaño no quiera obedecer las palabras de Kakashi, pero tampoco quería que dijera algo imprudente delante del rubio, así que lo mejor por ahora era irse con él y seguirle la corriente.

-. Nos vemos.-

-. Por cierto, dile a Naruto, que vine para ayudarlo para recuperar sus recuerdos.- dijo casi susurrándole para que el otro no escuchara.

-. Bien, yo le digo, en cuanto lo vea.-

Se despidieron mientras a Deidara no hacía más que preguntarse.

En verdad Iruka solo había ido por ayudar Naruto?

A él le parecía otra cosa.

Se reprendió un poco por sus ideas y siguió su camino, ahora en lo que tenía que pensar era en darle el recado a su desmemoriado amigo.

.

S&N

.

Kisame seguía muy curioso por lo que el azabache haría, había estado muy atento a los movimientos del moreno, quería ser el primero en ver qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer para que el pelirrojo entrara al restaurante. Vio cuando Tobi se había levantado dirigiéndose a la salida. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, solo después de unos momentos de que el moreno había salido, observo como el pelirrojo entraba tranquilamente y se sentaba en la misma mesa del demonio, para después como si nada comenzar a comer lo que le había ofrecido el azabache.

El mayor aun seguía preguntándose cómo se le había hecho, se acerco silenciosamente a él, mientras el ángel seguía comiendo distraídamente, y al estar a esa distancia se dio cuenta que la cara del pelirrojo estaba del mismo color de su pelo.

Que había pasado?. No pudo contenerse más. Tenía que preguntar.

-. Que le hiciste Tobi.- susurro el de piel azul al moreno.

Mientras el aludido lo vio y después dirigió sus ojos al comensal que tenía enfrente.

-. Ya te dije Kisame-san, ese es mi secreto.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras pasaba en su mente la maravillosa idea que se la había ocurrido.

.

_El moreno había terminado de comer lo que había pedido, fijo su mirada a la entrada del restaurante en donde el pelirrojo ángel seguía parado en la entrada sin dar señales de querer entrar. Ya se le había ocurrido una idea, era el momento adecuado de ponerla en marcha, después de todo sabia que el ángel tenía hambre y él no quería quedar como el malo del cuento._

_Se levanto de su asiento y fue directo al pelirrojo._

_-. No tienes hambre.- pregunto en cuanto estuvo al lado de Sasori._

_-. Ya te dije que no quiero comer contigo demonio.- seguía enojado con él, por eso no quería ser amable._

_-. Y yo te dije que no me dijeras así Sasori-san.- dijo con un tono de falsa tristeza.-. Aunque creo que te conviene entrar.- prosiguió diciendo._

_-. En serio?.- sarcasmo.- y porque lo dices.-pregunto sin interés._

_-. Bueno, acaso te gusta ser un exhibicionista.- pregunto el azabache como si nada._

_-. Qué?.- de que estaba hablando aquel moreno loco, el siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien serio, y ahora venía con eso.- no sea ridículo, yo no soy un exhibicionista.-_

_-. A no?.- le pregunto.- y entonces esto que es.-_

_El moreno no le dio tiempo de procesar sus palabras, simplemente tomo al pelirrojo de la cintura y lo subió a una de las jardineras de cemento que estaban alrededor del restaurante, hay lo sentó mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas y lo comenzaba a besar como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

_Sasori solo podía notar la incómoda situación mientras su boca era devorada, y sentía como el calor se le subía a la cabeza por aquella pose bastante sugerente. En cuanto se separaron, pudo observar como todas las personas que se encontraban transitando por la calle y en la entrada del restaurante se les quedaba viendo con diferentes tipos de expresiones en sus rostros._

_El pelirrojo simplemente quería que se lo tragara la tierra._

_-. Y entonces que, entramos o seguimos el espectáculo.- dijo entre risas Tobi contemplando los colores de la cara del ángel._

_El otro solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa por lo dicho, y sabia que aquel loco era capaz de hacerlo y hasta mucho mas. Lo empujo para que se quitara y dio un brinco para bajar._

_No dijo nada, simplemente entro al restauran._

_A Tobi se le formo otra sonrisa, sin duda sus planes nunca le fallaban, cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy brillante, no de en balde era un Uchiha. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, había convencido al pelirrojo de entrar a comer, mientras el había disfrutado nuevamente de los labios del menor._

_Si, sin duda era un genio._

.

Y ahora solo observaba como el pelirrojo seguía comiendo, pero con la cara aun roja por unas cuantas miradas se posaban sobre él.

Sin duda, aquel ángel se veía mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Kisame se rio, vaya métodos de Tobi, sin duda era alguien muy astuto.

.

S&N

.

Gaara se sentía un poco incomodo por estar hay parado en medio de tanta gente esperando a que Sai se dignara a aparecer. Lo había citado a las 5 y ya eran las 5:30, y es que la verdad él no era muy paciente que digamos. Después de unos minutos más pudo ver como entra las personas aparecía un moreno alzando la mano para que lo viera, a veces Sai era un poco llamativo.

-. Gaa-chan, tienes mucho tiempo esperando.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Gaara.

-. No y no me digas así.- dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo.

-. Pero porque no?, leí en un libro que le puedes decir un apodo cariñoso a la persona a la que quieres.- fue lo que dijo aumentando una de sus sonrisa.

-. No digas tonterías.- volvió a decir tranquilo, mientras se ponía a caminar, claro seguido por el azabache.

-. Bueno, y ahora si podemos hablar.- pregunto mientras observaba su alrededor.

-. Solo hablar Sai.- lo miro con advertencia.

-. Claro.- el moreno sonrió mas por aquella mirada que le había mandado, en verdad ahora no tenía pensado otra cosa, bueno si la situación se prestaba tampoco la iba a desaprovechar.

Se acercaron a una de las bancas del parque para poder sentarse. Gaara no conocía muchos lugares de la tierra, por ello había optado por el parque, un lugar tranquilo pero a la vez con varias personas para que no estuvieran solos, y no era que tuviera miedo de estar a solas con el azabache, pero luego su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, dejándose llevar por la presencia del moreno, y no podía darse el lujo de hacer eso de nuevo.

Así que un lugar concurrido y a la vez tranquilo era la mejor opción. Un minuto más y ambos se encontraban sentados en una de aquellas bancas.

-. De que querías hablar Sai.- le pregunto al moreno, quien solo se dedicaba a observar un punto al frente.

-. Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntar pero no creo que me quieras contestar.- dijo el moreno, un tanto serio, pero aun mostrando aquella sonrisa en el rostro.

El pelirrojo vio su semblante algo contrariado, así que trato de animarlo (claro, a su mudo), para que comenzara a hablar.

-. Se directo Sai.-

-. Está bien, entonces solo quería saber una cosa.-

-. Pues dime.-

El moreno, se había quedado un momento callado, pero después giro su rostro para dejar de ver al frente y contemplar por completo a su ángel, para después soltar lo que en verdad quería preguntar.

Algo que le tenía rondando en la cabeza.

-. Me quieres Gaara ?.- soltó de sopetón Sai.

-. Qué?.- mientras el pobre del pelirrojo solo lo miraba como si le hubiese aparecido un marciano en la cabeza. (N/A: XD). Bueno Gaara quería que fuera directo pero no tanto, sabía que Sai era algo raro, y ahora lo volvía a demostrar, a que quería llegar con todo eso?

-. De que hablas Sai.- seguía medio mareado por aquella pregunta repentina.

-. Dímelo Gaara, porque yo si te quiero y mucho.- dijo sinceramente el moreno.

Lo había admitido, aquello que sentía por el pelirrojo no solo era atracción, en verdad había comenzado a sentir algo muy diferente por él huraño ángel, algo que le agradaba, y después de lo que habían pasado juntos, en definitiva ya no podía separarse de él. Además de que Sai sabía que el pelirrojo también sentía algo, era cierto que él moreno no era un maestro en el área de los sentimientos, pero podía ver en aquellos ojos aguamarina algo diferente, tal vez un poco de cariño hacia él. Era como si aquella barrera que los separa al principio ahora iba desapareciendo poco a poco, ese sentimiento era lo que le había dado la pauta para preguntar.

-. Tú me quieres a mi.- volvió a cuestionarlo.

El pelirrojo no sabía que contestar. Lo había tomado con la guardia baja, tanto, que ahora ni una réplica ni una negación podían salir de su boca, además de que tener aquellos ojos negro clavados sobre su persona no ayudaban en mucho. Había escuchado la respuesta de Sai, le había parecido muy sincera, pero aun así no sabía bien que contestar, porque simplemente su cabeza estaba confundida.

-. Sai yo…- trato de articular una frase pero no lo logro.

El azabache al ver la indecisión en los ojos del otro quiso hacer algo por él, sabía que el pelirrojo también sentía lo mismo solo que le faltaba un poco de motivación para admitirlo.

-. Bueno si quieres te puedo aclarar la mente para que me des una respuesta.- propuso el pintor al indeciso ángel.

-. Y como vas a hacer eso?.- inquirió el menor, olvidándose por un momento de su apuro.

-. Pon atención.-

Fue lo último que escucho Gaara mientras Sai acortaba la distancia entre ellos y posaba sus finos labios sobre los contrarios, el moreno sabia que aquella era la mejor manera de aclarar su mente (o confundirla más, pero él esperaba que fuera lo primero), si demostraba con aquel simple acto lo que en verdad sentía, tal vez el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

-. Y ahora.- pregunto unos segundos después, separándose poco a poco del otro.

Gaara no respondió, aquello (como todo lo que hacia el demonio) lo había tomado por sorpresa, aunque tenía que admitir que cada vez que lo besaba le agrada con mayor fuerza. Sintió un como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima, y simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que en verdad sentía en esa preciso momento.

No dijo palabra alguna ante la suplicante respuesta que le demandaban aquellos oscuros ojos, el simplemente se acerco al azabache y le planto un beso tan demandante que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

Si por una vez en su existencia, quería saber que era lo que sentía estar con la persona que quieres.

Por una vez quiso ser egoísta y no pensar en los demás, ahora solo eran él y Sai.

-. Tomare eso como un sí, yo también te quiero mucho Sai.- dijo el demonio sonriendo cuando se separaron, sorprendido por aquella respuesta pero sobre todo feliz, Gaara era del tipo que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, así que se conformaba con eso, las palabras ahora salían sobrando.

Ambos sentían que habían decidido algo muy importante, y tal vez sería un poco difícil, pero en eso no querían pensar, de eso ya se las arreglarían.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke se encontraba en la sala de su departamento, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del mismo, ya había llamado a su hermano y sabía que no tardaría demasiado en llegar.

Ahora solo era esperar.

Se quedo un rato dormido en aquella posición, tenía tantas cosas en las cuales pensar. Tardo unas horas hay, se despertó en cuanto sintió la presencia de su hermano y después de unos segundos vio como Itachi ingresaba al departamento con una mueca de irritación reflejada en su cara. Pero Sasuke no dijo nada, ya que él se encontraba en la misma situación.

El moreno mayor no estaba del mejor de los humores, después de todo había dejado a su ángel dormido, había estado con él un rato, pero no el suficiente como él lo habría deseado. Pero no había remedio, su padre los había llamado y era hora de ir.

-. En serio no se qué quiere papa.- dijo con desgano el menor mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-. Yo tampoco tengo idea, pero tenemos que ir.- el mayor acercándose a su hermanito.

-. No hay de otra.- se encogió de hombros y se puso al frente del otro.

-. Pues no hay que hacerlo esperar.- fue lo que dijo Itachi mientras sacaba su sharingan.

Su ototou lo imito, en su posición también saco su sharingan, uno frente al otro comenzaron a realizar diferentes formas con sus manos (N/A: ya saben, como sellos para hacer una técnica ninja XD).

Y después de un "puf", ambos desaparecieron.

.

S&N

.

El infierno no era un lugar muy acogedor, eso ya lo sabían, pero siempre habían vivido allí y nunca les había importado.

Entonces, ahora porque ya no lo veían de la misma manera?

Sin duda había algo que faltaba para que estuviera completo.

Sasuke se sentía un poco incomodo, se acordaba que ni siquiera se había despedido de su rubio, y no era porque no quisiera verlo un vez mas (y más cuando sabia que se había enojado por el encuentro con Karin), sino porque quería evitar decirle los motivos de su ausencia, no quería que supiera que había sido solicitado por su padre. Eso serian muchas preguntas y a él no le gustaba dar respuestas y menos que involucraran a su ángel. Porque si, si algo tenía pensado era evitar que Naruto supiera de su padre.

Por eso entre más rápido enfrentaran el problema mejor.

Al igual que Sasuke, Itachi seguía sin decir palabra alguna, parecía que estaba como perdido al igual que su hermano, muchas cosas en las que pensar, porque el hecho de que a su padre se le ocurriera la grandiosa idea de llamarlos no era una cosa muy buena que digamos.

Su padre era un hombre imponente, demostraba que en verdad era digno gobernante del infierno, alguien a quien no le gustaba esperar, la paciencia al igual que ellos, no era una de sus virtudes.

.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la gran mansión en donde verían a su progenitor. Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban en la puerta del despacho, por alguna razón sintió una especie de _deja vú_, al estar de nueva cuenta frente a ese puerta.

Itachi al ver que su hermano no dio indicios de querer tocar la puerta tuvo que hacerlo él, sabía que su ototou estaba un tanto nervioso, y seria mentir si dijera que él no sentía nada, porque la verdad era que estaba igual que Sasuke, solo que tenía que apresurar la cosas.

Toco la puerta y la grave voz de su padre contesto.

-. Adelante.- se escucho del interior.

Al percibir la voz de su padre, Sasuke salió de su trance y se dispuso a entrar junto a su aniki. Pasaron y se encontraron con un relajado Fugaku sentado en su amplio sillón tras su escritorio, ellos por su parte caminaron hasta los sillones que se encontraban en frente de este, y sin más, ambos se sentaron.

Fugaku pudo percibir ese aire de tensión que despedía sus hijos, aunque poco tardo ya que comenzaron con su plática.

-. Para que nos ha llamado padre.- pregunto cortes Itachi.

El Uchiha mayor contemplo a ambos, sabiendo a la perfección la respuesta que les daría a sus hijos.

-. Quiero saber cómo van con lo que les pedí.- dijo en tono sereno, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su sillón para escuchar las respuestas de sus hijos.

Ambos sudaron frio. Que le iban a decir?. Que en vez de que su heredero ya viniera en camino, se habían dedicado a conquistar, y que por ello el motivo principal había quedado en segundo plano por conseguir primero los corazones de aquellos ángeles.

Si como no, eso sería una reprimenda segura.

Pero Fugaku al no escuchar respuesta por ninguno de los dos, siguió exponiendo los puntos a tratar.

-. Además se que tanto Tobi como Sai, fueron llamados por ustedes.- volvió a sonar la voz grave del mayor.

Pero ante esa pregunta, Itachi no dudo en responder, sabía que su padre no se quedaría tan tranquilo si solo se quedaran callados, aunque claro no le daría detalles de lo que habían hecho, solo lo esencial.

-. Así es, había unos pequeños inconvenientes.- dijo seguro, después de todo esa era la verdad.

-. Y en donde se encuentran.- pregunto sin mucha curiosidad Fugaku.

-. Están haciendo su trabajo.- esta vez fue Sasuke quien hablo.

Aunque la verdad ya ni de eso estaban seguros, aquellos buenos para nada, (aunque a pesar de todo si habían cumplido su trabajo: distraer a los otros ángeles), no sabían en donde se habían metido, además tenían tiempo que no los veían, y de un tiempo a la fecha se comportaban algo raro (más de lo que de por si eran).

En definitiva, tendrían que hablar con ellos seriamente en cuanto regresaran a la tierra. Pero por el momento, lo mejor era concentrarse en lo que su padre les iba a decir.

-. Bueno, eso no importa.- se quedo pensativo.- los mande a llamar por otra cosa, ya que el consejo de sabios y yo ya tenemos una decisión.-

-. Ya saben quién será el próximo gobernante?.- se apresuro a preguntar Sasuke.

-. Así es.- fue la simple respuesta de su padre.

-. No los dirá ahora.- esta vez fue Itachi quien interrogo.

-. Aun no es el momento, además de que eso significa que tienen que darse prisa en lo que se les pidió.- Fugaku observo como ambos se habían quedando pensativos.- ya les había dicho antes que no es necesario que se enamoren, solo con el heredero será suficiente.- dijo por ultimo.

Pero ahí estaba el problema, ninguno de ellos quería solo a su hijo, ellos querían el paquete completo, eso incluía por supuesto a sus rubios ángeles.

Por su parte Sasuke al escuchar lo que había dicho su padre acerca de que ya habían elegido, le rondaba una duda en la cabeza, no sabía si el seria el gobernante, pero ahora la cuestión era, que si eso fuera. Que pasaría con Naruto?, en verdad seria contento con todo aquel territorio por gobernar sin la compañía de su rubio?, sería feliz solo con el hecho de tener a su hijo?.

De repente, no pudo evitar el imaginarse así mismo con un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos, llamándolo papa y junto a él un sonriente rubio diciéndole cuanto lo quería. (Sonrió embobado por dicha escena).

En verdad estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad por ser el gobernante del infierno?.

Una pregunta difícil, pero que a pesar de todo, ya sabía la respuesta.

Mientras Itachi estaba en una encrucijada muy parecida. El poco tiempo que había pasado con Deidara no le había sido suficiente, él quería mas, quería compartir su eternidad con aquel ángel que le había robado el corazón, no se conformaría con solo dejarlo en un bonito recuerdo.

Sin embargo, ambos tenían muchas preguntas, pero había una que Sasuke deseaba saber desde que había comenzado todo aquel asunto de los herederos, y pensó que tal vez sería la oportunidad adecuada para hacérsela a su padre.

-. Padre puedo hacer una pregunta..-

-. Adelante Sasuke.-

-. Que paso con mama.-

El semblante del tranquilo Fugaku cambio, aunque poco, ya que él les había enseñado que los Uchihas no demuestran sus emociones, pero aun así ambos pudieron percibir dicho cambio.

-. Porque quieres saber eso, nunca antes habías preguntado.-

El menor lo medito un poco antes de contestar, pero Itachi se adelanto a hablar antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

-. Yo también quiero saberlo.- dijo un serio Itachi.

-. Acaso no la amabas, por eso no está aquí?.- decía Sasuke al no recibir respuesta.

-. Que paso padre?.-

Fugaku no contesto a las interrogantes, solo se quedo observando a sus dos hijos. Suspiro internamente, se parecían tanto a ella.

Qué les diría?

Claro que el amaba a su esposa, aun recordaba como la había conocido antes de que fuera el gobernador del infierno, por aquellos tiempos su padre Uchiha Madara era el encargado del control de todo, y él como buen adolecente que era, se la pasaba de vez en cuando vagando en la tierra. Hay había conocido a aquella hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, de la que se enamorado profundamente, trato de saber más de ella, así poco después se estero que ella era una ángel, y él desde que la vio nunca dudo que eso fuera cierto.

Así después de un tiempo, (y sin el consentimiento de su padre), se habían casado, no paso mucho para que tuvieran a su primer hijo, al cual llamaron Itachi, un bebe saludable y con todas las características de un Uchiha, pero ahora con el toque de un ángel, sin duda era su orgullo. Después de su nacimiento, ellos habían sido llamados por su padre Madara, pero el había defendido a capa y espada su relación con Mikoto. Se sorprendió que después de tanta insistencia su padre había aceptado a su esposa, pero jamás olvido las palabras que le había dicho después.

_-. Una flor a la cual le quitan la luz solo se marchitara poco a poco.-_

Esas habían sido las palabras de su padre, y no les tomo el mínimo de importancia, sino hasta después, cuando se la había llevado a vivir al infierno.

Poco después de comenzar a vivir en el infierno Mikoto dio a luz a su segundo hijo, al cual le pusieron el nombre de Sasuke, un bebe igual de hermoso que el primero, con aquellos lindos ojos negros y con su cabellos de un negro intenso con toques azulados, otro digno Uchiha.

Eran felices, aunque poco les duro aquella paz, ya que la salud de Mikoto comenzó a fallar, cada vez se volvía más débil, y Fugaku no podía hacer nada. Fue entonces que entendió las palabras de su padre, aquel estado en que se encontraba ahora su querida esposa era por estar en un sitio que no le correspondía.

Su lugar era en el cielo. Un ángel simplemente no puede sobrevivir en el infierno.

Muy a su pesar, Fugaku decidió dejar ir a su esposa, ella no quería dejarlo, pero él no daría su brazo a torcer, prefería quedarse solo, con tal de que su mujer no sufriera más, así era de grande el amor que le tenía.

Pero Mikoto al haber desobedecido las reglas del cielo, no podría entrar a si de nuevo. Su padre le había ofrecido un trato, que le dejara a los pequeños, para que en un futuro alguno de ellos fueran el gobernante del infierno, ella se negó, pero también sabía que el cielo no los verían con buenos ojos al ser los hijos de un demonio, así que lo mejor para ellos era crecer en el infierno, en donde todos los respetarían.

Y así fue como Mikoto muy a su pesar dejo a sus hijos y Fugaku se quedo con ellos.

Nunca les había dicho esa historia, y nunca se las diría. Eso sería demostrar lo débil que había sido

Fugaku volvió a mirar a sus hijos.

-. Se quedo en el lugar al que pertenecía y eso es todo.- dio por terminada la explicación.

Era por eso no quería que sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo.

No quería que su historia se volviera a repetir. Por ello les había dicho que quería sus nietos los antes posible, sabía que entre menos trataran con aquellos ángeles, menor era la probabilidad de que se quedaran encantados por ellos.

Pero el hecho de que se estuvieran tardando quería decir que algo pasaba, y eso lo había estado atormentando.

Que sus nietos fueran concebidos por ángeles era la mejor opción (y eso lo sabía por experiencia propia, solo viendo a sus dos hijos sabía que era una garantía) (N/A: modestia aparte XD), pero en ningún momento quería que se enamoraran de ellos.

Tenía que regresarlo al infierno lo antes posible.

Ambos hermanos no habían quedado conformes con la escueta respuesta de su padre, pero sabían que no podrían sacarle más información. Así que Fugaku al darse cuenta de la situación trato de tomar la palabra otra vez.

-. Pero para eso no los convoque- dijo un serio Fugaku.

-. Entonces en simples palabras no llamaste para?.- Sasuke ya se estaba cansando ya que no les había dicho nada de su madre, así que ya tenía ganas de irse.

Su padre noto el tono de su voz impaciente, no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y termino por decir lo que había estado pensado.

-. Los llame para que cumplan con lo que se les pidió.- dijo serio.- así que quiero resultados, quiero a mis nietos…- sentencio.- y los quiero pronto.-

Sabía que eso era lo mejor, entre más los apurara menos tiempo pasarían en la tierra y por obviedad menos tiempo con aquellos ángeles, tenía claro que si los presionaba no tendrían otra opción que obedecerlo y cumplir con su misión.

Ellos no dijeron nada, solo asintieron con la cabeza.

En verdad apresurarían todo solo para alejarse de sus ángeles?

Solo le siguieron la corriente, ya tendrían tiempo después de hacer algo, por ahora querían dejar pensar a su padre que harían todo al pie de la letra. Pero ambos sabían que eso era lo menos que harían.

.

S&N

.

Naruto se acomodaba de nueva cuenta en la baranda que estaba en la parte de arriba del edificio de la escuela, era el mismo lugar en donde Sasuke le había enseñado sus dichosos poderes de demonio. No quería entrar a clases, no tenía ganas de permanecer en el salón, aunque también con la falta de maestro nadie se daba cuenta.

Suspiro una vez más en ese día.

Tantas cosas en las que pensar, una de ellas eran aquellas palabras que le había dicho el otro rubio, había algo raro que no le parecía bien.

_-. Naruto te voy a presentar a alguien que te va a ayudar a recuperar tus recuerdos.-_

Eso era lo que le había dicho Deidara por teléfono en la mañana. Y no era que no quisiera saber quién era en verdad, sobre su familia y su pasado, pero a la vez había algo que le decía dentro de sí que esa verdad no sería lo que él esperaba.

Tal vez tenía miedo?. Pero miedo a que?

Si se suponía que la vida que ahora llevaba no era en verdad suya, que su verdadero lugar se encontraba en otro lado, pero aun así, le gustaba esa sencilla vida, había empezado a querer a las personas que tenía a su alrededor, le agradaba Deidara, algunos de sus amigos de la escuela, Kakashi y todos los que trabajaran con él en la tienda (aunque fueran un poco raros), pero sobre todo, con toda aquel revoltijo de pensamientos, se dio cuenta que también le agradaba Sasuke.

Si lo había aceptado, estaba celoso, y muy a su pesar se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a sentir algo por el azabache, tal vez aun era muy pronto para hablar de amor. Pero por algo se empieza no?

Y eso lo llevaba a otra de las tantas cosas en las cuales había estado pensando durante todo ese tiempo que no había visto al moreno. Ya casi había pasado unos días desde aquel día en que había hablado con la pelirroja.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a ver al Uchiha.

El moreno no había asistido a la escuela, pero el director no tenía intenciones de contratar a otro maestro, sino que, de vez en cuando los maestros de otros salones les iban a poner lecciones o darles una que otra clase, pero no había propuesta de un maestro nuevo. Al principio se le hacía raro, pero después de pensarlo un poco llego a la conclusión de que todo aquello debía ser obra de los poderes del azabache.

Porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él?

.

S&N

.

Después de la conversación que había tenido con su padre y de saber que era lo que le acontecía, el moreno menor no quería tardarse más tiempo en el infierno (pero su padre había alegado algo de recuperar un poco de sus poderes), después de todo el estar en la tierra requería de mucho poder, pero a él eso le importaba en lo más mínimo, por alguna razón (la cual ya tenía más que clara) quería volver a su dobe ruidoso, para que hacerse el tonto, si sabía a la perfección que lo había extrañado, lo echaba de menos.

No quería seguir pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre, a él lo único que le importaba era volver a verlo.

Así que una vez que estuvieron en la tierra lo primero que se le cruzo en la cabeza fue ir a buscar a su ángel. Para su suerte no tuvo que buscar demasiado ya que sabía que a esa hora, aun estaba en la escuela.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo y noto que su rubio ángel se encontraba en la azotea. No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia el lugar, subió rápidamente las escaleras (por el sacaba sus alas, pero había muchos alumnos alrededor) y llego a la azotea lo más rápido posible, quería sorprenderlo, ya que le estaba dando la espalda, pero con eso solo se ganaría un golpe, por lo que opto por su característico sarcasmo.

-. Vaya dobe saltándote las clases.- dijo Sasuke acercándose a la reja en donde estaba retrancado el otro.

El rubio solo dio un disimulado salto de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de la otra persona, y volteo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ónice.

-. Teme.- una ligera se poso en su rostro sin pensarlo.

Se sentía contento por volver a verlo, pero recordó lo que le había dicho la pelirroja y su semblante cambo a un más serio. Sasuke al estar viendo hacia abajo no se dio cuenta, tan bien se sentía muy bien al lado del rubio, así que ya no quería decir más.

Pero el rubio si tenía mucho que decir.

-. Oye teme, que bueno que regresaste.-

-. Ah sí?.- dijo en tono burlón.- acaso me extrañaste.-

-. Eso quisieras.- mentir nunca había sido su fuerte, pero no podía echarse de cabeza el solo para alzarle el ego al moreno, al saber que tenía razón.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez, solo contemplando a los demás que estaban en el patio. Pero esta vez fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio.

-. Naruto necesito decirte algo importante.- su tono de voz sonó serio.

El rubio, se sorprendió por tan repentina declaración y solo pensó que si acaso quería hablarle de su prometida?, el no quería demostrar que le afectaba, así que lo mejor era decirle que ya lo sabía.

-. No importa teme, Karin ya me dijo la verdad.- dijo en tono tranquilo.

Sasuke solo se atraganto. Como era posible que aquella mujer lo delatara. Acaso le había dicho que él era un ángel?, había echado todo su esfuerzo a la basura?.

-. De que hablas, dobe.-

-. No tienes que seguir mintiendo, ya lo sé todo.-

-…-

-. Así que no sigas con esta farsa.-

El moreno no lo podía creer, ya que el rubio se veía muy tranquilo, tal vez si le explica bien las cosas podrían llegar a un acuerdo, verdad?

-. Está bien, dobe.- dijo en tono resignado.- yo ya lo sabía pero, nunca quise aprovecharme de ti, además tu tenias a ese rubio y…-

Pero el otro no lo dejo seguir, estaba en las mismas, no entendía de qué le hablaba el moreno con respecto a su amigo Deidara (porque ese era el único rubio que conocía).

-. Te refieres a Deidara?.- que tenía que ver Deidara en aquel asunto-. Y el que tiene que ver con todo esto?.-

-. Como que tiene que ver si es igual a ti.-

-. No es cierto.- dijo Naruto con indignación, ya que ni él ni Deidara se iban a casar, y el otro si, en donde se suponía que estaba la igualdad?

Pero Sasuke estaba igual, se le dibujo una gran interrogante en la cabeza. No se suponía que aquel rubio de cabellos largos, (que por cierto su aniki andaba tras de él), también era un ángel?, bueno al menos eso había escuchado de Itachi. Entonces porque decía que no eran iguales.

-. No ya no entiendo Naruto.-

-. Estamos en las misma teme, pero no importa, así que solo déjame felicitarte.-

-. Felicitarme?, y a mí porque dobe.-

-. Pues por más, por tu prometida.-

Sasuke se había quedado a cuadros. Prometida?, de que rayos estaba hablando, que el supiera no tenía ninguna prometida. Al menos que su padre se les hubiera adelantado y les hubiese conseguido una, pero eso estaba descartado, su padre no les jugaría una mala pasada así.

Aquí había algo que no cuadraba.

El rubio al no obtener respuesta del otro, prosiguió a hablar como si nada de lo que había dicho le hubiese afectado.

-. Seguro Karin será una excelente esposa.-dijo.- aunque pensé que tenías mejores gustos teme.-

El Uchiha, aun estaba procesando lo que había dicho de la famosa prometida, cuando el rubio le suelta de repente que era Karin?, simplemente no lo podía entender, -Karin y prometida- no podían estar en la misma frase, y ahora si estaba seguro que su padre no tenía nada que ver, después de todo la pelirroja solo era un demonio al servicio de ellos, su padre jamás la consideraría para aquel puesto.

El casado con Karin?, ni en sus sueños más retorcidos.

Arrugo su entrecejo y suspiro frustrado. Que le había dicho aquella mujer a su dobe?, ahora por su culpa un poco más y se delataba él solito diciendo toda la verdad (la verdad de que Naruto era un lindo ángel).

Naruto observo como el semblante de Sasuke cambiaba y empezaba a despedir un aura asesina, no sabía porque se había molestado tanto, pensó que era el hecho de que lo había descubierto y ahora sabia de la existencia de su futura esposa, pero al ver como había reaccionado el otro no quería seguir diciendo mas y mucho menos preguntar, porque se veía que el moreno iba a desquitar su coraje con alguien y ese alguien no quería ser el.

Y no era que tuviera miedo, el solo era precavido. Así que lo mejor era alejarse por el momento.

-. Sabes teme me acorde que tengo un examen, nos vemos después.-

El moreno no vio como su ángel salía de su campo de vista

Y Sasuke solo pudo pensar en algo.

_Karin se la iba a pagar y muy caro._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo trece n.n**_

_**Y otra vez me tarde mucho en subirlo u.u, en verdad lo siento, y lo peor es que hoy comienzan las clases, así que no voy a tener mucho tiempo u.u, pero voy a tratar de subirlo poco a poco n.n **_

_**Pero bueno por la tardanza lo hice más largo XD, si creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, así que espero que les allá gustado n.n**_

_**Bueno pasando al fic, pues un poco de todo, jeje, hasta del pasado de papi Fugaku, jeje, pero el no es malo, solo quiere cuidar a sus hijos u.u**_

_**Y me di cuenta que a nadie le agrada Karin, por qué será?, jajja**_

_**Por otro lado Sasu-chan por poquito se echa de cabeza XD, quiere venganza!, alguna sugerencia? o.O**_

_**Creo que ya me extendí mucho XD, pero bueno, me tengo que ir, pero eso si, no sin antes agradecerles a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo esta historia y que se dan un tiempecito para dejarme sus comentarios n.n, ustedes son lo mejor n.n**_

_**Muchas Gracias a:**____Natty Namikaze Uzumaki, Isis Sakuris-chan, sol yuki Uzumaki, PUMI, Ranmen-chan, DGHA, hao3572, Dark Lia, Natusky, Dark-ekin, Kaii-ch, FanitiGril, Thalia Black Haruno, NelIra y Hanabi-blood._

_**Y ahora si nos vemos, y acuérdense que espero sus sugerencia para la dulce venganza. Eh!**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Gracias x seguir leyendo n.n**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El departamento (Pent Hause mejor dicho) en donde vivían, les había gustado por ser elegante, cómodo, espacioso y sobre todo, tranquilo, era uno de los más caros de aquella zona de la ciudad de Konoha, siempre distinguiéndose por ser uno de los sitios más pacíficos y silenciosos.

Aunque ahora aquella paz se había esfumado.

Todo lo que respecta a _silencio armónico_, había sido reemplazado por unas sonoras carcajadas que parecían que no terminarían en un buen rato.

Itachi aun sentado en el amplio sillón de la elegante sala, no paraba de reír por la cara que tenía en ese momento su adorado hermanito y sobre todo por lo que le había dicho. Él lo había visto llegar con una clara muestra de molestia, hasta parecía que le echaría fuego por los ojos al primero que se le parara enfrente, pero a él no le asustaba, conocía muy bien aquellas miradas asesinas de su ototou, así que ni se inmuto por ellas. Después de un rato de desquitar su coraje con algunos de sus finos muebles, el menor le había contado (más bien Itachi lo había forzado) a decirle la razón por la cual traía semejante mueca de enojo, el sabia que a veces Sasuke podía ser un amargado sin remedio, pero al verlo de esa manera en verdad lo sorprendido.

Así que como buen hermano mayor quería saber que era la causa de aquello, y no era que fuera un "mete cuchara", como sueles decir, no, el solo se preocupaba por su _hermanito._

El menor a regañadientes le conto lo que le había pasado cuando fue a ver a su rubio, así que luego de escucharlo, no pudo contenerse a echarse a reír. Su querido ototou había pasado uno de los momentos más ridículos de su existencia.

Y era por ello que de solo imaginárselo, le daban ganas de reír aun más.

-. En verdad eso hizo Karin.- dijo agarrándose el estomago de tanto que le dolía.

-. ….- no le contesto solo lo fulmino con la mirada, ya que cada que le venía el recuerdo a su mente, sentía más ganas de eliminar a alguien.

-. Me imagino la cara que pusiste cuando Naruto-kun te dijo lo de la prometida.- seguía picándolo, le encantaba las caras homicidas que ponía su ototou.

-. ..- pero Sasuke seguía sin contestarle, el se dedicaba a acribillarlo con su mirada, sabía que era mala idea habérselo dicho a su odioso aniki.

-. Quieres venganza, cierto.- algo que sabia a la perfección.

-. Eso el lógico Itachi.- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, el siempre había sido muy directo y nunca dejaría de serlo.

-. Hay ototou eres tan predecible, está bien, aunque bueno si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.- dijo por fin parando de reír.

-. No hace falta, ya se me ocurrirá algo.- fue lo último que dijo para ya no hablar del tema.

El mayor solo se encogió de hombros, sabía que cuando a Sasuke se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que le hiciera hacer lo contrario. Se quedaron en silencio un rato mas, a ellos les gustaba el silencio, aunque en esta ocasión era un tanto incomodo, el menor al sentirse de esa manera, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-. Oye Itachi que vas a hacer.- pregunto como si nada.

-. Respecto ah?.- le contesto de la misma forma.

-. Como que ah?.- repitió molesto el menor.- pues a lo que nos pidió padre.-

-. Aun no le se.- dijo sinceramente.

Y era la verdad, desde que había llegado no tenía una idea clara de que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer con respecto al asunto que tanto le urgía a su padre, así que entre más lo pospusiera (y menos pensara en ello) era mejor para él. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su aniki no quería hablar del tema, así que no siguió preguntando (y no es que le tuviera consideración o algo así), solo que él estaba en las mismas, así que aprovecho el momento para plantear otra cuestión que lo acomplejaba desde que habían llegado…

…El asunto de sus padres.

Era algo que en lo que no había dejado de pensar, la escueta respuesta de su padre lo había dejado con más dudas de las que ya tenía, y su curiosidad ansiaba respuestas.

-. Hay algo que no me quedo claro.- dijo desviándose del tema anterior.

-. Dime.-

-. Si padre dijo que mama "se quedo en el lugar al que pertenecía".- dijo poniendo énfasis en la misma frase que les había dicho Fugaku.- entonces qué lugar se supone que es ese?.- pregunto pensativo el menor.- si no está en el infierno, a qué lugar se refería?.-

Itachi que se había recostado anteriormente en el sillón, se incorporo al escuchar la pregunta de Sasuke, después de todo el también se había cuestionado sobre ese tema.

-. Eso tiene sentido, crees que está aquí en la tierra?.- era una posible respuesta.

-. No lo sé.- aun seguía pensativo -. Pero si no es un demonio, quien es ella, y entonces nosotros que somos?.- y entre mas pensaba, mas preguntas le surgían.

-. Es una buena pregunta, pero no creo que le podamos sacar información a padre, tenemos que buscar otra fuente de información.-

-. Quien se te viene a la mente?, el abuelo?.- dijo con una media sonrisa, como si eso fuera lo más ilógico del mundo.

-. No, no creo que él nos quiera decir algo, pero estuve pensando y Kakashi ha estado al servicio de padre por muchos años, tal vez el sepa algo.-

-. Es nuestra única opción.-

-. No hay de otra.- dijo el mayor levantándose del asiento en donde todo el rato había estado sentado.

Si había alguien que los pudiera ayudar, ese no era otro que el Hatake, sabía que con un poco de presión, les diría lo que tanto querían saber. Solo era cuestión de ir a buscarlo, se fijo en el reloj de la pequeña mesita de centro, dándose cuenta que aun era temprano, así que tenían que esperar.

No le gustaba estar encerrado así, que opto por salir a despejarse un rato.

-. Vas a salir?.- pregunto el menor sin interés aparente.

-. Solo un rato, aun es temprano para ir a buscar a Kakashi.- le informo.

-. Eso quiere decir que vas ir a acosar al rubio.- no le pregunto, más bien afirmo con una de sus sonrisas de lado.

-. Que gracioso.- dijo caminando a la salida.- aunque yo no lo acoso, esa es la forma de demostrarle mi cariño.-

-. Si como no.-

-. Pero no, no voy a ir, no sé qué le voy a decir, solo voy a caminar.-

-. Está bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de una hora en la tienda de Kakashi.-

-. De acuerdo.-

El moreno mayor salió del departamento, dejando a Sasuke muy pensativo, el estaba igual que Itachi, aun no sabía lo que le diría a Naruto. Aunque no quería pensar mucho en eso, por ahora solo quería arreglar lo que había echo Karin, ya después vería que pasaría con lo demás.

Se levanto, y paso a darse un baño para después salir.

Tenía aun muchas cosas en las que pensar, sobre todo en sacar la frustración que tenia con cierta molestia pelirroja.

.

S&N

.

Como ya era su costumbre salió del edificio observando todo su alrededor, aunque tenía su coche en el estacionamiento, prefirió caminar, emprendiendo su recorrido con tranquilidad. Camino sin tener un lugar específico al cual ir, solo se iba guiando por el panorama que le regalaban las calles concurridas de la ciudad, perdido en sus pensamiento sin mirar a alguien en específico, así continua hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron a una avenida bastante conocida para él.

Aquella en donde se encontraba el hogar de su ángel.

Se sorprendió un poco que aun inconscientemente la necesidad de verlo fuera demasiada, tenía que admitir que en verdad quería estar con él, pero a la vez no sabía que le iba a decir. Trato de girar en sentido contrario de aquella dirección e irse a su propia casa, pero sus pies no le respondieron, al contrario siguieron su original recorrido y fue a parar a la entrada del departamento.

Se quedo parado frente a la puerta debatiéndose entre tocar o no tocar.

Pasaron los minutos y el seguía en la misma posición, solo parado enfrente de la puerta (claro escondiendo su energía para que su ángel no se daría cuenta de su presencia). Alzo su brazo e hizo un intento más de tocar, pero se quedo estático al escuchar la voz de una persona a su espalda.

-. Sabes, la puerta no te va a comer la mano.- dijo una voz tras de sí.

Se volteo rápidamente, sabia de quien era esa voz, así que no se sorprendió, (pero eso no quería decir que no se alterara). En ese lugar se encontraba Deidara parado con unas bolsas de comida, (se regaño mentalmente) tan distraído había estado que no se preocupo por saber si el rubio se encontraba en casa.

Deidara se veía divertido por la escena que acababa de contemplar, había salido un momento por algunos víveres, aunque nunca se imagino que se encontraría con el azabache en su puerta, debatiéndose entre tocar o no tocar, como si al instante que sus nudillos tocaran la madera esta cobraría vida y le arrancara la mano, pensó que era gracioso ver a Itachi indeciso.

-. Que haces aquí Itachi.- pregunto con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo se encontraba feliz de volver a verlo.

Itachi que aun no salía completamente de su shock, solo se le quedo mirando atentamente. Así que el rubio hacer algo.

-. Quieres pasar?.- pregunto, para ver si así salía de su trance, no sabía si era una buena idea pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

-. Claro.- respondió ya dándose cuenta de la cercanía del rubio.

Deidara saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, paso dejándola abierta para que pasara el otro, mientras él iba a dejar las cosas de la despensa a la cocina, el moreno entro para después cerrar e ir hacia donde se había metido el otro.

-. De tanto andar distraído se me había pasado ir a comprar comida.- dijo el rubio sacando las cosas de las bolsas.- tienes hambre?.-

-. Me vas a ser de comer.- pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

-. Pues llegaste a la hora.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Itachi se sintió feliz, como una frase que dicen, "es mejor llegar a la hora, que ser invitado"

Vio como el rubio, termino de sacar las cosas de las bolsas, para después ir a la estufa a preparar los alimentos, pasaron unos momentos y él se quedo sentado en la sala, solo aspirando el agradable olor que provenía del otro lado del cuarto.

Tenía que admitir que era una sensación agradable. Se sentía un ambiente hogareño.

Con una familia, su propia familia, él y Deidara. Solo faltaba un pequeño que anduviera jugando por la casa y en cuanto llegara se le aventara a abrazarlo y le dijera papi.

Si a eso se podría acostumbrar. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios al imaginarse aquella estampa.

-. Y esa sonrisa.- pregunto el rubio llegando con una bandeja con unos cuantos platos, los coloco en la pequeña mesita y se sentó al otro lado del moreno.

-. Solo me imaginaba cosas.- dijo aun pensado en su "futura familia".

El otro solo alzo una de sus rubias cejas, a veces Itachi era algo raro.

-. Espero que no sean cosas pervertidas.-

-. No, pero esas también estarían bien.- rio un poco al ver la cara que había puesto el rubio.

Sabia de ante mano que hasta ese momento en ninguna circunstancia le había comentado algo sobre lo del bebe, el quería ganarse primero su corazón para que así, una vez que lo tuviera, el asunto del heredero seria pan comido, ese era el plan original, aunque ahora ya no fuera tan sencillo, pero aun así le entro curiosidad por saber que pensaba su rubio acerca del tema de los "_bebes_".

Tal vez era hora de ir preparando el terreno.

-. Oye Deidara te puedo hacer una pregunta.-

-. Dime.- dijo distraídamente el rubio mientras se llevaba un bocado de arroz al a boca.

Itachi vio lo tranquilo que se encontraba, ese sería el mejor momento para preguntarlo.

-. No quieres tener hijos.- y en ese momento Itachi demostró, que hacer preguntas con tacto no era lo suyo.

El otro solo escupió el bocado que se había metido a la boca, provocando que fuera a dar directo a la cara del Uchiha.

-. Oye.- se quejo el moreno limpiándose la cara.

Deidara se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos. Como podía hacer esas preguntas a la hora de comer?, acaso quería que muriera atragantado?, no lo sabía, pero ahora si pensaba que al demonio le hacía falta unas buena clases de discreción.

-. A qué viene eso tan de repente.- por fin articular palabra.

-. Es solo una pregunta, después de todo ustedes los ángeles aunque sean hombres pueden tenerlos, cierto?.-

-. Pues sí, pero la verdad nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.- dijo un tanto abochornado, ese tema nunca había sido de su agrado, y no era que no le gustaran los niños, solo que aun no se sentía listo para tener la responsabilidad de uno, además de otra cuestión.- además de que no tengo a alguien.-

-. Que tal yo.- señalo a su persona.

-. Tu?.-

-. Si, acaso no sería un buen prospecto.-

Su rostro de coloreo de un bonito color carmín, pensar en Itachi como el padre de sus hijos, en verdad no era algo en lo que hubiese pensado antes, pero no le desagradable la idea, aunque no era tan fácil como parecía.

-. Hay muchas cosas en las que pensar.- dijo desviando la vista hacia su plato.

El mayor se alegro, no le había dado una negativa, por lo que quería decir que tenía una oportunidad, aunque el ya lo había decidido desde la primera vez que lo vio, Deidara seria la "madre" de sus hijos por así decirlos, y no cambiaria de opinión, porque ahora no se podía imaginar con nadie más para formar una familia.

Ahora solo faltaba que el rubio se diera cuenta de que el podría ser el padre adecuado para formar aquella unidad.

-. Pues yo si quiero.- dijo ampliando más su sonrisa.- te voy a demostrar que yo soy el mejor candidato.-

Las palabras del mayor solo provocaban que él se pusiera más rojo y también nervioso, el moreno sonaba tan decidido, y se veía tan feliz por ello, que por un momento pensó que aquellas palabras se convertirían en verdaderas.

Suspiro contento, tal vez tenía razón.

-. Pues entonces has un buen trabajo.- por fin lo miro de nuevo a los ojos regalándoles también una sonrisa.

El moreno solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió devorando la con más ganas su comida. Ese era otro paso más para acercarse al corazón de su ángel. Tan feliz estaba que ni siquiera se había acordado de su padre, se dio cuenta que el rubio tampoco había sacado el tema a relucir por lo que se lo agradeció internamente. Así que no siguieron con el tema y solo se dedicaron a decir cosas triviales.

Un descanso después de aquellas _declaraciones_, era lo mejor.

.

S&N

.

Sasori caminaba tranquilamente como si sus pies le pesaran, para su sorpresa, su enojo ya estaba pasando, pensó que entre más tiempo pasara con aquel demonio mas se molestaría con él, pero era todo lo contrario, ya se estaba resignando y hasta cierto punto acostumbrando. Pero eso no quería decir que se convirtiera en su mejor amigo de la noche a la mañana.

No, el seguiría con aquella defensiva, hasta que tuviera el momento adecuado para dejarlo. No podía bajar la guardia ante él aunque se comportara como un santo, después de todo ya conocía su doble cara.

-. Acaso aun no me vas a dirigir la palabra.- pregunto curioso el moreno que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle.

-…- pero Sasori no respondió y siguió su camino sin prestarle atención, si el demonio quería seguir a su lado bien por él, con ignorarlo era suficiente. Aunque le estaba costando demasiado, alguien como el moreno no pasa desapercibido fácilmente.

-. Sabias que eres muy testarudo.- volvió a encarar al pelirrojo.

Pero claro su paciencia también tenía límites.

Conste que lo había intentado, pero aquel demonio lo seguía picando, y el no dejaría que le dijera lo que quisiera, aunque la verdad era que sin darse cuenta otra vez había caído en el juego del azabache.

-. Y tú, sabias que eres muy insoportable.- dijo también enfrentándolo.

El otro solo soltó una risita por la actitud tan infantil que podía expresar el pelirrojo, desde que lo había visto por primera vez le pareció una "persona" muy seria, pero ahora entre mas lo conocía mas se sorprendía de lo que en verdad podía llegar a ser.

Y eso era muy interesante a su parecer.

Sin duda quería saber todo de aquel muchacho testarudo. Serio pero a la vez agresivo. Solo era cuestión de encontrar el punto adecuado por donde atacar, para que mostrara aquellas facetas que no todos podían apreciar, y eso le gustaba más, que él era el único que podía deleitarse con ellas, sin duda ese era su placer personal.

Sasori solo vio de reojo la estúpida sonrisa que se le había formado en los labios, aquel sujeto lo sacaba de sus casillas, por eso ignorarlo le costaba demasiado, además de que ese estúpida sonrisa solo quería decir una cosa, había caído otra vez en sus provocaciones.

Se sintió un tonto por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, pero a pesar de todo algo tenía a su favor, después de todo ya había pasado otro día y ya se sentía más recuperado, lo que significaba que pronto dejaría de estar con aquel demonio. Pero sabía que eso no le sería nada fácil.

Tenía que preguntar, al menos a si sabría a que terreno se enfrentaba.

-. Oye dominio, cuando me piensas dejar ir.- pregunto sin que se notara su ansiedad.

-. No lo sé.-

-. Como que no lo sabes, que acaso no piensas dejar ir.-

El otro se paró en seco, puso su mano en su barbilla en acción de estar pensando, todo esto ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, tardo un rato mas y por fin se digno a contestar.

-. No.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la respuesta más lógica del mundo.

-. Como que no.- casi le grito, ocasionando que los transeúntes se voltearan a verlos, por lo que trato de sonar más calmado, lo que menos quería era otra escena como la del restaurante.- explícame por qué no.- exigió.

-. Porque no se me da la gana.- así de simple.

Al otro solo mostro una mueca de enojo y asombro. Como que no le daba la gana?, como si le fuera a pedir permiso. No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al sentido contrario de su trayectoria original, no sabía a dónde iba, solo quería alejarse de aquel desquiciado.

Tobi solo veía atentamente las acciones del pelirrojo, sabía que se había enojado, pero después de todo era la verdad, el no dejaría que se alejara de él así de fácil, aun no tenía claro como retenerlo por más tiempo, pero eso era algo que pronto solucionaría.

Suspiro tranquilamente, a veces ese ángel podía ser muy berrinchudo, lo siguió tranquilamente, a una distancia considerable no lo perdería de vista fácilmente, solo esperaba que un plan se le ocurriera para ponerlo en marcha, después de todo el era un genio así que algo se le ocurriría. No?.

Bueno, al menos eso esperaba.

Porque ahora era algo más difícil, no quería hacerlo enojar sino todo lo contrario, quería ganarse su corazón.

Nada fácil, pero sabía que lo lograría.

.

S&N

.

Gaara seguía sentado tranquilamente en una de las bancas que se encontraban alrededor de la fuente del centro comercial, estaba tranquilo contemplando a las personas que pasaban, se sentía relajado y hasta cierto punto contento, aunque sus expresiones faciales no lo demostraran abiertamente, pero era así como se sentía.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho el intento de pintor (que aunque lo quería no podía dejar de insultarlo, esa era la forma de mostrarle su cariño). Su rostro mostraba la clara evidencia que aquello no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas daban clara muestra de lo evidente. Era extraño para él sentirse de esa manera, pero no le desagradaba.

Sai le gustaba y no lo negaría.

Aunque a veces se pensaba que no había sido buena idea habérselo demostrado.

Como en este preciso momento que veía que el moreno se acercaba felizmente al sitio en donde descansaba plácidamente. Y su sonrisa demostraba que no haría algo bueno, empezaba a conocer ese tipo de sonrisas, algo tramaba.

El moreno había ido a buscar a Sasuke, (quería restregarle en su antipática cara que él ya se había ganado a su ángel) pero no pudo encontrarlo, así que opto por buscarlo al centro comercial, pero en el momento que identifico aquella cabellera pelirroja, todas sus ganas de encontrar a Sasuke desaparecieron para enfocarse en aquellos hermosos ojos aguamarina (prefería un millón de veces estar con su huraño ángel a ver la cara de agrio del Uchiha).

Llego rápidamente en donde se encontraba y no pudo contenerse a saltarle encima a abrazarlo, como si no lo hubiera visto en años. El pelirrojo solo trato de reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde.

-. Sai que haces aquí.- el pelirrojo trataba de sacárselo de encima.

-. Abrazándote.- dijo felizmente apretujándolo más.

Gaara al sentir su cuerpo mas pegado al de Sai se puso nervioso, esas acciones del albino hacían que el rostro del menor se enrojeciera aun más de lo que ya se encontraba.

-. Por cierto que haces?.- pregunto curioso el pintor, aun sin querer soltarlo, solo preguntaba para que el pelirrojo se distrajera y dejara de removerse tanto.

-. Eso debería preguntarlo yo.-

-. Pero yo lo hice primero así que responde Gaa-chan.-

Al menor solo le salió un tic en el ojo izquierdo, como odiaba que le dijera de esa manera, así que le contestaría solo para que lo dejar en paz.

-. Espero a que llegue Deidara, se supone que me tenía que decir algo importante.-

-. El rubio que se parece a Naru-chan?.-

El otro solo asintió con la cabeza, se sentía un poco mal al recordar a su amigo rubio, se suponía que el había ido a cuidarlo y eso era lo menos que había hecho en todo aquel tiempo, aunque sabía que estaba bien, o al menos eso esperaba. Había salido algo bueno de todo aquello?

Sai se dio cuenta que su ángel se había quedado pensativo, ya que había dejado de removerse, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, así que trato de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-. Puedo acompañarte.- pregunto para que el otro le hiciera caso.

-. No es necesario.- vio su reloj.- es mejor que vaya a buscarlo.- se levanto de la banca fácilmente ya que el moreno ya lo había soltado.-. No nos vemos después.-

El moreno sabia bien que no convencería al pelirrojo, así que ese asunto lo dejaría por la paz, pero de algo si estaba seguro.

-. Gaara.-

Volteo al escuchar su nombre y se topo con los labios del azabache, uniéndose en un agradable beso, saboreando la boca del contrario, olvidándose por un momento de su nerviosismo para corresponderle de la misma manera.

-. Ahora sí que te vaya bien.- dijo cuando se separo lentamente de él.

Aun un poco aturdido asintió y comenzó su camino, despidiéndose de un muy contento azabache, aun en el camino Gaara toco sus labios, una media sonrisa salió a reducir.

Si ahora estaba completamente seguro, si había salido algo bueno de todo aquello.

.

S&N

.

El peliplateado tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aquella cara no podía ser otra cosa, más que obra del castaño, él era el único que le podía colocar esa muestra de felicidad en su rostro.

Y esa era la razón por la cual había ido muy temprano a abrir la tienda.

Se sentía feliz, después de todo había arreglado las cosas con su castaño.

_._

_Después de que se habían encontrado con Deidara ambos iban caminando rumbo a la casa del peliplateado. Kakashi lo había tomado de la mano para que en el trayecto no se las arreglara a escapar, sabía que si el castaño se lo proponía podía hacer eso y más._

_Por su parte Iruka solo se dejaba guiar, aunque no le gustaba mucho la forma en que lo llevaba. Si no era un criminal que se fuera a dar a la fuga. _

_-. Kakashi.-_

_-. Tenemos una plática pendiente.-_

_-. Está bien, pero quieres soltarme.-_

_El peliplata opto por soltarlo, además de que sin pensarlo ya habían llegado a su casa, era un lugar sencillo en donde vivía cómodamente, pero era perfecto para que pudieran hablar._

_-. Pasa.-dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa._

_Iruka solo asintió y se introdujo al lugar, sabía que era entrar a la boca del lobo, pero después de todo tenían que solucionar las cosas, además ese parecía ser el momento adecuado para ello. Le debía muchas explicaciones, pero simplemente no sabía por dónde comenzar. Vio como el Hatake también entraba y se acomodaba en uno de los bancos de la pequeña sala de estar, así que el también lo imito._

_Ahora solo tenía que comenzar. Bajo la cabeza esperando a que algo se le viniera a la mente. Pero sencillamente estaba en blanco._

_Kakashi se dio cuenta, se acerco, alzo su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos y lo beso._

_Tenía que aprovechar las circunstancias, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa, además era el mejor momento para demostrarle lo mucho que lo seguía queriendo, lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo mucho que no podía estar sin él._

_Esperaba que aquellos besos, transmitieran todo lo que sentía por él._

_Y tal vez así se diera cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, que ambos necesitaban el uno del otro._

_Porque se había ido?. No esperaba una respuesta._

_Además de que aquel beso que le estaba correspondiendo demostraba lo mucho que el castaño también lo había extrañado, porque ambos sabían que ya no podrían estar de nueva cuenta separados. Era por eso que simplemente ya no quería escuchar lo que le tenía que decir._

_-. No quiero explicaciones.- le susurro en su oído una vez que dejo de besarlo.- solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado.-_

_-…- el moreno no contesto, en verdad agradecía que no le pidiera cuentas, porque ni el mismo sabría dárselas. Como le diría que todo había sido por miedo?_

_Por miedo a que los separaran, él prefería alejarse y olvidarlo, aunque muy a su pesar no lo había logrado._

_-. Prométeme que ya no te irás.-_

_Volvió a escuchar la anhelante suplica del Hatake._

_Tanto tiempo que se había alejado y él lo seguía queriendo de la misma manera, por un momento se sintió un tonto por haberse ido y no haber luchado por lo que quería, tal vez el haber regresado significaba que podía tener una nueva oportunidad._

_La aprovecharía? O la dejaría pasar otra vez._

_El castaño solo movió la cabeza en negación. No esta vez no sería un cobarde._

_-. Como podría dejarte de nuevo, si ya me di cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti Kakashi.-dijo sinceramente Iruka._

_Al escuchar esas palabras el peliplateado sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, y lo volvió a besar, solo quería regresarle todo aquellos besos que había aguardado en todo ese tiempo._

.

Esa era la razón de su gran alegría, ahora quería comenzar otra vez, tenía a su ángel y no lo dejaría escapar de nuevo, así tuviera que atarlo a la pata de la cama, el no volvería a ir.

Después de todo no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke, estaba más que harto de esperar al desesperante de su aniki, estaba parado como si de un tonto se tratara, llevaba casi media hora esperándolo y ni rastro de Itachi, Bufo molesto.

Su hermano no daba señales de aparecer, pero aun así tenia que aprovechar el tiempo libre, y que mejor que con cierta venganza que tenía planeada para aquella bruja pelirroja, después de todo en el tiempo libre hay que aprovecharlo para hacer algo productivo, no?

Lo había estado pensando en toda la mañana y ese era el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo lo que había ideado, de solo imaginárselo le salía una sonrisa macabra, como la iba a disfrutar.

Nadie se mete con Uchiha Sasuke y mucho menos con su amado rubio y sale bien librado.

Pasó su vista por el lugar, no había muchas personas, sin duda era el momento adecuado. Cerró los ojos e hizo unos sellos, un poco de humo apareció y de el salió Karin.

-. Sasuke-kun?.- dijo confundida la pelirroja dándose cuenta de la presencia del moreno.

El Uchiha no respondió, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, el saco su sharingan, metiéndola en un genjutsu, (ya que sabía que no le podía hacer nada en ese lugar). La muchacha ni cuenta se había dado, para ella era el mismo lugar al que había llegado, no sabía que ahora se encontraba en el mundo de Sasuke.

Sasuke aun parado frente a ella solo le mandaba miradas frías, aquella estúpida mujer se había burlado de su rubio y eso no lo perdonaría (además de que a él lo había dejado como un mentiroso). Tenía ya varios escenarios, hasta había pensado en Suigetsu, pero él no odiaba tanto al peliblanco como para hacerle semejante cosa como emparejarlo con pelirroja.

No, el ya tenía una mejor idea.

-. Karin.- su voz fría llamo la atención de la pelirroja.

-. Sasuke-kun, para que me llamaste?.- pregunto un tanto nerviosa por aquellas miradas que le lanzaba el moreno.

-. Solo quería preguntarte algo.-

La otra solo trago saliva, acaso ya sabía lo que había hecho?, por la forma en que la veía lo más seguro era que sí, pero ella no diría nada.- dime Sasuke-kun.-

-. Escuche que quieres un marido no?.- dijo con burla.- sabes yo tengo al indicado.-

Ante la atenta mirada de curiosidad de la pelirroja, Sasuke formo una serie de sellos, para unos instantes después apareció una sombra con humo.

-. Déjame presentarte a tu nuevo marido.-

Se deshizo el humo y en ese lugar se encontraba, el mismísimo Orochimaru.

El cual estaba tan asqueroso como siempre, con aquella viscosa lengua que parecía de una vil serpiente, con aquellos horribles ojos amarillentos, y esa piel escamosa de color pálido. (N/A: no se ustedes per a mi me da asco Orochimaru .). Si sin duda el candidato perfecto para la de anteojos.

La otra solo se atraganto al ver a aquel tipo. Eso era una broma verdad?

Verdad?

Para su desgracia no lo era. Orochimaru sacando su lengua de serpiente relamiéndose los labios, se acerco a la estática mujer y jalo de ella para besarla, metiéndole su asquerosa lengua hasta donde podía.

Sasuke disfrutaba del momento, no porque él fuera un mirón o un amante del exhibicionismo, más bien porque aquello se merecía la mujer y muchas cosas peores más.

Karin empujo a la serpiente y se limpio la boca, aquello había sido lo más repugnante que había sentido, sus pies respondieron solos y salió corriendo antes de que el otro le volviera meter su asquerosa lengua en sus boca, tan apresurada iba que no se dio cuenta que enfrente había una carreta llena de abono,(N/A: de donde salió? No se es el mundo de Sasuke XD), y metió su cabeza en ella, todos los que se encontraban alrededor comenzaron a reír.

Con toda la cabeza cubierta y apestosa salió, solo para toparse otra vez con el azabache.

-. No te vuelvas a meter con Naruto.- dijo con voz determínate.- o te ira peor.-

-. Sasuke-kun.-

-. Y por cierto no tienes que regresar al infierno, ahora tu nuevo hogar será junto a tu amado esposo.-

Y de la nada salió otra vez Orochimaru el cual se la llevaba a rastras.

Eso pasaba en la mente de Karin.

Mientras afuera solo se podía ver a una mujer retorciéndose, todos los que pasaban pensaron que estaba loca, así que llamaron a seguridad y se la llevaron.

Mala suerte para ella, pero nadie se atrevía a meterse con su rubio ángel.

Sasuke solo sonrió con satisfacción.

.

S&N

.

Cuando Itachi llego a la tienda de antigüedades, observo a su ototou que ya se encontraba en la entrada esperándolo con los brazos cruzados, lo primero que pensó al caminar hacia el lugar era que de seguro estaba más molesto de lo normal, pero para su gran sorpresa no era así, espero verlo con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enojo, pero lo que se encontró fue algo muy diferente, el rostro de su pequeño hermanito tenía una sonrisa (era algo extraña, como la de un niño pequeño el cual acababa de hacer una divertida travesura).

Si, sin duda había hecho algo muy malo.

No quiso armar un alboroto y se acerco a él. Ya se habían retraso demasiado, además de que sabía que Sasuke no le diría nada, pero aun así quiso intentarlo.

-. Vaya, y esa sonrisa.- pregunto un tanto interesado.

-. Nada en especial.- dijo como si nada, pero aun con ella en su rostro.

Itachi solo se encogió de hombros demostrándole que eso le importaba en lo más mínimo (cosa que no era del todo cierta) además de que el también estaba contento y tampoco le diría el motivo, había pasado un rato muy agradable junto a su ángel y eso era lo que más le importaba.

-. Porque mejor no entramos.- dijo el mayor pasando a la tienda dejando el tema de lado.

El menor asintió y sin más que decir lo siguió.

Cuando entraron se sorprendieron al no ver a nadie para atenderlos, pero en el mostrador había una pequeña campanita para tocar, Sasuke la sonó y al instante salió el dueño.

-. Bienvenidos.- dijo el peliplateado, pero al verlos se sorprendió, aunque después puso su típica mueca de cansancio -. Ah son ustedes, y ahora que los trae por aquí.-

-. Necesitamos preguntarte algo importante Kakashi.- le dijo Sasuke al flojo de su Sensei.

Mientras Itachi daba otro recorrido al lugar.-. Y tus empleados?.-

-. Hora de comer.- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-. Perfecto, así nadie nos interrumpirá.- volvió a hablar el menor.

El peliplateado solo les siguió la corriente, ni siquiera habían preguntado si tenía tiempo para escucharlo, casi se habían invitado ellos solos, pero decirles un no, no era conveniente. Así que sin más se encaminaron al interior del local, mas especifico a su cubículo.

-. Y ahora qué?.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón detrás de su escritorio.

-. Queremos información.-

Kakashi solo alzo una ceja, siempre que necesitaban saber algo acudían a él, acaso tenía cara de enciclopedia?

-. Ahora que quieren saber?.-

-. Queremos saber sobre nuestra madre.-

El peliplateado solo parpadeo sorprendido.

-. Y porque no le preguntan a su padre.-

-. No nos quiso decir nada.- Sasuke ya se estaba cansando.

-. Y que les hace pensar que yo los voy a decir algo.-

-. Porque si no lo heces, nos veremos en la necesidad de llevarte otra vez con nosotros al infierno.- esta vez Itachi mostro una extraña sonrisa.

-. No lo harían.-

-. Quieres que lo intentemos?.-

Aquellos tipos eran muy manipuladores, y no era que les tuviera miedo, pero eran dos contra uno, así que era mejor cooperar.

-. Está bien, que es lo que quieren saber.- volvió a preguntar resignado.

-. Primero, que es mama y en donde se encuentra.- dijo en voz determinante el Uchiha menor.

Kakashi se quedo pensativo, esa era una buena pregunta, y ahora que no ya no estaba al servicio de Fugaku podía darse la libertad de decir lo que sabía, después de todo el pensaba que ellos tenía el derecho a saber sobre su origen, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría el gobernante del infierno cuando se enterara, pero ahora eso era lo mínimo que le importaba.

Se quedo otro rato recordando, hasta que por fin dio una respuesta.

-. Pues su madre Mikoto, es nada menos que un ángel…-

Ambos hermanos solo abrieron los ojos de la impresión, ahora tenían más preguntas pero el peliplateado prosiguió antes de que ellos articularan alguna oración.

-. .. Así es, y por lo tanto ella se encuentra en el cielo.- dijo por último, esperando las reacciones de sus antiguos alumnos.

Eso sonaba de lo más lógico, pero aun tenían muchas dudas.

-. Entonces si madre es un ángel y padre un demonio, nosotros que somos?.- esta vez fue Itachi quien pregunto, ya que su hermano aun seguía pensativo.

El Hatake se lo volvió a pensar antes de contestar, tenía que admitir que eran muy curiosos y que sabían hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

-. Mmm, bueno, ustedes son completamente demonios.- dijo sin ninguna duda.- es cierto que Mikoto-san es un ángel, pero cuando los dejo al cargo de su padre, su abuelo utilizo sus poderes para que fueran demonios completos.- vio de nueva cuenta las caras de incredulidad de los morenos, pero aun así prosiguió con su explicación.- su abuelo tiene ese grado de poder, aunque funciono por ser medio demonios, ya que a pesar de todo, por mucho poder que tenga, no podría transformar a un autentico ángel en un demonio.-

-. Entonces eso nos pasara a nosotros?.- pregunto Sasuke de inmediato que el peliplata termino.

-. A que te refieres Sasuke.- formulo Itachi al no comprender del todo la pregunta de su hermano.

-. Bueno, padre quiere que nuestros hijos sean engendrados por ángeles, así que lo más probable sea que el abuelo los vuelva demonios completos cuando llaguemos al infierno.- dijo seriamente el menor.

-. No entiendo, en ese caso, porque ángeles? Si al final terminaran siendo demonios.-

-. Supongo, que es por la categoría, ya que los ángeles son tan poderosos como los demonios, y si se unen la combinación es perfecta, eso lo comprobó con ustedes, ambos han desarrollado habilidades sorprendentes, así que su abuelo y su padre quieren lo mismo, aunque en lo particular creo que es algo egoísta.-

-. …- ambos se quedaron callados sabían que su Sensei tenía razón.

Kakashi suspiro comprensivo, a pesar de todo los conocía muy bien, ellos no serian capases de dejarse llevar solo por las ordenes de su progenitor, o al menos eso quería pensar, sin duda el quería que ellos fueran felices.

-. O acaso ustedes están dispuestos a hacerlo?.-

Los dos seguían pensativos, después de todo ellos no estaban dispuestos a que los alejaran de sus ángeles solo por el capricho de decir que eso era lo mejor. No estaban seguros porque su padre había dejado ir a su madre, pero ellos en definitiva no harían lo mismo.

-. Piénsenlo bien, porque no siempre tenemos segundas oportunidades.- dijo conciliador el peliplata, el ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad con su castaño, pero eso no quería decir que fue fácil, por eso no quería que ellos pasaran por lo mismo.

Itachi y Sasuke asintieron. Tenían que admitir que a pesar de todo, Kakashi siempre sería un buen Sensei, a su manera, pero siempre les daba valiosas lecciones.

Y eso era algo que siempre le agradecerían.

.

S&N

.

Naruto se encontraba tranquilamente en el mostrador acomodando algunas de las piezas que habían llegado por la mañana, hasta cierto punto todo parecía ir normal. El había llagado algo tarde a la tienda, así que no se extraño al encontrase con Hinata ya que ellas siempre llagaba temprano, pero lo que si se le hizo raro fue que estuviera sola (ya que Kakashi siempre estaba a ese hora). Un poco curioso pregunto sobre el paradero de su feje, pero ella solo le había dicho que el peliplateado estaba ocupado platicando en su cubículo con unas personas, _clientes_ pensó, así que no pregunto más y se puso a acomodar toda la mercancía nueva (por así decirlo) que habían traído.

Así se paso un buen rato, hasta que escucho como Kakashi despedía a sus visitas, mas no les tomo mucha importancia, el seguía a lo suyo.

Itachi y Sasuke salieron del cubículo del Hatake, el mayor paso sin mucha prisa por el mostrador dándose cuenta de quien se encontraba en el lugar, así que solo lo saludo (recibiendo también un cordial saludo del rubio) y salió del local, dándole paso a ototou. Sasuke al ver que su aniki había saludado a alguien volteo curioso para ver de quien se trataba, parándose en seco al darse cuenta de quién era.

Era su rubio ángel el que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Recordó que no había tenido oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, así que ese _inesperado_ encuentro era la oportunidad perfecta para solucionarlo, ya que el día anterior había estado tan enojado, que permitió que el rubio se fuera aun creyendo la mentira de Karin, (que por cierto aun seguía disfrutando de su merecido). Así que lo más prioritario era solucionar las cosas con su ángel.

No lo pensó dos veces y fue directo a él. El moreno pasó al frente del mostrador, quedando a la vista del rubio. Por su parte Naruto solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrado, enfocándose en lo que iba a decir el azabache.

-. Dobe necesito hablar contigo.- dijo con voz autoritaria el Uchiha.

-. Pues yo no quiero teme.- trato de ignorarlo y siguió con su trabajo.

-. No me obligues usurantonkachi.- volvió a escuchar aquella grave voz del moreno.

-. Ha!, como si pudieras-ttebayo.- pero él era inmune a ella.

El mayor ante el reto, no lo pensó mas, salto el mostrador quedando del lado en el que se encontraba el de ojos azules, se acerco a él. Naruto al ver a Sasuke del mismo lado retrocedió un paso, lo que no se esperaba es que antes de que diera el segundo paso el moreno lo tomara de un brazo y de la cintura cargándolo en su hombro como si de un bulto se tratara.

Para poco después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda.

El azabache muy tranquilo de la vida con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el rubio pataleando como si de un niño chiquito se tratara.

Kakashi solo miraba desde la puerta como uno de sus trabajadores era "secuestrado", pero no se movió ni un centímetro, al contrario solo pudo mostrar una sincera sonrisa. En definitiva aquel rubio hacia cosas sorprendentes sobre Sasuke, lo cambiaba completamente, una clara muestra de ello era que el príncipe alias "tempano de hielo Uchiha", se veía feliz junto a él, aquella sonrisa lo demostraba.

Solo esperaba que el azabache por fin tomara la decisión adecuada.

.

S&N

.

Ya habían salido completamente de la tienda, y de la vista del peliplateado.

Naruto ya se había cansado de tanto patalear por dos razones, la primera era que ya se había quedado sin muchas fuerzas y la segunda que toda la gente lo miraba, pero mientras a él le ardía la cara, el moreno estaba como la fresca mañana.

-. Acaso crees que soy un costal de papas para que me cargues así teme.- que dejara de patalear no quería decir que se quedara callado.

-. Pues no me diste alternativa, además si pesas como un costal de papas dobe, creo que tienes que ponerte a dieta.- le siguió burlón el moreno.

-. Oye bastardo.- se quejo por el comentario removiéndose de nuevo.- pues si tanto peso entonces bájame.-

-. Solo si aceptas hablar conmigo usurantonkachi.-

-. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.-

-. Entonces no te bajo.- decía el pelinegro, pero a la vez se le ocurrió una idea mejor.- o acaso prefieres que te lleve al estilo princesita.-

-. Qué?.-

El otro de un hábil movimiento se lo pasó del hombro a los dos brazos, cargándolo al estilo recién casados, pero eso solo aumento las replicas del otro y claro que su cara se pusiera de un color rojillo más llamativo.

-. Así está mejor.- sentencio el moreno.

-. Teme, bájame.- no dejaría de quejarse y menos en su actual posición.

Sasuke solo reía por dentro (porque por fuera tenia la misma cara de palo de siempre), se acordaba que ya lo había cargado así, solo que esa vez estaba dormido, por ello no había armado tanto alboroto.

Y eso era lo que le gustaba de Naruto, le gustaba que fuera de un carácter fuerte, que no fuera como todos los demás que lo rodeaban, el rubio no era como aquellos que solo andaban de lambiscones con él, tal vez el hecho de que fuera la primera "persona" que lo había retado y no callera rendido a sus pies a la primera, había sido el inicio de su atracción. Era alguien muy interesante. Quien diría que con ese carácter se enamoraría más de él?.

Naruto solo forcejeaba pero sabía que no llegaría a nada, así que lo mejor era darle por su lado, aunque en verdad no quería escuchar lo que le tenía que decir, no quería que le diera explicaciones, el no quería su lastima.

Pero aun así tenia que escucharlo para que lo dejara tranquilo.

-. Está bien teme, bájame y podemos hablar.-

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al escucharlo, después de unos momentos se lo pensó, pero tal vez esa sería la última oportunidad que tendría, además si Naruto se daba a la fuga, no dudaría en ir tras él, y entonces aunque tuviera que amarrarlo aun silla tendría que escucharlo.

-. Hecho.-Dijo bajándolo, pero aun muy pegado a él.-. Entonces sígueme.-

Naruto se sintió aliviado cuando sus pies por fin tocaron el suelo, aunque no le habían gustado mucho las palabras del moreno, muy a su pesar tuvo que seguirlo hasta las escaleras, pasando por ese lugar se dio cuenta a donde se dirigían, la azotea del edificio. No supo porque, pero ese lugar se había vuelto un punto estratégico de sus encuentros.

No tardaron mucho al llegar a lo más alto, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y eso se podía comprobar en el horizonte que se estaba tiñendo sutilmente las nubes con colores naranjas, amarillos y rojos. Naruto se dio cuenta del magnífico espectáculo acercándose a la baranda que cercaba la azotea, no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran de alegría, (su enojo ya se evaporado).

-. Mira teme.- dijo señalando el horizonte.

Sasuke solo se acerco un poco, no le tomo mucha importancia, pero no pudo negar que aquellos colores se reflejaban muy bien en el rostro de su ángel, además de que aquellos hermosos ojos azules brillaban con mucha alegría.

Sintió que tal vez ese era el momento adecuado para hablar.

-. Naruto yo…- trato de decir pero no continuo por que la voz de Naruto lo interrumpió

-. Sabes Sasuke no me tienes que darme explicaciones.- dijo en un tono tranquilo el rubio.- después de todo nosotros no somos nada…- el rubio en ningún momento no volteo su rostro, seguía contemplando lo que tenía en frente.

A Sasuke esas palabras en cierto punto le dolieron, no dijo nada, solo dejo que Naruto se desahogara, que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

-… Tu puedes casarte con quien tú quieras.- termino con una falsa sonrisa.

Se sentía raro, había dicho todas esas cosas, pero en su pecho no sentía para nada alivio. Se suponía que ellos no eran nada. Entonces porque le dolía decir todo eso?

Sasuke se acerco por detrás y dejo que sus brazos lo acogieran en un abrazo, enterró su rostro en la comisura de su cuello, cosa que sobresalto al rubio quien no se esperaba esa acción del Uchiha.

-. Ya terminaste.- pregunto en un susurro.

-. Eh?.- seguía confundido, tanta cercanía con el moreno no era bueno para su mente.

-. Te pregunto si ya terminas te decir lo que querías, porque ahora es mi turno.- dijo con un tono tranquilo.

Su voz sonaba tan cerca de su oído que le causaba un poco de escalofríos, además que podía sentir a la perfección el calor del cuerpo contrario. Salió un poco de su estupor al escuchar otra vez la voz del moreno.

-. Karin no es mi prometida pero eso no importa, ella es en lo menos que tenemos que prestar atención.-

El rubio iba a decir algo pero sus labios fueron bloqueados por uno de los dedos de Sasuke. No dejaría que lo interrumpiera, después de todo era su turno de desahogarse.

-. Dices que yo puedo casarme con quien yo quiera, cierto dobe…- el rubio solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, no pronuncio palabra así que el moreno continuo.- en ese caso yo quiero casarme contigo Naruto.-

Los ojos del pobre rubio se abrieron de sobre manara. Había escuchado bien?.Acaso Sasuke se le estaba declarando.

-. Naruto quieres casarte conmigo.- pregunto decidió el moreno, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo.

Naruto estaba en shock. Sasuke se le acaba de declarar.

Se volteo lentamente para encararlo, tal vez se trataba de una cruel broma, pero en el instante en que sus ojos azules se toparon con los negros de Sasuke, vio la determinación en ellos, en definitiva el Uchiha no estaba bromeando, pero aun así tenia que preguntarlo.

-. No estés bromeando teme.- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-. No es broma.- pronuncio serio.

Lo sabía, eso no era una broma, pero lo había tomado con la guardia baja, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, no podía decir,.-_si teme acepto casarme contigo porque me di cuenta que te amo-._, no, eso sería muy precipitado de su parte, así que tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-. Pero ni siquiera somos novios.-

-. Bueno si ese es el problema.- dijo para después proseguir.- Naruto quieres ser mi novio.-

El rubio que pensó que se había librado, pero Sasuke salía con eso, aunque no le desagradaba la idea.

Pero el moreno antes de recibir respuesta se acerco a Naruto, rápidamente invadiendo aun mas su espacio personal, el menor se tenso al sentir tan cerca la respiración cálida del mayor sobre su rostro, para después sentir sus fríos labios unidos a los suyos.

Un beso que era un poco diferente a los otros que le había dado, porque esta vez le estaba correspondiendo con la misma intensidad que el demonio. Sintió las manos del azabache colocarse en sus caderas para acercarlo más, el rubio no protesto.

Al contrario Naruto había alzado los brazos para rodear el cuello del moreno, pero en ese instante, vio la hora que marcaba su reloj. Y por impulso empujo al moreno lejos de él.

-. Y ahora qué te pasa dobe.- pregunto un tanto sorprendido por la recién acción del rubio.

-. Tengo que irme teme.- se encamino rápido a la salida.

-. Porque.- seguía sin comprender.

Naruto suspiro, esta vez no tenía nada que ver con él, sino con la llamada que había tenido con su amigo rubio.

-. Le prometí a Deidara que iría a su casa.- dijo resignado encaminándose de nueva cuenta.

El moreno al darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba decidido a irse lo tomo jalo hacia a él y lo abrazo otra vez.-. No vayas.-

-. Pero es importante.- tenía que ir aunque no quisiera.

-. Así?.- pregunto dudoso.- que es tan importante.-

-. Acaso mis recuerdos no son importantes-ttebayo?.-

El azabache en ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente se quedo estático como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído de repente.

-. Sasuke?.- el rubio vio como se había quedado medio ido, y pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad, se despidió de él dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla.- nos vemos después teme.- dijo por ultimo saliendo hacia las escaleras.

Solo cuando el azabache reacciono, Naruto ya se había ido.

Porque el destino le jugaba esas malas pasadas, ya se había ganado otro poco el corazón del rubio y ahora le salían con eso.

No sabía qué, pero tenía que hacer algo.

.

S&N

.

Iruka llego a la casa de Deidara lo más rápido que pudo, se suponía que él era el que había puesto la hora y él era el primero que se retrasaba, pero eso era culpa del demonio peliplateado, después de todo el era el culpable de que siempre estuviera en sus pensamientos a tal punto de distraerlo, pero aun a si no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Recupero un poco su respiración y se dedico a tocar.

No tardo mucho para que un alegre Deidara le abriera la puerta.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que solo estaba Gaara.

-. Y Sasori-san.- pregunto una vez dentro.

-. No lo sé, pero no te preocupes por el.- Deidara sabia poco del asunto, pero confiaba en su amigo pelirrojo.

-. Está bien, de todas formas hay que esperar a Naruto.-

Los otros asintieron, dedicándose cada quien a hacer lo suyo mientras esperaban, así mientras el rubio iba a la cocina por algo de té, Gaara se dedicaba a escuchar algo de música por sus audífonos, mientras Iruka solo se dedicaba a observarlos, los conocía muy bien, y sabia que algo había cambiado.

No estaba seguro que era, pero había algo diferente en ellos. (N/A: lo que hace el amor XD)

Esperaron solo unos minutos más y tocaron a la puerta, Deidara salió rápido de la cocina para ir a abrirla.

-. Naruto, que bueno que llegas.- dijo feliz el rubio mayor.

-. Otro poco y no puedo.-

-. A que te refieres.-

Pero ante esa pregunta solo se acordó de Sasuke y la sangre se le fue a la cabeza.

-. A nada, no me hagas caso-ttebayo.-

-. Está bien, pasa.-

Ambos ingresaron.

Naruto pudo darse cuenta que el rubio no estaba solo, se sorprendió un poco a su compañero de clase, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el otro sujeto que los acompañaba, aquel castaño le resultaba familiar, era una sensación extraña como la que había tenido la primera vez que había visto al pelirrojo.

-. Así que tienes reunión-ttebayo.-

-. Algo así, mira te presento a Umino Iruka.-

-. Mucho gusto Iruka-san.- saludo contento el rubio.

-. El gusto en mío Naruto.- le regalo el mismo gesto.

El castaño se le reflejo un poco de tristeza al observar como el rubio no lo había reconocido, de cierta menara le dolía un verlo así de distante, el siempre le decía "Iruka-Sensei" con una gran sonrisa, pero ahora solo se mostraba un poco apartado, a pesar de la sonrisa que le había regalado.

-. Naruto, el es que te va a ayudar con tus recuerdos.- intervino de nueva cuenta Deidara.

Por un momento paso su vista en el castaño, se veía que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero aun así, había algo dentro de él que decía que no era buena idea saber esas cosas, pero aun así tenia que hacerlo.

-. Vamos a empezar Naruto, vas a ver que tus recuerdos regresan pronto.- pronuncio el castaño con una sonrisa mas.

Solo esperaba que lo que fuera hacer, en verdad funcionara.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo catorce n.n**_

_**Esta vez me apure lo mas que pude, aunque creo que aun así me tarde mucho, u.u lo siento!**_

_**Bueno para los que les había quedado dudas, espero que ya no las tengan, y si tienen más solo pregunten, que para eso estoy, para aclararlas n.n. Por ciento alguien me pregunto si Tobi es Madara, y pues en esta ocasión no, Tobi es uno y Madara es otro, para no hacerlo más complicado, jejej.**_

_**Sasu-chan ya está con Naruto, seguirá así cuando recupere sus recuerdos?, eso es para el próximo capi muajajaja**_

_**Y muchas gracias por los comentarios y amenazas o.O?, si también, así me dan más ganas de escribir XD**_

_**Por cierto, lamento no poner lemmon todavía, es que la historia aun no se presta para el u.u, pero como ya lo había dicho antes, de que va a ver Lemmon va a ver Lemmon n.n, solo un poco de paciencia, pero bueno si quieren leer uno, SasuNaru, los invito a leer un fic que acabo de subir, se llama "**__los secretos del vampiro__**", espero que les guste n.n**_

_**Y bien después de la promoción, (si yo lo la hago quien verdad XD)**_

_**Agradecimientos a las que se toman el tiempo de aumentar mis ganas de escribir con un review n.n, así es, muchas gracias a:**__ Natty Namikaze Uzumaki, Natusky, Isis Sakuris-chan, ani-chan, Yuki-2310, Thalia Black Haruno, xxHiro-sanNya-8059X3, 3BYhancock, NelIra, Ranmen-chan, TheRusso(estrenando cuenta PUMI n.n), Kaii-ch, Ai-chan YURI-17-08, FanitiGril y Hanabi-blood_

_**Sin ustedes creo que lo hubiera dejado desde hace muchoooo tiempo, jejej**_

_**Bueno ahora si me voy y pues ya ahora si por ultimo… Un review? o.O?**_

_**Nos vemos **_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sus azules ojos pasaban de un lado a otro recorriendo atentamente toda la habitación, había estado anteriormente en aquella casa pero nunca había entrado en aquel cuarto, se veía en verdad acogedor, tenía varios cuadros colocados de diversos colores contrastando con el blanco de las paredes, tenía una pequeña cama, y un gran sillón,(que era en donde se encontraba sentado), siguió pasando su vista por los adornos cuando se detuvo en la persona que venía entrando, por inercia se le dibujo un tenue sonrisa al recién llagado.

-. Estas listo Naruto?.- pregunto el castaño que se había acercado a donde se encontraba el rubio.

-. Claro que si-ttebayo.- no era de todo cierto, pero aun así asintió.

Irukasupo que no era fácil todo aquello para el rubio, pero aun así trataría de que todo saliera bien.

-. Bien Naruto, quiero que te relajes y te concentres.- paso su mano por su frente.- cierra los ojos y trata de poner atención.-

De nueva cuenta el castaño paso junto a él y le indico que se recostara en aquel amplio sillón en donde antes había estado sentado, se sentía un tanto raro haciendo eso, pero aun así obedeció y se acomodo bien. Al estar completamente recostado sintió un pequeño cansancio, ya no puso mucha atención a las palabras que le dirigía el mayor, sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, así que en vez de relajase y concentrarse, había hecho otra cosa.

Pasaron unos momento y el rubio no se movía, además de que unos extraños sonidos salían de su boca y nariz, eran ligeros sonidos pero al estar la habitación en completa calma se podían percibir bastante bien, por su parte a Iruka se la había formado una ligera venita en la frente, simplemente no lo podía creer, Naruto se había quedado dormido.

-. NARUTOO!.- grito el castaño para despertar al otro.

-. Haaaa!.- solo grito cayendo del sillón.

-. Naruto te quedaste dormido.- reclamo el castaño al impresionado rubio que trataba de levantarse.

-. Lo siento Iruka-san.- dijo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa rascándose la nuca.

El otro solo suspiro, a pesar de todo el menor siempre seria así de despistado, con recuerdos o sin ellos Naruto siempre seria Naruto, así de inocente pero también con un gran corazón y con ese don de hacer que todos los de su alrededor estén bien.

-. Bueno, intentémoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez concentrarte bien, de acuerdo?.-

-. Desacuerdo-ttebayo.- asintió con otra sonrisa.

El rubio se volvió a recostar en el sillón, cerró sus ojos completamente, respiro con profundidad, tenía que hacerlo bien, de ello dependían que volvieran sus tan ansiados a pesar de que pensara así, cierta parte de él estaba preocupado. Y si eran algo malo?. Que haría?

No pudo evitar ponerse un poco tenso ante las cuestiones.

Iruka sintió el ligero estremecimiento del rubio y trato de tranquilizarlo, después de todo, cualquiera estaría nervioso en una situación similar, así que tenía que darle apoyo.

-. Todo estará bien.- acaricio levemente sus cabellos.

Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, aquellas cálidas palabras y ese simple gesto lo habían relajado mucho, era una sensación extraña de comodidad que lo embargaba, como si ya la hubiera sentido antes. Volvió a respirar profundo para que esta vez pudiera concentrarse lo mejor posible.

-. Ahora que ya te relajaste.- Iruka dejo de tocar sus cabellos, podía sentir su energía ya tranquila.- es hora de continuar.-

Paso al lado del sillón y coloco sus manos sobre la frente del rubio, sacando un destello verde de ellas(N/A: es como si fuera un ninja medico XD), Naruto se removió un poco al sentir la calidez en su cabeza, pero las palabras del castaño lo retuvieron.

-. Concéntrate, yo te ayudare, pero es tu turno de buscar dentro de ti.-

Y después de escuchar aquellas palabras, sintió que las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo perdiéndose de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez no estaba dormido.

…

Su mente estaba completamente hundida en la oscuridad, no distinguía absolutamente nada, solo podía escuchar ligeros susurros, voces, pero nada coherente, intento agudizar mas su oído pero seguía igual, todo era completamente inentendible.

Aun así no se dio por vencido, pasó un rato más, y solo pudo escuchar unas frases, no eran oraciones completas, simplemente palabras al aire…

…_estaremos contigo_

… _No llores_

… _Yo te voy a ayudar._

Las voces que decían aquellas palabras no eran de una sola persona, eran diferentes, pero aun así había una que le llamaba más la atención. Narutohabía escuchado antes esa voz, se le hacía muy familiar, pero no entendía muy bien lo que le trataba de decir, seguían diciendo solo aquellas frases incompletas.

… _Ustedes dos harían una bonita pareja_

… _Yo lo hare por ti._

… _Por favor ayúdame_

… _no te preocupes, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas._

El rubio seguía agitando su cabeza, aun no tenía claro de quien era aquella voz, pasaron otros minutos más y cada vez se escuchaban menos, era como si se fueran alejando poco a poco. Sintió un ligero brillo que le pegaba por completo en el rostro y giro, solo para darse cuenta que aquel lugar en donde había estado la completa oscuridad, ahora se veía varios cuadros iluminados.

Los recuerdos de Naruto venían de poco a poco.

En aquellos amplios cuadros pasaban imágenes en desorden. Se sentía como si estuviera en una gran sala de cine, solo que en vez de una sola pantalla había varias, las cuales mostraban cada una de ellas cosas diferentes, pero aun así tampoco podía distinguir bien las imágenes ya que estas pasaban demasiado rápido y una que otra no se distinguía bien.

Ya no escuchaba las frases anteriores, ahora solo podía ver imágenes difusas.

Se concentro en un cuadro, en el habían dos personas, un rubio alto con ojos azules junto a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojos, ambos con una increíble sonrisa en sus rostros, además de que en esa escena la pelirroja estaba cargando a un pequeño bebe rubio entre sus brazos, mientras el mayor se dedicaba a hacerle gestos para divertirlo, aquella escena lo enterneció y lo lleno de alegría.

Trato de acercarse, y justo cuando iba a llegar el cuadro desapareció mostrando otra escena. Pasó una imagen más y esas mismas personas estaban juntas otra vez, pero en esta ocasión ambos tenían unas hermosas alas blancas, en sus espaldas pero seguían igual de feliz que al principio.

Sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, su corazón los había recordado, aquellas personas eran sus padres, trato de acercase de nueva cuenta, trato de alzar su brazo para alcanzarlos pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, era otra voz.

Alguien lo llamaba.

-. _Naruto_.- escucho su nombre en otra voz conocida.

Pero él no le hacía caso a esa voz, el quería llegar a donde estaban su padres, avanzo un poco mas pero un ligero tirón de su brazo lo hizo detenerse, giro y solo pudo ver que otra vez se encontraba solo.

_-. Naruto, despierta_.- volvió a escuchar aquella frase.

…

Iruka noto como el rubio aumentaba su respiración y comenzaba a removerse, por lo que se percato que ya había encontrado algo en sus recuerdos, así que lo mejor era despertarlo para que no se esforzara í que lo habíacomenzado a llamar y a agitarlo levemente, para que asípudiera reaccionar.

El de ojos azules despertó, parpadeo un par de veces, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraba en la misma habitación iluminada del principio, vio como Iruka se sentaba a su lado y se dio cuenta que aquella voz que lo había llamado era la de él.

Suspiro un poco cansado, tenía que decirle que había recordado algo.

-. Recordé a mis padres.- dijo en un susurro.

-. En serio?, eso está muy bien.- Iruka se ilusiono al escuchar aquella palabras.

Pero el semblante que mostraba el menor no era para nada de alegría, mas bien, parecía que aquello no le había gustado, se veía un tanto triste. Y al escuchar las siguientes palabras del blondo supo el porqué.

-. Sí, pero creo que están muertos-ttebayo.- dijo bajando la mirada.

Iruka al escuchar aquella palabras solo pudo mostrar una gran mueca de asombro y un tanto de confusión, porque, que el supiera los padres del rubio estaban vivos y más felices de la vida que cualquiera, así que no entendía a que se refería el otro, así que ese comentario lo había desconcertado.

-. A que te refieres?.- pregunto un tanto curioso.

Naruto volvió a levantar la vista para dar su respuesta, tal vez no era muy lógica pero era lo que había visto dentro de su mente.

-. Pues sí, es que los vi, pero tenían alas, por lo que creo que murieron y se fueron al cielo-ttebayo.-

Y fue entonces que Iruka casi se cae del sillón por la impresión, Naruto siempre sería tan ingenuo. (N/A: sip, Naru-chan tan inocente como siempre u.u), se recompuso un poco al ver que el rubio hablaba muy en serio, quería ayudarlo pero no podía decírselo, el tenia que recordarlo por su propia cuenta, además de que toda ilusión que había tenido el castaño había desaparecido, el rubio recordaba, si, pero solo unas cosas, así que el hecho de no acordarse de las alas, quería decir que el no recordaba que era un ángel.

-. También me acuerdo de otra persona…- dijo el rubio tratando llamar la atención del castaño que se había quedado un poco pensativo.- escuche su voz, parecía que lloraba y que me pedía que la ayudara.-

Eso si se que sorprendió al castaño.

-. No te preocupes ya tendrás tiempo para recordar.- dijo tratándolo de tranquilizarlo.

Pero ahora era Narutoquien se había sumido en sus pensamientos, algo en esa persona se le hacía muy familiar, pero por más que trataba de enfocar su rostro, este nunca llegaba. Reacciono de nuevo al escuchar que abrían la puerta y entraba otro rubio.

-. Naruto, mejor quédate a dormir, ya es tarde.- le hablo el castaño.

-. Iruka-san tiene razón, además de que en tu casa no hay nadie, ya que Jiraiya aun sigue de viaje.- dijo el Deidara pasando hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-. Está bien, pero solo por esta noche-ttebayo.-

El otro rubio solo asintió, para después salir a ordenar el cuarto en donde se quedaría, sabía que lo mejor era tener vigilado Naruto, ya que el tratamiento que le había dado Iruka era de efecto retardado y en cualquier momento los recuerdos del blondo llegarían en un instante, así que era mejor tenerlo cerca.

Naruto siguió a Deidara y pasó a recostarse en la cama, sentía el cuerpo pesado y sus pensamientos en un completo desorden, tal vez si dormía un rato, recobraría un poco de compostura.

.

S&N

.

Deidara suspiro cansado y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala en donde ahora se encontraban reunidos, había ido a dejar al rubio a su cuarto pero no le gusto verlo tan desanimado, pero aun así no podía hacer mucho más que esperar. Sabía que el rubio siempre había sido muy alegre y verlo de esa manera parecía un tanto raro.

-. Crees que este bien?.- pregunto acomodándose más en el sillón.

-. Si, solo que es un poco confuso para el.-le respondió Iruka que se encontraba tomando un taza de café -. Pero al menos recordó a sus padres, a medias, pero es un gran avance.-

Los otros solo asintieron ante la respuesta del mayor, lo sabían solo era cuestión de esperar.

-. Lo que me preocupa, es que en cualquier momento los recuperara todos, y no sé cómova a reaccionar.- de nueva cuenta tomo la palabra el rubio.

-. Ese es un inconveniente, por eso no me gusta utilizar esa técnica, no es muy eficaz, pero era la única forma segura de ayudarlo.- termino por decir el castaño.

Pasaron un momento en silencio, solo pensando en lo que iban a hacer, cada uno mantenía la mirada perdida, pero aun así faltaba mucho por hacer, así que lo mejor era descansar. El rubio fijo su vista en el reloj que se encontraba en la sala y pudo darse cuenta que ya eran las ocho de la noche, no era muy tarde pero el día había sido un poco pesado.

-. Porque no se quedan a dormir aquí?, hay suficiente espacio para todos.- propuso el rubio una vez saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Los otros dos asintieron ante la oferta de Deidara, después de un rato el pelirrojo (que todo el tiempo no había dicho palabra alguna) se levanto del sillón que había estado ocupando y se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba Naruto.

-. Yo me quedo con él, esta vez lo voy a cuidar.- dijo Gaaraentrando a la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos replico, después de todo sabían que Gaara siempre se preocupaba por su amigo, además de que estos últimos días no había estado muy atento que digamos, así que le dieron el gusto de pasar la noche cuidándolo para que no sintiera tan mal.

.

S&N

.

Naruto se removía de un lado a otro en la cama, un ligero sudor lo comenzaba a mojar su cuerpo, sin duda estaba soñando.

.

_Se encontraba en un largo pasillo, pudo contemplar como una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos caminaba tranquilamente por aquel espacio con un niño tomado de la mano, el pequeño le sonrisa a la mujer y esta le devolvía el gesto con gran gusto, después de unos momentos más llegaron a la puerta de una habitación que se encontraba en el fondo, y la pelirroja toco la puerta._

_-. Puedo pasar?.- pregunto la bermeja aun con su amplia sonrisa._

_La puerta se abrió mostrando a otra bella mujer, pero esta tenia los cabellos azabaches y su piel más pálida que lo otra, mostraba un semblante tranquilo, pero sonrió al ver a la recién llagada y al pequeño._

_-. Hola Mikoto.-saludo la recién llegada._

_-. Kushina, que bueno que viniste, además de que también está aquí Naruto-kun.- le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño._

_KushinaUzumaki, se podría decir que era su mejor amiga, la quería mucho y siempre había confiado en ella. Por eso siempre que iba se quedaban horas platicando, aunque también se sentía un poco triste ya que aquella pelirroja siempre llevaba a su bebe, y no era que no le agradara Naruto, pero aquel pequeño le recordaba mucho a los se daba cuenta de la mueca de tristeza que se le dibujaba a Mikoto en el rostro por eso siempre trataba de alegrarla._

_Paso al interior, así pasaron unas horasplaticando de todo y de nada a la vez, mientras ambas mujeres observaban unas fotos, a Mikoto le gustaba contemplarlas ya que en ellas se encontraban plasmadas las imágenes de sus pequeños, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ellos._

_La pelirroja le paso una de aquellas fotografías a su pequeño para que también las pudiera observar._

_-. Es una niña muy linda.- dijo el pequeño rubio viendo la imagen._

_La morena solo soltó una risita al igual que la pelirroja._

_-. No cielo.- dijo aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.- aunque yo también pensé lo mismo cuando lo vi.- susurro después para sí._

_-. No,Naruto-kun, el es mi hijo, se llama Sasuke.-le índico, para después mostrarle otra foto.- y este de aquí es Itachi.-_

_-. No es niña?.-pregunto inocente el pequeño._

_-. No,él es un niño, es un poquito mayor que tu, pero creo que harían una bonita pareja, verdad Kushina.-dijo contenta la morena._

_-. Si, te aseguro que tendrían unos bebes muy lindos.- sonrió mas -. Te imaginas Mikoto, tener a unos nietecitos tan lindos.- dijo la mujer con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras la otra solo asentía feliz._

_Naruto no entendía nada de lo que decían las felices mujeres, así que decidió ignorarlas mientras volvía a contemplara la foto del niño que se suponía tenía su edad, le pareció muy serio, pero también muy agradable, además de que le gustaba ver a su tía Mikoto reír, siempre estaba triste, pero cuando su mama y el estaban con ella, parecía que le quitaban un a peso de encima._

_..o.._

_Su madre se había ido con su padre a una misión muy importante, lo sabía, siempre que iban juntos era porque se requería de mucho poder y ello eran los indicados, en su rostro se poso una sonrisa de completo orgullo por tenerlos como padres. Pero ahora que su madre no se encontraba el era quien iba a visitar a la señora Mikoto, que casi la consideraba como una tía._

_No sabía mucho de su historia, solo que no podía ver a sus hijos, por ello el quería ayudarla. Paso a su habitación y observo como contemplaba hacia el jardín que tenía, su semblante como siempre era triste, pero en cuanto lo vio, una sonrisa sincera se poso en su rostro._

_-. Te puedo contar algo cariño.-se aventuro a decir la mujer a un con su mirada en el exterior._

_-. Claro que si-ttebayo.-_

_-. Me entere que mis hijos van a ir a la tierra, no es maravilloso.- _

_Narutono entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, se le hacia un poco raro de donde había sacado aquella información, pero aun lo que más le sorprendía era que ella parecía mas feliz, así que no le tomo importancia._

_-. Yo la ayudare.-_

_-. Gracias cariño.- y como siempre le regalo otra sincera sonrisa._

_..o.._

Dejo de removerse en la cama, relajo por un momento su rostro, pero aun así sus sueños seguían mostrándole más.

_..o.._

_Sus pasos eran presurosos, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que en cuento recibió el llamado de Tsunade salió corriendo a verla, lo más seguro era que tuviera una nueva misión para el, en verdad desde que se habían ido sus padres había estado casi encerrado._

_-. Shizunenee-chan.- dijo feliz el rubio cuando se encontró con la morena._

_-. Ah, Naruto-kun, Tsunade sama te está esperando.-_

_-. Para qué?, es una importante misión?.- pregunto emocionado._

_-. No lo sé, mejor entra.-dijo con una pequeña gotita en la nuca por la emoción del recién llegado._

_El menor asintió contento mientras ingresaba a la oficina de Tsunade, cuando llego pudo ver como siempre a la rubia sentada en su escritorio._

_-. Para que me quieres obaa-chan.-_

_-. Pequeño mocoso más respeto.- dijo con un fingido tono molesto.- pero bueno, tengo una misión para ti.-_

_-. En serio, ahora si va a hacer una gran misión.-_

_-. No te emociones, solo será de reconocimiento.-_

_-. Pero esas son las más fáciles-ttebayo.-_

_-. Y también las más seguras, adema le prometí a Minato y a Kushina que me encargaría de ti, hasta que llegaran.- dijo determinante la mujer._

_-. Eso no es justo.- dijo haciendo un puchero de enojo.- ya no soy un niño.-_

_-. Nada es justo en esta vida, así que vete antes de que me arrepienta y te quedes aquí sin salir.-_

_-. Está bien-ttebayo.- dijo resignado. _

_Salió con desgano de la oficina, el siempre había querido una gran misión, pero nunca se la daban, de que le servía ser uno de los ángeles más poderosos, guardián del dios Kyuubi si ni siquiera lo dejaban salir?, simplemente ya se estaba cansando._

_Camino, hasta la entrada cuando una gran idea llego a su mente, y si salía bien, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, además de que estaba seguro que su tía Mikoto se pondría muy contenta. _

_Si, sin duda esa sería la mejor oportunidad para ayudarla._

_Apresuro el paso y fue directo a ella._

_Aprovecharía la oportunidad de ir a esa simple misión de reconocimiento y tendría la oportunidad perfecta de encontrar a los hijos de su tía Mikoto, se lo había prometido y el siempre cumplía su palabra._

_Llego hasta la habitación, de seguro al principio se negaría, pero también sabia las ganas de poner comunicarse con ellos._

_Esa sería su buena acción del día._

_..o.._

Frunció el seño levemente, las imágenes seguían pasando, pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar diferente, pero que también conocía, la ciudad.

_..o.._

_No era la primera vez que bajaba a la tierra, pero aun así se sentía un tanto extraño, se paro en uno de los edificios más altos aun con sus hermosas alas extendidas, observo hacia el cielo para darse cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo. Las calles estaban un tanto solidas, así que bajo con una ráfaga y oculto sus alas, paso tranquilo por la calle y observo detenidamente el lugar._

_Tomo la foto que le habían entregado (aunque dudaba que con ella encontrara al susodicho) y después paso su mano por el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar una carta, aquella que le había dado su tía Mikoto, la cual era para ellos. Seguía caminando aun sin mostrar mucha emoción, según ella, el sabría identificar a su hijo._

_Siguió caminando por la orilla de la calle, hasta que vio como un pequeño trataba de cruzar la calle para alcanzar su pelota que se encontraba en medio, al ver que caminaba hacia ella sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo en dirección al menor, lo que no tomo en cuenta por su distracción fue que otro vehículo venía en sentido contrario pasándose un alto y le dio de lleno, aventándolo lejos, y estaba seguro que si no fuera porque era un ángel con mucho poder, lo más probable es que hubiera muerto al instante._

_Pero no, quedo tirado inconsciente y de ahí no recordaba nada más._

_..o.._

Se levanto de golpe por la impresión, respirando agitadamente mientras un ligero aturdimiento recorría su cabeza, todo se había aclarado, todo lo que había visto por fin tuvo sentido. Ahora reconocía aquellas voces, las simples palabras de antes tomaban sentido.

Si, un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Había recuperado sus recuerdos.

Todo tomaba sentido, sus padres, su tía Mikoto, Tsunadeobaa-chan, su misión…

Suencuentro con Sasuke no era coincidencia, era el destino?

Ahora recordaba todo, sabia quien era en verdad y cual era aquella importante misión de la que se había olvidado. Todo tomaba sentido aunque a la vez se también se volvía confuso.

Como pudo olvidarlo.

Todo por aquel incidente que había tenido.

-. Naruto te encuentras bien.- pregunto un poco preocupado el pelirrojo al ver como su amigo se había levantado de golpe.

El rubio al escuchar aquella voz, volteo para ver a la persona, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse a su amigo en ese lugar.

-. Gaara?, que haces aquí?.- pregunto un poco confundido olvidándose un poco de lo que acababa de recordar.

-. Ya me recuerdas?.-

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza, para después regresarle una gran sonrisa, aquel gesto lo relajo, aquella sonrisa que le mostraba su amigo era como las que siempre le había dedicado.

Los otros al escuchar el escándalo entraron preocupado a la habitación, encontrándose con un muy feliz rubio y un muy tranquilo pelirrojo.

-. Están bien?.-

-. Iruka-sensei.- grito animado el rubio.

-. Vaya hasta que por fin me recuerdas Naruto.-

El rubio se levanto de la cama y fue directo a abrazarlos, tanto a Iruka como a Deidara, se sentía tan bien de comportarse de esa manera con ellos, y no como antes que los consideraba unos completos desconocidos, sin duda los había echado de menos.

-. Si, los extrañe mucho-ttebayo.-

-. Nosotros más.-

Después de tanta alegría, el castaño se separo de ellos, sabía que lo que les iba a decir no les iba a gustar mucho, pero ahora que Naruto ya estaba curado no quedaba más que decirles el resto de lo que Tsunade le había encomendado.

-. Bien, eso quiere decir que ya tenemos que irnos.- dijo el castaño, dejando en shock a los otros tres.

Irse? A donde?. Bueno claro, obviamente al cielo, pero ellos no querían irse, e Iruka tampoco pero tenían que ir a reportarse y dar por terminada su misión, ya que si no lo hacían de seguro la rubia se pondría furiosa.

Cada una puso uno expresión diferente, pero en algo estaban de acuerdo todos, ninguno de ellos quería ir al cielo y dejar ese lugar, muy a su pesar cada uno había encontrado algo mejor que seguir con sus rutinas antepuestas. Sin embargo el que mayor demostró su desacuerdo fue el rubio menor. Sin duda eso de regresar ahora no estaba en sus planes, no hasta que hiciera lo que le habían encomendado.

-. Yo no me puedo ir todavía.- hablo el rubio sorprendiendo a los demás por aquella actitud, porque la verdad es que ellos pensaban que el rubio sería el primero en querer regresar para ver a todos los demás, pero no, él era el que al parecer menos quería ir.

-. Porque no Naruto?.- pregunto sorprendido el mayor.

Se lo pensó un poco antes de dar su respuesta, después de todo aquello lo tenía que hacer el solo, era una petición personal, además de que sabía ellos no entenderían, así que no les diría nada innecesario.

-. Porque aun me falta algo importante por hacer.- fue su simple respuesta-. Así que tengo que irme.- tomo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Lo sabia aquello tan importante que había recordado no podía dejarlo pasar más tiempo, además de que era algo que tenía que hacer a pesar de todo.

-. Espera Naruto.- lo siguió el castaño hasta la puerta.

-. No puedo Iruka-Sensei.-

Y antes de que lo volvieran a detener, salió como rayo del departamento, tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco alterado (y quien no, si se había acordado de todo así de repente), pero aun así, se sentía bien por dentro, más bien con su propia alma, se sentía feliz, se dio cuenta que aquel malestar que había estado sintiendo por su recuerdos no era porque estos fueran malos, sino porque se sentía culpable de haberlos perdido.

Subió rápido las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la azotea, cuando salió, el aire frio le pego directo en sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas un poco, se dio cuenta que la noche ya se habíaapoderado del cielo y solo se podía contemplar la hermosa luna y las brillantes estrellas.

No pudo contenerse por más tiempo, se acerco a la orilla de laazotea observando todo su alrededor, suspiro tranquilo y en un instante en su espalda aparecieron un par de hermosas alas blancas, sin duda la mejor prueba que demostraba que sabía quién era en verdad. Sonrió un poco al observarlas de lado, tenía que admitir que siempre la habían gustado, además de que las había extrañado.

Paso otro rato observando su alrededor mientras sus alas comenzaban a agitarse, para después de un momento aventarse al vacío y comenzar a volar.

Se rio un poco de sí mismo al recordar como se había comportado la primera vez que voló con Sasuke, aquella alas negras lo había shokeado, sin duda tan hermosas como las suyas, pero lo que más se le hacía raro era que le tuviera miedo a las alturas, siendo que el siempre había disfrutado volar.

Misterios de la vida que uno siempre se pregunta.

Rememorando todo lo que había visto, por primera vez se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la situación, ahora conocía a Sasuke. Acaso eso era lo que llamaban destino tal vez?. Lo más seguro era que si.

Emprendió su camino, tenía dos destinos a los que acudir, así que entre más pronto llegara mejor.

Era raro, en vez de estar enojado con el azabache se encontraba feliz de acordarse de él y de haberlo encontrado, tal vez nunca antes de perder la memoria lo había visto en persona, más bien solo por aquellas fotos que su tía Mikoto siempre le mostraba, pero aun así sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

-. _Sasuke_.- susurro con una sincera sonrisa, para después de un momento cambiarla a una un tanto burlona.- me las vas a pagar teme.- termino por decir.

Si bien, aquel demonio era parte de su encargo no quería decir que le dejara pasar que le hubiese ocultado la verdad, el no era rencoroso, pero haría algo interesante para hacerle pagar el hecho de no haberle dicho nada.

Amplio su sonrisa aun más, se iba a divertir de lo lindo con aquel demonio, después de todo, su tíaMikoto no le había prohibido tocarlo.

.

S&N

.

El menor de los Uchihas daba vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado, solo pensando en lo idiota que había sido quedándose parado como un zoquete sin siquiera haber intentado detener a su rubio, pero es que lo que le había dicho lo había dejado pasmado a tal grado de dejarlo estático. Además de que todo lo que había conseguido con su ángel se iría al caño si el rubio recuperaba sus recuerdos.

Que le haría?. Que le diría?

No podía llegar y decir: -. _Ah dobe, no podía decirte la verdad porque de seguro no dejarías que me acercara a ti, pero no importa aun así sigamos como si nada.-_ si como no, de seguro lo primero que vería seria el puño del menor estampándose en su perfecta cara (N/A: aun en las peores situaciones sigue de vanidoso XD)

De seguro pensaría que el solo quería aprovecharse de su condición de desmemoriado, aunque bueno, de hecho ese el plan original, pero después de todo quien diría que terminaría enamorado de él?. Lo odiaría, y de seguro ya no querría saber nada de él, tanto que le había costado ganarse un poco de su corazón y ahora todo aquello no le serviría de nada.

Bufo con frustración por enésima vez.

Mientras tanto Itachi estaba cómodamente sentado disfrutando del espectáculo de muecas que su querido hermanito estaba ofreciendo, no se sentía feliz por su frustración (aunque había que admitir que era divertido verlo de esa manera), pero aun así tenía que decirle algo para que se tranquilizara, o si no, la alfombra de su sala terminaría toda roída por los interminables pasos de Sasuke.

-. Quieres calmarte ototou.- dijo Itachi tranquilamente, mientras veía como su hermanito casi se arrancaba los pelos de desesperación.

-. Como quieres que me calme, si todo se arruino.- dijo exasperado el menor.

-. No seas exagerado, que tal si se lo explicas, tal vez te comprenda y te perdone.- su voz sonaba tranquila como si aquella sugerencia fuera la más obvia.

Pero Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos viéndolo de mala manera, si fuera así de fácil ya lo hubiese hecho, pero algo de lo que se había dado cuenta era que aquel rubio era tan orgulloso como él, así que no le sería nada fácil disculparse.

_Si las cosas fueran fáciles cualquiera las haría. _Había escuchado una vez y tenia razón.

-. Si claro que me va a disculpar y después de eso de seguro las vacas comenzaran a volar.- dijo un tanto sarcástico.

Itachi solo rodo los ojos y negando con la cabeza, a veces su ototou se hundía fácil en un vaso de agua.

-. Entonces qué piensas hacer?, amarrarlo y llevártelo lejos?.-

-. No es mala idea.-

-. Vamos ototou se mas inteligente.-

A veces su hermanito se pasaba de tonto, sabía que si Sasuke se mostraba sincero con sus sentimientos ante el rubio este tal vez lo consideraría, después de todo el estaba con Deidara y lo había aceptado aun sabiendo quien era, bueno había que admitir que no había sido nada fácil, pero aun así lo había logrado, y por ello sabía que su hermano también podría hacerlo.

Sasuke se quedo meditando las palabras de su aniki, en cierta pararte tenía razón (aunque claro no se lo agradecería), tenía que pensar cómo resolver aquel lio.

Le aceptaría una simple disculpa?

Y más aun, el, el gran todo poderoso UchihaSasuke de disculparía?.Se tragaría su orgullo?

Claro que la respuesta era un _sí,_ si era por tener a su rubio a su lado lo haría.

Pero aun así no podía quedarse tranquilo ahí adentro, sentía que se asfixiaba, necesitaba pensar.

Tomo las llaves y sin decir nada salió dando un reverendo portazo.

Itachi solo miro la puerta por donde se había ido, no sabía muy bien, pero le daría un poco de tiempo solo, ya después saldría a buscarlo, y no era que fuera como un niño pequeño que no se puede cuidar solo, mas bien, no estaba en su mejor momento, así que pobre del que se le pusiera enfrente a molestarlo porque de seguro seria el ganador de una buena demostración de puños.

Si, temía más por los transeúntes que por su hermanito.

Sin duda Sasuke era un caso espacial.

.

S&N

.

Gaaraseguíacaminando apresuradamente por la calle, tenía que encontrar a su amigo antes de que hiciera algo, no sabía porque había salido así de la casa, pero por eso tenía que encontrarlo. Aquella noche había sido muy cansada, primero lo de Naruto y luego eso de que se tenían que regresar. Bueno el sabia que eso tenía que pasar, pero era demasiado rápido para su gusto, y másaun que apenas se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos haciaSai.

Sai, como se lo diría?

Suspiro.

-. Si suspiras de esa manera, pensare que estás enfermo.- escucho una voz de entre las sombras.

El pelirrojo dio un ligero brinco de asombro, aunque claro no lo demostró, ya que sus palabras salieron tan tranquilas como de costumbre.-. Acaso me sigues?.- inquirió con simpleza.

-. Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no, es casualidad Gaa-chan.-

El pelirrojo solo vio como el otro se acercaba con esa sonrisa de idiota que siempre mostraba.

-. Que haces por este lugar.- pregunto una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-. Busco a Naruto.- seguía mostrando su semblante tranquilo.

-. Y ahora que le paso a Naru-chan?.-

-. Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, solo salió de la casa diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer.-

-. Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?.-

-. No estabas haciendo algo importante?.-

El albino solo negó con la cabeza acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrojo, invadió su espacio personal y llevo su boca así el oído del menor -. Si es por ti nada es más importante.- susurro, causándole un escalofrió a Gaara.

El otro solo enrojeció por aquellas palabras, aquel sujeto siempre lo sorprendía con frases de ese tipo. Lo alejo un tanto cohibido de su cuerpo.

-. Está bien pero apresurémonos.-

-. Claro, pero antes déjame decirte que yo cobro mis honorarios.-

-. Eh?.-

Que no se suponía que era ayuda desinteresada?, aunque claro con el ya no sabía.

Sai lo volvió a tomar entre sus brazos acercando su cuerpo con el otro, pasó sus manos por su cintura y sin pedir permiso (claro ya no lo necesitaba), se apodero de la boca del menor, deleitándose con aquel sabor del cual se había vuelto adicto, mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente su espalda, sintió una ligera corriente recórrele el cuerpo, sabía que si seguía no se podría detener, por lo que se separo un poco de él, ya que había dicho que lo ayudaría, y si seguía estaba seguro que tardarían demasiado en salir de ahí, así que solo por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

Mientras Gaara seguía aturdido.

-. Ahora sí, ya que cobre pongamos en marcha.- dijo feliz de la vida mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.- vamos Gaa-chan, no que querías encontrar a tu amigo.- le grito un tanto alejado al percatarse que el pelirrojo aun se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar.

Gaara salió de su aturdimiento una vez que escucho el grito de Sai, sin duda aquel demonio era un aprovechado, pero para que negarlo, así le gustaba.

.

S&N

.

Deidara, sabía que su rubio amigo podía estar muy lejos, ya que lo más seguro era que se había ido volando y no literalmente, ya que pudo alcanzar a ver como subía las escaleras en vez de irse por la entrada principal de edificio. Con sus alas y con sus habilidades recuperadas podría estar en cualquier parte, y eso era más complicado.

Que era eso tan importante que tenía que hacer?

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle en cuanto lo viera.

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo más tarde, ya tenía una hora buscando y ni rastro de él, había tratado de localizarlo por su energía pero no lo había podido lograr, además las calles por donde le habita tocado buscar aun estaban muy transitadas como para sacar sus alas y buscarlo de esa manera, era por ello que se había dedicado a caminar.

Además de que eso le servía se distracción para pensar mejor las cosas que después haría, con respecto a su próximo ó sus pasos hasta que pudo reconocer una silueta entre las personas que pasaban por la calle, tal vez su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, pero se le hacía bastante familiar.

.

S&N

.

Itachi sabía que su querido hermanito no podría estar muy lejos, hasta ahora no había notado ninguna alteración en su energía, por lo que quería decir que estaba bien hasta cierto punto, tal vez estaba exagerando con pensar así de su ototou, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Había salido al frio de la noche solo para buscarlo, aunque como siempre, nunca se imagino encontrarse con nada en espacial, pero cuando estuvo en medio de la acera, pudo distinguir una inconfundible cabellera rubia, sin duda aquella persona se trataba de su ángel.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia él.

-. Deidara.- dijo contento el moreno.

El nombrado solo parpadeo un poco sorprendido, si lo había visto, pero pensó que solo era su mente que le jugaba malas pasadas, mas sin embargo no era así, ya que el azabache estaba junto a él de lo más feliz de la vida.

-. Itachi?.- pregunto un tanto dudoso.

-. Qué haces por aquíDeidara?.-

-. Busco a Naruto, no lo has visto?.-

-. No, yo también ando buscando a Sasuke.- dijo tranquilo.- oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta.-

-. Dime.-

-. Naruto-kun, ya se acuerda quién es?.- pregunto un tanto serio.

El otro tardo en responder, no sabía si decirle si o no, pero quería que lo ayudara a buscarlo, así que lo mejor en ese momento era confiar en él y contarle la verdad.

-. Si, y salió muy rápido en cuanto recordó, me pareció que fue a buscar a alguien.-

El otro se sorprendió, acaso iría a desquitarse con su hermano?

Bueno, era algo para preocuparse, después de todo, Kakashi les había dicho que el rubio era uno de los ángeles más poderosos del cielo. Qué tal si quería venganza?, bueno tal vez estaba exagerando, pero aun así tenía que encontrar a ambos.

-. Vamos, hay que buscarlos.- dijo tomando la mano del rubio.

Deidara se sorprendió por un momento por aquel acto tan repentino, pero no se alejo ni dijo nada, al contrario se dejo guiar por el otro, no supo describir aquella sensación, le gustaba la calidez que desprendía aquella pálida mano del demonio, la cual se aferraba a la suya sin la mínima intención de soltarla, su rostro mostro una ligera sonrisa, caminar de esa manera con Itachi, le agradaba.

Itachino se había dado cuenta del pequeño detalle, se había concentrado en buscar a ese par de locos, que no se había dado cuenta que ahora caminaba entre la gente con el rubio tomado de la mano. Parpadeo un poco aturdido, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, vio de reojo al rubio el cual iba muy tranquilo aunque con las mejillas enrojecidas y sabia a la perfección que no era por culpa de frio de la noche, le hizo feliz el hecho de que Deidara no se alejara, y por inercia apretó mas aquella mano, sin duda aquel rubio ángel lo hacía feliz con el mínimo detalle.

Se detuvo en seco, y Deidara también.

-. Pasa algo?.- pregunto el rubio un tanto confundido.

Pero la única respuesta que tuvo de parte del mayor fue un beso que lo dejo con los ojos como plato. Sintió los fríos labios sobre los suyos, al principio no se movió por la impresión, pero como pasaron los segundos pudo corresponderle con la misma intensidad que el otro le demandaba.

Se separaron lentamente y sus mejillas se arrebolaron aun más.

-. Ahora si podemos seguir.- dijo tranquilo el moreno, tomo otra vez su mano y siguió su camino antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar.

Deidara solo se dejo llevar, aquel beso había sido tan repentino, pero para que negarlo, le había encantado.

.

S&N

.

Kakashi llego a la casa de Deidara, el castaño le había dicho que ahí se quedaría a dormir, todo para ayudar a Naruto, eso en cierta manera lo desencajo un poco, había visto lo bien que ahora se llevabanSasuke y Naruto, para que ahora el otro recordara todo y aquel avance se esfumara; tenía la sensación de que el moreno no estaría muy conforme con ello, pero también sentía un poco de alegría por el rubio, porque bien, ¿a quién le gusta andar sin recuerdos?, a veces por muy malos que fueran, también había buenos, por lo que recatarlos era lo más lógico.

Suspiro cansado de tanto pensar, así que se apuro, para poder llegar al departamento, tenía ganas de ver a su ángel.

Toco la tardo mucho para que abriera mostrando aun afligido castaño, eso en cierta manera le preocupo, no le gustaba ver de esa manera a su ángel.

-. Kakashi.-

-. Y esa cara?-.

-…-

El peliplateado solo pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, y opto por acercarlo a él atrapándolo en un abrazo. A veces las palabras sobran y con una simple acción es suficiente, eso lo sabía y por ello lo había abrazado, solo para transferirle su apoyo, para aquello que le preocupaba.

Iruka se lo agradeció en verdad necesitaba sentirse reconfortado por alguien, y que mejor que su tuerto corazón (N/A: XD).

El Hatake sintió el cálido cuerpo, aspiro el agradable aroma que despedía.

-. Mejor?.-

-. Si, graciasKakashi.-

-. Sabes, yo sé cómo te puedes sentir aun mejor.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-. Así? Y como?.- lo ínsito el otro a seguir.

-. Simplemente con esto.-

Su boca quedo a su altura para propinarle un amable beso, sabía que lo necesitaba y no iba a negar, que aquellos labios siempre lo reconfortaban de sobremanera, sus labios se había acostumbrado tanto unos con otros que ahora no se podían negar.

Se alejo un poco de él, y lo volvió a abrazar.- ahora sí, dime que pasa.- pregunto entrando a la casa.

-. Es por Naruto.- dijo un tanto pensativo.

-. No te preocupes, él y Sasuke estarán bien.- dijo aquello sin pensar.

-. Sasuke?.-

El peliplateado sintió que había metido la pata, de seguro Iruka a un no sabía de la existencia del demonio azabache y mucho menos que esta andaba tras lo huesitos de aquel rubio que lo consideraba casi como su hijo.

-. Olvídalo.-

-. Claro que no, ahora me dices, quien es él y que tiene que ver con Naruto?.- exigió saber.

Mientras a Kakashi solo le resbalaba una gota, tenía que contarle la verdad al castaño si no quería que lo echara a patadas del lugar.

Suspiro resignado, definitivamente había metido la pata.

.

S&N

.

Seguían buscado por las calles aun tomado de las manos, esa sensación agradable no pasaba desapercibida por ninguno de los dos, eso había motivado al mayor a decidirse por fin lo que tenía que hacer, él quería sentir siempre esa sensación tan agradable, quería que el rubio estuviera junto a él para siempre.

Se paro en un instante, tomo un poco de aire, tenía que decir lo que sentía.

-. Deidara necesito decirte algo importante.- dijo un tanto incomodo.

-. Pues dime.- respondió tranquilo el otro.

-. Bueno, yo se que este no es el mejor momento, pero, creo que es necesario que te lo diga.- tomo una de sus manos y la envolvió con las suyas, fijo sus negros ojos en los azules contrarios, se sentía un tanto extraño y hasta cierto punto también nervioso, pero sabía que ese sería el momento adecuado, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

El otro se le quedo viendo, sentía algo muy agradable y por alguna razón ver a si al azabache lo hacía sentirse nervioso.

-. Quieres ser….-

-. ¡Deidara!.-

No pudo terminar por ser interrumpido por aquel grito. Ambos voltearon en la dirección de aquella voz (Deidara por haber escuchado su nombre e Itachi para saber quiénsería la persona que tenía que eliminar por haberlo interrumpido), quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver de quienes se trataban.

.

S&N

.

Tobi había seguido por toda la tarde al serio pelirrojo, desde que había comenzado a caminar no había parado, y ciertamente ya se estaba comenzando a cansar, después de todo no era de palo, sentía, además de que su condición de demonio no lo hacían inmune al cansancio. Era por ello que ahora ambos iban en la calle aun sin un rumbo fijo, ya era tarde y las personas dejaban poco a poco de trascurrir por los alrededores.

En verdad no sabía que pretendía su ángel al hacerlo caminar tanto.

Bueno, si era fastidiarlo, estaba haciendo su cometido bastante bien, pero aun así el no se daría por vencido, el seguirá tras de él hasta que el mismo se cansara, porque sabía que a pesar de todo se encontraba en las mismas condiciones solo que su orgullo lo hacía seguir.

Sasoria cada paso que daba, veía disimuladamente de reojo a su compañero, sabía que por la cara que tenía ya se estaba cansando, lo malo es que él también se sentía igual. Camino otros pasos más hasta llegar a una calle mas grande, estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla cuando a lo lejos pudo identificar aquella larga cabellera rubia, sin duda se trataba de Deidara, aunque frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, aquel demonio, aquella comadreja* ojerosa (N/A: XD)y lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que estuvieran tomados de las manos.

Frunció levemente el ceño, aquel demonio no se quedaría con su amigo así de fácil, además de que esa era su oportunidad de irse por fin del lado de aquel desquiciado de Tobi.

-. ¡Deidara!.- le grito, casi nunca lo hacía pero esta era una excepción.

El rubio al escuchar que lo llamaban volteo, para encontrarse con su amigo extraviado.

-. Sasori-san.- llamo contento el rubio por haber encontrado a otro de sus amigos.

Tobi solo pudo ver como su pelirrojo gritaba (extraño en el), para después comenzar a alejarse de él, y acercarse a aquel rubio, que si no se equivocaba era el mismo que había asustado la primera vez que lo conoció, mas sin embargo no le tomo mucho en cuenta, sus ojos ahora se posaban en la reciente reunión, le parecía que había algo en esa escena que no cuadraba.

No supo muy bien, pero tal vez era el hecho de él era ignorado mientras el pelirrojo abrazaba al rubio.

Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo para separarlos había aparecido Itachi.

-. Es suficiente.- dijo jalando al rubio a su lado.

-. Oye que te pasa?.- reclamo el pelirrojo.

Y la guerra de miradas comenzó.

Deidara solo rodo los ojos, a veces se comportaban como si tuvieran cinco años, no, hasta un niño de cinco años era más civilizado que ellos.

-. No se comporten como niños chiquitos.- grito el rubio para comenzar a caminar llevándose con él al pelirrojo.- vamos Sasori tengo que decirte algo importante.-

-. Deidara.- trato de detenerlo Itachi, pero este solo lo paso de largo.

Ambos demonios solo se quedaron viendo, sus ángeles se habían ido y ellos hay parados como tontos.

-. Los seguimos?.- pregunto curioso Tobi.

-. Todavía lo preguntas.- dijo serio Itachi comenzando a caminar.

Esos dos estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que se darían tan fácilmente por vencidos. Siguieron el mismo camino que ellos, solo dándoles cierta distancia para que no se percataran de sus presencias. Después de todo ya sabían en donde vivían.

Y ellos no dejarían las cosas así.

.

S&N

.

La noche cada vez se hacía más fría, tal vez era el hecho de que el otoño se acercaba, pero aun así no le tomo importancia y siguió caminado. Toda la noche se había pasado pensando en hacer algo, ideando diferentes escenarios, pero casi todos terminaban de la misma manera, todos ellos terminaban lejos de su dobe.

Siguió distraído hasta que sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que lo hizo detenerse en el acto, y por la intensidad del aire cerro sus oscuros ojos, solo cuando trato de abrirlos observo como una persona se encontraba enfrente de él, parpadeo un par de veces antes de enfocarla por completo.

-. Naruto.- salió de sus labios en un susurro.

-. Sasuke.- dijo este con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

Sasuke se quedo contemplando aquella sonrisa que no podía entender, para después pasar a aquellos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales brillaban un tanto diferentes a la última vez que los había visto.

Un brillo diferente que simplemente no podía descifrar.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo quince n.n**_

_**Y pues ahora si me apure un poquito más en subirlo (aunque creo que aun así tarde XD), pero bueno, espero que les allá gustado n.n,No sé si esto es lo que esperaban pero es que esto no es drama ¬¬, además no me gusta hacerlos sufrir (para eso Kishimoto se pinta soloXD)**_

_**Pero ahora que sucederá?**_

_**Que hará Naru con su misión?**_

_**Como se desquitara Naru con Sasuke,**_

_**Que lo agarre a golpes?, que lo agarre a besos? XD, sugerencias?o.O?**_

_**Perdonara a Sasukeasí de fácil?**_

_**Bueno pues eso será hasta la próxima XD**_

_***Por cierto, creo que ya lo saben, pero para los que no, Itachi significa comadreja n.n**_

_**Bueno, como siempre mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que se pasan a dejarme un comentario, ya saben que es por ustedes que sigo n.n, así que muchas gracias a: **__FallonKristerson,xxHiro-sanNya-8059X3, DGHA,Isis Sakuris-chan,Natusky, sol yukiuzumaki, Kaii-chn, NelIra, yuri-17-08, NattyNamikazeUzumaki,Thalia Black Haruno y nakatsu-suichi._

_**Bueno ahora si me voy n.n, por cierto antes aquí les dejo el link de un doujinshi que subí, a lo mejor y ya lo conocen, pero aun así espero que les guste n.n**_

_**http :/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=OhTb GIoZS wM**_

_**Y si no se puede pasen a mi perfil que también ahí esta n.n**_

_**Ahora si nos vemos!**_

_**Que tal por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Las ráfagas de viento heleado seguía inundando el ambiente, el sonido de estas era lo único que se podía percibir en aquel desolado callejón, aun no era muy tarde, pero por la temporada de invierno que se acercaba, las personas dejaban de transitar libremente a esas horas. Mas sin embargo dos "personas" aun con ese frio y con poca ropa abrigadora (ya que ambos solo tenían una simple chaqueta para calentarlos) seguían parados en medio del lugar sin moverse un solo centímetro.

Cuanto tiempo llevaban así?

Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de ello, simplemente en cuanto aquellos penetrantes ojos ónice se cruzaron con los azules zafiro, sencillamente el tiempo se había detenido.

Sasuke aun seguía en estado de parálisis, se sentía un tanto nervioso por la sola presencia del otro (aunque no lo expresara abiertamente), era como si cierta parte de su esencia hubiese cambiado (sobre todo aquel brillo en su mirada), además de que se le hacía extraño no haber sentido antes su presencia y que de la nada hubiese aparecido frente a él como un fantasma.

Cuánto tiempo se había quedado observando aquellos hermosos ojos azules?

No lo sabía, pero aquel brillo que desprendía, como lo había dicho antes, simplemente no lo podía definir.

Estaba molesto? Obviamente así parecía. Estaba triste? Eso no lo demostraba. Estaba feliz? Para nada, aunque mostrara una sonrisa.

Que era lo que en verdad estaba pasando por la mente del rubio?

Naruto al igual que el moreno seguía contemplándolo como si fuera lo único que existiera en ese momento, y es que la verdad no sabía por dónde comenzar. Nunca había intimidado a alguien, el siempre había sido un pacifista, pero al ver su cara de desconcierto (que trataba de esconder, pero que aun así el se había dado cuenta), aquella expresión lo alentaba para darle una buena dosis de sus propia medicina.

Se dio cuenta que se habían quedado mucho rato observándose, sumidos en sus pensamientos, aunque claro cada quien a lo suyo, ya que mientras Sasuke se preguntaba que hacia el rubio en ese lugar y sobre todo porque se comportaba así, el blondo solo buscaba la mejor manera de comenzar su "venganza".

Y para el gran alivio de Naruto, las solución le cayó de inmediato, se quedo pensativo otro rato, ya que aquel método que utilizaría era algo complicado, ya que nunca lo había utilizado en la tierra (debido a que sus misiones siempre eran demasiado sencillas para su gusto), pero esa sería la ocasión perfecta para utilizarla (y estrenarla).

Quien iba a imaginar que el afortunado seria el Uchiha?.

Después de todo su tía Mikoto no se daría cuenta (tampoco era como si fuera a decírselo), ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría al saber que se había enfrentado a su pequeño retoño, no, lo menos que quería era tener que disculparse por haber peleado con el moreno, después de todo se lo merecía.

Rio un poco para sus adentros, siempre había querido demostrar los poderes que poseía al ser uno de los ángeles más poderosos al servicio del dios Kyuubi, y ahora se le mostraba la oportunidad perfecta. Después de todo un pequeño susto no le haría daño, cierto?.

Después de terminar de calcular sus próximos movimientos, Naruto por fin salió de su trance, con cuidado se acerco a un estático Sasuke, quedo en frente de él (ya que aunque se había quedado viendo todo aquel rato, habían estado alejados), acorto la distancia y puso su mano en su hombro. Aun sin decir palabra alguna, cerró sus ojos y suspiro sonoramente.

El azabache solo miraba sin comprender nada.

Sasuke no hizo nada, no se movió, no se exalto por el agarre, ni nada de eso, el solo lo observaba atentamente, tratando de descifrar que era lo que haría su ángel. Lo que nunca se espero fue lo siguiente que vio, el rubio había vuelto abrir sus ojos, pero esta vez mostraron un color diferente al que poseía, ya que no quedaba nada de aquellos maravillosos ojos azules (aquellos que le encantaban), ahora en su lugar solo podía observar unos siniestros ojos de un rojo intenso, mientras sus pupilas ya no eran redondas, sino que se habían alargado, dando la apariencia de los ojos de un felino. Además la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo parecía diferente, y hasta cierto punto un tanto siniestra.

Solo una pregunta inundo su confundida cabeza. Acaso Naruto ya se acordaba quién era?

Tal vez era estúpido preguntarse eso, ya que viendo la nueva apariencia de su ángel, lo más seguro era que la respuesta era un sí, porque aquella energía, para nada era de un humano y por supuesto, tampoco de un simple ángel, ya que Naruto a pesar de todo era uno de los más poderosos.

Y ahora lo estaba demostrando.

-. Naruto?.- pregunto sorprendido, pero sobre todo su propio rostro lo demostraba.

El rubio solo apretó un poco el agarre que tenía en su hombro al escuchar su nombre, para después soltarlo alejándose él, y posteriormente comenzar a reír, aquella expresión de asombro e incredulidad de parte del Uchiha vaya qua había valido la pena, lástima que apenas estaba comenzado, y era hora de continuar.

-. Nunca pensé que sorprendería al mismísimo príncipe del infierno.- dijo con un tono sarcástico y burlón en su voz.

-. Qué te pasa dobe?.- el moreno pregunto un tanto irritado por aquella carcajada y aquel tono de voz que había utilizado, aun así, no se podía creer esa actitud del menor, aunque por lo que le había dicho, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto.

Al parecer Naruto si había recuperado sus recuerdos y ahora sabía quién era él en realidad e iba a reclamarle.

-. Así que recordaste.- hablo con simpleza, escondiendo muy bien su asombro, al saber que eso era verdad.

El rubio solo volvió a sonreír de manera burlona y se acerco a al moreno caminando a su alrededor, hasta que se detuvo de tras de él, por su parte no se movía (no porque no quisiera, más bien para ver que tenía planeado hacer el rubio), así Naruto al ver que el otro seguía estático, se acerco por detrás de su nuca, hablándole cerca de su oído.

que si demonio, acaso pensaste que me quedaría sin recordar para siempre?.- pregunto con tristeza fingida, notando como ante aquellas palabras el azabache tensaba su cuerpo, rio un poco, aquello le estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Sasuke se había tensado al escuchar aquello, y como no, si eso era lo mismo que pensaba, o al menos era lo que quería creer, que el rubio jamás recordaría nada y se quedaría a su lado, se suponía que ese era su segundo plan, además de que recordaba que la última vez que se vieron esa tarde, le había respondido de manera positiva a su propuesta de que fuera su pareja, si bien no le había dado un _sí_, aquel beso lo demostraba, pero ahora todo aquello se había ido al caño, ya que al parecer el rubio no estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado.

-. Lo que piense no es tu asunto.- dijo con voz fría, se estaba desesperando de la actitud agresiva del menor, así que su actitud defensiva salía sin querer.- un tonto como tú no es más que alguien débil.-

El otro solo rio más.-. Quieres comprobarlo?, sabes, si derroto a un demonio como tu sería considerado un héroe.- su voz sonó con un tono de reto.

-. No creo que puedas lograrlo, solo eres un dobe presumido.-

-. No dirás lo mismo después de que te derrote, quieres intentarlo o tienes miedo?.-

-…-

Sasuke lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, quería mucho a ese rubio, pero también apreciaba mucho a su orgullo (N/A: eso todos lo sabemos ¬¬), y ese dobe se estaba pasando de listo, así que sin pensarlo más activo su sharingan, si quería retarlo, le demostraría que se había metido con el ser equivocado.

Naruto puso una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que Sasuke se estaba poniendo serio, ya que había sacado su sharingan, el moreno lo estaba subestimando, y eso pronto se lo haría saber, tomo un poco de velocidad, se acerco a él y sin previo aviso le dio un golpe directo a la boca de su estomago.

El pelinegro solo se flexiono por aquel dolor, en todo aquel tiempo nadie se había atrevido a tocarle, y ahora ese dobe le daba ya dos golpes, el primero fue cuando recién lo conoció (que por alguna razón sabia que nunca olvidaría) y este era el segundo. (N/A: Y él no lo sabía, pero faltaban aun más XD).

Al estar en aquella posición sin defensa, el rubio aprovecho para darle otro golpe. Ante el cual el demonio reacciono de inmediato, se puso de pie y esta vez fue su turno de lanzarse contra el blondo.

Comenzando con una batalla campal.

Así se la pasaron entre golpe y golpe, uno del Uchiha uno del Uzumaki y viceversa, fue así, hasta que en un movimiento en falso Naruto perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, por lo que el moreno aprovecho aquel descuido lanzándose encima del rubio, así sobre él, lo tomo por las solapas de su chaqueta, para propinarle un buen golpe, uno que tal vez serviría para determinar al ganador.

Pero antes de que su puño diera de lleno en el rostro de su ángel, se detuvo al escuchar su voz.

-. En verdad, vas a golpearme de esta manera?, en verdad quieres acabar conmigo?.- aquello solo sonó como un susurro.

El Uchiha observo su rostro, aquel aun con aquellos ojos rojizo mostraban un semblante triste, una mueca de miedo y dolor, además su voz se había escuchado en un tono tan decepcionada. Aquel semblante le hizo regresar a la calma y bajar su defensa.

Naruto seguía con aquel gesto, pero cuando vio que el mayor se había relajado, su expresión volvió a ser la de al principio, siempre había sido bueno en sacar aquella cara inocente que no rompe ni un plato, (siempre le funcionaba), todos caían ante ella (quien no caería ante una cara de ángel?), así que antes de que el otro reaccionara, lo tomo desprevenido intercambio los papeles, ahora era el turno de él para estar arriba, acorralando al demonio pelinegro contra el pavimento.

-. Pero que…- fue lo único que pudo articular, ya que cuando se dio cuenta, solo podía ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro del menor.

-. Eres demasiado ingenuo demonio, por eso ahora es mi turno de atacar, ya que tú lo dudaste, déjame darte el último golpe, yo no seré tan compasivo como tu.- termino con otra sonrisa de superioridad.

Quien lo diría, un demonio compasivo y un ángel aprovechado. Vaya que el mundo estaba de cabeza.

El rubio aun sobre él, repitió lo mismo que Sasuke hizo, tomo las solapas de su camisa y alzo su puño en alto para que tomara más velocidad para que el golpe fuera con mayor intensidad, ante eso, no pudiéndolo evitar (ya que se encontraba paralizado, gracias al poder del menor), el Uchiha cerró los ojos antes de que aquel puño chocara contra su rostro.

Naruto soltó el golpe, pero en vez de estamparse en su cara, lo detuvo quedando a un lado de aquella morena cabeza. Rio un poco al contemplar semblante contrariado del demonio, si, para el eso ya era suficiente. Había aplastado un poco del orgullo de Sasuke y eso era más de lo que podía pedir.

Se dio cuenta de que el mayor aun no abría los ojos, por lo que se aprovecho aquella extraña circunstancia. Tomo la nuca del pelinegro y lo acerco a su rostro para plantarle solo un roce con sus labios, no un beso, solo un simple rose entre ellos.

Y ahora sí, Sasuke por fin abrió los ojos.

El azabache se había extrañado al no sentir ningún dolor en alguna parte de su rostro, no quiso abrir los ojos porque lo más seguro era que se encontraría con aquella sonrisa exasperante del rubio (lo admitía, le encantaban sus sonrisas, después de todo se había enamorado de ellas, pero aquella sonrisa burlona que había estado en su semblante por toda la noche ya lo tenía fastidiado), era por eso que desistió de abrir sus oscuros ojos, pero lo que nunca se espero fue aquella calidez sobre su cara, más específicamente sobre sus labios.

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron automáticamente para saber de qué se trataba, se habría ido de espaldas (si no fuera porque estaba recostado sobre el suelo) ya que aquella calidez provenía del rostro de su ángel que se encontraba muy cerca del suyo, pegados por los labios, simplemente no lo podía creer, miro directamente a sus ojos y pudo observar que otra vez eran de aquel hermoso color cielo que tanto le gustaban, y no aquellos rojos que lo molestaban.

Naruto al reflejarse en aquellos negro ojos que lo miraban con incredulidad, deshizo el rose, solo para sonreírle y levantarse de su lugar, se quedo parado junto a él, le extendió su mano para que el otro se levantara, sin duda Sasuke no entendía nada, primero lo atacaba y lo quería casi matar, y ahora como si nada lo besaba (porque para él fue un beso) y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo.

Que había en la cabeza de Naruto?, eso era un enigma, ya que ni el mismo se podía responder.

No lo pensó más y tomo aquella mano.

-. Que se supone que fue eso?.- pregunto haciendo alusión a toda la batalla anterior.

El otro solo rio, ya no de manera burlona, sino esta vez de forma tranquila y hasta cierto punto feliz.- digamos que fue mi cobro por haberme engañado-ttebayo.-

-. No habría sido mejor que me lo dijeras desde el principio dobe?.-

-. No, así no sería divertido teme.-

Sasuke jamás pensó que se alegraría de escuchar otra vez aquel insulto, no le había gustado que le llamara solo demonio (aunque lo fuera), de hecho no le gustaba ninguna de las dos, pero aun así, al escuchar aquel insulto amistoso de su boca (N/A: existen los insultos amistosos o.O?), quería decir que las cosas volvían a estar como antes.

-. Eres un usurantonkachi.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

El rubio no debatió mas y solo comenzó a reír, aquella había sido la mejor forma de sacar su enojo, y ahora que ya estaba tranquilo, se daba cuenta que el Uchiha no era malo después de todo, tal vez tenía un explicación y quería escucharla, además de que el también tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

Si, después de unos buenos golpes, las palabras las escuchabas con mayor atención.

O al menos, parecía que en ellos dos funcionaba.

.

S&N

.

El cuarto se había quedado en silencio por un momento, las dos personas que se encontraban en el se habían quedado sin palabras, aunque claro por diferentes razones, uno por estar procesando la información recién recibida y el otro esperando a que su acompañante saliera de su trance.

Kakashi ya le había contado todo lo que sabía en cuanto a la relación (si es que se le podía llamar así) de Sasuke y Naruto, le dijo quien era en verdad el azabache y también de los sentimientos que había desarrollado por el rubio ángel, aunque claro, omitió ciertas cosas como la verdadera razón de su estancia en la tierra (sabía que si le decía, lo mas seguro era que se iría contra el Uchiha por querer pasarse de listo con Naruto), así que lo mejor era dejar ese punto de lado.

Suspiro una vez para acomodarse en el sillón y esperar a que el castaño digiriera sus palabras, ya todo estaba dicho y no se podía dar vuelta atrás (pero tenía que hacerse una nota mental: dejar de decir las cosas antes de pensarlas), de todas maneras sabía que Sasuke no le haría nada, ya que a como estaban las cosas, lo más seguro era que el demonio sufriera el castigo de Naruto (y cuánta razón tenía), así que si se enteraba, no le daría mucha importancia.

-. Entonces, Naruto fue a buscar a Sasuke-kun?.- pregunto el moreno una vez que había asimilado todo.

-. Supongo que si.- dijo como si nada.

-. Pero que tiene que ver Sasuke-kun, con aquello tan importante que tenía que hacer?.- esta vez pregunto mas pasa si mismo.

La verdad es que no entendía nada, había escuchado que aquel demonio llamado Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos, pero apenas se habían conocido, así que no había relación entre él y aquel asunto tan importante por el cual Naruto no se quería ir.

O si tenía relación una cosa con la otra?

-. No lo entiendo.- volvió a hablar para sí mismo.

El peliplateado solo enarco una ceja en una señal que se podía leer como que él tampoco entendía nada, por lo que Iruka capto el mensaje y le conto más acerca del menor. Ahora era el turno de la explicación por parte del castaño, aunque ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que pasaba con el rubio. Kakashi puso atención a lo que le tenía que contar, a cada palabra dada su semblante de asombro crecía mas, sabía que el rubio había tenido un accidente, pero nunca supo del porque de su estadía en la tierra.

-. Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos?.- articulo el de coleta, viendo la hora en el reloj de la pared, estaba preocupado, y el saber que su alumno tal vez estaba con aquel demonio no lo tenía muy convencido.

-. No, conozco a Sasuke, después de todo fui su Sensei.-

-. Por eso mismo Kakashi.-

-. Oye.- reclamo el peliplateado.- pero aun así, no creo que hagan nada malo.-

-. Entonces solo me queda esperar a que regrese, aunque espero que sea pronto, ya que tenemos que regres…- se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. (N/A: los dos son tal para cual, hablan sin pensar XD)

-. Que acabas de decir?.-

-. Nada.-

-. Iruka.- dijo serio.

El castaño solo quiso mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera el semblante serio que se había formado en el Hatake, pero muy a su pesar su mirada era muy pesada y no pudo soportarlo. Suspiro para comenzar a decirle la verdad.

-. Está bien, es solo que tenemos que regresar, es por eso que estoy aquí, no solo vine para ayudar a Naruto, sino también para llevarlos a todos de regreso, y eso también me incluye a mí.-

-. Pero no quiero que te vayas.- se levanto del sillón en donde había estado sentado frente al otro, para ir junto al castaño, este se hizo a un lado para darle lugar al otro, sabia como se sentía, sabía que en su corazón aun estaba un poco de ese sentimiento de soledad que ambos habían sufrido, y lo menos que quería era hacerlo sentirse mal.

Kakashi una vez sentado junto a él, lo abrazo, recargando su mentón sobre el hombro de Iruka, quería sentirlo y nunca volverlo a perder, solo quería sentirlo así para siempre.

-. Te prometo que esta vez regresare.- dijo correspondiéndole al abrazo.

El otro lo apretó mas, sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero una vez ya lo había perdido, y si pasaba lo mismo esta vez no lo soportaría.-. Te estaré esperando, y si no regresas, yo mismo ira a buscarte, así tenga que traerte de nuevo a rastras.-

El otro solo rio por la ocurrencias que decía, pero se sintió feliz de con aquella oración demostrara que lo esperaría. -. Es una amenaza?.- pregunto con aparente sorpresa.

-. No, es una promesa.- dijo aferrándose más a él.

Se separaron unos centímetros y ambos sonrieron, sus semblantes mostraban confianza en aquellas palabras, siguieron compartiendo su calor que les hacía tanta falta en aquella fría noche. Pero aun quedaba el asunto del rubio por lo que Kakashi sabia de la preocupación del otro.

-. Vamos por Naruto?.-

-. No.- dijo casi quedando dormido sobre su hombro.- ya casi es media noche, mejor vamos a dormir.- dijo para levantarse y caminar hacia el cuarto.- pero solo a dormir eh.-

-. Yo no he dicho nada.- el peliplateado solo sonrió y alzo las manos en señal de paz.

-. Por si lo pensabas.- dijo para seguir su camino.

Kakashi solo rio por aquella acusación (verdadera por cierto) y se encamino en la misma dirección que el otro, tal vez un poco de descanso no le caería mal. Estando junto a su ángel, hasta solo dormir valía la pena.

.

S&N

.

Esa noche ya se le estaba haciendo demasiado larga, tenía ya varias horas buscando a su amigo rubio, cada vez hacia mas frio y no quería admitirlo pero se estaba congelando (el siempre había sido muy friolento, le gustaban los lugares con mucho sol), pero a pesar de todo, en cierta parte agradecía que el albino estuviera junto a él haciéndole compañía, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba feliz de encontrarse a su lado.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento paso, causándole otro escalofrió, se reprocho así mismo por haber salido corriendo y no haberse abrigado mejor, ahora por ello estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, con esa simple chamarra que tenia puesta, no era suficiente para detener el frio de aquellas ventiscas. La única manera de olvidarse de ellas y tomar un poco de calor era caminando, ese era el motivo por el cual seguía su recorrido.

Sai observaba atento como ante cada ventisca el pelirrojo se estremecía mas, parecía que tenía mucho frio, el llevaba un abrigo, por lo que no sentía la misma sensación, pero sabía que si se lo sacaba sería lo mismo, ya que a él aquellas temperaturas no le afectaban, entonces al darse cuenta de eso, supo que era lo que tenía que hacer. El pelirrojo caminaba más adelante de él, así que se paro por un momento a sacarse el abrigo, una vez que lo tenía en sus manos, se apresuro para darle alcance, se acerco a su ángel, se coloco detrás de él y coloco la prenda sobre sus hombros.

Gaara solo se sorprendió al sentir un peso extra en su espalda, giro su cabeza sobre su hombro y pudo ver como tenía puesto el abrigo de Sai, al cual parecía no importarle el frio que hacía, ya que en su rostro solo se mostraba una sonrisa.

-. A si ya no tendrás frio.- dijo acomodando mejor el abrigo.

Ante aquella acción las pobres mejillas de Gaara sufrieron un ataque de calor, ya que en un instante se pusieron levemente coloradas, como siempre lo decía, las acciones de aquel pálido muchacho siempre lo sorprendían.

Pero no estaba muy a acostumbrado a esas cosas, por lo que su carácter siempre salía a relucir -. Quien dijo que tenía frio?.- pregunto con calma en su voz, pero aun con aquel tono en sus mejillas.

El otro sonrió, le gustaba aquellas expresiones del pelirrojo (siempre contrariadas), como ahora, se estaba quejando pero aun así no se había quitado el abrigo.-. No hace falta que lo digas, se nota mucho, así que póntelo.- aquello había sonado como orden, así que aminoro el peso de la oración.- por favor.- y ahora si le sonrió.

-. No puedo quedármelo, tu solo traes tu playera.- dijo señalando la sencilla playera negra que tenia puesta, ignorando la orden, por la última palabra.

-. Acaso te preocupas por mi Gaa-chan?.- pregunto ilusionado.

-. No, solo que no quiero que después me eches la culpa si te enfermas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-. Ay mi querido Gaara, se te olvida que soy un demonio, se necesita más que una simple ventisca para acabar conmigo.-

-. Si tú lo dices.- y comenzó a caminar antes de que al otro se le ocurriera otra cosa.

Las ventiscas seguían, pero esta vez era amortiguadas por el cálido abrigo que tenia puesto, era cómodo y agradable, sobre todo porque aquella prenda despedía el olor del albino, su olor era como a vainilla. Como era posible que un demonio oliera tan bien?, no lo sabía pero simplemente le encantaba.

-. Será mejor que regresemos, supongo que Naruto ya habrá regresado.- dijo al darse cuenta que ya era tarde.

-. Está bien, entonces te acompaño.-

Gaara asintió, no quiso protestar por varias razones, la primera era que el albino no aceptaría un no por respuesta, por lo que solo seria gastar saliva, segundo, no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa, y tercero, pero no la menos importante, era que simplemente quería estar más tiempo con él, así de fácil.

Se detuvieron una vez que el pelirrojo identifico la entrada del departamento (recuerden aun están en el departamento de Deidara), así, que el ángel llagando a la entrada, comenzó a sacarse el abrigo para entregárselo, solo que no termino la acción ya que las manos frías de Sai lo habían detenido.

-. No me lo des, quédatelo.- se acerco mas y le dio un beso, que como ya se había acostumbrado era correspondido, pasaron unos segundos disfrutando del momento, para después separarse y juntar su frente que estaba un poco fría con la tibia de su ángel.- cuando nos volvamos a ver me lo regresas.-

Le dio otro beso y comenzó a caminar por la calle, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Gaara solo observo la dirección por donde había desaparecido.

Sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de aquel pálido joven siempre lo hacía sentirse bien.

El olor de la escancia de Sai lleno nuevamente sus sentidos y muy a su pesar suspiro. No sabía si podría regresarle aquel abrigo ya que pronto se iría, no lo había olvidado, en su mente esa información siempre estuvo presente, pero simplemente no encontró el momento indicado para decírselo de frente.

No quiso decírselo, porque ni el mismo sabía cómo hacerlo.

Solo esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado.

Pero, en verdad abría un momento adecuado?

Solo esperaba que así fuera.

.

S&N

.

Itachi caminaba a paso lento junto a Tobi, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera tranquilo, al contrario iba refunfuñando porque aquel odioso pelirrojo lo había interrumpido en la mejor parte, el que quería demostrar sus sentimientos y el otro de la nada lo había arruinado todo.

Se le iba a declarar a Deidara para que aceptara ser su novio y claro en un corto tiempo su esposo, pero no, tenía que llegar aquel a meter las narices en donde no lo llamaban. La verdad es que no estaba del mejor humor.

Y para a completar el pedido, tenía que soportar a Tobi que estaba igual de molesto que el.

Un momento, se paró en seco. Tobi molesto?

Observo con más detenimiento la mueca de molestia que estaba dibujada en su rostro, por eso se le hacía raro que en aquel pequeño trayecto no hubiera abierto la boca para decir idioteces o comenzar con aquel juego de que él era un buen chico. Eso sí que era nuevo hasta para Itachi, el sabia de la "doble personalidad", por así decirlo, de su pelinegro acompañante, pero aunque siempre se comportara de esa manera, ahora era un tanto extraño verlo realmente serio y sobre todo molesto.

Acaso era por el rubio?. No, eso no era lógico, ya que apenas lo había conocido.

Entonces porque?, acaso era por aquel pelirrojo metiche?

Bueno ambos habían aparecido juntos, además de que una vez que desapareció, fue entonces que aquella mueca apareció su rostro. Itachi solo junto las piezas y no tardo demasiado en llegar a una conclusión (después de todo era un genio).

La única respuesta que había encontrado, era que a Tobi le gustaba Sasori.

Vaya, eso sí que lo sorprendió aun mas, pero si eso era cierto entonces trataría de que eso fuera una ventaja para él, sacarle el mejor provecho a la situación era lo que mejor se le daba, después de todo salían ganando los dos, ya que el loco de su primo estaría con el pelirrojo (y no se compadecía de aquel ángel, esa era su forma de venganza), y él se quedaría con su rubio.

Si, era perfecto, los dos salían ganando.

-. Oye, que tal si me ayudas con mi plan.- dijo Itachi de la nada.

-. Plan?.- y Tobi simplemente no entendía, sobre todo aquella sonrisa que se le había dibujado al otro.

-. Si tú solo sígueme.-

Y sin dejarlo contestar un sí o un no, lo jalo para ponerlo al corriente de su nueva idea, después de todo sabía que no se resistirá si involucraba a ese par de escurridizos ángeles.

.

S&N

.

Las calles que recorrían cada vez se volvían más oscuras, entre mas se alejaban del centro la iluminación se hacía más escasa, pero no le dieron importancia, era normal ese hecho, no?, bueno tal vez si estuvieran más atentos se habrían dado cuenta que no era "normal", pero al estar pensando en otras cosas no le tomaron ninguna importancia.

Ambos caminaban, uno al lado del otro, todo el tiempo sumidos en un silencio un tanto incomodo, por lo que a Sasori (a pesar de gustarle la tranquilidad, la cual pensó nunca recuperar), se le estaba haciendo tedioso, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que su compañero no dejara de alegar, que ahora el no escuchar ruido lo desesperaba un poco, por lo que comenzó él la conversación.

-. Deidara.- llamo al otro para tener su atención.

-. Dime?.-

-. Que era lo que querías decirme hace un rato.- dijo con voz tranquila como era su costumbre.

El rubio se detuvo un momento a recordar, habían salido corriendo que ya hasta se le había olvidado que le iba a decir, ya que su prioridad en ese momento había sido detener aquella tonta pelea antes de que se agarraran a golpes (que conociéndolos era lo más seguro). Siguió recapitulando y por fin se acordó.

-. Ya recuerdo, solo quería decirte que Iruka-san vino a ayudar a Naruto y también para llevarnos de regreso.- término con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, aquella idea no le agrada mucho.

-. En serio?.- pero a Sasori le brillaron los ojos, esa era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, ya que de esa manera se podría librar por completo de aquel loco demonio con complejo de bipolaridad, pero salió de su alegría al darse cuenta del semblante de su amigo, uno que no le agradaba.- tú no quieres irte, cierto?.-

Ese comentario tomo por sorpresa a Deidara, tan trasparente era?.

-. Pero que dices Sasori.- su voz salió un tanto nerviosa, trato de sonar indiferente, pero sabía que su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien.

-. Solo digo la verdad, se te ve en la cara Deidara, aunque no quiero saber el porqué, ya que es obvio que se trata del demonio con el que estabas antes.-

-…- no dijo nada y bajo un poco la mirada.- me conoces bien senpai, es por Itachi.- dijo en derrota, pero es que no le podía mentir a su amigo.

-. Lo quieres?.- pregunto como si nada.

Deidara casi se atraganta con su propia saliva por la pregunta del pelirrojo, pero aun así suspiro y contesto con sinceridad.

-. No solo eso, lo amo, ese tonto se robo mi corazón y ni me di cuenta como.- camino unos pasos más y quedo a espaldas de su amigo, sintió como una nueva ráfaga de viento se hacía presente en el ambiente, solo la sintió en su cuerpo, esperando una respuesta de su amigo.

-. Pues yo creo que tú fuiste el que se robo su corazón antes que el al tuyo.-

Sus ojos se le abrieron por escuchar aquella frase, y no era por lo que decía, sino por la voz de donde provenía. Aquella voz tan grave solo venia de una persona que conocía. Se giro y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

-. Itachi.-

Frente a él ya no se encontraba su pelirrojo compañero, ahora en su lugar estaba parado aquel pelinegro con una media sonrisa en el rostro, al verla se sonrojo un poco por las palabras que antes había dicho, acaso había escuchado toda su confesión?.

Por la cara que tenia, lo más seguro era que sí.

El aludido solo agrando mas su sonrisa, se acerco al rubio y coloco una mano en su mejilla mientras le acariciaba con uno de sus dedos, estaba feliz, aquellas palabras que había escuchado provenientes de su ángel habían sido música para sus oídos.

Ahora estaba seguro no solo lo quería, lo amaba.

Deidara se perdió por un momento ante la intensidad de aquella intensa mirada, además de que los suaves toques de su mano sobre su rostro lo encantaron.-. Que haces aquí?.- dijo con voz tranquila, pero entonces se acordó que su amigo había desaparecido y reacciono de su ensoñación.-. Y donde está Sasori?.- pregunto otra vez pero esta vez, con un tono diferente.

El Uchiha se había perdido en el ambiente que se había formado, pero al escuchar el nombre del otro solo enarco una ceja y contesto como si nada.-. Digamos, que ahora está ocupado.- sonrió de una manera burlona al saber con quien se encontraba -. Así que mejor no lo molestamos.-

Deidara no comprendió nada. Era raro.

-. Aun así tengo que regresar.-

Iba a retomar otra vez su paso pero Itachi lo detuvo.- espera, antes de que te vayas déjame decirte algo importante.-

-. Importante?.- repitió al no saber que responder por la cercanía de su compañero.

-. Si, déjame terminar de decirte lo que hace un rato no pude.-

A la mente de Deidara llegaron aquellas imágenes en donde el azabache lo había tomado de la mano para decirle algo, así que no se sorprendió que ahora aquella acción se repitiera otra vez, ya que Itachi lo había vuelto a tomar de ellas.

El solo podía observarlo atentamente.

-. Como lo dije antes, tal vez este no sea el mejor momento, pero creo que ahora estoy más convencido…- tomo aire y continuo.- hace rato escuche lo que dijiste.- ante esto Deidara se sonrojo por la vergüenza.- así que déjame decirte que yo también te amo, más de lo que te imaginas, por lo que quiero que seas mi novio, aceptarías?.-

El rubio estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar saltar encima de él, aquellas palabras fueron las mejores que había escuchado en su existencia, y por parte de la persona que mas quería era lo mejor.

-. Claro que acepto Itachi.- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

Itachi lo tomo por la cintura y lo apretó mas sobre su cuerpo, la espera había valido la pena.

Deidara se soltó de aquel abrazo, se encontró tan cerca del rostro de Itachi que el moreno no pudo evitar darse el gusto de probar los labios del que ahora era oficialmente su pareja, lo quería mas como esposo, pero eso ya lo solucionaría después.

Tal vez todavía había muchas cosas que resolver, pero ahora no quería pensar en ellas, solo se querían perder en aquella felicidad que sus corazones sentían.

Por un momento solo quisieron pensar que existían solo ellos dos.

.

S&N

.

Cuando Sasori escuchaba atentamente la explicación de Deidara, sintió como una ráfaga llenaba el lugar, no le dio importancia, pero era un poco fuerte que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, lo raro fue que cuando los volvió a abrir, su amigo rubio ya no se encontraba con él. En aquel lugar no había rastros de su presencia.

Lo habían secuestrado, y lo peor de todo en su propia cara?

Observo su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Deidara no era el que se había movido, más bien era el al que se habían llevado, ya que ese lugar no era el mismo en donde tiempo antes habían estado hablando.

Tomando en cuenta aquello (y que al parecer estaba solo), se regreso sobre sus pasos, si ese era el problema, lo único que tenía que hacer era regresar para encontrarlo, pero cuando había caminado menos de media cuadra, sobre un coche que estaba estacionado en la calle se encontraba un sujeto, la verdad no le importo en lo más mínimo, después de todo no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba por la oscuridad.

Y ahora se hacia otra pregunta. Desde cuando había tan poca luz en las calles?

Era verdad que ya era tarde, pero recordaba muy bien que había varias lámparas, y ahora como por arte de magia habían desaparecido. Y fue entonces que se paró en seco al notar todas las cosas raras que estaban pasando.

Deidara desaparecía, no conocía las calles, había poca luz y por ultimo un extraño a esas horas de la noche.

Abrió sus ojos cuando su cerebro concibió una respuesta para todo aquello, así que lentamente se dio vuelta hacia donde anteriormente había viso al sujeto y no lo vio, suspiro aliviado y decidió seguir su camino, giro lentamente pero algo lo sorprendió.

-. Hola!.- escucho que le decían casi enfrente de su cara, por el asombro dio un salto hacia atrás.

-. Tu?.- y el que pensó que ya se había librado del moreno.- acaso quieres matarme de un infarto.- dijo un poco molesto, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad que se deshiciera de aquel demonio.

-. No era esa mi intención.- dijo nervioso al darse cuenta que se había pasado.

-. Por cierto, que haces aquí.- trato de sonar más calmado.

-. Vine porque no te despediste adecuadamente.-

El otro solo enarco una ceja ante el comentario-. Y ni pienso hacerlo.-

-. Que mal educado eres.- dijo con un tono de regaño, por su parte Sasori solo rodo los ojos, ahí estaba otra vez su comportamiento infantil.

-. Me importa muy poco lo que pienses.- comenzó a retomar su camino.- tengo que ir con Deidara.-

-. No debería preocuparte por él, se encuentra con Itachi.-

-. Entonces con más razón tengo que encontrarlo.-

-. Si piensas hacer eso, entonces no me dejas más opción que hacer esto.- dijo con brillo en sus ojos, se acerco por detrás al pelirrojo y lo capturo con sus brazos.

Sasori se sorprendió por aquella repentina acción, pero no forcejeo, sabía que era inútil y sobre todo eso era lo que esperaba el otro, por lo que no le daría aquel gusto.

-. Qué te parece, así ya no iras a interrumpir.- dijo feliz porque el otro no hacía nada, sentirlo contra su pecho era mejor de lo que esperaba.

El ángel solo suspiro, nunca comprendería aquella alegría del otro, pero aun así seguía hablando -. No importa, de todos modos tu amigo solo pierde el tiempo.-

-. Porque dices eso?.- aquellas palabras no se las esperaba.

No le dio importancia a la pregunta, el solo quería salir de los brazos que lo apretujaban cada vez mas.- porque nosotros ya nos tenemos que regresar.- dijo serio como de costumbre.

Solo que por la oscuridad, el ángel no vio como el pelinegro había abierto los ojos por la sorpresa, ya que aquello no se lo esperaba, sabía que era un ángel, pero por su cabeza nunca paso que se tenía que regresar al cielo, era lo más lógico, pero aun así nunca paso esa posibilidad por cierta.

Y ahora de la nada, aquel muchacho le echaba en cara que se iría.

Lo permitiría?

En un impulso por las palabras dichas, soltó al otro solo para darle vuelta y colocarlo frente a él, observo su cara de asombro y como buen cazador se lanzo sobre sus labios, el pelirrojo se removía pero aun así no lo soltaba.

Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo dejaría irse.

El simple tenía planes, su mente de genio se las idearía para encontrar uno. Uno en donde siempre tuviera esos labios junto a los suyos.

Y encontraría la manera perfecta para lograrlo.

.

S&N

.

Naruto se encontraba observando todas las luces que brillaban provenientes de la ciudad, estaba parado al pie de la baranda sobre la azotea, mientras el moreno con los brazos cruzados se recargaba de la misma, aquellos lugares altos siempre eran de su agrado. El lugar en donde se encontraban era la parte más alta del edificio más cercano que encontró, al parecer un rascacielos de oficinas.

Que como habían llegado ahí?

Fácil, una vez que la situación se había calmado, el rubio solo dijo que le gustaría estar en un lugar alto y tranquilo, eso sorprendió al moreno, sobre todo cuando de la nada, el ángel saco sus hermosas alas blancas y comenzó su vuelo. Eso si había sorprendido a Sasuke, si aquel rubio ya se veía angelical de esa manera, con aquellas alas era aun mejor.

El solo lo imito y saco sus enigmáticas alas negras para seguirlo, no tardaron mucho en llegar a aquel edificio, pero por la pelea anterior no tenía mucha energía por lo que se habían dedicado a descansar.

Naruto aun parado sobre la baranda comenzó a reír de nuevo, aquella día había sido de locos, primero en la tarde el demonio se le declaraba, había recuperado sus recuerdos y hasta se había peleado con él.

Sin duda un día muy productivo.

-. Que es lo gracioso dobe?.- pregunto incorporándose y acercándose a él, esas sonrisas si le gustaban.

-. Todo teme, y sobre todo lo que pasamos-ttebayo.-

Al moreno solo se le dibujo una tenue sonrisa, por haber caído en la trampa del rubio, pero sabía que se lo merecía, así que ya no le daba importancia, pero aun tenía una duda-. Oye dobe, para que venimos a este lugar?.- sabía que no solo habían ido a disfrutar el paisaje de la ciudad.

Naruto bajo de la baranda al escuchar la pregunta, el tenia razón, lo había llevado para decirle algo importante, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo, siempre se había sentido a gusto en los lugares altos, después de todo era su naturaleza, pero antes de que el hablara quería escuchar al Uchiha.

-. Bueno todavía faltan unos detalles de la historia-ttebayo.- dijo sentándose en el suelo.

-. Pues dime.- se acerco a él tomando un lugar.

-. Te lo voy a decir, pero antes yo te tengo una pregunta…- el otro solo asintió para que continuara.- porque vinieron a la tierra?.-

Sasuke había estado tranquilo pero con aquella simple pregunta sudo frio.

Le diría toda la verdad?, ya lo había perdonado una vez, y si le seguía mintiendo?, sería posible que lo perdonara otra vez?

No, lo más seguro era contarle toda la verdad. Después de todo si quería estar junto a él tenía derecho a saberlo.

-. Fue por una orden de mi padre.-

-. Que les mando a hacer-ttebayo?.-

Sasuke suspiro y muy a su pesar, comenzó su relato, le contaría lo que su padre quería que hicieran. Naruto escuchaba atento cada palabra, y entre mas avanzaba la historia su rostro iba tomando muecas diferentes, había comenzado con la incredulidad, para después pasar a la sorpresa, enojo, un poco de tristeza, pero al final no supo cómo reaccionar.

-. Pero después de todo termine enamorándome de ti.- término por confesar.

El rubio solo no sabía que responder, aquellas últimas palabras habían sonado muy sinceras, tanto que parecía que no eran mentira.

-. Entonces teme, eso de querías un hijo después de todo si era verdad.-

-. Así es, esa vez te dije que podía hacerlo con mi poder, pero la verdad es que tú al ser un ángel, ya tienes ese don.-

-. En eso tienes razón, aunque la verdad al principio no te creí, quien creería semejante cosa-ttebayo?.-

El rubio parecía tranquilo aun al haber escuchado su historia, pero quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

-. Naruto, estas molesto?.- se atrevió a preguntar.

Trato de reír nerviosamente, tenía que admitir que si se había molestado al saber que solo lo había buscado por aquel interés de tener un hijo, pero al escuchar que le quería ya no supo que pensar, ya que a pesar de todo el sentía lo mismo.

-. Si me molesto, pero eso fue al principio, no?.- el otro sol asintió.- además que se le va a hacer, me enamore de un bastardo.- termino con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras y al notar aquella sonrisa sincera, se levanto de su lugar y abrazo al rubio, el cual lo recibió contento con un sonrojo de su parte, a veces el azabache era muy impulsivo.

-. Entonces qué dices dobe, quieres ser la "madre" de mis hijos.- dijo con un poco de burla en la palabra, pero solo lo hizo para aminorar la gran carga que significaba toda la oración.

-. Para que sean los herederos de tu padre?.- enarco un ceja al preguntar.

Al moreno se le dibujo una leve sonrisa en su pálido rostro, negó con la cabeza, se acerco a Naruto, y su aliento soplo contra su oído.

-. No, para formar una familia contigo.- le susurro.

Aquellas palabras sonaron tan bien provenientes de la boca del moreno, que las sensaciones y emociones que el cuerpo del rubio percibió fueron varias, además de que su corazón latió con mucha fuerza de felicidad, las palabras salieron sin pensar.

-. Eres bastante cursi Sasuke.- dijo en un tono divertido.

-. Eso es un sí?.- volvió a preguntar.

-. Quieres que te responda con palabras o…- no termino su frase y aprovecho el poco espacio que existía entre ellos, Naruto beso a Sasuke, el moreno se sorprendió ya que él era el que siempre comenzaba todo, y ahora era su ángel quien se acercaba a él.

Sentir nuevamente sus labios juntos fue una experiencia de la cual estaban seguros nunca se cansarían.

Cuando se separaron para poder respirar, Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa de felicidad, claro una que solo se las muestra a su rubio sol.

-. Entonces qué tal si comenzamos a intentarlo ahora.- dijo y lo tomo de la cintura, para colocar sus labios en el cuello del menor.

A Naruto se le había olvidado que aquel demonio era bastante pervertido, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía bien, pero aun no era el momento. Aun tenía una misión que terminar.

-. No abuses Sasuke, uno te ofrece la mano y tú ya quieres tomar todo.- dijo con fingida molestia, tratándose de zafar de su agarre, pero el pelinegro no desistía de su tarea.

-. Tú tienes la culpa, eres demasiado apetecible.- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, mordiéndole un poco la parte de su oreja.

Ante las acciones del moreno ya casi se daba por vencido, pero fue entonces que escucho un ligero sonido en su bolsillo y reacciono.

La carta de su tía Mikoto.

Si, su misión se hacía notar, ya que se suponía que lo había llevado a ese lugar para contarle de su madre y cumplir aquella importante misión, pero por las declaraciones y los besos de Sasuke que ni siquiera se había acordado.

-. Espera teme, aun falta algo-ttebayo.-

-. Y ahora qué?.-

Naruto se soltó del los brazos del azabache y metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, saco un papel algo arrugado y lo extendió hacia el Uchiha, el cual, simplemente no entendía nada.

-. Una carta?.- dijo sin entender.

-. Si, y no es una simple carta Sasuke, es una carta muy importante…- no sabía cómo lo tomaría.-…es de tu madre.-

Y sin quererlo, otra vez por esa noche, Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y escepticismo, no supo cómo responder, aquel papel era de aquella persona que no conocía, aquella que no sabía porque los había dejado solos, no era que le echara la culpa de algo, después de todo con su padre siempre lo habían tenido todo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón siempre supo que aun le faltaba el cariño de su progenitora.

Lo poco que sabía de ella, era lo que recientemente les había contado Kakashi, solo eso.

Pero al parecer, el rubio la conocía.

Aun con el shock del momento, casi como si fuera un robot, alzo su mano para tomar aquel papel que le ofrecía el rubio, al tenerlo en sus manos, leyó lo que estaba encima del sobre.

_Para mis hijos_

Decía, para después leer un poco más abajo, escrito perfectamente.

_Uchiha Mikoto._

La quedo observando sin decir palabra alguna, el rubio ante aquella reacción del moreno, se puso un poco nervioso. Qué tal si no quería leerla?. Qué tal si odiaba a su madre?, el sencillamente no sería capaz de enfrentar esa realidad frente a su tía Mikoto, lo pensó mejor, tal vez antes de leerla lo más conveniente es que él le contara un poco de lo que aquella mujer había vivido en todo aquel tiempo.

Tal vez si escuchaba la historia, reaccionara de diferente manera.

-. Sasuke, antes de que digas algo, déjame hablar ahora a mí.-

El Uchiha aun estático, solo alzo su rostro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules llenos de determinación, el rubio había escuchado su explicación del porque su padre los había enviado a la tierra, así que era su turno de escucharlo a él.

Era tiempo de saber algo de aquella persona, a la cual no conocía, no era nadie para juzgarla, pero aun así no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Triste?. Feliz?. Molesto?

No lo sabía, pero solo esperaba que las palabras del rubio lo hicieran entender.

-. Te escucho.-

El rubio asintió contento por aquella respuesta, quería devolverle algo de lo mucho que le había regalado su tía Mikoto, esta sería su oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

.

S&N

.

La oficina en donde realizaba su trabajo estaba en completa paz, no necesitaba más, solo con su buena botella de sake a un lado era más que feliz. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y de las cuales preocuparse, pero ahora solo quería relajarse y disfrutar de la tarde.

Después de tanto trabajo se lo merecía no?

Y era por ello que siempre odiaba cuando interrumpían su agradable cita con su amado sake.

-. Tsunade-sama.- entro a la oficina una agitada morena.

Los ojos color miel de Tsunade solo la miraron con fastidio -. Y ahora que quieres Shizune, te dije que no me molestaras.-

La otra se recompuso un poco y tomo un poco de aire, sabía que aquella mujer a la que llamaba maestra no le gustaba que la interrumpieran, pero también sabia lo importante del aviso, sobre todo si se trataba de las personas recién llegadas, personas que pensaron, tenían que regresar hasta la próxima semana.

-. Pero es importante, es que hay unas personas que quieren verla.-

-. Ya te dije que estoy ocupada.- volvió a decir molesta, quien sería tan importante para molestarla en la hora de su merecido descanso?

Y su pregunta mental fue respondida en menos de lo que se imagino al escuchar una voz que provenía de la puerta, justo detrás de Shizune.

-. Acaso no quieres darnos la bienvenida.- escucho aquella alegre voz que conocía a la perfección.

-. Y yo que pensé que nos había extrañado.- dijo la otra voz, pero esta vez era una femenina.

Los ojos de la quinta se abrieron un poco por la impresión.

-. Minato, Kushina.- dijo sorprendida.

-. Pues a quienes más esperabas?.- le regalo una sonrisa el hombre rubio.

Ante su atenta mirada ambos ingresaron a la oficina, mientras la morena solo hacia una reverencia para salir. Ambos parecían contentos, y Tsunade también lo estaba solo que al escuchar la pregunta de la pelirroja toda aquella felicidad desapareció.

-. Por cierto en donde esta mi niño.- pregunto curiosa la mujer.

-. Eh, pues.- y la rubia no sabía cómo responderle.

-. Si, desde que llegamos no hemos escuchado los gritos de Naruto.- dijo con un tono gracioso Minato, ya que su hijo era bastante ruidoso que se hacía notar en donde fuera.

-. Bueno es que esta de misión.- Tsunade sudaba frio, pero después de todo tenía que inventarse algo.

-. Qué bueno, y cuando llega?.-

Fue entonces que Tsunade si se quedo sin palabras, ni ella misma sabia cuando regresaría, además todavía no tenía informes de Iruka acerca de la condición de Naruto. No les podía decir que su hijo estaba en la tierra y sin ningún recuerdo, no, los padres de Naruto enojados era de temer, y sobre todo cuando se trataba de su pequeño retoño.

Tenía que pensar rápido.

-. No tardara.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa.- porque mejor no van a descansar?, el viaje debió haber sido pesado.-

Los dos solo la miraron extrañada por su comportamiento pero decidieron dejarlo de lado, después de todo tenía razón, así que salieron de la oficina.

-. Espero verlo pronto.- fue lo último que escucho decir antes de que salieran de la habitación.

Tsunade suspiro derrotada acomodándose en su acogedor sillón.

En su mente solo se cruzo una idea.

Tenía que traerlo de vuelta a la voz de ya.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo dieciséis n.n**_

_**Wow! Tan rápido ya vamos en este, me sorprendo de mi misma XD, y eso que pensé que a lo mucho serian unos diez y eso ya era mucho para mí, jejeje, pero esto es gracias a ustedes (así que espero que me disculpen por la demora u.u)**_

_**Pero bueno que les pareció?, seguí sus consejos así que espero que les allá gustado n.n**_

_**Naruto ya sabe todo y acepto *°*, pero ahora viene el asunto de la mama de Sasuke u.u, pero conociendo a Naru-chan de seguro lo convencer, o eso espero XD**_

_**También ya aparecieron lo papis suegros de Sasuke XD**_

_**Bueno, además de que les agradesco mucho que se sigan pasando por aquí, y sobre todo que me dejen un comentario para seguir escribiendo n.n, asi que, Muchas gracias y claro en especial a: **__DGHA,____Yuki-2310, isis-chan, sakura1402, jinjuriki del Jubi, susisan, TheRusso, princserekou, xxHiro-sanNya-8059X3, YURI-17-08, sol yuki uzumaki, nakatsu-suichi, Kaii-Chn, NelIra, Natusky, Thalia Black Haruno, Fallon Kristerson, Fumihiko, Faaione, OkMina-Ca, Lady Dark Girl y danifuagtrudani._

_**Por darme un poco de su tiempo en un comentario n.n, en verdad se los agradezco n.n**_

_**Pero antes de irme necesito comentarle algo**_

Esto es una especie de, "Convocatoria" o algo así XD,Bueno, esto es para invitar a las personas que sepan dibujar o que les guste, para hacer un dibujo referente al fic,bueno en como ya falta poco para que termine, me gustaría que tuviera una especie de portada, lo malo es que yo no soy pésima dibujando u.u, así que no lo he podido hacer.

Es por eso que los invito a alguien de ustedes para que me apoye, no será de gratis, (pero soy pobre así que tampoco puedo darles dinero u.u), pero eso sí, yo veré la forma de recompensarlos, con un fic especialmente para ustedes o algo así n.n

Bueno eso era lo que quería decirles y pues si les interesa, pueden agregar mi correo que está en mi perfil para que pueda estar en contacto con ustedes, en verdad se los agradecería mucho si pudieran ayudarme n.n

Muchas gracias por su atención n.n

_**Y bueno ahora si me voy**_

_**Nos vemos y pues como siempre que tal por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El frio de la noche se intensificaba a cada paso del tiempo, si bien no eran seres humanos, sus cuerpos resentían algo de aquel ambiente un poco hostil, pero no les importaba, aun así, ambos se encontraban sentado en la baranda de aquella azotea, en donde aquel rascacielos les regalaba una amplia vista nocturna de lo que eran las luces de la ciudad.

Sasuke se encontraba con el rostro serenó, sus facciones tranquilas esperaban la hora en que el rubio se decidiera a comenzar su relato, era por ello que se encontraba sentado sin pronunciar palabra, solo esperando el momento en que su ángel hablara.

Naruto lo miraba atento, el ya había comenzado a tener la capacidad para descifrar aquellas muecas, sabía que aunque el moreno se veía tranquilo, estaba un poco nervioso por escuchar sobre su madre, lo comprendió un poco, ya que si él mismo estuviera en la misma situación sencillamente no sabría como responder, él nunca había estado alejado de la suya, no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha, tal vez sensaciones encontradas, pero aun así, quería convertirse en su apoyo.

Sin quererlo, el rubio suspiro una vez, sacando todo el aire que tenía guardado.

Tenía que comenzar de una vez.

Pero antes de que abriera la boca, la voz del Uchiha se adelanto.

-. Vamos dobe, no tengo todo tu tiempo.- dijo de manera tranquila, aunque era solo para esconder su nerviosismo.

El blondo solo arrugo levemente su entrecejo al escuchar aquella demanda del pelinegro, pero se recompuso al observar su rostro, parecía sereno, pero en verdad sabía que estaba igual o más nervioso que él, así que lo mejor era dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y simplemente comenzar, sin hacerle caso a su comentario.

-. No sé por dónde empezar-ttebayo.-dijo rascándose la cabeza, y es que en verdad no sabía por dónde iniciar.

Sasuke solo rodo sus ojos, su poca paciencia se estaba acabando, aquel asunto ya empezaba a cansarlo, aunque más bien, estaba un poco impaciente, pero eso no se lo diría ni lo demostraría.

-. Qué te parece si empiezas por el principio usurantonkachi.-

Naruto iba a soltarle una queja por lo ultimo dicho pero se detuvo, se dio cuenta que tenía razón, tal vez eso era lo mejor, así que en lugar de reclamarle dirigió su vista hacia el frente y empezó su relato.

-. Cuando yo era pequeño…- comenzó a hablar tomando toda la atención del Uchiha, el azabache observaba atento su rostro perfilado mientras el rubio se dedicaba a contemplar las luces de la ciudad, como si estuviera rememorando aquel tiempo, el otro no lo interrumpió, por lo que prosiguió.-… mi madre siempre me llevaba con ella a visitar a su amiga… la primera vez que la vi, me pareció una mujer muy bonita, con la piel tan blanca como la tuya y sus cabellos tan negros como la noche, pero en sus ojos negros siempre había tristeza.- se detuvo un momento y observo de reojo al moreno, para después proseguir.

-. Pero siempre que la íbamos a visitar se ponía muy contenta, ella siempre platicaba horas con mi madre, y a mí me trataba muy bien, ella siempre me decía que le recordaba mucho a sus hijos…- se detuvo de nueva cuenta para después girarse, quedando frente a frente con el azabache, alzo sus manos y tomo su rostro entre ellas-… sabes Sasuke, ella los quiere mucho y siempre los ha extraño, tía Mikoto es muy buena.-

-…- el moreno solo escucho aquellas palabras pero no salió ninguna de su boca, solo se dedico a observar aquellos brillantes ojos azules, sintiendo la calidez que le regalaban aquellas manos.

Aun así, aquellas palabras le resonaban en su cabeza, porque a pesar de todo el también la había echado de menos, aunque siempre dijera lo contrario, también la quería.

-. Yo no sé la verdadera razón del porque no se quedo con ustedes, pero de algo si estoy seguro y eso es, que ella los ama.- dijo, regalándole una de sus sonrisas, una de aquellas que tanto le gustaban.

-. Mi padre nunca nos conto nada sobre ella.- fue la única oración que salió de su boca, pero su voz sonaba tranquila.

El rubio no supo como responder, ni el mismo sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel demonio que era su padre, pero aun así, conocía bien a su tía Mikoto.-. No sé porque tu padre no les dijo nada, pero aun así ella nunca habla mal de él, al contrario dice que es alguien muy especial para ella, supongo que por algo se enamoro de él-ttebayo.-

-. Sí, pero eso no justifica que nos haya abandonado.- respondió de repente, desviando su oscura mirada a un lado.

-. Lo sé, pero solo te digo lo que yo he visto, lo que yo conozco, pero solo tú tienes la última decisión, compréndela.- dijo, para después dejar de sostener el rostro de Sasuke y nuevamente extenderle la carta.- toma teme, léela, deja por un momento de ser un bastardo, y concéntrate en lo que verdaderamente importa-ttebayo.- su tono sonó con un fingido reproche, pero era solo para no sentir tan pesada aquella situación.

Solo deseaba que en verdad aquel demonio orgulloso leyera aquella carta.

Sasuke lo pensó un poco, pero aun así, le hizo caso a las palabras de su rubio, tenía razón, por un momento dejaría de ser egoísta, dejaría de pensar en sus propios sentimientos y tomar en cuenta los de su madre, aquella mujer que le había dado la vida. Sentía curiosidad por saber que le diría en aquel papel.

Así que la tomo entre sus manos.

No perdía nada leyéndola.

Abrió el sobre, dentro de este había dos hojas, una decía Itachi y la otra su nombre, saco la que era para él, metió de nueva cuenta la otra hoja, el no tenía derecho a leer lo que iba dirigido a su hermano, así que lo mejor era aguardarla y dársela después a su aniki.

Desdoblo la hoja que dejo afuera y comenzó a leer.

No conocía la letra de su madre, pero sabía que aquellas palabras le pertenecían.

.

_Para mi pequeño Sasuke:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque Naruto-kun te ha encontrado y tiene mucho poder de convencimiento, y se lo agradeceré cuando lo vea, en verdad es un sol, no lo crees?…_

_Bueno, mi pequeño, no sé por dónde empezar, me gustaría tenerte entre mis brazos ahora mismo y darte todo el cariño que no pude darte durante tantos años._

_Como eres ahora?, de seguro muy guapo, desde niño lo eras y creo que aun lo eres._

_Me hubiese gustado estar contigo y tu hermano, se que eran muy pequeños, pero sabes?, a mi me dolió el doble o el triple dejarlo solos, aunque sé que su padre los cuido muy bien, por eso estoy más tranquila._

_Pero tengo una pregunta, para ti mi dulce niño._

_Me perdonas?_

_Como me gustaría escuchar un "si" de tu boca y escuchar tu voz diciéndome mama._

_Yo nunca quise dejarte, fueron circunstancias tan difíciles, pero diciendo esto no quiero justificarme, algún día las sabrás, a su debido tiempo, se que tu padre no les ha dicho nada de mí, no lo culpes, yo fui quien se lo pedí para que no los hiciera sufrir…_

_Pero han pasado tanto tiempo que no se de ustedes, que no puedo estar tranquila, no pude contener las ganas de tener noticias de ustedes, así que aproveche esta oportunidad tan valiosa._

_Sé que con una simple carta no es suficiente para poder decirte todo lo que quiero, tampoco es suficiente para disculparme contigo, tal vez debí ser más fuerte y luchar contra todo._

_Pero fui débil y no me aferre a lo que en verdad importaba._

_Por eso mi niño, solo déjame decirte una última cosa…_

_Siempre lucha por lo que amas, no te des por vencido, nunca abandones tus sueños, y como buen Uchiha lucha contra todo y todos._

_Sé que eres fuerte y que tú siempre seguirás adelante por lo que verdaderamente te importa._

_Estos son los consejos que siempre quise decirte hijo._

_Creo que ya es la hora de la despedida, así que por ultimo déjame decirte lo que siempre está en mi corazón, a pesar de que pasen los años, siempre estará presente…_

_Te amo Sasuke._

_Y algún día cuando nos veamos será lo primero que te diré._

_Espero que no falte mucho, pero cuando ese día llegue, en verdad seré muy feliz._

_Cuídate mi pequeño niño…_

_Y por favor perdóname cariño._

_._

_Atte: _

_Uchiha Mikoto._

_._

Sin siquiera notarlo, término de leer aquella hoja, por algún motivo sus ojos le ardían, se sentían húmedos, pero no dejaron salir ni una lágrima. Se sentía tan confundido, nunca imagino que unas simples palabras plasmadas en un simple papel le causaran aquellas emociones, no, no era solo eso, sino el sentimiento con el que aquellas palabras estaban escritas, casi se podía imaginar escuchando a su madre diciéndoselas, y aunque no conociera su voz, era como si siempre la hubiera escuchado.

-. Sasuke.- dijo el rubio acercándose a él, notando aquel estado tan confundido de su moreno.

El Uchiha solo se bajo de la baranda en donde estaban sentados, dándole la espalada a Naruto, el cual también de un salto bajo de su lugar, camino unos pasos quedando detrás de Sasuke, iba a acercarse pero la voz del mayor lo detuvo.

-. Ella está bien?.- pregunto de repente el pelinegro.

Naruto se desconcertó un poco por aquella cuestión, pero aun así contesto.-. Si, tía Mikoto es muy fuerte, ella está bien-ttebayo.-

-. Me alegro.- su voz se escucho entrecortada.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras, porque a pesar de todo, significaba que el también quería a su madre, que le preocupaba y que por lo tanto el también la quería. Se sintió tan feliz por su tía Mikoto, después de todo había cumplido su misión con éxito, la misión mas importante que había hecho en su vida. Quiso acercarse más al moreno, pero antes de que diera el primer paso pudo notar un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del otro, a la vez que unos leves sonidos.

Acaso Sasuke estaba llorando?.

Si, por aquella escena era lo más probable, fue entonces que Naruto comprendió el porque le daba la espalda, aun en momentos como esos su orgullo no dejaba que lo viera tan vulnerable.

Él lo comprendió, así que no dijo nada más, solo se acerco por la espalada, pasó sus brazos por su cuerpo envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, solo para demostrarle que él estaba ahí con él y no lo dejaría solo, aunque fuera muy orgulloso para pedir apoyo.

Sasuke se sentía tal débil, pero simplemente las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. De repente sintió aquellos brazos tan cálidos envolverlo, aquel gesto lo agradeció en su interior, no hacían falta palabras, solo con aquel apoyo era suficiente.

Quería sentir más aquel cuerpo que le regala soporte, se giro solo para poder abrazarlo de la misma forma, apretándolo contra su pecho, mientras su rostro se colocaba en el espacio que le regalaba el cuello de su ángel, sentir aquel aroma, lo reconfortaba.

Y claro que seguiría las palabras de su madre…

… lucharía por lo que verdaderamente amaba.

.

S&N

.

El brillo de la luna pasaba a través de la amplia ventana que poseía aquella enorme habitación, las cortinas estaban recogidas dejando pasar esos rayos para iluminar la oscuridad que existía en aquel recinto. En la amplia cama de aquel cuarto se podía distinguir dos figuras sobre esta, más específicamente una sobre la otra, comiéndose a besos como si su existencia dependiera de ello.

Itachi se encontraba cómodamente en aquella cama, pero la mejor parte era que debajo de él, se encontraba aprisionado el cuerpo de su ángel, además de que no podía dejar de saborear aquellos suaves labios que le ofrecía su rubio, no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Dejo de besarlo solo para poder acariciaba con delicadeza cada parte de su rostro, delineando el contorno del mismo, perdiendo su oscura mirada en aquella azulina que tanto le encantaba, observando con detenimiento aquellos largos y dorados cabellos, pensar que todo eso le pertenecía, se sentía el ser más afortunado. Bajo aquella mano que acariciaba el rostro de su ángel, solo para entrelazar sus delgados dedos con los de su rubio corazón, aquella dicha no la podía controlar.

Por su parte Deidara estaba sumergido en aquella penetrante mirada, se sentía dichoso de por fin expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, saber que no era un simple sueño, sino su agradable realidad, también sabía que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pero eso ya lo dejaría para después, por ahora solo se quería concentrar en aquellas agradables sensaciones que sentía en su pecho al estar con su moreno.

No pudo evitar que su boca dijera aquellas palabras que tanto le gustaban.

-. Itachi te amo.-

El moreno sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de su ángel, sabía que nunca se cansaría de escucharlas, porque eran como un aliciente para su corazón, sobre todo porque él sentía lo mismo por aquel rubio, aquel que desde que lo contemplo se había robado su corazón, así que ahora al escuchar esas simples tres palabras era mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Ya no le importaba nada, no le importaba su padre, ni su trono, ni mucho menos su reino, a él aquello le había dejado de importar en el instante en que supo que no podía separarse más de su adoración rubia, porque para él, Deidara se había convertido en su todo.

Amaba a Deidara y nada ni nadie lo harían cambiar de opinión.

-. Y yo a ti Deidara.-

Escucho aquellas mismas palabras, lo que le provoco una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, contemplo por un momento en la situación en la que se encontraban, y no le importo. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era algo de lo que se arrepentiría, quería mucho a Itachi, no, lo amaba, así que no había problema en demostrarle aquel amor, ya no importaba si pronto regresaría al cielo, no quería pensar nada de eso, esa noche solo quería perderse en el amor que le profesaba su moreno.

Su mente se desconecto de su realidad al sentir las manos ansiosas del Uchiha, estas se colocaban debajo de su playera deslizándose suavemente, causándole ligeros estremecimientos en su cuerpo, aquellas manos acariciaban su piel como si su vida dependiera de ello, además de que sus bocas tampoco se quedaban tranquilas, tanto la suya como la de su acompañante no paraban de demostrar cuanto se necesitaban una a la otra. El sabor dulce y adictivo que se desprendía de ellas, los alentaban a continuar y no parar aunque sintieran que les faltaba el aire.

La atmosfera de la habitación comenzó a cambiar, el calor que empezar a desprender sus cuerpos inundaba aquel ambiente, convirtiéndolo en uno lleno de excitación, ya no importaba el frio de la noche, porque sus cuerpos se estaban mezclando en un calor tan asfixiante que solo ellos eran dignos de experimentar.

Itachi ya no se conformo solo con los carnosos labios de su pareja, bajo un poco más para concentrarse en el cuello, depositando algunos besos sobre él, mientras daba de vez en cuando unos cuantos mordiscos, como si de un vampiro se tratara, solo para marcar lo que le pertenecía, lo que era completamente suyo.

Porque definitivamente, aquel cuerpo era absolutamente suyo.

Deidara se perdía en aquel placer cuando sentía los dientes del azabache clavarse en su piel, tal vez era un tanto masoquista, porque aquella sensación le había agradado. Pero el también quería sentir más, por lo que no paso mucho tiempo, para que sus manos se deslizaran hacia el pecho del moreno, el también quería disfrutar de su piel, pero se topo con los molestos botones de aquella fina camisa, así que en un movimiento rápido, los deshizo uno por uno hasta terminar con todos, abrió aquella estorbosa prenda, pero sin quitarla por completo.

-. Así está mejor.- dijo para sí mismo, acariciando aquel formado y pálido pecho que poseía Itachi.

El moreno paro de besar el cuello de su rubio al sentir sus manos sobre su pecho, al ver que le había desabrochado la camisa, decidió quitársela por completo ante la atenta mirada de su amante, el cual parecía muy satisfecho de lo que veía.

-. Te gusta lo que miras?.- pregunto un tanto arrogante el Uchiha.

-. No está mal, pero he visto mejores.- rio de manera parecida Deidara siguiéndole el juego.

-. En serio?.- alzo una ceja un poco molesto.

El otro solo negó con la cabeza, comenzando a reír, Itachi era demasiado celoso, pero que le iba a ser, (no todo podía ser perfecto), pero no le importaba porque así lo quería.- es broma.- dijo para tranquilizar al otro, después de todo era verdad, porque esa era la primera vez que estaba con alguien de esa manera.

Itachi contemplo el semblante divertido de su rubio ángel, suspiro derrotado, a veces Deidara lo sorprendía.

Ignoro lo anterior y se dispuso a continuar, él también comenzó a quitar la ropa que le molestaba, ya no era solo la playera, paso más abajo desabrochando el pantalón, para después de un tiempo quitarlo por completo, tirándolo con las demás prendas que estaban en el suelo, si, toda aquella estorbosa ropa tendría el frio suelo como fin.

Sin darse cuenta en menos de lo que se imaginaron, ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos.

Ambos besándose, solo perdiéndose en ese mar de placenteras sensaciones, mientras una ligera capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos, aquellas perladas gotas comenzaban a invadir la piel de ambos amantes. Itachi había descendido lo suficiente para atender la necesidad de su ángel, el cual solo soltaba gemidos comprimidos ante aquellas proezas. Llevo una de sus manos a la entrada del rubio, sabía que tenía que ser paciente, ya que estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que Deidara experimentaba aquello. Coloco uno de sus dedos abriéndose paso entre aquellas apretadas paredes que lo comprimían bastante, era tan estrecho que le costaba moverse, pero con el paso del tiempo se hacía cada vez más accesible. Por su parte el rubio no podía evitar retorcerse de dolor y placer entremezclados, mientras sin querer sus uñas se clavaban en la pálida espalda de Itachi, al cual no parecía importarle.

El moreno sintió que ya no podía aguantar más. Saco sus dedos para poder sustituirlos por su miembro, entrando lentamente para no lastimar demasiado a su acompañante.

Deidara sintió aquel dolor punzante en su cavidad, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero sin soltar ni una sola lagrima, tenía que admitir que era doloroso, pero tampoco era tan débil como para quebrarse con aquel dolor. Itachi observo aquella mueca de su corazón, se sintió un poco culpable, por lo que espero a que Deidara se acostumbrara, cuando sintió que el mismo rubio se comenzaba a mover pudo percibir que era hora de que el mismo lo hiciera por su propia cuenta, por lo que no dudo en comenzar aquellas embestidas.

Aquellas placenteras y excitantes sensaciones los inundaban en todos los sentidos.

Las estocadas que habían comenzado tranquilas y pausadas se había transformados en unas llenas de placer, de pasión y de fuerza, tocando en un punto que ambos los hicieron tocar el cielo, (y eso que aun se encontraban en la tierra), para Deidara que conocía el cielo, aquel momento era mucho mejor que estar en aquel lugar.

Unas embestidas más y Deidara por fin termino sobre ambos, causando que su interior se contrajera, provocando que Itachi no tardara en terminar al sentir la presión sobre su hombría. Ya no aguantaba más, pero su cabeza recupero un poco de sentido común, así que quiso salir del rubio para terminar fuera, pero las manos de Deidara lo sostuvieron evitando que saliera de él.

-. No te preocupes, termina dentro.- dijo un tanto azorado por aquellas palabras, y sus mejillas sonrojadas eran las fieles testigos de aquellas palabras.- déjame sentirte por completo dentro mi.- termino con una ligera sonrisa.

El moreno quiso protestar, pero los labios de su ángel se lo impidieron, el no quería meter a su rubio en problemas. Si quería una familia, pero pensó que no era el momento para tenerla, no mientras el asunto de su padre estuviera pendiente, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él antes de estar por completo con Deidara. Pero su corazón le estaba dando la confianza, por lo que decidió seguir sus sentimientos.

En unos movimientos más, por fin termino dentro de su ángel, llenándolo por completo con su esencia.

Después de aquel momento, sus respiraciones agitadas inundaban el lugar, estaban cansados, pero felices, rara combinación pero esa era la sensación que los inundaba. Se recostaron en aquella amplia cama, Itachi aferrado al cuerpo de Deidara, solo alumbrados por los rayos de aquella plateada luna que había sido la única testigo de su entrega total, aquella que no había sido solo por deseo sino por amor.

Había muchas cosas en las que pensar, si, pero eso ya lo dejarían para otro día.

Por esa noche solo importaban ellos dos y nada más.

.

S&N

.

Cada vez que Gaara veía el abrigo de Sai quería salir corriendo en busca del albino para decir que seguramente no lo volvería a ver, se sentía un poco mal por no habérselo dicho antes, y no era que fuera un cobarde, pero es que simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decírselo.

Era un poco extraño, ya que el, a pesar de que no era muy expresivo ni comunicativo, quería demostrarle al azabache que en verdad le dolía dejarlo en la tierra. Jamás se imagino que a la hora de ir a ayudar a su rubio amigo terminaría involucrado en semejante situación.

Y para colmo, ni siquiera había sido de mucha ayuda para Naruto.

Desde que había conocido a Sai, este trato de metérsele por los ojos, y el muy desdichado lo había logrado, ahora por su culpa no podía estar tranquilo. Todo lo que había vivido con el moreno en ese corto tiempo, no era algo que se pudiera olvidar de la noche a la mañana, aumentando ese nuevo sentimiento que sentía por él, tampoco era para mejorar las cosas.

Dio media vuelta en su cama, quedando boca abajo sobre su almohada, solo pensando en que Sai era un idiota por haberse metido en su corazón, aunque pensándolo bien, el también era un idiota por haberlo permitido.

Suspiro con frustración.

Aun así, recordó aquella ocasión en donde había estado con Sai, fue un arrebato de placer, pero aun así no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Sus sentidos aun recordaban ese extraño lugar, tan raro como su dueño, aquellos colores tan contrastantes como solo el negro y el blanco pueden ser. Pero sobre todo, lo que más recordaba, eran las manos de Sai sobre su piel, que parecía que le quemaba, aquellos labios tan demandantes, y esos ojos tan penetrantes, que para cualquiera parecen vacios, pero para él, que ya los conocía, sabía que podían ser tan cálidos como aquellas sonrisas sinceras que poseía, eran tan diferente a esas tan fingidas y frías que les daba a los demás.

A todos menos a él.

Si, tal vez había sido un idiota al dejarse enamorar por aquel cretino, pero con aquellas muestras de su cariño, era imposible que no sintiera nada, no era de piedra, y con esos detalles se había ganado su corazón.

Era por eso que no sabía cómo decírselo.

Pero atormentarse no lo ayudaría en nada, así que decidió cerrar los ojos para poder despejar su mente, y por fin encontrar una respuesta, después de todo, se la debía.

Solo esperaba que no reaccionara como se lo imaginaba.

.

S&N

.

Los planes de Tobi siempre eran efectivos, de eso no había duda, pero había ocasiones que su mente también se quedaba en blanco, como por ejemplo cuando se encontraba con su serio ángel de cabellera pelirroja, sobre todo después de escuchar aquellas palabras, diciendo tan fácil que se iba a marchar de la tierra.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Por eso necesitaba sentirlo junto a él, probar aquellos labios que sin quererlo le habían conquistado.

-. Tú no te vas a ir.- dijo susurrándole al oído, cuando dejo de besarlo.

Sasori solo se tenso, tanta cercanía no le gustaba, aquel demonio se había aprovechado que estaba distraído para besarlo, además de que él no tenía ningún derecho a detenerlo en la tierra, en verdad que no comprendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel desquiciado loco.

-. No te estoy pidiendo permiso.- dijo un tanto irritado, empujándolo para que lo soltara.- además, yo no decido, son ordenes de Tsunade-sama.-

El otro lo soltó, pero al escuchar aquel nombre solo alzo una ceja.-. Y quien es esa vieja?.- pregunto un tanto molesto.

-. Si ella escuchara que la llamaste vieja, te quedarías sin dientes.- se le formo una ligera sonrisa, eso no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

-. Pues si ella es el problema, entonces la eliminare.-

-. No seas idiota, ella es la encargada de todos nosotros, no es alguien cualquiera.- alzo un poco la voz, no le gustaba que los tratara como alguien que fuera débil.

Tobi se quedo pensando, si ella era la que se llevaría a su ángel solo tenía que enfrentarla, pero no era tan tonto como para atacar a la encargada de todos ellos, hablaba como si él fuera el más fuerte, pero eso era solo una mentira, ya que hasta Itachi y Sasuke eran un poco más fuerte que él, pero eso no quería decir que se diera por vencido, además nadie sabía que tan débil era, así que solo tenía que hacer creer al pelirrojo que era muy fuerte para acabar con aquella mujer.

Si, ese era un buen plan.

-. Pues yo soy muy fuerte, así que si no quieres problemas con ella, te quedaras conmigo.- dijo con firmeza.

Sasori solo entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo de mala manera, acaso aquel demonio estaba haciendo lo que creía?.

-. Acaso me estas chantajeando, estúpido demonio?.-

-. Mmm, eso suena muy feo.- dijo con su actitud de niño bueno.- digamos que es algo así como un intercambio.-

-. Es lo mismo, solo con otras palabras.- no espero mas y comenzó a caminar, se estaba cansando de todo aquello, además ya era tarde y necesitaba regresar con su rubio amigo, aunque dudaba que aun estuviera en el mismo lugar que anteriormente habían estado.

-. No te vayas, aun no hemos terminado de hablar.- grito, alcanzándolo en el proceso.

-. Ya terminamos, así que tengo que irme.- dijo muy decidido.

El Uchiha, se dio cuenta que su plan del principio no había funcionado, tampoco era que fuera un plan tan brillante, así que tenía que pasar al plan "B". (Seguirle la corriente).

-. Está bien, está bien, entonces yo te acompaño.-

-. Porque?.-

-. Porque si te vas, esta será la última vez que nos veamos.-

-. Yo no dije que me voy mañana.-

Fue lo que salió de su boca como lo más natural del mundo, pero unos segundos después se dio cuenta de esas palabras, estaba tan sorprendido como el mismo Tobi.

Acaso, estaba afirmando que se verían después?.

-. Lo que quiero decir, es que no seas tan exagerado.- trato de componer.

Pero al moreno ya no le importo, porque ya nadie le quitaría esa sonrisa que tenía en los labios, ni siquiera lo que dijera aquel serio pelirrojo.

-. Está bien lo que digas, ahora hay que caminar porque falta mucho.-

Tal vez aun no se le ocurría algo, pero lo bueno de eso es que vería en donde vivía para que otro día lo visitara, después de todo el pelirrojo ya lo había admitido y eso lo hacía feliz por el momento. Así, tomo su mano y comenzó a jalarlo para que comenzaran a caminar.

Por su parte Sasori solo se daba de topes mentalmente por lo que dijo sin pensar.

Ahora solo esperaba, no arrepentirse por dejar salir aquellas palabras.

.

S&N

.

Entro con paso lento en aquella casa, sabía que no había nadie, pero aun así no quiso hacer ruido, camino despacio entre los pasillos seguido por otro par de pasos. La luz se encontraba apagada, así que la oscuridad era lo único que podían percibir sus ojos, trato de ir tanteando con sus manos para no topar contra algún mueble, pero aun con ese esfuerzo no pudo evitar que uno de sus pies se golpear con la pata de la mesita de centro de la sala.

-. Auch!, maldito mueble.- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones, mientras se tallaba su pie lastimado.

La otra persona que lo seguía, prendió una de las lámparas que se encontraba en otra de las mesitas.

-. Dobe, ten más cuidado.- Sasuke se sentó a su lado mientras veía como seguía quejándose.

Naruto, dejo su pie para recostar su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, aquella era la casa de Jiraiya, era el único lugar en donde pensó que podían pasar la noche, ya que si regresaba a la casa de Deidara lo mas seguro era que tanto él, así como Iruka y Gaara lo regañaran por haberse ido de esa manera, lo más probable era que comenzarían con su infinito interrogatorio, y eso era lo menos que necesitaba, además estaba cansado. Y para qué negarlo, (y la razón más importante) no quería estar lejos de Sasuke.

Una vez que el moreno se recompuso de la emoción de su madre, decidió que lo mejor era descansar, su cabeza aun seguía un poco confundida, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, pero aun tenía tiempo y no quería mortificarse con esos asuntos, ya que también había una parte buena, y esa era que ahora por fin tenía a su rubio con él, sin engaños, con recuerdos, y lo mejor de todo, era que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Tal vez estar tanto tiempo en la tierra le estaba comenzando afectar, porque cada vez que estaba con el rubio se sentía un cursi, pero no le importaba, ya que el único que tenía el privilegio de conocerlo de aquella manera era Naruto, solo con él y con nadie más, con su ángel se podía dar el lujo de derretir su coraza de hielo.

Estaban juntos y ya nada le impediría estar a su lado.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su adoración rubia. El cual se había levantado de su lugar.

-. Bueno teme, no te ofrezco nada porque ya es muy tarde, así que es mejor que vayamos a dormir.-

-. Está bien.-

-. Tú puedes dormir en mi cuarto, y yo dormiré en el de Ero-sennin.-

El azabache solo alzo una de sus finas cejas por aquella sugerencia. Acaso no dormirían juntos?

-. Yo dormiré contigo dobe.- no era una sugerencia, era una afirmación.

-. Eres demasiado mañoso para dejarte entrar en mi cama-ttebayo.- dijo con fingido reproche.- además agradece que te estoy ayudando, si mis padres se enteran de que me metiste mano, créeme que ni siquiera tía Mikoto te ayuda.- dijo soltando una carcajada.

Sasuke no esperaba aquella respuesta. Tan malos eran los papas de su ángel?.

Por la forma en que lo decía más bien parecían ogros en vez de ángeles. Pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, al menos dormiría en la misma cama que Naruto.

-. No les tengo miedo.- dijo con tono orgulloso, a lo que el rubio solo negó con la cabeza.

-. Yo solo decía, porque no me quiero quedar viudo sin siquiera haberme casado.-

-. Está bien, entonces solo dormiremos, no hare nada.- dijo alzando sus manos en señal de paz.- además hace mucho frio para que duermas tu solo.-

-. De a cuerdo, pero sin hacer nada raro eh!.-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras lo seguía al cuarto, al parecer dormirían en su cuarto, este tenía una amplia cama, pero sabía que una vez que entraran se le pegaría como una lapa, tal vez por esa noche cumpliría con su palabra, después de todo aun le faltaban muchas noches que estarían juntos y que no las desaprovecharía.

Ahora solo esperaba descansar, sintiendo la tibieza de Naruto pegado a su cuerpo.

Eso era suficiente para descansar sin preocupaciones.

.

S&N

.

La mañana comenzó otra vez, aquellos sutiles rayos del sol daban a entender que así era, sobre todo para unas personas que se encontraban acostadas cómodamente sobre aquellas calientitas mantas. Para Kakashi la noche había pasado demasiado rápido, pero aun así, había descansado lo suficiente. Pudo notar la esencia y el aroma de su acompañante, aquellos despertaron sus sentidos. No pudo negarse el placer de apretar mas aquel cuerpo que tenia abrazando, como le gustaría despertar todos los días de aquella manera, pero para su mala suerte aun no podía darse aquel lujo.

El castaño al sentir aquel apretón sobre su cuerpo, abrió lentamente sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con el rostro feliz de aquel peliplateado que tanto quería.

-. Buenos días Kakashi.-

-. Buenos días.- el peliplateado le regreso el saludo, aumentado con un corto beso en los labios.

Iruka se sintió muy contento por aquel gesto, pero aun así se tuvo que levantar, ya era otro día, y lo primero que tenía que verificar era si los demás estaban bien. Kakashi se dio cuenta de ello, así que se inmediato se levanto para acompañarlo a revisar los demás cuartos.

Aun en pijama, cada uno abrió un cuarto diferente, mientras el castaño revisaba el de Deidara, el Hatake revisaba el que compartían Gaara y Naruto.

El Umino se preocupo al no encontrar a nadie en el cuarto, así que fue rápido al otro solo para verificar que Naruto tampoco estaba, en aquella habitación solo se encontraba Gaara, el cual ni siquiera se había movido, al parecer tenía el sueño muy pesado. Ambos cerraron la puerta dejándolo descansar mientras se encaminaban a la sala, Iruka estaba preocupado, después de todo eran su responsabilidad.

-. No te preocupes Iruka, se que estarán bien, lo más probable es que se encuentren con Sasuke e Itachi.- dijo para calmarlo, mientras lo abrazaba, sabía que necesitaba aquel agradable gesto.

-. Sé que estarán bien, son muy fuertes, pero aun así no dejo de preocuparme.-

-. Mejor, no pienses en eso, veras que en un rato llegan, así que mejor hacemos el desayuno, que te parece?.-

El castaño se sintió feliz de tener a Kakashi en ese momento, siempre animándolo y demostrándole su apoyo y su cariño, no sabía cómo pudo estar sin el por tanto tiempo. Lo pensó mejor y tenía razón, no era bueno estar pensando demasiado, así que se levanto seguido del peliplata, para entrar a la cocina, sonrió un poco causando el mismo efecto en su compañero.

Hacer el desayuno, era una buena idea.

Y junto al Hatake, era mucho mejor.

.

S&N

.

En un enorme jardín, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos negros, regaba animadamente las rosas blancas que ahí cultivaba, estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta que otra persona se había acercado a ella, solo hasta que le hablo se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-. Hola Mikoto.- dijo feliz la pelirroja abrazándola fuertemente.

Se sorprendió un poco por el acto, pero reacciono, abrazándola también, solo que son un solo brazo ya que en el otro tenia la regadera.-. Kushina.- su voz sonaba feliz.- cuando llegaste?.-

-. Ayer, pero estaba tan cansada que me fui a dormir.- dijo la pelirroja, soltando aquel abrazo.

-. Si lo entiendo, que bueno que estés bien, y como está Minato?.-

-. Muy bien, solo que él tuvo que ir a dejar el reporte.- suspiro por su marido, pero aun así recupero su sonrisa.- pero sabes que me haría feliz?.-

-. Qué?.-

-. Que mi niño estuviera aquí, lo extraño, pensé que cuando llegara lo vería, pero se fue a una misión.- se quedo pensativa.- por cierto sabes a que misión fue?.-

La morena no supo que decir, por la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la bermeja lo más seguro era que no supiera nada de la situación del rubio, y eso le hacía sentirse un poco culpable, ya que era por su culpa que Naruto aceptara aquella misión, en donde había quedado sin recuerdos.

Todo por saber de sus hijos.

Su rostro se mostro un poco decaído y Kushina se dio cuenta, ella sabía lo mucho que extrañaba también a sus pequeños, por lo que no dudo en pensar que aquella mueca era por recordarlos.

-. Te pasa algo malo Mikoto?.- pregunto un tanto culpable.

-. No, solo que yo también extraño a Naruto-kun.- mintió un poco.

-. Sí, yo también, pero él es muy fuerte, recuerda es mi hijo-ttebane.- recompuso su sonrisa para animar a su amiga.

-. Tienes razón.- _espero que este bien_, pensaba para sí misma.

Ella sintió, para después darle la regadera, sabía que una vez que se concentraban en las flores, se olvidaban por un instante de lo demás.

Solo esperaba que Naruto en verdad estuviera bien.

.

S&N

.

En la oficina de Tsunade, esta se encontraba con la manos entrelazadas, observando atreves de la ventana, ya había pasado otro día y aun no recibían noticias de sus subordinados. No sabía si Naruto ya estaba recuperado, ni tampoco como se encontraban los demás, si estaban bien, o si les había pasado algo.

Además el asunto de la prematura llegada de Minato y Kushina no ayudaba mucho, tenía más presión de la que se imaginaba, así que tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo, ya que entre más se tardara, peor se volvería la situación.

Estaba, concentrada hasta que la voz de su asistente le saco de sus pensamientos.

-. Qué piensa hacer Tsunade-sama?.-

La rubia se giro para ver atentamente a la morena -. Mándale un aviso a Iruka lo antes posible.-

-. Y si Naruto-kun aun no se recupera?.-

-. Aun así, tenemos que avisarle que sus padres ya están aquí, así se apurara en ayudarlo, sabes que no puede regresar si no tiene sus recuerdos.-

-. Está bien, Tsunade-sama.- dijo la morena.- pero a quien quiere que mande?.-

Tsunade se quedo pensando un rato más. Quien sería el adecuado para aquella tarea?

Tenía a muchos subordinados, pero necesitaba a alguien de confianza para ese asunto tan delicado, así que no podía mandar a cualquiera.

Se acerco a su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones, saco algunas hojas en donde se encontraban varios nombres escritos, leyó por un momento aquella lista. Paso sus ojos por todos los nombres y ninguno le convencía.

-. Yamato aun no regresa de su misión?.- pregunto a la morena, ya que de todos ahí, el era al que mas conocía.

-. Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero Yamato-Taichou, aun no regresa.-

La mujer suspiro, se le acababa el personal, Shizune observaba el semblante contrariado de la de ojos miel, si buscaba a alguien de confianza, tal vez ella tenía la respuesta, así que se lo hizo saber.

-. Puedo sugerir a alguien?.-

La otra la miro atentamente esperando la respuesta.- a quien tienes en mente?.-

-. Porque no manda a Konohamaru-kun, el es muy amigo de Naruto, y sé que si le pedimos que guarde discreción él lo hará bien.-

Tsunade no lo pensó mucho, ya que a pesar de todo, esa era una buena idea.

-. De acuerdo, avisare de inmediato y cuéntale lo que tiene que hacer.-

Shizune asintió, para después dar una ligera reverencia y salir de aquella oficina para buscar al menor.

Mientras dentro, la rubia solo esperaba, que todo saliera bien, sobre todo por su propio pellejo.

.

S&N

.

El tiempo de la tierra y del cielo, no era muy paralelo, no había mucha diferencia pero aun así se percibía un cambio notable. Era por eso, que Konohamaru ya se encontraba en la tierra, la verdad es que le gustaba estar ahí, además de que tenía ganas de ver a Naruto, que casi lo consideraba como un hermano mayor y su ejemplo a seguir.

Por eso, una vez que Shizune le conto toda la situación, no dudo en darse prisa en llegar, ya que, si Naruto necesitaba ayuda, él le brindaría ese apoyo, solo esperaba que después de todo lo que había pasado estuviera bien, además estaba el hecho de que sus padres se adelantaron, lo que definitivamente nadie se esperaba.

Pero aun así, el ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Se incorporo de aquel lugar en donde había estado sentado, al parecer era un pequeño puente. Camino con un poco de prisa (ya que le habían dicho que era urgente), se concentro de inmediato en encontrar la presencia de Iruka, sabía que al encontrar al castaño daría con los demás.

No tardo mucho en llegar al departamento en cuestión, toco la puerta, y espero a que alguien le abriera, no paso mucho para que el mismo Iruka le abriera.

El castaño solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa al contemplar a la persona parada enfrente de él, mientras este solo le sonreía.

Al parecer, las cosas allá arriba no iban nada bien, ya que habían mandado a otro mensajero.

Eso fue lo que paso por la mente del castaño.

Solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran más de lo que ya estaban.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo diecisiete n.n**_

_**Pero antes que nada, solo me queda disculparme por mi tardanza u.u, pero es que la inspiración me había abandonado para esta historia u.u**_

_**Pero bueno, pasando al fic:**_

_**Sasuke un poco sentimental, pero bueno no es de piedra tiene su corazoncito XD, además si ha llorado, solo recuerden cuando supo la verdad sobre Itachi u.u**_

_**Además como ustedes lo pidieron, el Lemmon de ItaDei, (sé que querían un SasuNaru pero todo con calma XD), aun así espero que les hay gustado, ya tiene rato que no escribía uno u/u**_

_**Bueno continuando, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que aun con mi tardanza se pasan a dejarme un comentario para que siga n.n, asi que muchas gracias de todo corazón a: **__sakura1402, princserekou, Yuki-2310, DGHA, TheRusso, luna, isis-chan, AnataYume, sol yuki uzumaki, Lady Dark-Girl, nakatsu-suichi (gracias por querer ayudarme con el dibujo en verdad te lo agradezco mucho n.n), Ranmen-chan, FanitiGril (muchas gracias por el apoyo con el dibujo n.n), xxHiro-sanNya-8059X3(también gracias por darme una mano con mi petición n.n), NelIra, Kaii-Chn, camila m, hinamor007 y gatiuchiha._

_**Bueno muchas gracias, y pues a todos los que quisieron ayudarme con el dibujo y pues no pudieron, también muchas gracias, la intención es lo que cuenta n.n**_

_**Bueno ahora si me tengo que ir**_

_**Pero antes. Feliz noche buena! Y feliz navidad! (Adelantado XD)**_

_**Pásenla muy bien, en verdad de todo corazón n.n**_

_**Y ahora si me voy**_

_**Nos vemos y pues por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El ambiente que se podía respirar en la habitación era un poco tenso, las dos personas que se encontraban sentadas en aquel amplio sillón no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, el nerviosismo que se respiraba en el aire indicaba que ninguno de ellos se esperaba esas noticias. Todo aquel tiempo se habían estado preocupando por otras cosas, que comunicarse con Tsunade había quedado en segundo término, y ahora de la nada, el pequeño castaño venia a romper su burbuja de confort.

Una vez que Iruka dejo pasar a Konohamaru, este lo espero en la sala mientras el otro iba por los demás, aunque para sorpresa del menor, en aquel lugar, solo se encontraba el Umino y Gaara, ni rastros de Deidara, ni de Sasori y mucho menos de Naruto. Pero lo que más le sorprendió al menor, fue ver a un extraño peliplateado feliz de la vida, como si estuviera enterado de todo lo que pasaba (aunque dudaba la razón de su estancia en el lugar). Por un momento se le hizo bastante familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero aun concentrándose en su rostro, (el cual no podía ver bien por aquella mascara que lo cubría), no lo pudo recordar, no le quiso dar mucha importancia, pero no dejaba de observarlo con el seño levemente fruncido. El Umino al darse cuenta de su reacción, no tardo en acercarse al Hatake, decirle algo en "secreto", y después por último despedirlo del departamento.

Así era como ahora habían quedado solo ellos tres.

Ya sin el _intruso_, Konohamaru, no perdió tiempo en comenzar a relatar su encomienda, sobre todo, porque era dirigida especialmente a Iruka, por eso no le importo que no todos estuvieran reunidos. Claro que le preocupaban los otros, pero lo principal era darle el mensaje al mayor. Así que en el instante en que termino su relato (aquel que le había dicho Shizune), el castaño y el pelirrojo se habían quedado perplejos, con los ojos ligeramente mas abiertos y sin saber que decir.

Porque las cosas se complicaban de esa manera?.

Fue el pensamiento que a los dos les cruzo por la cabeza, pero a pesar de todo trataron de mantenerse serenos ante la sorpresa.

-. Estas seguro de lo que dices Konohamaru-kun?.- pregunto aun sin creer, el mayor.

-. Si Iruka-Sensei, los padres de Naruto nii-chan, ya regresaron, así que Tsunade-sama, me mando para que te avisara…- paro un poco al observar que a pesar de repetirlo varias veces aun no le creían, pero aun así prosiguió.-… quiere que lo ayudes lo más rápido posible para que recupere sus recuerdos.- termino por decir.

Gaara como su costumbre, durante toda la conversación se había quedado callado, solo escuchaba atento la plática, pero no pudo evitar preguntar cierta incógnita que se había alojado en su cabeza.

-. Eso quiere decir, que una vez que Naruto se recupere, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente?.- pregunto con su voz tranquila, con un toque desinteresado, aunque solo era una fachada.

El menor pensó su respuesta por unos segundos, Shizune no le había dicho nada acerca de eso, pero era lo más lógico debido a la situación, así que afirmo.- Si, entre más rápido estemos allá mejor.-

Instintivamente al escuchar aquella afirmación, Gaara se levanto de su lugar ante la interrogante mirada de los dos castaños. Ni el mismo sabía el porqué de tan repentina reacción, pero inmediatamente le llego a su cabeza la imagen de aquel pálido pelinegro y entendió su comportamiento. Sin decir nada, paso de largo a los otros dos y llego a la puerta de salida.

-. Necesito hacer algo, regreso en la tarde, si necesitan algo, me llaman al celular.-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Iruka y Konohamaru, solo se veían entre sí, sin poder entender absolutamente nada de aquella repentina reacción del serio ángel, tal vez se había acordado de algo importante, así que decidieron dejarlo de lado, después de todo, el menor aun tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al Sensei.

-. Por cierto Iruka-Sensei, como esta Naruto nii-chan?, aun no se recupera?, porque no está aquí?, su caso es muy complicado?, quiere que lo ayude en algo?, porque no lo llama?...-

Esas fueron las preguntas que bombardearon al Umino sin tregua, sabía que el curioso niño no se quedaría con aquellas dudas, aunque la verdad es que el también las tenia, ya que ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba el rubio.

-. Konohamaru-kun, porque no desayunamos, y después te cuento.- trato de inventarse una excusa para hacer algo de tiempo, tantas preguntas lo mareaban, ya que ni siquiera podía dar una respuesta decente a alguna de ellas.

El menor se dio cuenta, pero le siguió la corriente al otro, ya que tarde o tempano iba a sacarle la verdad.

.

S&N

.

Los matutinos rayos del sol que se colaban por las rendijas de las cortinas de la ventana eran realmente molestos, le daban directamente en la cara, trato de tomar un extremo de la sabana para cubrirse con ella su cabeza, pero a la hora de jalarla, noto que esta no se movía, lo intento con más fuerza, pero en vez de obtener aquella prenda, escucho un leve quejido, al darse cuenta de aquello, de inmediato abrió sus oscuros ojos y miro atento el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido.

Observo por un momento como junto a él estaba un bulto, que era lo suficientemente grande para recordar que era una "persona". Sonrió de medio lado y se acerco con discreción al otro para que no se despertara. Recordó como había cumplido su "promesa", ya que se había _abstenido_ de meterle mano en plena noche, pero no era que no quisiera, sino que a pesar de todo, en cuanto toco las suaves sabanas y sintió el calor de aquel acanelado cuerpo, de había perdido en un profundo sueño.

Se sintió un tonto por dormirse en vez de aprovechar la cercanía de su ángel.

Pero ahora que era de día, tal vez acudiría un poco a su suerte y aprovecharía lo que no pudo hacer en la oscuridad.

Con aquellos pensamientos se acerco un poco más al bulto de sabanas, descubrió con suavidad su rostro, deslizando con pasividad las sabanas, una vez que termino con eso, estiro sus brazos atrapando con ellos el durmiente cuerpo de su rubio ángel, para después acercarlo a su pecho. Respiro con vehemencia la esencia de Naruto, mientras observaba atento las facciones de aquel rostro moreno que tanto le gustaba. Aquellos rubios cabellos desordenados más de la cuenta, sus gestos tranquilos eran tan atrayentes, sus parpados cerrados no dejaban ver el hermoso azul de sus ojos, pero aun así también le gustaba contemplar aquellas rubias pestañas que los cubrían.

De esa manera tan tranquila, definitivamente no dudaba que se trataba de un divino ángel.

Observar aquel enigmático rostro y respirar aquel agradable aroma lo confortaba.

No pudo evitar dejar de abrazarlo con una de sus manos, para que esta se dedicara a delinear el rostro del menor, pasaba su dedo índice con suavidad por aquella piel; tocando sus mejillas, sus labios, sus ojos aun cerrados, imaginando que ya no podría estar sin todo aquello. Soltó otra media sonrisa al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, aquel hiperactivo rubio lo estaba convirtiendo en un cursi de primera, el, uno de los demonios más poderosos de la oscuridad se había rendido ante los encantos de aquel maravilloso ser de luz.

Siguió delineando sus facciones hasta que el cuerpo del otro se comenzó a mover ligeramente, al parecer ya se había despertado, no tardo mucho para que sus orbes ónice se encontraran reflejadas en aquellos azules zafiros de su compañero.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces antes de despertar bien y enfocar con claridad la figura que tenía enfrente, al toparse con aquella intensa mirada sobre su persona se sintió un tanto nervioso. El se encontraba cómodamente dormido, sintió de repente que su cuerpo era apretujado, no era molesto ni tampoco incomodo, al contrario aquel calor lo relajaba, pero tenía que admitir que lo había sorprendido, en principio porque se le había olvidado que estaba con Sasuke, y en segunda por sentir su aliento y su mano sobre su rostro.

Sintió que el calor anterior se le subía a la cabeza al notar la forma que en ambos estaban unidos, pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo de hablar, ya que antes de que protestara o dijera otra cosa, se apuro a erradicar la poca distancia que los mantenía separados, para unir sus labios y besarlo con intensidad. El rubio no se hizo del rogar, al contrario le siguió el ritmo, después de todo ya había admitido que sentía algo muy fuerte por aquel demonio, y sentir sus labios con aquella necesidad aumentaba también su propio deseo.

El moreno sintió como su ángel comenzaba a separarse para poder respirar, después de todo aunque fueran seres sobrenaturales aun necesitaban de aquella vital fuente.

-. A que vino eso tan de repente, teme?.- pregunto el rubio un tanto azorado, después de todo aun no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

Sasuke solo rio de medio lado, para contestar a su pregunta. -. Digamos que fue mi recompensa por cumplir mi promesa de anoche…- detuvo su frase y volvió a darle un ligero beso en los labios.-… y eso fue porque me dieron ganas.- termino por decir ensanchando mas su sonrisa.

Naruto inflo ligeramente sus acaloradas mejillas, para después comenzar a insultar al azabache. -. Eres un bastardo y un…-

Pero antes de que continuara con su sarta de improperios, sintió una ligera presencia bastante conocida para él, frunció levemente el seño y se quedo callado, parecía que se había quedado estático concentrado en algo.

El Uchiha noto al instante aquel extraño mutismo del menor. -. Qué pasa dobe?.- pregunto pero no recibió respuesta, al parecer el rubio se encontraba demasiado concentrado, por alguna razón no le gusto aquello-. Oye Naruto.- llamo de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez moviéndolo ligeramente.

-. Eh?.- salió de su mutismo al sentir el ligero empujón.

-. Te pregunte que si pasaba algo, te quedaste callado de repente.- recrimino el moreno.

-. No es nada, solo que me acorde de Iruka-Sensei, tengo que ir a verlo-ttebayo.- mintió al instante.

Sin dar explicaciones coherentes, Naruto se levanto con rapidez de la cama, saco ropa de uno de los cajones y se metió como rayo al baño sin esperar más cuestiones del moreno.

Mientras Sasuke solo pensaba que algo no andaba bien.

Con un poco de pereza también se levanto de la cama, esperaría a que saliera y lo acompañaría a donde quisiera ir.

Tanto misterio no le daba buena espina.

.

S&N

.

Las personas caminaban con apuración, al ser temprano, la mayoría de la gente necesitaba ir a sus trabajos o los más jóvenes a la escuela, todos con prisa sin detenerse a realizar otras cosas. Por su parte, Gaara también caminaba con apuración, había salido con rapidez de la casa que ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando.

Pero se paró en seco al instante en que se dio cuenta de cierto detalle. Al percatarse de su pequeño descuido se golpeo en la frente con la palma de su mano.

A donde rayos se dirigía?.

En que lugar vivía Sai?.

Por lo regular era el albino quien siempre lo estaba persiguiendo, por lo que nunca se tomo la molestia de preguntar en donde vivía mientras se encontraba en la tierra, lo más seguro era que estuviera con los otros demonios, pero hasta ese momento no había sentido su presencia.

Se sintió un tonto por todo aquello, observo su alrededor, se dio cuenta que se encontraba cerca del parque que estaba en frente del centro comercial, bueno al menos no estaba tan perdido. Dirigió sus pasos hacia una de las bancas, a pesar de todo ya estaba aburrido de tanto caminar. Se sentó sin ganas y se dedico a observar con detenimiento a las apresuradas personas que pasaban por ahí. Todo tan tranquilo, tanto, que ni siquiera noto cuando unos negros ojos lo observaban a lo lejos, para después acercarse a él.

Estaba tan concentrado recordando algún indicio del paradero del albino que ni cuanta se dio cuando aquella "persona" se sentaba a su lado.

-. Que haces aquí?.-pregunto con interés el recién llegado.

Aquella voz lo saco de su ensoñación, ya que la conocía a la perfección, al parecer la suerte no lo había abandonado y ya no tendría que seguir buscando.

-. Sai…- se sorprendió de verlo ahí pero claro que no lo demostraría.- eso es lo que yo debería preguntar.- trato de desviar la pregunta.

-. Bueno, cuando llegue aquí siempre me llamo la atención pintar este lugar, así que hoy pensé que sería un buen momento y tú?.- su explicación era verdad, a él siempre le había gustado mucho dibujar, pero en cuanto vio aquella cabellera pelirroja de su ángel no dudo ni un minuto en ir a su lado, pero aun así tenía dudas en cuanto al otro.

Gaara lo pensó por un momento, pero tampoco podía decir que lo estaba buscando, cierta parte de él sentía que decir aquello directamente sería muy vergonzoso, por eso no se lo diría.-. Yo, pasaba por casualidad.- trato de restarle interés al asunto.

El moreno solo rio al escuchar aquellas palabras.- Sabias que las casualidades no existen, solo sucede lo inevitable. (N/A: frase de Yuko de Holic y estoy de acuerdo con ella XD).

-. De donde sacaste eso?, de un libro?.- no pudo evitar cuestionar esa información.

-. No, lo escuche una vez de una bruja.- dijo como si nada.

El pelirrojo no le debatió, después de todo, si existían ángeles y demonios, quien afirmaba que no había brujas?, así que eso no era relevante.

-. Entonces a que viniste?.-insistía el albino.

Gaara nunca había sido un cobarde, al contario se caracterizaba por su gran fuerza de voluntad y determinación, con eso en mente se armo de valor, lo había estado pensando en todo su recorrido y ahora lo tenía claro.- Está bien, vine a buscarte...- admitió.

-. Para qué?.- pero Sai no lo dejo terminar.

-. Solo escúchame y no me interrumpas idiota.-

-. Está bien pero no te enojes Gaa-chan.-

El pelirrojo solo lo fulmino con la mirada, primero por el estúpido apodo que siempre le decía, y segundo, porque él se trataba de poner serio mientras el moreno solo se burlaba. Suspiro en derrota, después de todo, a Sai nunca se le iba a quitar lo retrasado.

-. Bien, solo vine a decirte que ya tengo que irme.- soltó después de un rato, pero eso si, tan directo como siempre.

Pero al parecer el azabache no entendía (o no quería entender).-. Te vas a buscar a Naru-chan?.-

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Gaara negó ligeramente con la cabeza.- no Sai, me tengo que regresar al cielo.-trato de ser mas especifico, pero a la vez cauteloso, no quería imaginar cómo respondería ese demonio al darse cuenta de la magnitud del problema.

Esperaba una reacción explosiva, pero esta nunca llego, Sai se había quedado solo observándolo como si su mente estuviera procesando poco a poco la información dada.

-. Esto es a lo que llaman chiste?.-

-. No es un chiste, es…-

Pero antes de que terminara su frase, Sai se levanto con prisa de su lugar, únicamente para abrazarlo, Gaara no replico ni lo rechazo, después de todo el también lo necesitaba. -. No quiero que te vayas.- le susurro Sai sobre su oído.

El tampoco quería irse, pero era su deber, además sabia que tal vez, y si se lo proponía podría regresar a la tierra, era un poco difícil al ser el guardián del dios Shukaku, pero este siempre lo ignoraba por lo que para su suerte no habría problema.

-. Tratare de regresar, pero tenemos que terminar esta misión primero.-

El moreno por fin lo soltó y miro aquellos ojos aguamarina que lo habían encantado desde la primera vez, en ellos podía ver la sinceridad y la veracidad de sus palabras, solo para hacerlo sentir mejor, Sai se sentía raro, después de todo el no estaba muy familiarizado con las emociones del corazón.

-. Y si no lo haces?.-

-. Confía en mi, una vez que terminemos la misión, tratare por todos los medios de regresar, claro solo si tú me esperas.-

No muy convencido (y no porque no creyera en su ángel, sino porque el también quería hacer algo), asintió, para después darse el gusto de besas los labios de su serio pelirrojo, a veces sentía que se esforzaba mucho por expresar sus sentimientos, eso era lo que más agradecía. Y si tenía que esperar una eternidad él lo esperaría.

-. No me moveré de este lugar hasta que regreses.- pronuncio el albino una vez que se separo del otro.

El cual no pudo evitar sonreír de manera disimulada, a pesar de todo no se le daban muy bien aquellos gestos, pero así de simple, demostraba que estaba feliz.

Tal vez ninguno de los dos era muy bueno con eso de las emociones, pero ambos lo intentaban.

Era por ese motivo que simplemente ya no podía separarse de Sai.

Y trataría de cumplir su promesa.

.

S&N

.

La mañana se le estaba haciendo muy larga, sobre todo por aquel sentimiento de inquietud que sentía en el pecho, no podía quedarse parado a esperar a que le llegaran las noticias a la puerta de su casa, y entre más pronto llegara a su destino, mejor.

-. Vamos teme, camina más rápido-ttebayo.-

-. Camino lo que puedo, además, porque no tienes un auto?.- se quejo por enésima vez el Uchiha, al escuchar por enésima vez los gritos de su ángel.

Ya estaba harto de tanto caminar, además, por ser de día, ninguno de los dos podía sacar sus alas para usarlas de transporte, y es que en la casa del amigo de su rubio no había ningún auto, no, ni tan siquiera una bicicleta para moverse. Y no era que no estuviera acostumbrado a caminar (o fuera un flojo), pero no le gustaba como las personas de la calle se le quedaban viendo, era su naturaleza sentirse superior, pero eso quedaba de lado cuando aquellas personas ya no lo veían a él, que sería perfecto, sino fuera porque aquellos estúpidos mortales pasaban sus ojos sobre su rubio ángel.

Casi se lo desvestían con la mirada!.

Pero claro, el no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados y los atemorizaba con su mirada. Era por eso que no podía caminar con rapidez, si lo hacía, no podría realizar bien su trabajo de atormentarlos con sus inquisidores ojos, sus poderes siempre le había sido de mucha ayuda.

Aunque al parecer, el rubio iba concentrado en otras cosas que el muy despistado ni cuenta se daba.

-. Porque tanta apuración dobe?.- pregunto cansado el Uchiha, sin acabar de entender su apuración.

Naruto dudo un poco en responder, él tenia un excelente sentido de percepción, por lo que después de analizar bien la presencia del nuevo mensajero, se dio cuenta que no era otro que su amigo Konohamaru, pero eso lo inquieto más.

Que hacia el castaño ahí?

Esa duda la tenía desde entonces, y si quería saber la respuesta tenía que ir a la casa de Deidara, pero lo malo era si decirle de su preocupación a Sasuke, el cual sabía que no respondería de una manera positiva. A la única conclusión que llego fue darle la información a medias.

-. Necesito hablar con Iruka-Sensei, solo le diré que ya recuerdo todo-ttebayo.- reía nerviosamente.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras, no era por lo que le decía, sino la forma un tanto nerviosa que podía notar en su voz, al parecer algo le estaba escondiendo.

-. Pero eso no es todo, cierto?.- cuestión de forma seria.

Naruto dejo de reír y suspiro, después de todo no podía engañar a ese demonio.

-. No, al parecer enviaron a un mensajero, quiero saber qué es lo que vino hacer, no creo que sea algo malo, pero por alguna razón no puedo estar tranqui…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, a su mente le llegaron las palabras que la noche anterior, (y por las cuales había salido casi corriendo), al igual que sus recuerdos, las palabras de su castaño maestro. Se suponía que una vez que él se recuperara tendrían que regresarse de inmediato.

Se puso pálido al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Apenas comenzaba a disfrutar su tiempo con la "persona" de quien se había enamorado para que se marchara así como si nada, además, estaba el hecho de que si sus padres se enteraban, no lo dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra, ellos eran demasiado sobreprotectores como para dejarlo tranquilo en una situación de esa clase con un demonio, pero sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que el serbia al dios Kyuubi, uno de los dioses más estrictos. Definitivamente al parecer, todo estaba en su contra.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta del repentino silencio de su ángel, casi se había quedado blanco, al parecer había recordado una cosa muy importante, no sabía de que se trataba todo el asunto, pero por alguna razón se acerco a él y lo abrazo, lo cubrió con sus brazos como si tratara de retenerlo a su lado y nunca se alejara de él, aquel gesto lo sentía realmente necesario.

Naruto dio un ligero brinco de asombro al verse rodeado por aquel cálido cuerpo, apenas y lo había notado por estar divagando en sus pensamientos, aquellos en donde no veía un buen panorama, ya que él no quería regresar al cielo. De que serbia que regresara si ya no vería mas a Sasuke?, a él casi nunca le daban misiones, pero aun si se las dieran, era muy raro que lo mandaran al mismo lugar, por otra parte, la tierra era muy grande y sería complicado tratar de encontrarse con el poco tiempo que les designaban por cada misión.

Prácticamente era un imposible.

-. Qué te pasa Naruto?.- pregunto el moreno aun abrazando al rubio, aquel semblante lo estaba preocupando.

-. Sasuke, que harías si te digo que me tengo que ir?.- pregunto en voz baja, casi como sino quisiera pronunciar aquella palabras.

El demonio solo alzo una ceja sin comprender muy bien la cuestión, pero no era que no la hubiese captado, mas bien no entendía aquella ideología tan rara, lo separo un poco de su cuerpo para observar el rostro de Naruto.- Es una broma?.- pregunto de manera seria.

Fue en ese momento que el Namikaze se dio cuenta que no era el momento más adecuado para decirle semejante noticia, por ese motivo trato de formar una sonrisa para bajar la tención del ambiente y poder dar una respuesta creíble.

-. Claro que es broma-ttebayo.- dijo separándose del abrazo, y golpeando levemente su hombro.- solo lo decía para ver como reaccionabas.-

-. No es gracioso dobe.-

-. Lo siento, pero es tu culpa, si te apuras a caminar más rápido, no me estaría aburriendo tanto como para hacerte bromas teme.- hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo mientras retomaba sus pasos.- así que date prisa.-

Sasuke lo observando por un momento, después comenzó a seguirlo, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, pero al parecer Naruto no se lo quería contar.

Pero si él no se lo quería decir, lo averiguaría por sus propios medios.

Sin más, siguió caminando, retomando su anterior tarea de fulminar a todos con su penetrante mirada.

.

S&N

.

Deidara se encontraba tan cansado, que no se quería levantar de la cama, pero aun así tenía que salir de ella, al instante en que se dio cuenta que aquella no era su habitación, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono granate al recordar todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior, aquella en donde se había entregado completamente a su azabache. Se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y de inmediato se giro, solo para toparse con el sereno y tranquilo rostro de Itachi, el cual, aun seguía dormido, aquellas finas facciones mostraban la tranquilidad de su apacible sueño. El no quiso privarlo de aquel sentimiento y se levanto con lentitud de la cama, se acerco a uno de los cajones del closet y saco algo de ropa, se metió al baño y se dispuso a despertar por completo.

Pasaron varios minutos y salió de la ducha, la ropa que había tomada prestada de Itachi le quedaba un poco grande, pero aun así le agradaba.

Se estaba cepillando sus largos cabellos cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. No se sorprendió, al contrario formo una gran sonrisa al ver el rostro de su amado moreno reflejado en el espejo que tenía enfrente.

Itachi se había despertado al no sentir el cuerpo de su ángel, por un momento pensó que todo aquello no había sido más que una vil ilusión, pero al observar las ropas regadas por toda la habitación y al escuchar el sonido del agua de la regadera, se dio cuenta que todo lo experimentado de la noche, había sido su agradable realidad. Se quedo esperando en la cama hasta que saliera, ya iba vestido, al parecer con su ropa, le pareció gracioso verlo de esa manera, ya que él era más alto, por lo que sus ropas le quedaban más grandes. Siguió observando sin que Deidara se diera cuenta, pero no se pudo contener más y se acerco a él.

-. A dónde vas?.- pregunto Itachi en un susurro a su oído.

Deidara se estremeció, sentir de esa manera a su adorado demonio le era tentador, pero aun así contesto de manera tranquila.

-. Tengo que ir al departamento, seguramente los demás están preocupados.-

-. Quieres que te acompañe?.-

-. No es necesario, además aun necesito decirte algo importante…-

Deidara lo había estado pensando toda la noche, sabía que entre mas retrasara las cosas iba a ser peor, así que ya se había decidido a decirle de su próxima partida al azabache, solo que antes de decirle algo tan importante, tenía que ir a la casa de Iruka para saber si al menos Naruto había regresado, sobre todo, porque de él dependía cuánto tiempo más estarían en la tierra. Después de todo, su misión era cuidar de su rubio amigo, y con la impaciencia de Tsunade en el asunto, lo mejor era terminar de cumplir su deber.

-. Es algo importante?.- cuestiono con intriga el Uchiha.

-. Algo así.- no quiso preocupar a su moreno.-. Después de ver a Iruka-san, iré a la tienda, así que puedes esperarme en la de Kakashi-san mientras llego.-

Itachi lo dudo un poco pero accedió -. Está bien, pero no te tardes mucho.-

El rubio negó con la cabeza, se sentía un poco nervioso, pero Itachi le había demostrado lo mucho que lo quería, todas sus dudas se había disipado poco a poco. Tenía claro lo que quería y lo que tenía que hacer, se sintió un poco mal por tener esa felicidad mientras en el caso de Naruto las cosas se complicarían mas, eso también era algo de lo cual Itachi al ser el hermano mayor de Sasuke tenía que saber.

Observo de nueva cuenta sus reflejos en el espejo, en todo el tiempo no se habían separado de aquella posición, no dudo en volver a sonreír mientras el azabache también lo hacía, era un bonito cuadro que esperaba con ansias conservar.

Solo faltaba un poco más y tal vez eso se podía hacer realidad.

.

S&N

.

Sasori se mantenía atento a cualquier acción de su compañero, como siempre le había sucedido, en vez de regresar a su casa, había pasado la noche con aquel bipolar demonio, claro cada quien en lugares diferentes, pero aun así, bajo el mismo techo. Aprovecho que Tobi no se había dado cuenta de sus movimientos, se acerco con sigilo a la puerta, casi como si fuera un ladrón, solo que en vez de querer entrar a la casa, él quería salir de ella. Toda la noche se la había pasado pensado en su amigo rubio, en las cosas que le había dicho y sobre todo, en las acciones tan raras que el demonio hacia con él.

No sabía porque siempre que se distraía, este aprovechaba para besarlo.

De solo recordarlo, todo su cuerpo se estremecía, no quería pensar en eso, así que lo más rápido que pudo abrió la puerta, salió al pasillo y casi en un instante llego a la salida. El sol estaba muy brillante por lo que lo cegó por unos segundos, una vez que sintió el viento de la mañana sobre su cuerpo, se relajo y no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez.

Trato de dar unos pasos pero antes de que se decidiera a tomar una calle en especial, la voz de su eterno acosador llego a sus oídos.

-. Puedo acompañarte?.- pegunto de manera animada el moreno.

El pelirrojo no pudo más que suspirar, ya se le hacía raro salir tan fácil -. No se suponía que estabas durmiendo?.- cuestiono de mala gana, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-. Tengo el sueño muy ligero.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se posicionaba a su lado.

Sasori solo lo vio de reojo. Y el que pensó que ya se había librado de él.

Sabía que era mucho pedir mantenerlo lejos de su espacio personal, vaya, ya hasta se estaba acostumbrando, ya que siempre que quería razonar con aquel individuo, este solo se hacia el desentendido y lo ignoraba a su conveniencia, por lo que darle por su lado era la única opción de llevar las cosas tranquilas.

-. Está bien, puedes acompañarme, pero una vez que lleguemos tendrás que desaparecer.- hablo con su acostumbrada voz seria.

-. De acuerdo, Tobi en un buen chico.- y el moreno volvía a emplear la técnica del inocente e idiota "chico bueno".

Aunque para el pelirrojo ya no era nada nuevo, se estaba familiarizando con esos cambios de humor del demonio, en un momento parecía comportarse como un retrasado mental, para después portar una pose de demonio desalmado, noto que a pesar de todo, y aun en contra de su propia voluntad, estaba conociendo demasiado a ese cabeza hueca.

Rio imperceptiblemente al ser consciente de su desabrimiento, y si lo pensaba bien, no era tan malo después de todo.

El moreno siguió con su actitud despreocupada mientras caminaban por la calle, siempre preguntando y señalando su alrededor como un niño pequeño, eso en vez de molestarle como antes, ahora le parecía gracioso (aunque no se lo diría), no era tan desagradable estar un rato con él.

Tal vez después de todo, podían llegar a ser amigos.

Negó levemente su pelirroja cabeza ante esa locura y siguió caminando.

Aunque no descarto que cualquier cosa podía pasar con ese indescifrable demonio.

.

S&N

.

Mikoto se encontraba sentada en la banca que estaba en el jardín, observa atenta las aves mientras les daba de comer, se sentía un poco mal por no contarle la verdad a su amiga Kushina, ella siempre la estaba apoyando y ahora no podía ni siquiera mirarla.

No quería que se preocupara por su hijo, pero tampoco quería que estuviera ignorante ante aquella situación. Sabia de la importancia del rubio en la vida de Minato y Kushina, tanto como lo eran sus hijos para ella, por eso sabia de la preocupación de su pelirroja amiga al no saber nada de su pequeño (que ya no tenía nada de pequeño, pero para una madre siempre es así), por eso no podía quedarse tranquila.

Pero lo único que podía hacer, era esperar un poco más.

Lo había decidido, si el rubio no llegaba en los próximos días, se armaría de valor y le contaría toda la verdad a la bermeja, aunque esperaba que en verdad lo tomara con calma (cosa difícil). Esperaba que Konohamaru llevara el mensaje y pronto regresara.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar, y si no, ella tomaría la responsabilidad.

.

S&N

.

Konohamaru se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sofá, estaba entretenido leyendo una revista, no era que le gustara, pero era lo único que pudo encontrar para hacer, ya que después de desayunar, el Umino le había dicho que necesitaba salir a comprar más te, por lo que él tuvo que quedarse a cuidar la casa, aunque el menor no dudo en pensar que solo era una excusa para el sinfín de preguntas que le tenía, aun así, decidió acatar la orden de quedarse.

Estaba cambiando de página cuando el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió de su concentración.

Pensó que se trataba de Iruka, pero al concentrarse mejor en la presencia (después de todo el mayor le había dicho que lo le abriera la puerta a desconocidos), de inmediato reconoció a la "persona", no lo dudo, y como rayo fue a abrir la puerta.

-. Naruto-nii-chan!.- grito emocionado, mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al rubio.

El cual un poco sorprendido por la acción del menor no dudo en corresponder al gesto, tan concentrados estaban, que no notaron aquella repentina mueca de desagrado en el pálido rostro del Uchiha.

-. Dobe.- Sasuke trato de llamar la atención de su ángel, el cual parecía ignorarlo.

Un poco más tranquilo, el castaño miro de mala manera al otro por escuchar ese insulto hacia su casi hermano mayor, pero al contemplarlo por completo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa e incredulidad. De inmediato como auto-reflejo tomo la muñeca de Naruto y lo jalo a su lado, de un empujón lo metió al departamento y un segundo después le cerró la puerta en la cara al Uchiha.

Sasuke solo parpadeaba sorprendido por haberle cerrado la puerta en las narices. No puedo evitar que un aura asesina se desprendiera de su cuerpo.

Mientras en el interior, el menor se recargaba en la puerta (como si con esto, pudiera detener cualquier ataque), con su respiración agitada, por su parte, Naruto no sabía porque Konohamaru había hecho eso tan de repente, no lo entendió, hasta que el castaño hablo.

-. No permitiré que ese demonio te haga daño nii-chan.- dijo decidido.

Konohamaru sabía a la perfección quien era aquel sujeto. Que hacia el príncipe del infierno con su inocente nii-chan?, seguramente no era para nada bueno, así que él lo defendería, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se podía aprovechar del rubio.

-. Usuratonkachi.- escucho como la voz molesta de Sasuke lo llamaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Naruto camino hacia la puerta con intenciones de abrir (antes de que el azabache la echara abajo) pero el menor no se quito de su anterior lugar, seguía sobre la puerta sin intensión de moverse.

-. Naruto nii-chan, no le abras.- dijo en voz baja el menor.- a Minato-san ni a Kushina-san, les gustaría verte con ese demonio.-

El rubio se detuvo en su lugar y lo miro confundido.- Que tienen que ver mis padres con esto-ttebayo?.-

-. Que ellos ya regresaron y quieren verte.-

Ante esa repentina noticia el pobre rubio solo sudo frio.-. Mis padres ya regresaron?.- pregunto aun perplejo.

-. Si, por eso vine Naruto nii-chan, pero al parecer ya recuerdas todo.- soltó el menor al darse cuenta que Naruto recordaba a sus padres.

Tanta información lo había desconcertado, por lo que no pudo reprimir un suspiro de frustración, pero trato de tranquilizarse, tenía que pensar con detenimiento, y con Sasuke afuera (y sobre todo molesto), no le ayudaría mucho. Se acerco más a la puerta, ante la interrogante mirada de su compañero. Solo atino a gritar y esperar a que el otro lo escuchara detrás de la madera.

-. No puedo abrir teme, será mejor que hablemos luego, aun falta algo que tengo que decirte.-

-. Pero Naruto…-

-. Aprovecha el tiempo y dale la carta a Itachi-san.-

El silencio fue lo único que reino por unos segundos, solo hasta que la voz de Sasuke volvió a inundar el lugar.

-. De acuerdo dobe, nos vemos después.-

Y sin más sintió como la presencia de Sasuke desaparecía.

Una vez que dejaron de sentirla por completo, Naruto tomo una pose más seria, el menor se dio cuanta y el también decidió imitarlo.

-. Ahora si Konohamaru, cuéntame todo-ttebayo.-

El castaño asintió, para dejar de recargarse sobre la puerta y dirigirse a su anterior lugar.

Naruto solo esperaba atento las palabras del menor, pero cierta parte de él, ya sabía de qué iba todo.

Solo esperaba que su situación no se complicara como lo había imaginado.

.

S&N

.

Kakashi se encontraba en su tienda, en la mañana cuando todo pintaba ir de maravilla aquel niño entrometido había aparecido de la nada, causando con su presencia que su querido _delfín_ lo echara de su hogar. Lo poco que le había dicho era que aquel muchacho era un mensajero de Tsunade, por lo que lo más conveniente era que se marchara antes de que lo reconociera. El Hatake lo comprendió, así que se fue sin protestar demasiado.

No quiso causarle problemas así que se despido sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida, eso era lo que más le dolía.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado al darse cuenta del la razón de ese nuevo mensajero. Lo más probable era que viniera por aquel asunto de su regreso al cielo, eso era otra cosa que le molestaba, ya había hablado sobre eso con Iruka, pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparle.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si, tanto Sasuke como Itachi ya sabían de aquel hecho.

Y casi como si los estuviera invocando con el pensamiento, Itachi aparecían caminando como si nada directo a su local.

El moreno entro como si nada ante el único ojo de Kakashi, el cual parecía algo distraído como si pensara en algo realmente importante (cosa extraña en su pervertido Sensei), pero no dijo nada y llego al frente del mostrador.

-. Vaya _milagro_.- dijo con sarcasmo el peliplata.- tenía tiempo que no te veía Itachi.-

Itachi solo se encogió de hombros, tampoco era como si quisiera ir a visitarlo, solo lo hacía mientras esperaba a que su rubio ángel hiciera acto de aparición. -. Si, solo vine a pasar el rato.- dijo como si nada.

Kakashi observo el semblante tan tranquilo del mayor de los Uchiha, no como él, que aun se sentía mal por separarse de su querido _delfín_, recordar que pronto se marcharía no le ayuda mucho, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto triste.

Por su parte, el moreno se dio cuenta del semblante del peliplata, se sorprendió de verlo tan decaído, ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tenía que ser algo muy malo para que le bajara los ánimos de esa forma.

-. Y ahora a ti que te pasa?.-

-. Nada, solo que voy a extrañar a mi Iruka.-

-. Pero si lo ves todos los días.-

-. Sí, pero pronto se irá.- soltó sin pensar en sus palabras, el solo se quería desahogar.-. No lo sabes?.-

-. Saber que?.-

-. No te lo ha dicho?.-

-. Déjate de rodeos Kakashi, y habla de una maldita vez.-

-. Pensé que Deidara también se regresaría al cielo con los demás.-

-. Qué?.-

-. Sí, se podría decir que estamos en las mismas, ya que no nos queda de otra que esperar.- dijo pensativo.- lo siento por Sasuke a él si le va a ir peor.-

Itachi quería saber más sobre el asunto de la partida de su ángel, pero el asunto de su pequeño hermano le llamo la atención.-. No entiendo de que hablas, explícate.- exigió saber.

-. Pues sí, tanto Iruka como Deidara son solo ángeles, de un nivel alto, pero solo eso, ellos pueden regresar a la tierra tanto tiempo como quieran...- al menos eso era lo que le había sacado al castaño una vez que se había metido en la cama, toda la noche, Iruka le había contado sobre el "mecanismo" por el cual se regían, con ello, lo había alentado mucho, pero no todo era bonito, también tenia sus peros.- …pero para un ángel de la categoría de Naruto no es tan fácil, a ellos al ser ángeles al servicio de uno de los nueve dioses, casi es muy raro que lo manden a misiones, por lo regular su deber es estar al lado de su dios guardián, además de que el dios Kyuubi es uno de mas difíciles.-

-. Eso quiere decir, que Deidara podrá regresar, pero Naruto-kun, ya no?.-

Hatake solo asintió con la cabeza.-. Si, al menos eso es lo que entendí.-

-. Pobre oto…-

El fuerte sonido de la puerta dejo a medias la oración de Itachi, el cual de inmediato volteo solo para encontrarse con la mirada incrédula de Sasuke, quien al parecer, había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-. Eso es cierto?.- pregunto con voz grave, mientras los cabellos de su flequillo cubrían sus ojos.

Sasuke que había ido directamente al centro comercial porque había sentido la presencia de Itachi, jamás se imagino escuchar esas palabras. Se había separado de Naruto solo para averiguar algo por sus propios medios, pero aquello rebasaba a lo que tenía pensado.

Por eso Naruto estaba actuando raro.

Acaso de iba a ir sin decirle nada?.

Y sobre todo, el lo permitiría?

Sin tener sus ideas claras y sin esperar la respuesta de los otros dos, salió lo más rápido que pudo a la calle, con una velocidad impresionante salió rumbo a la casa de su ángel.

Estaban equivocados si pensaba que se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

.

S&N

.

Naruto se encontraba inquieto sentado en el sillón, a su lado Konohamaru esperaba pacientemente a que asimilara toda la situación, mientras Iruka aun no regresaba de la tienda, por eso se encontrar únicamente ellos dos. El semblante del rubio era un poco confuso, se sentía feliz por sus padres, los cuales tenía tiempo que no veía, también se sentía contento porque después de todo había cumplido la misión que le había encargado su tía Mikoto, había encontrado a sus hijos y les había entregado la carta, pero ahí era en donde las cosas se complicaban, jamás se imagino que se enamoraría de Sasuke, nunca espero que aquel demonio tan frio y bastardo le demostrara sentimientos nuevos que el nunca había experimentado, por eso no quería irse, no quería dejar a su moreno, no quería marcharse y arrepentirse de su decisión por el resto de su eternidad.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, para después levantarse del sillón, tenia pensado ir a la cocina, pero al instante antes de dar un paso, sintió que se acercaba la presencia de Sasuke. No supo porque pero eso se le hizo raro, ya que se suponía que no se verían hasta la tarde. Observo de reojo al menor, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta aun, bueno, tenía que admitir que el demonio sabía esconder muy bien su presencia, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a sentirla, que la reconocía de inmediato, tal vez esa era la razón principal de que Konohamaru no la reconociera.

Inevitablemente se acerco a la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de que diera un paso más a ella, esta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Sasuke un tanto diferente.

Naruto no pudo definir su rostro.

Mostraba el sharingan, pero en sus ojos residían sentimientos encontrados; miedo?, molestia? inquietud?.

-. Sasu…- trato de llamarlo.

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, el moreno se había acercado a él, y sin decir una sola palabra, con una velocidad impresionante le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, antes de que callera de lleno sobre el duro piso lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Para Konohamaru todo esto había pasado en cámara lenta, no supo porque no había detectado la presencia de aquel demonio, pero lo que más lo tenía en shock, era que había inmovilizado a su amigo, y como si nada, lo cargaba para comenzar a caminar a la salida.

-. Naruto no se ira, el sé que quedara conmigo.- dijo con una voz tan grave, que causaba miedo a cualquiera.

No espero respuesta del otro (y espero que su pequeño genjutsu funcionara sobre él para darle tiempo de escapar), como rayo se dirigió a las escaleras, no tardo mucho en llegar a la azotea, en ella puso al rubio inconsciente en el suelo, después con su sharingan activado observo el cielo azul, despejado de cualquier nube. Rio de medio lado, con sus manos hizo unos sellos, de inmediato aquel resplandeciente cielo desapareció para ser inundado por espesas nubes negras, los rayos comenzaban a resonar por el cielo, y él con el último sello, realizo su técnica.

-. Kirin.- grito (N/A: sé que es su técnica del rayo, pero por ahora solo será para crear una tormenta XD), al instante las gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, pero a el parecían repelerle.

Sin más tomo de nueva cuenta a su rubio, cuando por fin lo sostuvo fuertemente, saco sus hermosas alas negras, aquella lluvia solo era la distracción para eliminar a las personas de las calles y así no tuviera problemas para utilizarlas, además la repentina oscuridad que había creado por las espesas nubes, le daban ventaja.

Se llevaría muy lejos a Naruto.

Nadie se lo arrebataría.

Y el se encargaría de ello.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo dieciocho n.n**_

_**En verdad no puedo creer que ya vayamos hasta este capi, aunque la verdad es que siento mucho no poder publicar más seguido esta historia, pero es que hay veces que no me salen las palabras u.u, así que espero que me tengan paciencia **_

_**Que les pareció?, Sasuke secuestro a Naru-chan, jajaj, se quedaran con los brazos cruzados?, le avisaran a Minato y Kushina?, Naruto estará de acuerdo con fugarse? XD, eso será para el próximo muajajaj, XD**_

_**Pero por ahora solo me resta agradecerle a las personas que aun se pasan por esta historia y le regalan un reviw para que siga viviendo :3, asi que muchas gracias a: **__DGHA__**, **__princserekou, , xxHiro-sanNya-8059X3, isis-chan, leisy, sol yuki uzumaki, ., gatiuchiha-kun, kaii-chn, nelira, hinamor007, hiromihyuga24, Katari-chan y Fallon Kristerson._

_**Son ustedes los que hacen posible ese fic n.n**_

_**Bueno, ahora si me voy y pues como siempre espero que les haya gustado XD**_

_**Nos vemos y pues por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Los pasillos de aquel lugar se le hicieron tremendamente largos. Camino con prisa entre toda la gente que le estorbaba el paso. La mayoría de las personas solo lo veían confundidos, no entendían que era lo que tenía tan apurado a ese apuesto joven de brunos cabellos. El cual, se dirijo con urgencia a la salida del enorme edificio que era el centro comercial. Una vez que estuvo por completo en la calle, observo para todos los lados posibles sin ver un mísero rastro de la persona que buscaba con urgencia. Ante el fallido intento de alcanzar a su hermano, Itachi bufo con fastidio.

Tuvo que admitir que le sorprendió que Sasuke reaccionara de esa manera, no sabía que tramaba, pero al conocer a su hermano, seguro no sería nada bueno. Cuando lo vio salir corriendo del local de Kakashi, se quedo estático en su lugar sin entender por completo la situación. Solo reacciono cuando el peliplateado le dijo que lo detuviera.

Pero al parecer, no había llegado a tiempo.

Ya no quiso regresar a la tienda del mayor y dirigió sus apresurados pasos hacia el único lugar que posiblemente visitaría su ototou. Tenía en cuenta que Sasuke era bastante impulsivo y no media las consecuencias de su actos. Por lo que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su morena cabeza no sería algo para celebrar. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era dirigirse al lugar en donde se encontraba Naruto, ya que si encontraba al rubio, lo más seguro era que también encontraría a Sasuke.

Solo recorrió la mitad del camino cuando de la nada, las espesas nubes de lluvia se apoderaron del despejado cielo azul. Frunció el seño ligeramente ante ese raro fenómeno. Unos minutos después el cielo se oscureció por completo y una tormenta comenzó a caer.

Aun con la lluvia no paro de caminar, al contrario, casi corrió con más velocidad a su destino. Esa sorpresiva tormenta solo podía ser obra de _Kirin_, una de las técnicas de Sasuke. Y si la había utilizado tan repentinamente, era porque no tramaba nada bueno. No le importo mojarse por completo, después de todo él no se enfermaría. Observo como a unos pasos ya se encontraba el edificio que andaba buscando. Pero antes de que llegara a la entrada del departamento sintió como el agua de lluvia dejaba de mojarlo. Volteo ligeramente su cabeza hacia arriba para darse cuenta de que trataba de un paraguas. Un poco confundido, dirigió su mirada del objeto a la persona que los sostenía. Inclino su vista para un lado, solo para toparse con aquella intensa mirada azulina que tanto le gustaba.

-. Deidara.-

El aludido al escuchar su nombre solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras su semblante se veía dubitativo.

-. Itachi, pero que haces en medio de esta lluvia?.- pregunto un tanto curioso el rubio.- Pensé que estarías en el local de Kakashi-san.-

Itachi solo comenzó a caminar junto al otro, mientras le daba una simple respuesta.- Han pasado muchas cosas.-

-. Si, por ejemplo este clima tan raro.- señalo al cielo.- estaba tan bonito en la mañana y de repente se suelta semejante tormenta, por suerte pase a una tienda a comprar provisiones y al final tuve que comprar un paraguas para salir.-dijo un tanto molesto.- Sabes qué pasa?.-

Itachi, asintió ligeramente.

-. Esta tormenta es obra de mi ototou.-

Deidara solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Tan poderosos eran esos demonios para cambiar el clima así de fácil?. Además una pregunta mucho más importante. Por qué así de repente?.

-. No entiendo, por qué tu hermano hizo esto?.-

El Uchiha no pudo contestar de inmediato a la pregunta que Deidara le había articulado, ya que ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero no por nada lo llamaban genio, y estaba seguro que todo ese alboroto tenía que ver con lo que Sasuke había escuchado en la tienda. Su hermano no dejaría que Naruto se alejara de él.

Pero ahora que recordaba la plática con Kakashi, Deidara estaba en la misma situación.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta estar bajo techo, el rubio cerro la sombrilla y se acerco a Itachi, que aun no le había dado la respuesta.

Para Itachi, ese era el momento adecuado para enfrentar su propio problema.

-. No sé porque Sasuke hizo esto, pero creo que tiene que ver con algo que tú no me has dicho.-

-. A que te refieres?.-

Deidara no entendía muy bien el porqué de esa respuesta, pero al escuchar lo siguiente le quedo más claro a lo que se refería.

-. Al hecho de que te irás en cuanto Naruto-kun se recupere.-

Cuando el rubio escucho esas palabras palideció, pero muy a su pesar tenía razón, no le había contado nada, pero era tiempo de hacérselo saber.

-. Te lo iba a decir esta tarde.- hablo con voz baja.- pero es verdad, tenemos que regresar lo antes posible.-

Itachi se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Al rubio no le importo que estuviera completamente empapado y le devolvió el gesto. Paso sus brazos con gran necesidad alrededor del cuerpo del moreno. Itachi solo aumento la fuerza del abrazo y se acerco a su oído para decirle algo que paso en su mente desde el mismo momento que recibió aquella noticia.

-. No quiero perderte.- susurro sobre su oído.

-. Y no lo harás Itachi, te lo prometo, después de lo que hemos pasado juntos, no creo poder separarme de ti, además, hablare con Tsunade-sama.-

El moreno escucho aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad, confiaba en su ángel, sabía que no lo dejaría solo. Aun con su cuerpo entre sus brazos, se separo de su oído para dirigirse a sus labios, necesitaba con ansiedad sentirlos, probarlos y degustarlos. Y Deidara estaba en la misma situación.

De ese beso ansioso, le siguieron otros más ligeros, por alguna razón no querían separarse. Pero había cosas que aun tenían que hacer antes de estar por fin juntos.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Deidara aun seguía con su duda inicial.-. Pero aun así, no entiendo que tiene que ver esto, con que tu hermano haya cambiado el clima.-

-. En cuanto a eso, creo que será mejor entrar, de seguro Iruka-san estará esperándote y presiento que no te tiene buenas noticias.-

Algo confundido, el rubio asintió para dirigirse al departamento. Él también sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Esperaba que solo fuera un presentimiento.

.

S&N

.

No tardaron mucho en subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso en donde se encontraba su domicilio. En su recorrido, Deidara no paro de insistir en que una vez que llegaran se cambiaria de ropa, pero a Itachi no le importo mucho, después de todo, él no se podía enfermar así de fácil. Y por ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer, que perder el tiempo en cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el rubio saco las llaves y abrió con sigilo esperando la reacción de alguien del interior. Pero no escucho nada, un poco confundido entro por completo y observo que la sala estaba completamente vacía. Se dirijo con prisa a la habitación más cercana (seguido del Uchiha), y tampoco había nadie. Después de un rato, el único lugar que quedaba era la cocina. Así que se adentro en ella. Y efectivamente, en la pequeña mesa se encontraban Iruka y Konohamaru, éste último algo decaído bebiendo un poco de té e Iruka tratando de animarlo.

-. Iruka-san, que paso?.-

El castaño dio un ligero brinco al escuchar la repentina pregunta del rubio, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que en verdad lo sorprendió.

-. Deidara qué bueno que estas aquí, lo que pa…- pero no termino la frase al darse cuenta que el de ojos azules no iba solo y el menor también lo noto.

-. Tú.- Konohamaru se levanto de la silla y señalo a Itachi.- también eres un demonio como aquel bastardo.-

Itachi ni se inmuto, al parecer no se había equivocado en pensar que Sasuke había hecho algo. Y el niño parecía muy enojado, trato de ir a enfrentarlo pero fue detenido por el Umino.

-. Tranquilo Konohamaru, no creo que sea el mejor momento para empezar una pelea.-

Konohamaru se detuvo, después de todo, su Sensei tenía razón, en lo único que tenía que pensar era en buscar una solución para encontrar a Naruto y traerlo de vuelta a salvo.

Deidara decidió ignorar aquel inconveniente, se sentó junto a ellos pasando de largo la mirada que el menor le mandaba al Uchiha, quien se había quedado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, solamente observando y escuchando atentamente lo que Iruka le iba a contar al rubio. Después de todo, ese era el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba en el lugar.

-. Iruka-san, que paso?.- volvió a preguntar cuando se encontró sentado frente a ellos.

El castaño mayor soltó un sonoro suspiro, ya que él mismo aun no lo asimilaba por completo, pero aun así le comenzó a contar. Se había sorprendido demasiado cuando estaba a punto de llegar al edificio y se soltó la fuerte lluvia, había acelerado el paso. Cuando por fin estuvo en el piso se paró en seco al ver que la puerta del departamento estaba completamente abierta. Un poco preocupado se acerco corriendo, solo para encontrarse con el menor inconsciente tirado en el suelo. Preocupado lo levanto y lo coloco en el sillón para después empezar a buscar a Naruto, pero no lo encontró. Tuvo que esperar hasta que Konohamaru despertara para que le contara lo que había pasado. Y cuando el niño lo hizo se quedo de piedra.

_-Un malvado y cruel demonio se llevo a Naruto nii-chan a la fuerza!._

Bueno, al menos esas habían sido las palabras que el menor había utilizado, él no había podido hacer nada para ayudar al rubio porque aquel demonio lo había metido en una técnica extraña, la cual había provocado su inconsciencia. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para buscarlo, pero lo había detenido alegando que lo mejor era esperar a los demás, y buscar la mejor solución. Después de todo, Iruka estaba casi seguro que ese _cruel _demonio no era otro que Sasuke-kun, aquel muchacho del que le había hablado Kakashi.

Deidara escucho con atención el relato al igual que Itachi. Ambos se habían quedado perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-. Crees que lo mejor sería avisarles a Kushina-san y a Minato-san?.- cuestiono dudoso el rubio.

Iruka solo negó ligeramente, él también había pensado en eso en el instante que Konohamaru le conto todo, pero él conocía muy bien a ese par y sabia que no era buena idea.-. No, eso sería muy precipitado.-

Ante aquellas palabras, Deidara estuvo de acuerdo.-. Entonces, que sugieres?.-

-. Supongo, que lo más razonable es avisarle primero a Tsunade-sama.- dijo observando a Konohamaru.-. Ella es la que está al tanto de toda esta situación, así que lo mejor será contactarnos con ella.-

-. Yo me hare cargo de llevar el mensaje.- se levanto con decisión el menor, se sentía culpable por no haber detenido al demonio y ser vencido tan fácilmente. Él no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su nii-chan.

-. Te lo encargo mucho Konohamaru.-

Itachi que se había mantenido todo aquel tiempo en un solo lugar y callado, se acerco a ellos quedando atrás de la silla de Deidara, observo al mayor, que al igual que el pequeño lo veía algo cohibido. Desde que Iruka lo vio cruzando la puerta junto a Deidara lo había reconocido de inmediato. Era uno de los príncipes del infierno.

-. Entonces, yo tratare de localizar a mi ototou.- soltó el moreno, sacando de sus pensamientos al Umino y sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Konohamaru.

-. Qué?, eres el hermano de ese bastardo?, y aun así esta aquí como si nada!.- grito el castaño menor ante las palabras del otro.

-. No hables así Konohamaru!, Itachi también está preocupado por su hermano.- se apresuro a decir el blondo.

-. Por qué?, si él fue el que provoco todo.- volvió a mirar al moreno de forma acusadora.

Deidara tenía en cuenta el gran cariño que el niño le tenía a Naruto, él también lo quería y esperaba que nada le pasara, pero también confiaba en Itachi y sabia que él no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto y al contrario de lo que el menor pensara, el Uchiha les iba ayudar. Con determinación en sus azules ojos se levanto de la silla observando directamente a los otros dos.

-. Yo confió en Itachi, él nos va a ayudar.-

-. Es un demonio igual que aquel tipo!.-

-. No es malo, yo creo en él.- volvió a repetir.

Itachi agradeció el voto de confianza que le daba su adorado ángel, no le importaban los demás, si Deidara creía en él, le era suficiente. Solo el rubio y su hermano, tenían la capacidad de despertar su lado sobreprotector. Aunque como veía las cosas, también estaría pendiente de Naruto, ya que sabía que pronto seria su nuevo hermanito.

Sin cambiar su semblante apacible, Itachi tomo de la mano a Deidara y lo condujo hacia la salida. El rubio se había sorprendido al principio pero aun así se dejo guiar.

-. No necesito la aprobación de nadie, yo los buscare junto con Deidara.- hablo con voz serena, mientras un instante después, desaparecía por el pasillo del departamento seguido por el rubio ángel.

Iruka sabía que Itachi no era malo, parecía una persona muy seria, pero no mala, esperaba que ese tal Sasuke también lo fuera. Después de todo, él amaba a Kakashi que también era un dominio. Solo que en ese momento tenia sus pensamientos muy ocupados pensando en el bienestar de su rubio alumno que no le salían las palabras. Tal vez cuando pasara todo, hablaría seriamente con Konohamaru para que no juzgara a las personas por su exterior. Aunque con lo que Sasuke había hecho, dudaba que el menor le hiciera caso.

Suspiro cansado, pero se distrajo al escuchar el sonido de la silla.

-. Iruka-Sensei, me voy.- dijo Konohamaru, en dirección a la salida.

El Umino también se levanto y lo acompaño a la puerta, observo el semblante aun enojado y preocupado del otro castaño, pero sabía que no haría nada malo, lo mejor era apurarse a contactar con su rubia superiora.

-. Ve con cuidado, espero que regreses pronto para mantenernos informados.-

Konohamaru ya no dijo nada y solo asintió ante las palabras, salió con prisa del departamento. En su pequeña cabeza, solo quería encontrar la solución para que su nii-chan regresara de nuevo, así que no quiso seguir pensando en el otro demonio y se concentro para llagar lo más pronto posible.

Él haría todo lo que fuera para ayudar a Naruto.

.

S&N

.

Las fuertes gotas de agua seguían cayendo, los relámpagos fulminaban el cielo y las espesas nubes seguían inundado el lugar con oscuridad. Pero para él, todo ese espectáculo pasaba desapercibido. En lo único que ponía su completa atención, era en el cuerpo que poseía entre sus brazos. Sasuke solo se concentraba en el semblante sereno de su inconsciente ángel rubio. Parecía tan tranquilo ignorando por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

No tenía en mente un lugar en la tierra en donde no los encontraran, lo único que se le vino como solución, fue el lugar en donde ellos no podrían localizarlos tan fácilmente…

_El infierno._

Aunque tenía claro que su padre armaría un alboroto cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero aun así, ese lugar era el único que le podría servir, al menos, mientras decidía que hacer con su gran problema.

Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar un lugar adecuado para abrir la puerta.

.

S&N

.

Itachi bajaba con prisa las escaleras junto a Deidara. En el pequeño recorrido había estado pensando en los lugares que su ototou pudiera estar. Pero como no habían estado tanto tiempo en la tierra, no había mucho en donde buscar. Se le ocurrió el hecho de que se fuera al infierno, pero ese sería el último lugar en donde buscaría si no lo encontraba en los otros lugares. Aun distraído llegaron a la planta baja y cuando estaban a punto de salir, se toparon con dos personas bastantes conocidas.

El rubio también se dio cuenta y llamo al pelirrojo que estaba a punto de entrar.

-. Gaara.-

Ante la mención de su nombre, el pelirrojo giro su vista hacia la persona que lo llamaba, que no era otro que un rubio que no había visto desde la noche pasada. Se acerco a él seguido por Sai.

Ellos habían estado juntos en el parque, pero en cuanto el cielo se oscureció, Sai de inmediato se puso de pie de la banca en donde habían estado sentados y apresuro al pelirrojo a caminar. Se imagino que algo pasaba, y al ver a Itachi y Deidara juntos, se dio cuenta que no se equivocaba.

-. Deidara, que pasa?.- pregunto el bermejo con su siempre semblante tranquilo.

Pero el rubio no tenía tiempo de explicar -. Necesitamos buscar a Naruto.-

-. Aun no ha aparecido desde ayer?.-

-. Bueno, surgieron algunos inconvenientes.-

-. Es culpa de Sasuke-kun, cierto?.- hablo de repente Sai dirigiéndose a Itachi.

Itachi siguió caminando, pero aun así contesto a la pregunta del albino.- Si.- fue su escueta respuesta.

-. Como lo sabes?.- pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

-. La lluvia que comenzó hace rato, eso solo lo puede hacer él, conozco muy bien sus técnicas.-

-. Tienes razón Sai.- hablo Itachi.- así que será mejor que vengan con nosotros y en el camino les contamos el resto.-

Tanto el albino como el pelirrojo no se opusieron a seguirlos, un poco por la curiosidad, y la más importante, por el semblante preocupado de los mayores.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke observo los altos rascacielos que se encontraban frente a él, ya se había percatado que la tierra no era un buen lugar para ocultarse. En cualquier momento los encontrarían, y tomando en cuenta a los padres de su ángel, moverían mar y tierra hasta llegar a él. Arrugo su entrecejo al volver a pensar que no tenía otro lugar al cual ir, para su mala suerte si tenía que regresar a su antiguo hogar, ya que el infierno, sería su única carta de victoria. Pensó que pasaría más tiempo antes de regresar y enfrentar a su padre, pero a como estaban las cosas no podía darse el lujo de permanecer más tiempo en el mundo mortal.

Con un poco de duda reflejada en sus negras orbes, descendió en uno de los edificios más altos que encontró en el lugar. No sabía que sitio era en donde se localizaban, ya que se había alejado demasiado de Konoha, pero no le dio importancia.

En el instante en que sus pies tocaron la azotea, las gotas de agua dejaron de caer, pero las nubes aun seguían cubriendo la luz del sol. Coloco a Naruto en el suelo, y no tardo demasiado en activar su sharingan y con una sorprendente rapidez, se dedico a realizar una serie de sellos con sus blancas manos, para un segundo después convocar el acceso.

-. _Geitsu jigoku no, watashi wa watasu koto ga dekimasu_ - (_déjame pasar, puerta del infierno_).

De la nada, empezó a emerger una especie de humo. Frente a él, se comenzó a levantar una enorme puerta, era de un color vino, en la cual se podían observar un par de esqueletos en cada hoja, se podía apreciar perfectamente los cráneos, las costillas, los huesos de los brazos y las manos, ambos esqueletos tenían la parte de los ojos vendados y parte del cráneo. Además, se encontraban ligeramente inclinados, como si le estuvieran dado la bienvenida al príncipe del infiero. (N/A: para ser más exactos, la puerta del infierno de Bleach XD). No tardo mucho para que la puerta se abriera lentamente.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta de par en par, tomo nuevamente el cuerpo de Naruto entre sus brazos, lo apretó más contra su pecho y aun con sus alas negras desplegadas, se adentro por completo al umbral.

En el instante en que paso al otro lado, sintió el aire más caliente de lo normal, al parecer tanto tiempo en la tierra se le estaba haciendo costumbre que su repentina visita a su hogar le inquieto un poco. Su ángel también pareció percibir aquella atmosfera mas pesada y se removió ligeramente en sus brazos. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, la puerta a su espalda se cerró y sus alas desaparecieron. Camino por aquel lugar y se dirigió hacia su residencia antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Sabía que su padre en cualquier momento aparecería para pedir una explicación, así que se apuro a llegar a su antigua habitación.

Paso sin ningún inconveniente, se apresuro a llegar a su alcoba, una vez dentro, depósito al blondo en su enorme cama. Lo acostó con cuidado, aunque estaba seguro que no despertaría, al menos no con ese golpe que le había propinado, que lo mas seguro era que recibiría uno igual (o peor), pero eso lo dejaba de lado, concentrándose en lo más importante. Cuidar de él.

Lo cubrió con las finas sabanas y contemplo su rostro algo apacible.

Sin poder evitarlo, se inclino y deposito un ligero beso sobre sus labios, no le gustaba que no le respondiera (era obvio ya que estaba dormido), pero necesitaba sentirlo su calor por lo menos un segundo.

Se retiro lentamente, respirando su aroma en el proceso, era una esencia que lo embriagaba. Pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho al sentir que la presencia de su padre se acercaba con gran velocidad hacia la habitación. No quería armar un alboroto en su cuarto, por lo que le dio un último vistazo a Naruto y salió con rapidez de la alcoba. Cerró con llave la habitación para asegurarse que nadie entrara, y se encamino en la misma dirección en donde sabía que su padre llegaría.

Solo camino unos cuantos pasos cuando la imponente figura de Uchiha Fugaku apareció entre las penumbras del pasillo.

Su semblante que siempre se mostraba serio, ahora expresaba más de lo común, en el rostro del hombre se podía ver, molestia, coraje, pero sobre todo, algo de preocupación.

-. Necesitamos hablar.- dijo de manera serena el hombre mayor, guiándolo hacia su despacho.

Sasuke no rebatió la petición, y lo siguió en silencio. Ya sabía por donde tomaría el rumbo de su "conversación", que más bien seria regaño, pero tampoco quería quedarse en el pasillo a discutir. El recorrido fue corto, cuando ambos pasaron al interior de la gran habitación que Fugaku utilizaba como despacho, éste se dio la vuelta para encarar a su hijo menor y ya no se pudo contener más.

-. Te has vuelto loco Sasuke.- hablo alzando un poco la voz, y mirándolo con firmeza.- Como se te ocurrió raptar a ese muchacho y traerlo aquí.-

El menor le mantuvo la mirada.-. Ese es mi problema.-

-. No, no es solo tu problema, acaso piensas que los de allá arriba se quedaran con los brazos cruzados?, quieres provocar una guerra?.- Fugaku sabía que eso último era un algo exagerado, pero al menos esperaba que su hijo entrara en razón sabiendo que sus actos traerían consecuencias tan grandes como lo era un épico y coloso enfrentamiento.

Pero Sasuke no se amedrento por sus palabras, seguía con su actitud apacible.-. Yo sabré enfrentarlo.-

Fugaku se masaje levemente las sienes alejándose de él, se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio, y trato de bajar el tono de voz que había utilizado, muy a su pesar tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su malcriado hijo, y lo único que le venía a la mente, era contarle lo que él había vivido al hacer una locura como la que el menor estaba a punto de realizar.

-. Sasuke no es tan fácil.- hablo de manera más serena.- Además, no seas egoísta hijo, sabes lo que representa esto para él?.-

El menor de los Uchiha no entendió aquel repentino cambio de su padre, alzo ligeramente una de sus cejas, y contemplo con detenimiento el rostro sereno de su progenitor.

-. A que te refieres, padre?.-

Fugaku, entrelazo sus manos a la altura de su barbilla para comenzar a hablar.-. Si insistí tanto en que no permanecieran mucho tiempo en la tierra fue precisamente para evitar esto… pero al parecer no funciono.-

-…- Sasuke no dijo nada, seguía sin comprender.

-. No quería que a ustedes les pasara lo mismo que a tu madre y a mí.- Fugaku tradujo el mutismo de Sasuke como la invitación para que siguiera hablando, observo la duda en sus ojos negros, esos que se parecían demasiado a los de Mikoto y no dudo en continuar.-. Te lo voy a contar, hijo.-

Sasuke ya sabía que su madre era un ángel, lo que ignoraba era como habían sucedido las cosas para que ella los abandonara. Kakashi no les había contado la historia, y en la carta que Naruto le había entregado no decía mucho de la situación. En todo ese tiempo se había mantenido de pie, pero por inercia se acerco a su padre y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a su escritorio, aun con aquella mueca de seriedad en su rostro.

En el instante en que Fugaku tuvo la completa atención del menor empezó a contar su relato. Le hablo sobre parte de su juventud, cuando conocido a su amada esposa antes de que fuera el gobernador del infierno, aquella hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros le robo el corazón y después de saber más de ella, se entero que ella era una ángel. Después de un tiempo, (y sin el consentimiento de su padre), se habían casado y no tardo mucho para que diera a luz a sus dos hijos. Todo parecía ir bien, pero poco les duro aquella felicidad, ya que la salud de Mikoto comenzó a fallar, cada vez se volvía más débil, y Fugaku no podía hacer nada. Fue entonces que entendió la salud de su querida esposa era por estar en un sitio que no le correspondía.

Su lugar era en el cielo. Un ángel simplemente no puede sobrevivir en el infierno.

Fue entonces que decidió dejarla ir, ella no quería dejarlo, pero él no daría su brazo a torcer, prefería quedarse solo, con tal de que su mujer no sufriera más, así era de grande el amor que le tenía. Lo malo, fue que para que Mikoto regresara al cielo, tenía que dejar a sus hijos.

-. Por eso, Mikoto no pudo quedarse con nosotros, ella los dejo a mi cuidado.-

El de brunos cabellos, escucho atento todo el relato sin interrumpir a su padre, aunque no le sorprendió mucho debido a que él ya sabía que su madre era un ángel, pero tenía que aceptar que era una historia bastante conmovedora, pero su semblante no mostraba nada, él seguía maquinando varias ideas en su cabeza.

Pero su padre no desistiría de convencerlo.

-. Y si tú quieres retener a ese muchacho aquí, él no será feliz, poco a poco irá perdiendo su brillo.- dijo, para después a completar la frase con aquella que una vez también le había dicho su padre._-. Una flor a la cual le quitan la luz, solo se marchitara poco a poco.-_

-…- pero Sasuke seguir sin decir nada.

-. Eso fue lo que tu abuelo me dijo en ese tiempo y para mi mala fortuna, tenía razón y…-

Pero el sonido estridente de la silla al correrse, no lo dejo terminar, Sasuke se había levantado de golpe, ya no quería escuchar a su padre, ni cosas del pasado. Él también había estado pensando muchas cosas y no necesitaba seguir en ese lugar. Ignorando la cara de confusión de Fugaku y dio media vuelta hacia la salida. Se detuvo antes de la salir.

-. Yo no repetiré la historia.- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir azotando en el proceso la puerta.

El gobernante del infierno, solo se quedo pensativo, no sabía cómo tomar aquella palabras. Bien o mal?.

Las cosas que Sasuke hacia siempre lo sorprendían.

Que es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza?

Es lo único que Fugaku se podía preguntar…

_-. Que harás Sasuke?_

.

S&N

.

Naruto sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba, trato de abrir lentamente sus azules ojos. Cuando los tuvo completamente abiertos no reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba. Se incorporo con movimientos lentos en la cama donde había estado durmiendo y paso su vista a su alrededor.

Que había ocurrido?

Lo último que recordaba era a Sasuke y su sharingan y después… todo se había vuelto oscuro.

Trato de despabilarse otro poco al recordar al Uchiha. Se fijo de manera más detalla en la habitación, aquel cuarto era completamente desconocido para él. Estaba decorada como si fuera del estilo francés, como si estuviera en una de esas películas del siglo pasado, como si se tratara de un castillo, era elegante y bonita. Pero había algo que no le gustaba, parecía que le costaba respirar, no era la gran cosa, pero sentía como si algo pesado estaba en el aire.

Ya mas despierto, se levanto de inmediato para salir del lugar a buscar al moreno. Sabía que el Uchiha era el único culpable de que estuviera en ese lugar. Pero cuando trato de girar el pomo de la puerta, esta no se movió, al parecer lo había encerrado con llave.

Busco otra salida. Observo las grandes cortinas que se encontraban cerradas y tuvo una idea.

Las ventanas!

Se acerco casi corriendo hacia una de ellas, levanto con prisa las cortinas y se quedo de piedra al observar el exterior.

Por eso no se sentía a gusto en ese sitio. Como podría estarlo con todo ese horrible lugar a su alrededor?

Sin duda se encontraba en el inframundo, más específico en el _infierno_.

Cerro de nueva cuenta las cortinas y se dirigió a la cama, sentó con pesadez al darse cuenta de su situación. Estaba en problemas. Además, por qué Sasuke lo había llevado a ese lugar?, todo había sucedido tan de repente que no le dio tiempo de pedir por lo menos una buena explicación.

Todos estarían preocupados por él y lo peor de todo es que si sus padres se enteraban de lo que había hecho Sasuke, con mayor razón lo tratarían de alejar de él.

Suspiro con frustración recostándose en la cama.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Sasuke llegara.

Y entonces sí, pediría una buena respuesta.

.

S&N

.

En las oficinas del cielo todo parecía ir tan normal como de costumbre. Todos iban de un lado a otro con sus reportes y a sus nuevas misiones, todo tan normal, hasta que Shizune paso como rayo en los pasillos de la central. En su camino trataba de no chocar con nadie, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía evitarlo. La noticia que había recibido por parte de Konohamaru afectaría a cualquiera.

Agradeció a su suerte de habérselo topado antes de que se encontrara con Minato o con Kushina. Sabía que si eso hubiese pasado, el menor no se podría quedar callado. Lo bueno fue que logro interceptar la información con éxito, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para avisarla a Tsunade de lo recién ocurrido.

Aun distraída, no pudo evitar toparse con otra persona más, pero el choque no fue tan fuerte, por lo que ambas se sostuvieron en pie. Un poco apenada, la morena observo a la persona con la que se había chocado y bajo la cabeza para pedir disculpas.

-. Lo siento Mikoto-san.-

-. Descuida Shizune.-

La morena de cabellos largos, levanto una de sus manos para indicarle que le restara importancia, pero en verdad le sorprendió ver a Shizune tan distraída y corriendo con tanta apuración, ya que ella era una de las que siempre decía que tenían que ser educados y no correr por los pasillos.

-. Pero, por qué tanta prisa?.-

Shizune se tenso ante la pregunta, ya que en el informe que había recibido de Konohamaru, decía que el culpable del supuesto "secuestro", era el príncipe menor del infierno…uno de sus hijos. No sabía si era buena idea contarle esa información, pero también tenía en cuenta, que tal vez ella los podría ayudar.

-. Es que llego un nuevo informe.- hablo un tanto apurada.- Al parecer Naruto-kun fue secuestrado.- termino en voz baja.

Mikoto no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para tapar su reacción de asombro.-. Qué?, de que hablas Shizune.-demando saber la mujer mayor.

-. No sé mucho, pero creo que fue uno de sus hijos, Mikoto-san.-

-. Uno de mis hijos?.-

La mujer seguía sorprendida por la recién noticia, procesaba las palabras muy lentamente, pero Shizune siguió hablando.

-. Si, por favor si sabe algo, le agradecería que nos ayudara.- se apresuro a caminar.- y seria de mucha ayuda si no se lo dijera a Kushina-san, por favor.-

Fue solo un reflejo, pero Mikoto movió la cabeza en un ligero movimiento de aceptación, lo cual provoco que Shizune diera una reverencia y seguir con su camino hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

Aun con aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza, se recargo en la pared más cercana. Eso había sido demasiado sorpresivo. El asunto se estaba complicando demasiado. No había más opción. Se armo de valor y decidió que era hora de contarle la verdad a su amiga Kushina, si las cosas se complicaban mas, no se lo perdonaría.-. Lo siento Shizune-san.-

Dijo al viento, mientras apresuraba sus pasos al jardín del lugar.

Solo esperaba que la bermeja lo tomara bien.

_.O._

Kushina regaba con alegría las rosas blancas que tanto le gustaban, se le hacía raro que la morena aun no llegara, por lo regular ella era la que siempre aparecía temprano. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya le preguntaría después.

Seguía con su trabajo, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la morena.

-. Kushina.-

-. Mikoto, buen día, que haces aquí?, pensé que no vendrías.-

Ella solo negó, le quito la regadera de las manos y la condujo hacia una de las bacas, la pobre pelirroja no entendía nada, pero se dejo guiar. Por su parte la morena no quería perder tiempo.

-. Tengo que contarte algo importante, siéntate por favor.-

Pidió amablemente la Uchiha, y la Uzumaki seguía sin entender nada.

-. Verte así de seria parece que es algo grave, no me asustes.-

La morena se sentó junto a ella, la observo por un segundo, respiro profundo y se decidió que era la hora contarle todo.

-. Kushina, es sobre Naruto-kun.-

-. Qué pasa con mi hijo?, ya regreso?, porque no me lo dijiste antes, tengo muchas ganas de verlo.- hablo feliz la mujer.

-. Por favor, escucha con atención.-

La morena volvió a tomar aire, y soltó otro sonoro suspiro, observo el semblante tranquilo de la bermeja y decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás. Comenzó su relato, le dijo de la misión que Tsunade le había dado al rubio, también de la petición que le había hecho para que buscara a sus hijos y les entregara una carta, le conto del accidente que sufrió cuando llego a la tierra y de su pérdida de memoria. Ante sus palabras, Kushina solo cambiaba su rostro sereno a uno de completa preocupación, y muy a su pesar le dijo por ultimo que había sido secuestrado.

-. Lo siento Kushina, todo esto es mi culpa, si no le hubiera pedido que me ayudara, seguramente nada de esto habría pasado.- dijo bajando la mirada, soltando unas cristalinas lagrimas, en verdad se sentía culpable.

La pelirroja aun no salía de su asombro, pero al ver las lágrimas de su amiga comprendió que ella estaba sufriendo, se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Mikoto había sufrido mucho al alejarse de sus retoños, que comprendida las ganas de saber de ellos, así que no podía culparla.

-. No te preocupes Mikoto, no es tu culpa.- dijo con voz conciliadora para que se tranquilizara, cuando vio que la morena se limpiaba las lagrimas la soltó y el rostro de Kushina volvió a cambiar.- Pero en cuanto encuentre al bastardo que se robo a mi bebé le voy a romper todos los huesos-ttebane.- dijo con decisión mientras se levantaba de la banca.- vamos, tenemos que decirle a Minato.- la tomo del brazo para comenzar a caminar.

Pero la morena no se movió ni un centímetro, ya que aun faltaba decirle la parte más importante.-. Sobre eso, creo que aun me falta otro detalle.-

-. Qué?.-

-. El que se llevo a Naruto-kun.- dudo un poco en decirlo.- Creo que fue Sasuke, mi hijo.-

Kushina soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre la otra, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

-. Te refieres a Sasuke-kun, la niña de la foto?.- dijo automáticamente al recordar las valiosas fotografías que Mikoto atesoraba.

Por el comentario, la morena arrugo levemente su entrecejo.-. Kushina.- dijo su nombre con un toque de reproche.- Ya te dije que no es una niña.- pero se tranquilizo al recordar su situación.-. Y si, es él, aunque claro ya no es un niño, no lo he visto pero creo que ha de estar igual de grande que Naruto-kun.-

La Uzumaki se quedo pensativa, siempre dijo que cualquiera que se metiera con su querubín se enfrentaría a su furia, pero el hecho de que ese _cualquiera_, fuera el hijo menor de su mejor amiga (casi hermana), cambiaba mucho las cosas. Suspiro con frustración, pero eso no quería decir que Sasuke se salvara de un buen castigo. Y que Tsunade escuchara unos cuantos reclamos por ocultarle la verdad.

Pero ante sus pensamientos, una repentina pregunta llego a su pelirroja cabeza.

-. Oye Mikoto, por qué Sasuke-kun hizo eso?.-

Esperaba que lo que estaba pensado solo fuera su imaginación.

La Uchiha bajo la cabeza, ella también había estado pensando en eso y lo único que se le ocurría era una simple respuesta, lo presentía, era algo así como instinto de madre. Que aunque estuviera lejos de ellos, aun así lo sentía.

-. No estoy muy segura, pero creo que mi hijo esta ena…-

-. No lo digas!.- grito de repente Kushina.- no termines esa oración.- si eso era verdad, no quería que su hijo sufriera como su amiga al estar lejos de la persona que amaba, por ahora solo quería pensar que Naruto era la victima.- Mejor vamos a seguir, de seguro mi bebé está muy asustado en este momento.-

Mikoto sabia de la preocupación de la otra, pero aun así todo eso también se relacionaba con su retoño.-. Kushina, que harías si Naruto-kun sintiera lo mismo por mi hijo?.-

La pobre bermeja quedo blanca ante la cuestión de su casi hermana. Que haría?, ni ella misma lo sabía, siempre trato de proteger a Naruto de todo y no sabía qué haría si algo así sucediera.

-. No lo sé Mikoto.- dijo con sinceridad.- Pero será mejor no pensar en eso ahora, tengo que decirle a Minato lo que sucede.-

Dio otro paso para ir a buscar a su esposo, pero la blanca mano de Mikoto la detuvo.

-. Por favor, piensa en la respuesta de esa pregunta, si?.-

La pelirroja le sonrió y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, pero al verla así de preocupada, se le vino una idea.

-. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.-

Sin previo aviso, Kushina volvió a jalar a la morena. Con prisa se adentraron al edificio en busca de su esposo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y una de ellas era pasarse por la oficina de cierta rubia que le debía muchas explicaciones. Sonrío mas al tener un as bajo la manga, ya que estaba segura que Tsunade no se negaría a lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, después de todo, se lo debía, no?.

.

S&N

.

Sasori se recargo mas a la pared, descansaba mientras veía que las gotas de lluvia poco a poco dejaban de caer. No tenía mucho tiempo que había llegado al departamento de Deidara, pero no había llegado solo, ya que Tobi lo había seguido en todo el camino.

-. Vaya, pensé que se iba a caer el cielo.-

Escucho la voz del moreno, y se levanto de su lugar.-. Esto no es normal.-

-. Apenas te diste cuenta?.- pregunto con fingida ingenuidad el demonio.

-. No, si fuera así, no abría venido en medio de esa tormenta.-

-. Tienes razón, y adem…-

La frase de Tobi quedo a medias cuando el pelirrojo le tapo la boca y lo jalo para un lado del pasillo, más alejado de las escaleras de acceso. El demonio no entendía el repentino movimiento del ángel pelirrojo.

-. No hagas ruido o nos verán.- dijo en voz baja el de ojos miel.- te soltare pero aguada silencio y esconde tu presencia.-

El moreno asintió, sintiendo que el agarre disminuía considerablemente.

-. Que sucede?.-

Sasori solamente señalo a la entrada del edificio, en ella, se encontraban paradas unas personas, desconocidas para él, pero muy conocidas para el pelirrojo, porque su semblante se mostraba sorprendido.

Mientras el ángel solo se preguntaba que estaban haciendo ellos ahí. No era algo bueno que se aparecieran tan de repente. Reconoció de inmediato al rubio y a la pelirroja, pero se le hizo realmente extraño ver a la otra persona que los acompañaba. No podía dejar que lo vieran (sobre todo porque estaba con ese raro demonio), él no estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba, no sabía si tanto Deidara como Naruto ya habían regresado, por lo que cortarles vuelta era lo más seguro por el momento.

-. Creo que Deidara no está aquí, no puedo sentir su presencia, tenemos que ir a buscarlo.-

-. Para qué?.-

-. Él tiene que saber que ellos ya están aquí y también Naruto-kun.-

Tobi iba a preguntar más, pero sabía que no le diría nada, así que solo esperaron a que los demás pasaran para que ellos salieran. En el momento que estuvieron en la calle, decidieron en ir a la casa que ocupaba Itachi. Muy a su pesar, sabía que en donde se encontrara ese demonio, el rubio lo acompañaría.

Esperaba localizarlo rápido, porque las cosas se complicaban.

.

S&N

.

Con pasos silenciosos se adentro a la pequeña habitación. Observo que se mantenía completamente limpia aunque nadie la ocupara. Recorrió con su vista todos los exquisitos detalles que la adornaban. Sintió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar.

Nadie sabía que él entraba constantemente en ese lugar, nadie se daba cuenta que él había encontrado la llave para entrar.

Observo el enorme cuadro que se mantenía tan elegante en esa habitación.

Sasuke siempre decía que no la conocía porque no le recordaba, pero sabia como era en persona.

Su padre conservaba esa habitación intacta, con aquel enorme cuadro de su madre adornando el lugar. La sonrisa que la mujer mostraba contrastaba demasiado con aquella alcoba que siempre estaba vacía. Siempre que necesitaba pensar mucho se metía en esa habitación.

Y ahora la necesitaba.

Después de escuchar la_ historia_ de su padre lo puso mucho en que pensar.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que esa ocasión no había entrado específicamente a _pensar_.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a estar frente al enorme tocador, observo su reflejo en el espejo y después fijo su vista en los diferentes objetos que había en la pequeña repisa, pero se detuvo específicamente en una pequeña caja de madera. La abrió con cuidado, observo con determinación lo que había dentro, sonrió imperceptiblemente y tomo el objeto para guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos. Cerró nuevamente la caja, y se apresuro a la salida, no sin antes darle una última mirada al cuadro de su madre.

Sonrió de medio lado y se apresuro a su nuevo destino.

.

S&N

.

El departamento de Deidara, que un día antes había estado lleno de personas, ahora solo resguardaba a un preocupado Iruka, el castaño era el único que permanecía en ese lugar, no quiso llamar a Kakashi aun sabiendo que le hacía falta su presencia, pero no se podía dar ese lujo al estar esperando noticias de su preciado alumno.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, sabía que Naruto no era alguien débil, él podía defenderse solo. Pero no por eso lo dejaría a su suerte. Decidió que lo mejor era hacer algo de comer por si los otros regresaban, pero antes de entrar a la cocina, escucho que tocaron a la puerta.

Estaba tan distraído que no se aseguro de verificar de quien se trataba. Solo pensó en Konohamaru, por lo que apresuro su paso para abrir, pero se quedo blanco al ser consciente de las personas que estaban paradas enfrente.

-. Minato-san, Kushina-san.- salió su voz con nerviosismo.

Los aludidos, se adentraron al departamento.

-. Iruka-san, eres muy desconsiderado, quiero que me digas todo-ttebane.- hablo con reclamo la bermeja.

El pobre castaño no sabía ni por donde comenzar, el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja no auguraba nada bueno, la conocía desde pequeña y no de en balde la conocían como _el habanero sangriento_.

-. Iruka por favor contesta.- volvió a exigir la mujer.

-. Bueno, es que…-

-. No seas tan impulsiva cariño.- hablo el rubio acercándose a ella.- deja al menos que tome un poco de aire.- dijo conciliadoramente Minato.

-. Pero Minato, acaso no estás preocupado?.-

-. Claro que sí, yo también quiero saber que pasó con nuestro hijo, pero ésta no es la mejor manera de saberlo.-

Kushina, se relajo, su esposo tenía razón. Se había exaltado demasiado. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse. Iba a volver a preguntar, pero una tercera voz apareció en la habitación.

-. Yo también quiero saber todo lo que pasó Iruka-san.-

El castaño desvió su mirada de la pelirroja a la nueva persona, solo para toparse con la figura de una mujer de pálida piel, de ojos y cabellos negros.

-. Mikoto-san?.-

La morena le regalo una sonrisa mientras se colocaba junto a Kushina y Minato.

Iruka solo atino a sentarse en el sillón más cercano. Por qué a él siempre le tocaba la parte más difícil?

No solo tenía que darles explicaciones a los padres de Naruto, sino que también estaba Mikoto.

Eso se estaba complicando más de lo que esperaba.

Solo pedía que Naruto apareciera pronto para ayudarlo.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke dejo atrás la pequeña habitación, aun con pasos cautelosos comenzó a caminaba por el amplio pasillo de aquella enorme residencia. Su mente no dejaba de divagaba en las palabras que le había dicho su padre. La historia se sus padres parecía una tragedia de amor.

Un guion de tragedia romántica sacado de un cuento para dormir.

Y no era que no sintiera cierto malestar por la separación de sus padres, después de todo eran sus progenitores, pero tenía que admitir que tampoco era tan sentimental como los demás. Eran pocas las veces que había llorado, como por ejemplo con la carta de su madre. Pero de ahí en fuera no recordaba mas.

Pero aunque admitía que no era sentimental, no dejaba de sentir una opresión en su pecho al pensar en su rubio ángel.

Sería capaz de dejar ir a Naruto?. Podría soportar el hecho de estar separado de él?. Sacrificaría lo que sentía por lo que decían los demás?.

Por supuesto que, No!

Él no era ningún _mártir_, ni mucho menos un _santo_ para sacrificar lo que sentía por cosas como esas.

Para todo había solución, menos para la muerte. Y hasta eso, negociaría con ella si era necesario, al ser el príncipe del infierno tenía muchas ventajas.

Ya lo había decidido. No se separaría de su rubio ángel.

Pensaban que con esa triste historia dejaría a su ángel de lado?, pues si era así, entonces quería decir que no lo conocían. Él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Pero aun con toda esa seguridad en su persona, aun tenía muchas cosas que no lo dejaban tranquilo. Por su parte dejaría todo si fuera necesario, pero estaba la variable de lo que pensaba el dueño de aquellos bonitos ojos azules.

Qué tal si él no quería?

Qué pasaría, si Naruto en verdad deseaba regresar al cielo?

Todas esas dudas le carcomían el alma.

No quiso seguir atormentándose, se apuro a llegar a su destino. Cuando por fin tuvo la puerta de su habitación frente a sus ojos, respiro profundo y se dispuso abrir. Pasó la llave por el cerrojo, abriendo con delicadeza para no llamar la atención. Observo con detenimiento su interior y se percato del bulto que se encontraba en la cama. Al parecer, Naruto no se había despertado, eso era mejor.

Se adentro con pasos tranquilos y en un instante estuvo parado al lado de la enorme cama. No perdió tiempo y se sentó en ella. Fijo su mirada ónice en el rostro apacible de su ángel al dormir. Sonrió ligeramente, por un instante cerro sus ojos y se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de Naruto para besarlo como la última vez lo había hecho. Estuvo a punto de rosarlos cuando el rubio abrió los ojos y en vez de acortar la distancia, le dio un golpe directo en una de sus mejilla, logrando con eso que Sasuke abriera los ojos de golpe al sentir que ya estaba sentado en el suelo por el impacto.

Naruto se levanto de la cama y lo miro desde arriba. Su semblante no parecía muy contento.

-. Maldito bastardo!, por qué me golpeaste y me encerraste aquí-ttebayo?.- pregunto el rubio amenazadoramente, mientras alzaba uno de sus puños pero el Uchiha no le respondió.-. Por qué no me contestas, teme?.-

Se bajo de un brinco de la cama y se acerco al cuerpo del moreno. El blondo lo jalo de su camisa, trato de reclamarle nuevamente, pero el Uchiha no lo veía, mantenía sus ojos cubiertos por su oscuro flequillo. No le había pegado tan fuerte, o si?.

En el instante se sintió un poco culpable (a pesar de que Sasuke tenía la culpa desde el principio), su semblante enojado fue sustituido por uno lleno de preocupación. Bajo un poco más hasta quedar frente a frente con el moreno.

-. Que pasa, teme?.- pregunto en voz baja.

Sasuke alzo la mirada, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Naruto, quien solo atino a quedarse estático, contemplado con extrañeza aquella repentina acción del demonio. Sus azules orbes no perdían detalle de lo que mostraban los oscuros ojos del moreno.

El Uchiha, al observar esos zafiros tan brillantes se acerco para besarlo. Esta vez Naruto no lo recibió con otro golpe, al contrario se apresuro a capturar los labios contrarios, perdiéndose en un apacible beso.

En verdad, dejaría todo por Naruto?

La respuesta era más que obvia, la tenía en uno de sus bolsillos.

Al separarse de su boca, junto su frente con la contraría, el rubio simplemente no entendía nada. El Uchiha se estaba comportando de una manera más rara de lo normal.

-. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado.- dijo en un susurro.

Naruto abrió sus ojos por completo al comprender las acciones del azabache.

-. Sasuke yo…- pero el aludido no lo dejó terminar porque coloco un dedo sobre su boca.

Sabía que no podía mantener a Naruto en el infierno, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a su madre, pero tampoco él quería sufrir lo mismo que su padre. Después de tanto pensarlo había llegado a una conclusión.

Como le había dicho a su padre, no iba a permitir que se repitiera la misma historia.

Para él, el trono por el que tanto había peleado con su hermano ahora valía lo mismo que una simple piedra: Nada.

Se sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado en ese poco tiempo por la culpa de Naruto.

Su ambición por ganarle a su hermano, así como el deseo de ser el sucesor al trono del infierno para demostrarle a su padre que era mucho mejor que Itachi, habían quedado completamente en el pasado. Tampoco quería solamente un hijo. Él quería el paquete completo. Él quería a ese dobe ruidoso y escandaloso a su lado.

Se levanto del suelo en donde había estado sentado y ayudo al rubio a ponerse también de pie.

Busco aquel objeto que tomo de la habitación y lo saco ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, manteniendo su puño cerrado.

-. A mi ya no me importa esto.- comenzó a decir Sasuke observando a su alrededor.- solo quiero que tú estés conmigo.- siguió hablando y tomo una de sus manos.- yo soy capaz de dejar el infierno…tú serias capaz de dejar el cielo?.- Naruto no sabía que contestar a esa repentina pregunta, había muchas cosas que tomar en cuenta, pero lo último que escucho si lo dejo mudo.- Naruto, te casarías conmigo?.-

Sasuke extendió la palma de su mano y dejo ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco.

Naruto solo pudo abrir sus azules ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad.

Paso su mirada del anillo al rostro sereno del Uchiha y viceversa.

No parecía una broma o algo por el estilo.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer o contestar.

Era una proporción demasiado imprevista. Qué pasaría con todo lo demás?

Aceptaría casarse con Uchiha Sasuke?

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo diecinueve n.n**_

_**Gomenasai! En verdad no era mi intensión tardarme demasiado, y ahora no fue por falta de inspiración, pero digamos que el tiempo ahora escasea mucho u.u, pero como no quiero molestarlos con excusas y mi aburrida vida pasemos al fic XD**_

_**Wow! Muchas cosas, jajaj, aparecieron Minato y Kushina, y no solo eso también Mikoto, como reacciona Itachi cuando la vea? Y por supuesto también Sasuke. Además que decidirá Naruto ante la repentina proposición de su moreno demonio? Aceptara o regresara con sus padres? o.O**_

_**Por cierto, esto ya se acerca a la recta final u.u, creo que a lo mucho serán otros dos capítulos o sino solo uno y un epilogo, aunque sinceramente no pensé llegar tan lejos n.n**_

_**Por eso quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que se pasan a dejar un comentario a la historia, ya que es por ustedes que no la dejo, así que muchas gracias a:**__ Lyra Raven-k, hiromihyuha14, DGHA, ani-chan, princserekou, xxNaruNya-8059X3, Lady Dark-Girl, Katari-chan, gatiuchiha-kun, saskenaru, ikaros-san (eres sakuris, verdad? o.O?, es que me confundo XD), sol yuki uzumaki, Fallon Kristerson, Yuki-2310, saku-aya, , NelIra y Yumeka._

_**Bueno, me retiro, pero…**_

_**Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	20. Chapter 20 I

**Capítulo XX **

**Parte I**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_Te veo como brisa y agua, te veo como un sol, te veo como un cielo de color_

_._

Sin esperarlo, aquellos insinuantes minutos se le hicieron los más largos de toda su existencia, nunca pensó que unas simples palabras que salieran de la boca del moreno realizaran lo que muchos pensaban imposible; que se quedara callado. Sin poder decir o articular algún sonido de su garganta. Siempre se caracterizo por decir lo primero que se le ocurría, pero ahora simplemente no le salía nada. Su rostro (sobre todo, sus azules ojos), aun mostraba verdadera sorpresa e incredulidad. Y pensaría que sólo era un bizarro sueño, sino fuera porque Sasuke había tomado una de sus manos, trasmitiendo una calidez inusual en su piel, manteniéndolo estático.

Aunque los segundos seguían corriendo…

Segundos, que a Sasuke (al igual que a Naruto), se le hicieron eternos. No lo quería admitir, su semblante apacible decían lo contrario, aunque en su interior tenia que aceptar que el mutismo del rubio lo estaba inquietando demasiado. Sus orbes carbón no se habían despegado en ningún momento del rostro algo contrariado de su ángel, provocando que él mismo perdiera aquel anhelo de su corazón. Ya que muy a su pesar, esperaba que el blondo le dijera un "si" de inmediato, aunque tampoco podía esperar mucho, después de todo, lo había tomado desprevenido. Pero, ¿Y si le decía que no?

No quería tener ese sentimiento de inseguridad en él, pero tampoco podía esperar a que las cosas llegaran por sí mismas, así que sin esperar más, se apresuro a tomar la palabra, ya que el otro seguía en su mutismo. Por primera vez, él seria quien rompiera aquella pared de hielo que los comenzaba a separar.

Apretó un poco más aquella mano canela.

-. Naruto, sé que lo que te propongo es algo repentino…pero no quiero separarme de ti- soltó su mano para posarla sobre su mejilla y acariciarla lentamente, mientras la otra apretaba con mayor fuerza el anillo.-. Pero déjame ser egoísta, y tú también, por un momento piensa en lo que en verdad quieres tú, no pienses en los demás.- término alejando su anterior contacto.

Al escuchar dichas palabras, y dejar de sentir el rose de Sasuke, se quedo pensativo…

¿Ser egoísta?, ¿Pensar en lo que en verdad él quería?

No tenía que ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión de que Sasuke tenía razón. Él siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en él mismo, que en su propia felicidad, aunque era algo que no podía evitar, le gustaba ver a las personas que lo rodeaban felices. Y si él tenía en sus manos aquella posibilidad de lograrlo, no dudaba en realizarlo. Quería ver felices a esas personas; a sus padres, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros… ¿Pero y él?, y ¿Sasuke?, ¿En donde quedaban ellos?

Tantas preguntas que asaltaban a su mente de la misma manera, pero no solamente eran esas, había muchas más igual de importantes.

¿Sería feliz estando lejos de aquel demonio?

Si, eran demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, pero que sin embargo su corazón ya tenía respuesta para cada una de ellas. Y todos esos pensamientos llegaban a una sola conclusión, tal vez la equivocada para cualquiera, pero para él era la más clara de todas.

Nunca podría ser feliz si se alejaba de Sasuke.

De que le servía una eternidad y una vida en el cielo, si no tenía junto a él a la "persona" que mas amaba.

¿Ser egoísta? Si, quería ser egoísta por él y por aquel que se mantenía atento frente a sus ojos. Aquel que se mostraba seguro y decidido. Pero que a pesar de todo había aprendido a traspasar su fachada, y que se encontraba tan nervioso e inseguro como él mismo. El Uchiha podía demostrar toda dureza frente a los demás, menos delante de sus azulinos orbes.

Y esperando su respuesta, se veía un más vulnerable para sus sentidos.

Aprovechando aquella oportunidad de _oro_ de ver esa nueva faceta inexplorada por los demás, se sintió verdaderamente especial al ser el primero en apreciarla, y al mismo tiempo ser el culpable de tan afligido semblante (camuflajeado de seguridad con aquel rostro sereno). Sin poder contenerse, se acerco a él y lo abrazo de inmediato.

Gesto que descoloco al dueño de brunos cabellos, ya que él se esperaba una respuesta a sus palabras, y no un acto de aquella manera, pero aun así, no pudo evitar extender sus brazos y aferrarlo a su cuerpo, correspondiéndole de inmediato.

El rubio se sintió con más confianza al sentir aquellos brazos, logrando con ello que soltara lo que tenía en su pecho, palabras que iban para alguien en especial.

-. _Lo siento_.- dijo en un susurro y sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

Muy por el contrario de lo que Naruto sentía, al azabache le provoco una reacción diferente, por un momento su corazón se contrajo con cierto dolor al escucharlas. Pero como buen Uchiha, no se derrumbaría frente a su amor no correspondido.

-. Bueno, tal vez yo sea el único enamorado en este lugar.- hablo con tranquilidad, tratando de formar una media sonrisa y desviando la mira. Dejo de abrazarlo, alejándose poco a poco.

Se sentía patético.

Naruto se sorprendió por esa oración, sobre todo por su semblante contrariado. No le gusto que lo dejara de abrazar, parecía que le había dicho la peor noticia del mundo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su error: _su disculpa_. Aunque aquella disculpa no era para el Uchiha, sino para sus padres, sentía dejarlos y no tomarlos en cuenta, pero él ya había tomado una decisión.

Observo como Sasuke no lo miraba, al contrario parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de la habitación. Sabía que el moreno no lo entendería con palabras, así que antes de que lo dejara solo y siguiera pensando más tonterías, lo jalo de su camisa, logrando con ello que lo viera a los ojos. Aquella oportunidad la aprovecho para conducirlo directo a sus labios, dándole un ligero beso. Sasuke, algo sorprendido, sólo abrió sus ojos sin siquiera poder devolvérselo.

-. ¿Acaso eso fue un_, si_?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, ya que aun no entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

Naruto rio ante tal pregunta y se volvió acercar a él.-. No, esto es un _si_.- dijo aumentando su sonrisa, y volviendo a jalarlo para besarlo, solo que esta vez con mayor demanda, logrando que el moreno le correspondiera con igual intensidad. Un beso como los que no se habían dando antes, éste tenía un gran anhelo impregnado en cada rose.

Sasuke sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al sentir aquellos demandantes labios sobre los suyos, ya no quería separarse de su rubio ángel, definitivamente dejaría todo por él. Una vez que sintieron aquella necesidad de tomar un poco de aire, el Uchiha aprovecho aquel momento, para tomar nuevamente la mano de Naruto y por fin colocarle aquel preciado anillo.

Cuando el rubio lo tuvo en su dedo, lo observo, colocando en sus labios una gran sonrisa.-. Me queda bien-ttebayo.-

-. Claro que sí, es un anillo especial.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa al contemplar lo bien que le quedaba aquella pieza, pero aun les faltaba algo importante por hacer.-. Pero, tenemos que apresurarnos con la alianza.-

Naruto volvió a parpadear sorprendido.-. ¿Ahora, teme?, ¿tan rápido?.-

El moreno asintió, lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, tenían que salir de aquel lugar y ponerse de acuerdo en el camino.

-. Entre más rápido lo hagamos será mejor, recuerda que no tenemos tiempo…a menos que quieras ir a discutirlo con tus padres y esperar a que te den permiso, dobe.- dijo con algo de sarcasmo para quitarle peso a la situación.

Namikaze se sorprendió por lo rápido que podía cambiar el Uchiha en cuanto a su humor, apenas unos minutos se veía tan consternado, y ahora hasta se burlaba de él, pero aun así se alegro, ya que eso quería decir que ya estaba otra vez como siempre, volvía a ser el teme que a él tanto le gustaba. Pero ya resuelto eso, había que admitir que otra vez tenía razón, no podía ir con sus padres a discutir sobre su próximo enlace. Eso sería prácticamente suicido.

-. Tienes razón, teme, es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso-ttebayo.- suspiro un poco y se encogió de hombros, aunque aun había otra cuestión que había que resolver.-. ¿Pero en donde lo haremos?, no creo que podamos casarnos aquí en el infierno.-

Sasuke, negó ligeramente y siguió caminando.-. Eso no es posible, así que lo mejor será ir a la tierra, yo conozco a cierta "persona", que nos puede ayudar, solo faltaría el lugar.- detuvo sus pasos para pensar algún sitio sobre la tierra que fuera adecuado.

Por su parte, Naruto también lo imito. Aunque no paso mucho tiempo para que se le iluminaran sus azules ojos. Con agradables imágenes inundando su cabeza, se le ocurrió el lugar adecuado para ellos.

Aun recordaba cómo había encontrado aquel lugar en una de sus sencillas misiones, aquella vez solo había ido casi de mensajero, y al tener bastante tiempo libre se dedico a recorrer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Sin querer, se había encontrado con un espectacular recinto que lo dejo con la boca abierta. Cuando lo vio, se le cruzo en su rubia cabeza la idea de que sería un buen lugar para unir su vida con alguien especial, aunque lo desecho de inmediato al saber su naturaleza.

¿Quién diría que después de todo, si lograría realizar aquel fugaz sueño?

-. Sasuke.- lo llamo para tener su atención.-Yo tengo el lugar perfecto-ttebayo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras lo jalaba hacia la salida.

El moreno asintió aun sin entender tanta emoción, pero aun así se dejo guiar.

No se despediría de su padre porque no quería otro sermón, además ya estaba junto a su rubio y eso era lo único que le importaba, ya los demás salían sobrando.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para unir su existencia con la de su ángel, y no permitiría que nada ni nadie lo alejaran de su lado.

.

S&N

.

_Quiero ver la luz, un cielo azul donde estás tú_

.

El sol aun seguía brillante, pero ya era tarde. Se habían pasado toda la mañana de un lugar a otro en busca de Sasuke o Naruto, y en ninguno de esos sitios habían encontrado la mínima pista de su paradero, cosa que hacía pensar a Itachi que su tonto hermano pequeño había llevado al rubio al infierno. Después de todo ese era el único lugar que se le ocurría, aunque esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien. Aun esperaban noticias de Sai y Gaara (aquel amigo de Deidara), pero ellos tampoco habían tenido suerte. Y para a completar el pedido complicando las cosas, en uno de sus recorridos de había topado con Tobi, y el otro molesto pelirrojo llamado Sasori, quien algo preocupado le había dicho que los padres de Naruto había llegado a su casa.

¡Vaya, enredo que tenían que resolver!

Lo único bueno que podía tener a su favor, era que todo el día se la había pasado junto a su adorado ángel, solo él podía relajarlo aun en las situaciones más complicadas, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazo cruzados, después de todo el rubio le había dado toda su confianza para poder encontrar al Namikaze, y él como buen Uchiha cumpliría su palabra. Sobre todo porque quería conservar intacta aquella confianza que Deidara deposito sobre sus hombros.

Aun así, se habían detenido a descansar un momento, el rubio se quejaba que no había dormido bien anoche, cosa que provoco que le saliera una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar _el porqué_ de dicho desvelo, aunque dicha sonrisa no le duro mucho, ya que fue borrada por el golpe que le proporciono Deidara. Por lo que al final decidieron sentarse un momento en aquellas bancas de la plazoleta.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Deidara callera rendido en un ligero sueño, donde su cabeza termino recargada en el hombro de Itachi, el cual aprovecho para acariciar sus rubios cabellos. Se permitió aquel lujo, antes de retomar nuevamente su búsqueda y seguir con las presiones.

Un poco de descanso no le caía mal a nadie. Sobre todo, a ellos.

-. Te amo, Deidara.- dijo en voz baja mientras seguía con su tarea de perderse entre esas hebras doradas.

Y el aludido parecía que no estaba tan dormido, ya que en sus labios se dibujo una ligera sonrisa. Simplemente quería olvidarse de los problemas un rato, y seguir en la misma situación disfrutando de tan agradable sensación. Susurrando un "yo también, Itachi", con un ligero movimiento de labios.

.

S&N

.

_Volar mil cielos y otra vez, sentir la luz del sol sobre mi piel_

.

Saliendo con rapidez de aquella enorme mansión que se encontraba en el centro del infierno. Naruto siguió con prisa al azabache entre los pasillos de aquel lugar. La verdad es que nunca se imagino encontrarse en dicho sitio, antes se le crispaban los nervios de solo imaginárselo. Aunque tenía que admitir que no se parecía en nada esa películas de ciencia ficción o de terror que los humanos hacían. Pero tampoco era un paraíso. Por ejemplo, lo que funcionaba como cielo, no era ni azul ni blanco (como en donde él vivía), se mantenía de un tono rojizo como si nunca dejara de atardecer. Eso no le incomodaba, tampoco una que otra cosa rara en sus habitantes. Pero lo que si no soportaba, era esa pesadez en el aire que constantemente lo asfixiaba provocándole una ligera dificultad para respirar. No se lo había dicho a Sasuke, porque no quería preocuparlo, además de que pronto saldrían de ese lugar.

Por su parte, Sasuke si había notado aquel leve malestar en su ángel, esperaba que le reclamara o le dijera algo, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Y tomando eso en cuenta, en vez de preguntare se apresuro a llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, se le hizo raro que su padre no los fuera a detener. ¿Se había rendido? ¿Había aceptado su decisión?. Bueno, muy a pesar de cual fuera la respuesta, él no iba a dejar de lado lo que ya había decidido. Si su padre lo había aceptado se lo agradecería internamente, y si no, pues entonces él no podría hacer nada, ya era tiempo de seguir su propio camino sin depender de su padre.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a su destino, que no era otro lugar, que una gran plataforma de concreto alejada de la mansión. Ese era el mejor lugar dentro del infierno para invocar la Puerta. Se detuvo al observar que nadie los seguía, observo los escalones y tomo la mano del rubio para que lo siguiera. Una vez estando en el centro de aquella plataforma, volvió a mostrar su sharingan e invocar la puerta.

El pobre de Naruto abrió los ojos con asombro, era la primera vez que veía algo tan sorpréndete (ya que cuando Sasuke lo llevo, el estaba inconsciente). El moreno vio que su rubio se quedaba estático contemplando los esqueletos de la puerta, y se apresuro a llegar junto a él para darle las indicaciones.

-. Te recomiendo que saques tus alas.- fue lo único que dijo, mostrando como él ya había desplegado sus hermosas alas negras.

Naruto no dijo nada y sólo asintió. Cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y un segundo después, de su espalda salieron a relucir una magnificas alas de un inmaculado blanco.

Sasuke dio un último vistazo a su antiguo hogar, y después al rubio parado junto a él, y sinceramente no se arrepentía de nada.

De un salto se introdujo a la puerta, llevándose a Naruto consigo, ya no había marcha atrás.

_.o._

Cuando cruzaron el umbral y la eminente luz del sol le dio de lleno en sus azules ojos, se dio cuenta que ya estaban de regreso. Por un instante se sintió caer, pero recordó a sus amadas alas y las desplego con rapidez, ahora entendía el porqué de aquella sugerencia; no había un suelo en donde aterrizar. Observo cómo Sasuke hizo una serie de sellos, y un segundo después, el hermoso cielo azul había desaparecido al ser cubierto por gruesas nueves de lluvia. Todo eso para que la tormenta les diera el espacio de utilizar su alas y llegar más rápido a su nuevo destino.

Naruto a pesar de todo estuvo de acuerdo, le emocionaba llegar con mayor rapidez a _ese _lugar que quería mostrarle a Sasuke. El rubio se apresuro a localizar la esencia del lugar, cuando por fin dio con ella, el moreno se dedico a seguirlo. A él en verdad no le importaba mucho el lugar, si a Naruto le gustaba seguramente a él también (o eso esperaba). Por alguna razón (tomando en cuenta el gusto de las divinidades), el azabache se imaginaba que irían hasta Europa, tal vez a una de esas enormes catedrales de estilo neogótico o neoclásico, como _La Sagrada Familia _de Antoni Gaudí o a una inmensa basílica como _Santa Sofía_.

Para ellos no sería difícil llegar a hasta esos lejanos lugares, después de todo, sus alas eran bastante útiles en ocasiones como esas. Aunque para su sorpresa, aun después de ese largo recorrido volando varios kilómetros, no habían salido de Japón. No tardo mucho para que Naruto comenzara a disminuir la velocidad. Al parecer ya había llegado a su destino.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, dio un vistazo a su alrededor, enarcando una de sus finas cejas en el proceso.

La verdad no le veía nada de especial a ese dichoso lugar.

Según unos carteles que había podido distinguir en el camino, se encontraban en Tomamu, el corazón de la isla de Hokkaido.

-. ¿ En verdad es aquí, dobe?.-

Naruto ignoro el insulto y asintió con alegría.-. Desde aquí tendremos que caminar-ttebayo.-

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Sasuke pudo contemplar como unas enormes torres se levantaban a lo lejos, tenía que admitir que no se veían bien, parecía que las habían hecho en otro lugar y las habían plantado ahí sin ninguna consideración.

-. ¿Quieres que nos casemos en esas torres?.- pregunto un tanto escéptico ante el mal gusto de su rubio corazón, tenía que haberse imaginado algo así por parte del otro.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirándolo de mala manera.

-. Claro que no, teme... esas son parte del hotel, lo que yo te quiero mostrar esta dentro-ttebayo.-

El rubio se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar con paso rápido, se suponía que era el día de su boda y ya estaba enojado. Suspiro con frustración.

A pesar de todo, su mal humor no duro mucho. A él no le gustaba aquel hotel, solo la capilla que se encontraba en su interior. Pero quería hacer las cosas como las personas normales, después de todo, se iban a quedar a vivir en la tierra. Entraron al lobby del Alpha Resort (ese es el nombre del hotel), y le indico a Sasuke que lo esperara. Después de casi media hora de estar sentado, Naruto apareció frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

-. ¿Qué sucedió?.-

-. Está todo arreglado, por este día la capilla es nuestra-ttebayo.- dijo aumentando su sonrisa mientras jalaba de la mano a Sasuke para que lo siguiera con prisa.

Naruto había estado insistiéndole a la señorita que lo atendió que no quería ningún paquete de bodas, él solamente quería el recinto, por eso se había tardado en convencerla, después de todo ese era el trabajo de aquella joven. Aun así, se sintió aliviado cuando por fin lo dejo libre. Él ya había cumplido su parte que encontrar el lugar, ahora era el turno de Sasuke de buscar a esa "persona".

_.o._

Salieron del hotel, al estar afuera se dieron cuenta que ante sus ojos se extendía una gran área de pasto, y alrededor se encontraba una especie de bosque, y no solo eso, mas delante de podía contemplar un llamativo lago artificial. Caminaron con algo de lentitud hasta llegar al edificio que se mantenía un tanto retirado. A cada paso que se acercaban, Sasuke se había dado un golpe mentalmente al no creer las palabras de su ángel.

Llegaron a la entrada de la capilla, y ambos la observaron con detenimiento, simplemente había una palabra para describirla… _maravillosa_. Aquella obra era llamada la _Capilla sobre el Agua*_. No era la típica gran catedral europea ni una enorme iglesia de proporciones descomunales como castillos. No, era simplemente una _capilla_.

Envuelta en una estética carente de ornamento, con una amplia interacción entre la luz y la naturaleza de su entorno. Era como un microcosmos en el que combinaba de manera simple pero magistral conceptos sobre lo profano y lo sacro, lo artificial y lo natural, lo cerrado y lo expuesto, el vacío y el infinito…

Si, sencillamente era su lugar perfecto.

Cuando ingresaron, el interior los dejo aun mas sorprendidos. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple humano, diseñara una obra tan interesante?. El Uchiha tenía que admitir que era una de las mejores obras que había visto. El interior de la capilla se mantenía con una impecable sobriedad. Cinco filas de bancas de madera dispuestas en pares a cada lado de la sala, de un simplísimo diseño, acompañadas por dos sillas y unos floreros de forma cónica invertida dispuestos sobre un armazón de madera. En la pared frontal del templo (en la que generalmente se disponen imágenes divinas de determinado significado religioso) se representaba de una manera más viva y elocuente, la representación del Creador: la naturaleza misma. De esta forma se disponía de un escenario vivo, multicolor y siempre cambiante, que va desde las paletas sepias en otoño, los glaucos matices del invierno, las floridas manchas en primavera y los intensos verdes en verano. Por último, para darle un mayor énfasis al recinto, todas las bancas estaban orientadas hacia un lago artificial del que surgía una gran cruz de concreto.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa, y paso por completo al interior. Ambos caminaron hacia el frente, y se sentaron en la primera banca, que poseía la mejor vista del pacifico lago y la enorme cruz. El rubio mantenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tenía que admitir que tenía algo de frio, pero de inmediato sintió la calidez de la mano se Sasuke sobre la suya. Giro su rostro dejando de observar el anterior paisaje para concentrarse en su acompañante.

-. ¿Te gusta-ttebayo?.-

Sasuke, formo una ligera mueca de sonrisa y asintió en un leve movimiento. -. Me encanta, creo que es el lugar perfecto.-

El ángel también asintió ante lo dicho, a pesar de todo, se sentía realmente feliz de estar al lado del moreno, simplemente ya no podía separarse de él. Observo la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya, y le dio vuelta para entrelazar sus dedos color canela, con los pálidos del demonio.

Ahora, era cuestión de tiempo para esperar a la _persona_ que Sasuke había llamado para que los casara. Se suponía que los demonios se casaban en el infierno, bajo sus reglas, pero aquello iba a ser una excepción. Ya que si se casaban dentro del infierno (así como sus padres lo habían hecho), tendrían que quedarse a vivir ahí, y eso no era bueno para la salud de Naruto, así que al último la tierra volvía a ser su mejor opción.

Si, era rara una boda entre un demonio y un ángel, pero al final ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Se casarían en una iglesia (o en este caso, capilla) a petición del rubio, ya que después de todo no podía ignorar su naturaleza divina, mientras que los votos matrimoniales serian los que ellos utilizaban en el infierno por parte del moreno. Así ambos compartirían una cosa del otro, y estarían más unidos.

Paso una hora, Naruto bostezaba a cada rato, aun seguían sentados esperando al sujeto. Sasuke sabía que iría, pero como lo había llamado de improviso tardaría en llegar. Por su parte el rubio ya no aguanto y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del Uchiha, perdiéndose en un profundo sueño.

.

S&N

.

_Quiero oír tu voz..._

.

Para muchos, aquel día se les estaba pasando realmente despacio, para otros se les pasaba en un instante, y para él, sentía que le había tocado la segunda opción. Ya que a pesar de que habían pasado varias horas en aquella habitación, siendo prácticamente enjuiciado por una peligrosa pelirroja, sentía que el tiempo se le había ido de las manos sin sentir, o que simplemente el reloj se había descompuesto. Porque juraría que apenas cuando vio el aparato era temprano y cuando lo volvió a observar faltaba poco para atardecer.

Iruka, suspiro un tanto cansado.

Después de una larga platica, en donde dijo todo lo que sabía (que realmente no era mucho), a las tres personas recién llagadas. Les conto el porqué Tsunade los había mandado, del problema de Naruto por falta de recuerdos, y también que al final los había recuperado, aunque no les había durado mucho la tranquilidad por la aparición del demonio Uchiha. Ante la mención del moreno, Mikoto sintió un poco de culpa, ya que no quiera que sus hijos se conocieran en esas condiciones. Así después de un rato de hablar, trataban de ponerse de acuerdo para buscar a sus hijos.

El que se mantenía más calmado era Minato, ya que tanto Kushina como Mikoto, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo en busca de sus "pequeños", mientras a él le tocaba razonar las circunstancias. Escucho atento el relato del castaño, y esperaba encontrar una solución antes de que su querida esposa se desesperara más de lo que ya estaba.

Sin embargo, el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado al escuchar la voz de uno de los presentes.

-. Iruka-san, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?.- hablo de repente la morena, sentía que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, pero esa era la única solución rápida que pensó para dar con el paradero de Sasuke.

Por su parte, el de coleta asintió con comprensión.

-. ¿Sabe en donde puedo localizar a mi hijo, Itachi?.-

Iruka lo pensó un poco, la verdad es que él no sabía mucho referente hacia el otro moreno, pero recordó a Deidara y su semblante se tranquilizo. Estaba seguro que el rubio los ayudaría, además de que la cara consternada de la Uchiha lo ponía un tanto nervioso, sabía que ella tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con su hijo, después de todo no lo había visto en varios años.

-. Yo no estoy seguro, Deidara, tal vez lo sepa.-

Mikoto sintió un gran alivio al escuchar dichas palabras.-. Me alegra, pero ¿ por qué esta Deidara con mi hijo?.-

El castaño se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, el mismo no estaba muy seguro hasta donde abarcaba la relación que mantenían el rubio y el moreno, aunque después de ver como Deidara defendía a Itachi, era más que obvio que había mas que un gran cariño. Pero el no podía afirmar o negar nada, eso no era algo que le correspondida decirle a la morena. Volvió a suspirar, y mostro una ligera sonrisa.

-. Creo que se llevan muy bien.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Mikoto sabía que tras esas palabras había más, pero decidió esperar para saberlo, después de todo Deidara era un buen muchacho, y sabía que se había ganado el corazón de su frio hijo. Ya no dijo nada, e Iruka aprovecho para seguir hablando.

-. Estoy seguro que no tardara en llegar o en comunicarse conmigo, si quiere, le puedo preguntar en ese instante.-

La morena, asintió contenta, a pesar de todo también quería ver a su hijo Itachi.-. Un último favor… no le diga a Deidara que yo estoy aquí, quiero darle una sorpresa a mi hijo.-

-. Claro, Mikoto-san.-

Después de esa pequeña conversación, se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Pasó una hora mientras hablaban de cosas triviales para pasar el tiempo. Cuando el Umino por fin recibió una llamada del rubio, éste le dijo que no habían tenido suerte, y que habían decidido quedarse en el departamento de Itachi, ya que les quedaba más cerca del lugar en donde estaban. Iruka le dijo que no se preocupara, y aprovecho para pedirle la dirección del departamento por alguna emergencia (se sintió un poco mal al mentirle y la cara de suplica de Mikoto no ayudaba).

Una vez con aquella dirección en mano, se la entrego a la morena.

-. Tengo que ir.- dijo dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos que se mantenían sentados en el comedor tomando un poco de té.

-. ¿Tu sola?.- pregunto algo preocupada la pelirroja, no quería que le pasara algo malo a su amiga.

Pero la Uchiha asintió con firmeza, ya lo había decidido.

Anta la actitud tan decidida de la morena, el Namikaze y la Uzumaki, accedieron un tanto reticentes. Confiaban en ella, sobre todo porque era algo que estaba esperando desde hace muchos años. Y ellos no eran nadie para impedírselo.

-. Suerte.- le dijo la pelirroja regalándole una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, la cual la morena devolvió con gusto.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que saliera de aquel departamento dejando a los otros tres.

-. ¿Y ahora que hacemos-ttebane?.- pregunto algo cansada la bermeja mientras se estiraba en su silla.

Iruka observo que ya se le había pasado tantito el coraje, por lo que se armo de valor para volverle a hablar.-. Sé que no están muy contentos conmigo.- se dirigió a los dos, pero su mirada iba hacia la pelirroja.-. Pero yo creo que Naruto está bien…yo no conozco mucho a Sasuke-kun, pero no creo que le haga daño.-

Kushina, se volvió a su anterior posición y observo por un momento al castaño, para después dirigir su mirada a un punto cualquiera de la cocina.

-. Yo tampoco creo que le haga daño.- hablo de repente la pelirroja sorprendiendo a los dos hombres por dicha respuesta, pero ella siguió hablando.-. Yo sé que el hijo de Mikoto no se atrevería a lastimarlo….lo que me preocupa es el corazón de mi bebé.- eso ultimo lo dijo casi en voz baja.

Minato respiro profundo, sabía que su esposa amaba mucho a su hijo y no quería verlos sufrir, pero también tenia que entender que no podía tomar su corazón y meterlo en una caja de oro para que nadie le hiciera daño. Muy a su pesar era algo que Naruto tenía que experimentar para que creciera y fuera alguien feliz.

-. Kushina, a mí también me preocupa mucho nuestro hijo, pero tienes que entender que ya no es un niño, él también tiene derecho a ser feliz.- hablo con voz conciliadora, acercando su silla a la de su esposa.

-. Lo sé, pero ¿por qué tenía que fijarse en un demonio-ttebane?.-

Después de todo ya lo había aceptado, en todo momento la pregunta que le había hecho Mikoto no dejaba de rondarle por su mente. Y aunque no quisiera, había llegado a la conclusión de que su hijo se había _enamorado_ del azabache, sólo que aun no quería aceptarlo por completo…

-. No quiero que lastimen su corazón.- volvió a repetir algo preocupada.

El Namikaze se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Sabía que era algo que su querida esposa necesitaba y que él con gustoso la apoyaría. Tenía en cuenta el gran cariño y lo mucho que lo cuidaba. Pero su hijo ya podía tomar decisiones por sí mismo, y era el deber de ellos respetar lo que él quería, sobre todo si era para su felicidad.-. Vamos cariño, se que podemos solucionarlo.-

Acaricio sus rojos cabellos con una mano, mientras ella se aferraba más a él. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, por eso amaba tanto a su esposo.

Esperarían a que llegara Mikoto y entonces verían la manera de tomar un buen acuerdo.

Por ahora, quería seguir entre los cálidos brazos de Minato. En ellos tomaba más fuerza y despejaba su mente.

.

S&N

.

_Te miro y puedo ver mil flores, mil sueños junto a ti_

.

Naruto sintió unos ligeros golpecitos en su pecho, entreabrió uno de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke el culpable de interrumpir su agradable sueño. Iba a reclamar, pero el moreno le indico con uno de sus dedos al hombre que se mantenía parado frente a ellos. De inmediato el rubio se despabilo por completo y observo con detalle al recién llegado.

Al parecer, ya era hora de continuar.

Posó sus azules orbes al exterior y se dio cuenta que ya comenzaba atardecer.

Se levanto de su lugar al percatarse que Sasuke lo había hecho, y con paso firme se coloco junto a él, enfrente al otro señor. Ya que estaba más despierto, se dio cuenta que el aspecto del hombre era tan normal como cualquier persona. Bueno, ya parecía bastante viejo, pero aun así parecía una persona agradable.

-. Gracias por venir, Sarutobi-san.-

-. No tienes que agradecerlo muchacho, sabes que tú y tu hermano son como mis ahijados, y si en verdad esto es lo que quieres, yo te ayudare.-

Sasuke dio una ligera reverencia, en verdad le agradecía a ese anciano su ayuda. Sobre todo porque aquel hombre tenía el suficiente poder para realizar su enlace. Él era el que realizaba las uniones en el infierno, así que aun estando en la tierra, su palabra valía de igual manera.

Sarutobi observo la determinación de Sasuke en sus orbes carbón, jamás se imagino que ese muchacho llegaría a madurar tanto, así que no dudo en ayudarlo, sobre todo porque hace tiempo se lo había prometido a Mikoto. Mostro una sonrisa sincera al tener a ese par de jóvenes frente a él, en verdad les deseaba lo mejor.

El rubio le regreso el gesto, mientras Sasuke apenas saco una mueca (eso ya era bastante para él).

Sandaime (como era conocido por todos en el inframundo), saco de la nada lo que utilizaría, coloco una botella en la mesita, al igual que una copa, una pequeña cajita negra, un libro y un par de velas. Tomo el último objeto y le entrego una a cada uno. Siguiendo, tomo el libro, paso unas cuantas páginas y comenzó a leerlo. El dialecto que utilizaba era bastante extraño para el rubio, después utilizo uno diferente y otro aun más raro. Pasaron unos minutos, y por fin el hombre hablo en uno que si entendió.

En ese momento, se dieron cuenta que tal vez no estaban vestidos de la manera más elegante, tampoco la capilla estaba decorada cubiertas de flores blancas, ni tampoco las bancas estaban ocupadas por muchas personas. No, solo estaban los dos, y para ellos era más que suficiente. Quizá, el hecho de que ninguno de los dos hubiera pensado que algún día se casaría era el motivo por el que no se les hacía falta ninguna de las cosas anteriores (bueno en el caso de Naruto, si le hubiese gustado que estuvieran al menos sus padres), ellos se sentían completos.

El anciano siguió hablando y ellos escuchando. Pasaron unas páginas más de aquel libro, y se dirigió primero a Sasuke.

-. Sasuke-kun, por favor.- dijo extendiéndole un poco de fuego para encender su vela, Naruto no tenía ni idea de que iba eso, pero si eran las costumbres del Uchiha, él las seguiría con gusto al pie de la letra. Se mantendría atento a cada movimiento que el demonio realizara. Después de todo, se sentía realmente emocionado.

Sasuke, asintió a las palabras del viejo Sandaime y se giro para quedar frente a frente con Naruto. Rio de medio lado al contemplar la cara de ingenuidad y nerviosismo de su ángel. Ese dobe siempre lo sorprendía con sus reacciones fuera de lugar. Tomo un poco de aire y comenzó con sus votos.

_-. Con esta vela, yo iluminare tu camino en la oscuridad._- encendió la vela del rubio con la que el sostenía en su mano izquierda. Después de eso, tomo ambas velas y las dejo sobre la mesa, para dar paso a lo demás.

_-. Con esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos.- _hablo con voz serena, alzando su mano derecha frente a Naruto, el cual no supo cómo reaccionar ante tan repentino gesto, al final no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran con ligero color granate. Sin esperar más, el moreno prosiguió_._-. _Tú copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino._- tomo la copa que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita y la levanto también frente a los ojos del rubio.

-. Es tu turno, Naruto-kun.-hablo Sarutobi, una vez que el moreno termino.

El rubio asintió un tanto nervioso, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien, pero como lo había pensado antes, imitaría las acciones del moreno y lo diría de corazón.

-. _Con esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos_.- pronuncio al igual que Sasuke, quien asintió por lo bien que lo había hecho, eso le dio más confianza y continuo.- _Tú copa nunca estará vacía, porque yo seré tu vino_.- se dio cuenta que ya no había más copas, por lo que era lógico que el tomaría la botella, así que no lo pensó dos veces y lleno la copa del Uchiha con aquel liquido carmesí. El cual lo tomo de un solo sorbo.

Ambos voltearon hacia Sarutobi y él asintió para que prosiguieran.

Sasuke saco un nuevo anillo de la pequeña cajita que se encontraba junto a los demás artilugios (en verdad el rubio no sabía de dónde había conseguido el mayor todo eso, pero sinceramente le había gustado). Salió se sus pensamientos al sentir como el moreno tomaba su mano y la levantaba para colocarle aquel anillo. -._Y con este anillo, te pido que sea mío.-_dijo por último, mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

El Namikaze hizo lo mismo, tomo el otro anillo que aun reposaba dentro de la caja, y comenzó a hablar.- _Y con este anillo, te pido que seas mío_.- término poniéndose más rojo que la vez anterior, tomo la pálida mano de Sasuke y le coloco aquella argolla. (N/A: para los que no sepan, estos votos son los del Cadáver de la Novia, no pude resistirme a ponerlos XD).

Sarutobi volvió a leer el libro en un idioma extraño que Naruto no entendió, y después por fin lo cerró.

-. Que el amor que se tienen, perdure para la eternidad.- dijo por último, dándoles una sonrisa de felicitaciones.

Naruto llevo su mirada al anillo que ahora descansaba en su dedo, después la desvió al de Sasuke, sonriendo con más ganas. El azabache, ya no pudo resistirse y se acerco a besar a su esposo. Quien le devolvió aquel beso como si fuera el ultimo.

Si, ahora nadie los podría separar.

.

S&N

.

_La luna brilla cuando estás aquí_

.

Gaara y Sasori se encontraron en la entrada del edificio, y por el semblante que mostraba cada uno, les indicaba que ninguno de los dos había encontrado nada sobre su rubio amigo. Y para su mala suerte, tenían que entrar al departamento para poder explicarles la situación a Minato y Kushina. No tomaban en cuenta a la otra persona, porque no la conocían mucho, sólo que era amiga de la pelirroja y nada más, así que para ellos, la morena no tenía importancia.

Dieron otros paso sin ganas y se dieron cuenta que ya era algo tarde, no tenían mucho tiempo de que cada uno se había despedido de su respectivo moreno. Claro, cada uno a su modo, ya que mientras Gaara le había dado un beso de despedida a Sai, Sasori no se tentó el corazón para lanzarle un puñetazo al bipolar demonio cuando trato de hacer lo mismo que el albino.

Sintió un poco de pena, pero se lo merecía.

Cuando terminaron de buscar, cada uno se retiro a descansar, pero a ellos les tocaba la peor parte al tener que enfrentarse a la ira de unos padres bastantes sobreprotectores.

-. Creo que no nos queda de otra.- hablo serio el pelirrojo menor al estar parado frente a la puerta.

-. Sí, pero la culpa la tiene el hermano de ese demonio.- Sasori hablo con algo enojo, aun no le terminaba de gustar la relación que Deidara tenía con el Uchiha, anquen por lo que vio en la tarde (cuando se los toparon, Itachi iba tomado de la mano del rubio, y a éste parcia no disgustarle), tendría que empezar a resignarse.

Gaara por su parte, siguió igual de serio.

-. No creo que sea hora de buscar culpable, aunque no niego que me encantaría darle un buen golpe a ese tipo.- volvió a decir encogiéndose de hombros, en verdad que esa idea no sonaba tan mal.

Guardaron otro rato de silencio y se dispusieron a tocar, ya decir cualquier cosa estaba de más.

.

S&N

.

_Quiero ver luz un cielo azul, donde estás tú_

.

Itachi llego al departamento junto con Deidara, al final habían decidido que lo mejor era quedarse en su vivienda para que al otro día comenzaran a buscar temprano (y despertar en la misma cama del rubio era la mejor parte). Su ángel ya se había comunicado con Iruka, así que ya no había problema. Pasaron a comprar algo de provisiones para cenar. Subieron en el elevador a su piso, saco la llave para abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo al observar como al final del pasillo se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos de un negro intenso. No le podía ver el rostro, porque mantenía su cabeza gacha cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo. Sin entender muy bien, sintió un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo, era como si le recordara a alguien.

-. ¿Estás bien, Itachi?.- pregunto algo preocupado el rubio al notar la reacción del moreno.

El mayor dejo de observar a la desconocida y observo los ojos azules de su ángel.

-. Si, no es nada.-

Deidara, asintió no muy convencido. E Itachi abrió por fin la puerta.

Ambos entraban dispuestos a entrar, cuando la voz de la morena hizo que el moreno se quedara estático en su lugar.

-. ¡Itachi!.- prácticamente grito aquella mujer.

Mikoto, se había mantenido alejada, observo como su hijo llegaba, y sin querer había retrocedido un par de pasos. Cuando sintió su oscura mirada sobre su persona, un calorcito de apodero de su cuerpo. Pero en el instante en que iba a desaparecer detrás de esa puerta, tomo todo el valor que tenía para llamarlo, tenía tantas ganas de pronunciar su nombre, que había salido en un grito.

Para el moreno aquella voz sonaba tan familiar, pero a la vez tan lejana, que simplemente no podía describirlo.

La mujer se coloco frente a él, parecía que temblaba ligeramente y no había alzado su rostro, seguía escondido bajo sus negros cabellos. El Uchiha estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar que se le ofrecía. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque la morena levanto la vista y clavo sus negros iris sobre los de él. En aquellos ojos negros se reflejaron la sorpresa, emoción, tristeza, y tantas cosas que Itachi no pudo descifrar porque estaba igual de pasmado que la mujer.

-. Itachi.- volvió a decir la morena con la voz entrecortada.

Deidara, decidió mantenerse al margen, después de todo, conocía a esa mujer y la relación con el moreno. Sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

Sin embargo, para Itachi todo parecía bastante bizarro.

-. Oka-san.- pronuncio en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la mujer.

Ella asintió con una ligera sonrisa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y no puedo contenerse más. Acorto la poca distancia que la separaba del azabache abrazarlo con fuerza. Itachi no evito el contacto, se había quedado estático, ni siquiera le correspondía el abrazo, sólo se dejo hacer.

Escucho los leves sollozos que provenían de su madre, era más baja que él, por lo que su rostro se mantenía sobre su pecho. En ese momento, al volver a sentir su esencia, su calor…se dio cuenta que después de tanto tiempo, no había olvidado tan agradable sensación.

Levanto sus brazos y le correspondió el abrazo.

El rubio, que era el único espectador de aquel encuentro, no pudo evitar sonreír por ambos.

.

S&N

.

_Volar mil sueños y otra vez, sentir la luz del sol sobre mi piel_

_**.**_

El día por fin había terminado, dándole paso a la noche. Estaban tan cansados, que al final decidieron quedarse en el mismo hotel (a pesar de que no fuera de su agrado). Ahí sería en donde por primera vez disfrutarían "su primera noche como recién casados", o lo que era lo mismo, de su tan ansiada _luna de miel_. Tal vez era un poco cursi, pero en realidad estaban tan felices que les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran los demás.

Reservaron una de las mejores habitaciones, Naruto quería una más sencilla, pero Sasuke pidió una suite. Ahora ambos, se encontraban recostados en aquella enorme cama. O específicamente, Naruto se encontraba recostado mientras Sasuke se mantenía sobre él.

-. No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado esto.- dijo el moreno, mientras besaba levemente sus labios.

Naruto por su parte, rio ligeramente.-. Hablando así, pareces un pervertido-ttebayo.-

-. Pero es la verdad.- dijo acercándolo a él.- desde la primera vez que te vi, llamaste mi atención.-

Bajo nuevamente su rostro hasta volver a capturar sus labios. Después entrelazo sus manos y la llevo junto a sus labios para besarla. Un acto bastante cursi que no iba con su personalidad, pero por su ángel, podría hacer eso y muchas cosas más.

Se dedico a besar sus labios, pero no se conformo con ello, se tomo el tiempo de sentir su aroma, yéndose después directo a su cuello. Pasando de vez en cuando a saborear el lóbulo de su oreja. Viajando de un lugar a otro, esparciendo ligeras marcas rojizas en su piel canela. Sus manos lo acariciaban, con ansias. Aquella piel lo incitaban a dejar de lado la vergüenza o pudor, dedicándose al placer.

Como se lo había dicho antes, había estado esperando por ello desde que lo había visto. Por lo que sus instintos ya no le permitirían darse el lujo de detenerse en ese punto. Siguió besando la piel del cuello de Naruto, empezó a desabrochar su camisa (prendas estorbosas que lo limitaban para deleitarse con aquella piel que tanto deseaba). Por su parte, Naruto hacia lo mismo, esa nueva sensación de estar de esa manera con su _esposo_, era bastante placentera (también algo extraña, pero al igual de excitante).

Una vez que las prendas de ambos estuvieron abiertas. El moreno se dispuso a besar de manera incitante el pecho descubierto del blondo. Mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando, mientras sus manos se habían dado al atarea de acariciar sobre la ropa aquella erección que empezaba a despertar en su compañero.

-. Ahh, teme.-

Naruto, sintió que el calor se le subía mas al ser consciente de aquel gemido que sin querer había soltado. Los cuales, al contrario de él, para Sasuke no hacían más que motivarlo a continuar.

Se dispuso a retomar su anterior tarea de besar su boca, un beso demasiado demandante, quería probar y deleitarse con cada rincón de la boca de su adorado ángel. Aprovechando la buena disponibilidad del rubio, tratando se acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas. Sin dejar, de delinear su piel, tocando con suavidad cada rincón de ese majestuoso cuerpo, sin perder detalle. Recorrió cada pequeña parte, memorizando cada rincón en su mente.

El aire cada vez se volvía mas caliente, y sin darse cuenta o ser consciente de ello, ambos ya se encontraban desnudos, sin ninguna estorbosa prensa de los detuviera de seguir degustando cada parte del cuerpo contrario. Las hábiles manos que habían capturado su miembro lo habían dejado mudo, tanto placer era una buena medicina para poder dejarlo callado. Hasta que ya no pudo más, y arqueando un poco su espalda, llego al fin.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado llagándose uno de sus dedos a su boca, degustando la caliente esencia del rubio, cosa que enrojeció de sobremanera a Naruto. Quien trato de reclamar, pero fue detenido, cuando el moreno coloco uno de sus dedos sobre su boca.

-. Es mi turno.- dijo con su voz ronca, mostrando el color carmesí del sharingan en sus ojos que anteriormente se mostraban de un intenso negro.

Aquella mirada cargada de deseo, hizo que a Naruto le corriera un escalofrió en su columna. Y esa sonrisa en sus labios, le dio pauta para saber lo que seguía. Terminando de comprobarlo, cuando sintió una opresión en su parte baja, por parte de uno de los dedos de Sasuke. Pasaron unos minutos y le siguió otro y otro. Cuando el Uchiha percibió que estaba bien, remplazo sus dedos por el grosor de su miembro. El pobre blondo abrió sus ojos azules, algo sorprendido (y aunque no lo admitirá abiertamente, algo asustado). Pero su reacción no paso desapercibida por el otro, quien se acerco a su rostro y lo volvió a besar, susurrándole un.- _confía en mi_.-, que habían ayudado mucho a relajarlo.

El Namikaze asintió, permitiendo que el demonio entrara de lleno para causarle menos dolor.

Naruto trago algo de saliva, al darse cuenta que a pesar de los esfuerzos del otro, aquel dolor punzante se había aferrado a él. Pero el moreno se fue introduciendo más y más, hasta llegar a un punto en que aquel dolor se había quedado atrás para darle paso a las nuevas sensaciones de indescriptible placer. El azabache sentía como aquel rubio se retorcía debajo de él, aquellos músculos contrayéndose con los propios, era una oleada de varias sensaciones, las cuales era de lo más satisfactorias. Sus sonoros gemidos eran ahora lo que inundaba aquella habitación, gemidos que a él le provocaban más pasión.

A cada estocada, Naruto se aferraba más a su espalda.

No paso mucho para que en las próximas embestidas (más certeras que las anteriores) el moreno se viniera derramando toda su caliente esencia dentro del rubio.

-. Ahora eres solo mío.- dijo con media sonrisa, pero siguió hablando. -. No te arrepentirás de quedarte aquí conmigo en la tierra.-

Naruto, se recostó a su lado.-. No esta nada mal-ttebayo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa. El Uchiha enarco una ceja para contestarle, pero el rubio volvió a hablar.- Te amo.- termino por decir, callando cualquier reclamo del otro.

-. Y yo a ti, Naruto.-

El Namikaze volvió a sonreír.- Lo sé-ttebayo.-

Sasuke, le dio la razón en silencio, para después acercarse más a él y abrazarlo.

.

S&N

.

_Quiero oír tu voz…_

.

Cuando sintió que la poca luz le pegaba en la cara, decidió observar el reloj de la habitación, se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 7 de la mañana. Bostezo con fuerza, trato de incorporarse en su lugar, pero su cuerpo le fallo regalándole una fuerte punzada en la parte baja. Lanzo un leve gruñido y observo como su acompañante dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sasuke se veía tan diferente, su rostro serio desaparecía para darle paso a uno tan tranquilo e inocente (el cual nunca mostraría estando despierto). No se quedo con las ganas de quedarse otro en la misma posición, solamente mirándolo dormir.

Después de un rato, se levanto de aquella gran cama, colocándose algo de su ropa. Se acerco al ventanal para correr las cortinas y abrió las ventanas para que entrara un poco de aire. Salió al balcón y de inmediato el aire frio de la mañana le pego de lleno sobre su rostro. Dio un suspiro profundo, recargándose en el barandal contemplando el verde paisaje del enorme lugar.

Sasuke sintió como por su piel recorría una brisa suave, abrió lentamente sus negro ojos y se dio cuenta que a su lado ya no había nadie. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación (como lo había hecho la primera vez que pensó que estuvo con Naruto). Se incorporo de un salto de la cama para salir al pasillo, pero otra ráfaga de viento de índico que una persona se encontraba en el exterior. En el momento que observo aquellos cabellos rubios, supo que no había sido parte de su imaginación, sino su agradable realidad.

Se coloco rápido su pantalón y fue hacia afuera.

-. ¿Qué haces, dobe?.- pregunto como si nada, recargándose en el barandal junto a él.

El rubio siguió observando el paisaje, no le sorprendió la presencia del azabache a su lado.-. Pensaba en que estarán haciendo los demás.-

Ante eso, Sasuke sabía que su ángel, aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, seguía algo preocupado por sus amigos y todos los demás. Y a pesar de todo, él también pensaba en su aniki.

-. ¿Te preocupan mucho?, ¿quieres regresar?.-

Naruto parpadeó por unos instantes, pero asintió, no se lo había dicho, pero desde que habían llegado sentía la ligera presencia de sus padres, por eso quería regresar para estar seguro.- Se que no es el mejor momento, pero hay algo que necesito comprobar-ttebayo.-

-. ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?.-

Si hubiera escuchado esa pregunta unos días atrás, le diría que no era algo que le importara, pero ahora era completamente diferente, así que el moreno también tenía derecho a saberlo.-. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que mis padres están aquí en la tierra.- dijo no muy convencido.

Esta vez fue Sasuke que se quedo sin palabras por un momento, paso un segundo para que saliera de su mutismo.

-. No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie nos separe, además ya estamos casados, dobe.- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras observaba su anillo.

Naruto rio un poco.-. No creo que eso sea un impedimento para mi madre-ttebayo.- volvió a reír al imaginarse a su madre saltando sobre Sasuke para darle un buen golpe, aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan gracioso si tomaba en cuenta que el golpeado era su esposo.

Se quedaron un momento más en silencio. Uno agradable, Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-. Veras que todo saldrá bien.- hablo con seguridad el moreno, mientras el rubio asentía ante sus palabras.

Ya lo habían decidido, tenían que regresar.

.

S&N

.

_Quiero volar por los cielos y hacerte feliz_

.

Tobi caminaba alegremente por la calle, estaba feliz de volver a encontrarse con aquel serio pelirrojo. Habían quedado de acuerdo para que ese día también salieran a buscar a su amigo rubio llamado Naruto. Y a él no le interesaba mucho Sasuke (después de todo estaba bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo), pero si con eso podía estar cerca de Sasori, valía la ponerse en el papel de "niñera preocupada".

.

S&N

.

_Quiero tenerte en mis sueños y estar junto a ti__  
_.

Con algo de prisa, caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el departamento. Kushina se había levantado muy temprano para comenzar la búsqueda de su querido querubín. Había decidido que no se quedaría un día más sin comenzar a buscarlo. La noche anterior cuando llego Mikoto, sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Sobre todo por la sonrisa que se posaba en su rostro. La morena le había contado cómo fue su encuentro con su hijo mayor, le conto como después de abrazarlo, habían entrado a su departamento en donde cenaron junto con Deidara. Pasaron un rato platicando, y le pido perdón una infinidad de veces, Itachi por su parte, le dijo que no iba perdonarla, porque no había nada que perdonar. Él comprendía, y le alegraba que después de tanto tiempo se encontrara bien. Había pasado una velada muy agradable, sobre todo al final cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de Deidara, y que el haría todo lo posible para estar a su lado. A pesar de todo, ella sonrió y les deseo lo mejor, sabía que su hijo era tan fuerte y decidido, que él si lograría lo que ella no pudo. Al final, había regresado para que la pelirroja no se preocupara.

Así fue como supo que tampoco su hijo sabía nada de Sasuke, por lo que al final, acordaron buscarlos por su propia cuenta. Ya que ni Gaara ni Sasori, tampoco habían tenido resultados favorables.

Kushina decidió que antes de que los demás se levantaran, prepararía un gran desayuno para todos los que estaban en el departamento. Eran bastantes personas, y necesitaban estar al cien por ciento para que buscaran por todo el día si era necesario.

Mikoto, también se había levantado para ayudarla, estaba más tranquila, pero aun necesitaba encontrar a su otro hijo. No quería que les pasara nada malo ni a él, ni al rubio. Rio de manera sincera al ver como su amiga pelirroja se había tranquilizado un poco, concentrándose en su nueva tarea de cocinar, al parecer había hablado con Minato y la había tranquilizado. Ella no dudaba que ese par era tal para cual.

.

S&N

.

_Quiero sentir que mis días ya no tienen fin_

.

Naruto sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba por un segundo al sentir las presencias que se encontraban dentro del departamento. No les había tomado tiempo en llegar, y cada momento que se acercaban, más se convencía de que sus padres estaban ahí. Lo que no se esperaba era la otra presencia.

¿Qué hacia su tía Mikoto ahí?.

Parado frente a la puerta, a punto de tocar la madera detuvo su mano.

Sasuke simplemente no entendía nada.

-. Te dije que todo estará bien, dobe.- fue lo que dijo y toco el mismo la puerta.

Naruto abrió los ojos por tal acción. Pero ya no pudo despegar los pies del piso para dar media vuelta.

Si, Sasuke supiera el porqué se detuvo, seguramente tampoco hubiera tocado.

Pero ahora, esperaba que en verdad las palabras del moreno se hicieran realidad.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo veinte, parte1 n.n**_

_**Bueno, la verdad es que me quedo bastante largo que al final decidí en dividirlo en dos, la otra parte ya está casi terminada, pero cuando me di cuenta que ya eran varias hojas y aun me falta escribir más, preferí cortarlo para que no fuera tan pesado n.n**_

_**Asi, que espero que aun así les haya gustado n.n, sobre todo porque ya está casi terminado. Además, estoy tan contenta, porque el mes pasado cumplió un año!, me hubiese gustado subirlo en la fecha, pero sinceramente no me dio tiempo, aunque aun así no saben cómo me acorde de lo emocionada que estaba cuando lo comencé, porque sería mi primer fic con más de dos capítulos, pero lo que más me motivo fue cuando complete a los 10 reviews, ya se, para muchas serán pocos, dirán "10 reviews? Ha!, yo junto mas"…pues sí, pero para mí, que era nueva y que en verdad nunca pensé que alguien se pasaría por aquí y le gustara, me hizo muy feliz n.n, y ahora sin esperarlo ya casi llega a los 300!**_

_**¡Y todo por ustedes!**_

_**Por eso muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un comentario en el capitulo anterior, y los que siguen esta historia a pesar de que me tardeo una eternidad XD, muchas gracias a: **__Fallon Kristerson, ikaros-san, xxNaruNya-8059X3, NATH, Miss-leisy, princserekou, Brye, Hoahs,____ani-chan, saku-aya, Yuki-2310, gatiuchiha-kun, Yumeka, Kaii-chn, Sado-Henng, gabychaan, ShinigamiXD, Katari-chan, SteffyFujoshi, YO, NelIra, hiromihyuga24 y nayri__**. **_

_**Por cierto, la **__Capilla sobre el Agua __**si existe, es una obra de Tadao Ando.**_

_**Ahora, si creo que por ahora es todo n.n**_

_**Nos vemos, pero por ultimo…**_

_**Que tal por último un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	21. Chapter 20 II

**Capítulo XX **

**Parte II**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro, Kushina se encontraba pendiente del jugo de naranja que estaba preparando. A su lado, Mikoto revolvía en el sartén algunos huevos para completar el desayuno de todos los demás. Ambas mujeres se mantenían calladas, pero con un agradable ambiente que se podía respirar en el aire. Aunque su agradable mañana fue interrumpida por el sonido de un golpe en la puerta.

Kushina volteo a ver a Mikoto, ésta sólo le negó con la cabeza comprendiendo que no sabía de quien se trataba. A la bermeja se le hizo algo raro ya que no esperaban a nadie, ni siquiera al hijo mayor de su amiga (quien les había dicho que llegarían después de desayunar). Sin tomarle más importancia, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver quien tocaba.

-. Yo voy.- dijo pasando a un lado de la morena.

La cual, asintió ligeramente mientras volvía a posar sus ojos sobre lo que preparaba.

…o…

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta. Naruto se mantenía algo nervioso al ser consciente del hecho de que sus padres estaban en ese lugar. Y no sólo eso, sino que su tía Mikoto también se encontraba con ellos. Ante tal idea, no pudo evitar observar al moreno de reojo, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su actual situación, ya que se mantenía tan sereno como siempre.

Fue entonces, que sus azules ojos dejaron de estar sobre él para posarlos sobre el anillo que relucía en una de sus manos. Al contemplarlo, sintió que no era momento de ponerse nervioso, al contrario, tenía que estar al lado de Sasuke para lo que tenían que enfrentar. Ambos juntos.

Sin más, dejo a un lado sus dudas y alzo la mano para tomar la de su ahora, _esposo_.

Sasuke se sorprendió por el repentino acto, pero aun así, rio de medio lado al observar el rostro algo colorado de su rubio. Apretó un poco más aquel agarre en el mismo momento en que alguien abría la puerta.

Ante dicho acto, los azules ojos de Naruto se despegaron de Sasuke, sólo para encontrarse con un par de iris verdes que lo observaban algo sorprendidos.

Kushina, frente a ellos, se mantenía perpleja. Cómo si de repente le hubieran arrogado un balde de agua helada, ya que su cuerpo tiritaba un poco, y sus ojos habían dejado de mirarlos para esconderlos detrás de su rojo flequillo.

-. ¿Mamá?.- fue lo único que puedo preguntar el rubio con algo de escepticismo. Ya que Sasuke se mantenía al margen.

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo, Kushina por fin pudo reaccionar.

Muy al contrario de lo que esperaban (que se soltara a llorar a mares o algo por el estilo), Naruto trago grueso, al observar como el cabello de su madre comenzaba a ondularse y levantarse, formando algo así como las colas del dios zorro (ella había sido la guardiana de Kyuubi, antes que él). El blondo sabía que cuando reaccionaba así, era porque estaba realmente molesta.

Por instinto (y por temor a que le hiciera algo a Sasuke), retrocedió un paso. Pero el Uchiha pareció no comprender la gravedad del asunto, ya que se soltó de su mano y fue hacerle frente. Al parecer su orgullo de Uchiha no lo dejaba retroceder así de fácil.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría. Para él, ese era el momento adecuado de arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo, la Uzumaki parecía no tener la misma opinión, ya que en el instante en que el moreno estuvo a su alcance, entrecerró sus ojos con molestia.

-. ¿Podemos hablar?.- pregunto el azabache de manera serena, con su típico semblante serio.

Kushina soltó una ligera risita. ¿Hablar?, claro que tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero necesitaba realizar "algo" antes de continuar. _Algo_ que había tenido en su cabeza desde el momento en que supo todo lo que a su querido hijo le pasaba.

Y antes de que reaccionaran, la bermeja no se contuvo en soltarle un certero puñetazo en el pálido rostro de Sasuke.

Para el Uchiha fue un ligero deja'vu, al recordar como Naruto también le había metido un golpe el primer día que se conocieron, aunque tenia que admitir que la pelirroja tenía bastante fuerza. Ya que casi lo dejaba en el piso, sino fuera por Naruto que lo sostuvo antes de caer.

-. ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso-ttebayo?.- grito al rubio algo descolocado, mientras ayudaba al moreno a ponerse en pie.

Al ver lo que había hecho (y sintiéndose más relajada al soltar un poco de tensión), sus cabellos volvieron a su lugar, respiro con normalidad y su rostro formo un gesto tranquilo.

-. Se lo merecía por hacer que me preocupara de esa manera, cariño.- dijo excusándose con voz tierna mientras observaba a su hijo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, nunca terminaría de comprender a su progenitora, pero aun así se sintió aliviado al comprender que al menos, los escucharía, eso ya era un gran avance. Y estaba seguro que su padre tenía mucho que ver con eso.

-. Ahora sí, pueden pasar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- el tono que utilizo Kushina se había suavizado ligeramente, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

Si, después de desquitarse, definitivamente se sentía mejor.

La pelirroja se hizo un lado dejando espacio para que ambos entraran. Ellos no dijeron nada más y se apresuraron a ir, ya que no querían volver a enojarla. Kushina arrugo ligeramente su entrecejo al ver como su pequeño abrazaba a Sasuke para ayudarlo a caminar. Como buena madre sobreprotectora, aun no terminaba de convencerle aquel muchacho. Bien, tenía que admitir que su hijo tenía buen gusto, ya que el moreno no era nada feo. ¡Está bien!, era muy guapo y destilaba elegancia innata como su amiga Mikoto, sin duda se trataba de su hijo…

Abrió ampliamente sus verdes ojos al recordar a su amiga. Sin embargo, cuando dirigió su mirada al interior de la habitación era demasiado tarde. Frente a ellos tres, se encontraba la Uchiha, quien seguramente había salido al escuchar todo el alboroto que había provocado.

Tanto la pelirroja como Naruto estaban sorprendidos de ver a la morena parada en medio de la sala, pero definitivamente el más sorprendido, era Sasuke. Ya que en el momento en que sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre ella, sus pasos se quedaron pegados al piso por un momento.

Un minuto después, el Uchiha avanzo uno poco más sin la ayuda de su ángel. Quería acercase mas a ella para saber si se trataba de alguna broma o algo así, ya que aquella hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra, no era otra, más que su… _madre._

-. Hola, Sasuke.- hablo Mikoto casi en un susurro adornado con una triste sonrisa.

Naruto quiso ir junto a él, pero el brazo de su madre lo detuvo. Giro para observarla y ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa, la cual dedujo al instante. Comprendiendo que aquel momento era sólo para ellos dos.

Por su parte, Sasuke, al escuchar la voz de su madre (aquella que nunca había oído) se quedo de piedra. Sus ojos negros examinaban con incredulidad a la mujer que tenía frente a él, y simplemente no sabía que sentir. Nunca se imagino que algún día la tendría junto a él. La conocía físicamente por aquel cuadro que su padre mantenía oculto en aquella oscura habitación (y que fue algunas veces, su única compañía). Era cómo sentirse tan cerca de ella, pero realmente sin conocerla. Por eso no sabía cómo reaccionar o que sentir, era tan diferente, tan confuso…

Y sin esperarlo, ahora la tenía en persona. Podía apreciar a la perfección aquella aura tan cálida que la mujer emanaba, escuchar su voz y ver su tenue sonrisa.

Mikoto lo veía con algo de culpa. Él se mantenía ahí parado, sin expresión alguna. Trato de contener las lagrimas, pero estas le traicionaron, ya que sin previo aviso, comenzaron a caer de sus ojos humedeciendo sus pálidas mejillas. Ya no quiso contenerse más. Quería acercarse a él, y así lo hizo; abrazándolo con fuerza. Aunque él la rechazara, necesitaba sentirlo cerca como la primera vez que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Al sentir aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban, el azabache salió de su asombro y mutismo. Percibió aquel dulce aroma y regreso a la realidad. Porque aquel no era un sueño o un espejismo, sino su autentica realidad.

Sus brazos se fueron levantando lentamente. Por un momento en los ojos de los Namikaze, se preocuparon por algún rechazo. Pero para su alivio (y felicidad de la Uchiha), Sasuke correspondió el abrazo.

Al percibir que le correspondía, la morena se sintió completamente feliz. Cómo si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima al sentir los brazos de su pequeño hijo.

-. _Te amo, Sasuke_.- dijo Mikoto con la voz entrecortada, como se lo había prometido en aquella carta. Un _te amo_, serian las primeras palabras que le diría cuando lo viera.-. Te amo tanto, Sasuke.- volvió a repetir apretando más su agarre.-. Perdóname, por favor, cariño.-

Sasuke no era un sentimental, pero tenía que admitir que aquellas palabras lo habían desarmado, por un momento sintió que se le humedecieron los ojos, pero no salió ninguna lágrima. Aun estaba un poco reticente a mostrase débil, pero realmente se sentía feliz.

-. Y yo a ti, _madre_.- expreso con la voz un poco baja.

Mikoto sonrió al escuchar como la llamaba. Tanto tiempo había soñado con escuchar aquella palabra de sus labios, que ahora verdaderamente se sentía completa. Pero lo siguiente que le dijo, definitivamente la dejó sin palabras.

-. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada.- volvió a hablar, abrazándola mas fuerte. Ya que era verdad, él no era quien para juzgarla.

Ella amplio su sonrisa.-. Gracias, cariño.- esta vez volvió a llorar, pero se detuvo al acercar a su mejilla y depositar un beso sobre ésta.

Kushina, quien veía la escena algo enternecida también comenzó a hipar, mientras se tallaba una de las manos sobre sus ojos, para después ver de reojo a su retoño y abrazarlo con fuerza. Naruto le palmeo la espalda y rio ante aquel gesto infantil de su madre. Ya que apenas unos minutos atrás parecía una fiera, y ahora lloraba como magdalena.

Por su parte, Minato, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Se mantenía callado observando la situación. Se había despertado por tanto ruido, y se sorprendió al ver tanta gente en la sala, aunque no se tenía que ser un gran genio para saber de qué se trataba el asunto. Así que espero paciente y no quiso interrumpir. Tenía que admitir, que se sintió realmente tranquilo al comprobar que aquel muchacho no era tan malo, y que a pesar de todo tenía un gran corazón que sabía perdonar. Sin duda, su hijo había hecho una correcta elección.

Pasaron unos minutos, la Uchiha trato de recomponer su semblante, se separo de su hijo, limpio sus lágrimas y le regalo una gran sonrisa al moreno, quien la recibió con gusto. Ella lo tomo del brazo y camino hacia el ángel rubio que tranquilizaba a su madre.

-. Naruto-kun.- lo llamo Mikoto con esa voz tan dulce que la caracterizaba.

El aludido al escuchar su nombre se fijo en ella, Kushina se aparto de él, para que llegara a su lado.

-. Tía Mikoto, misión cumplida-ttebayo.- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Ella asintió devolviendo el gesto, tomo la mano de su hijo y la unió con la de Naruto.-. Gracias.-

Sasuke rio ligeramente, mientras Naruto aumento su sonrisa, tan radiante cómo solo él podía sonreír. Provocando que su padres también hicieran lo mismo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que era hora de contar todo lo que habían hecho durante su "secuestro".

Cosa que sabían, no les haría mucha gracia.

.

S&N

.

El semblante tranquilo que habían mantenido sus padres, se fue deformando poco a poco hasta mostrar un rictus de incredulidad. Desde el principio, Naruto se imagino que su sonrisa no les duraría demasiado, pero tampoco espero que desapareciera tan pronto. Ahora, sentados unos frente a los otros, se decidió a comenzar.

Ya lo habían hecho, les soltaron la bomba (aunque prácticamente, el rubio fue el único que hablaba).

Un poco inquieto, les conto todo lo que habían hecho durante su ausencia. Está bien, no todo, había omitido algunos detalles como su noche de bodas (tampoco quería que lo dejaran viudo tan joven), sólo les había dicho que el moreno lo había llevado al infierno, para después salir de ese lugar y casarse. Todo resumido en simples palabras, que sabían no les convencían de mucho, sobre todo por aquel gesto que se posaba en sus rostros.

Naruto termino de contar su relato, se quedo callado, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de sus progenitores, pero al parecer aun estaban asimilando la información. La sala había quedado en completo silencio, hasta que la voz de la pelirroja se escucho por fin.

-. ¡Noo!.- soltó de repente la pelirroja sobresaltando a todos. Se levanto de su lugar, y fue hacia el frente donde se encontraban sentados tanto el rubio como el moreno, que por un momento se imagino otro golpe sobre su rostro, pero para su sorpresa, lo ignoro yendo directo hacia Naruto y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-. ¿Mamá?.- el rubio menor simplemente no entendía. La verdad es que esperaba que su madre se fuera otra vez contra Sasuke y no que se soltara a llorar como lo había imaginado con su primer encuentro. Como había dicho antes, no terminaba de entender a su progenitora.

Tanto Minato como Mikoto se mantenían aun en silencio, ellos no eran tan impulsivos como la de ojos verdes, por lo que aun analizaban con detalle la información. Ambos eran consientes de que todo lo que sus hijos habían pasado les serviría de algo. El rubio mayor se sentía un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo, pero la sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro, y el semblante tranquilo del moreno, le decía que podía confiar en ellos, por eso él los apoyaría, aunque por el momento dejaría que su esposa se desahogara por completo, ya tendría tiempo de dar su opinión.

Por su parte, la Uzumaki seguía aferrada a su _pequeño_ hijo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sobre todo por una parte en específico, una que ella siempre había soñado con planear. Y ahora le decían que ya no había forma de hacerlo, porque ya lo habían hecho.-. ¿Por qué no nos invitaste a la boda?...- lloro la bermeja como niña pequeña, haciendo un gesto de berrinche al reclamarle por dicha osadía.-. Yo…yo quería organizar todo.- volvió a apretarlo con fuerza.-. O al menos estar presente-ttebane.- termino por decir en un susurro.

El rubio suspiro ligeramente mientras palmeaba la espalda de su madre. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero la situación en la que se encontraron no les dejó hacerlo de otra manera. Tomando en cuenta la situación actual de su tía Mikoto, no podían dejar que les pasara lo mismo. Sasuke, al igual que él, ya no podrían estar separados. Así que arriesgarse y hacerlo a escondidas era la única solución; a casos extremos, medidas extremas.

Y aunque se sintiera mal por su progenitora, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-. Lo siento mamá, pero no quería que nos separaran-ttebayo.- hablo el rubio para poder consolarla. Y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

Ante tales palabras, Kushina dejo de llorar por un instante separándose de su hijo para observarlo a los ojos.-. ¿Y quien dijo que haríamos eso?.- pregunto algo incrédula.

Los más jóvenes se miraron entre sí, para después posar sus ojos sobre la otra.

-. ¿A, no?.- pregunto aun sin comprender.

Ella sólo negó.-. Claro que no, hijo.-

Naruto observo a la morena que también negó con la cabeza. Ahora sí, que se había perdido por completo.- Pero a tía Mikoto la encerraron por enamorarse de un demonio-ttebayo.-

Kushina, coloco una sonrisa algo apagada y se separo del menor. Fue otra vez a sentarse al lado de su esposo, mientras la morena tomaba aire para comenzar a hablar. La bermeja sabía que su amiga era la única que podía resolver esa duda. Tenía que darle espacio.

-. No, Naruto-kun, yo te lo explico...- hablo Mikoto con voz tranquila, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.-…ellos no me encerraron, fui yo quien pidió un castigo porque sentía que lo merecía al haber abandonado a mi familia, no me sentía digna de proteger a nadie en la tierra por qué no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarlos a ellos.-

Ante aquella respuesta se quedaron sin palabras, ambos habían sacado conclusiones apresuradas, y al final resulto que era su imaginación, pero que a su vez parecía tan real, ya que Naruto siempre estuvo consiente de la tristeza que la morena sentía, sin embargo tuvo que haber preguntado. Aun así, con el pequeño lapso de silencio que les habían ofrecido para procesar dicha información, pensó que no se arrepentían de su boda. Después de todo, cierto o falso, ya no los podrían separar. Con eso pensamiento, el rubio recordó otra de las cosas por lo que estaban ahí, observo a Sasuke que u aún seguía hundido en sus pensamientos y decidió que él tenía que seguir hablando.

-. Mamá, hay otra cosa que tengo que decirles.- pronuncio el blondo ángel, cambiando un poco la línea de la conversación.

-. ¿Qué pasa cariño?.-

Aquella cuestión no se hizo esperar, lo que puso al rubio algo tenso, pero sabía que se los tenían que decir, era una decisión que ambos habían tomado, y ellos tenían que saberlo.-. Sasuke y yo, hemos decidido que nos quedaremos a vivir en la tierra…- la pelirroja iba a abrir la boca, pero Naruto siguió hablando.-… no queremos separarnos, y Sasuke no puede vivir en el cielo y yo no puedo vivir en el infierno, por lo que la tierra es el único lugar que puede ser nuestro hogar-ttebayo.-

-. Pero hijo...-

Kushina estuvo a punto de volver a levantarse, pero la mano de su esposo la detuvo.

-. Yo te apoyo, hijo.- y por primera vez en todo el rato, se escuchó la voz de Minato.-. Si eso es lo que decidieron, yo te apoyo, quiero que seas feliz, y sé que allá arriba no lo serás, por eso confió en tu decisión.-

Naruto sintió las sinceras palabras de su padre y no pudo evitar sonreír, su padre siempre había confiado en él, y ahora se lo demostraba con creces.-. Gracias papá.-

-. Pero…- la sonrisa tranquila del rubio mayor cambio a una amenazante.-. Sí, Sasuke-kun te hace algo, no sólo Kushina se irá contra él.- hablo posando sus azules ojos contra los negros de su nuevo "hijo".

Y el Uchiha en vez de intimidarse, le sostuvo la mirada a su suegro.

-. Yo siempre cuidare de Naruto, señor.- dijo con Sasuke con firmeza.

Kushina suspiro rendida sin decir una palabra más, su querido esposo ya lo había aprobado, y tenía que admitir que el rubio no era alguien tan fácil de convencer, así que confiaría en la decisión de apoyar a su hijo. Aunque no le gustara la idea de ya no tenerlo en el cielo, sabía que su querubín ya no sería feliz, y ella no sería capaz de borrarle esa radiante sonrisa que mantenía en esos momentos. Soltó un nuevo suspiro, al pensar en los reclamos de Tsunade, pero ya se las arreglarían, después de todo ella velaría por su felicidad, no de en balde la llamaban _el habanero sangriento._

Y si trataban de hacerle algo a su hijito, la pelirroja les demostraría el porqué de dicho sobrenombre.

Rio ligeramente ante dicho pensamiento, apretó la mano de Minato, observo la sonrisa de Mikoto. Y supo que por fin había encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga.

Dejaría que Naruto fuera feliz, con la _persona _que tanto amaba…

.

S&N

.

En la azotea del mismo edificio, se encontraban un par de siluetas disfrutando del agradable aire de la mañana. Estaban completamente solos, y eso en verdad les agradaba. El castaño sonrió con alegría al sentir que todo estaba tranquilo, mientras el peliplateado lo observaba con detenimiento.

Iruka había salido del departamento, en el instante que supo que Naruto había regresado, y por lo que pudo escuchar, no lo había hecho solo, así que ese momento era importante para los mayores, por lo que no se quiso meter en asuntos ajenos, aunque eso no quería decir que no tuviera unas enormes ganas de ir a saludar a su rubio alumno verificando que estuviera realmente bien. Lo que no se imagino, fue que al llegar a la azotea (obviamente no salió por la puerta principal, sino por la escalera de emergencias) se encontrara con aquel demonio que le quitaba el sueño.

Ahora, ambos con las manos entrelazadas, disfrutaban de un momento de tranquilidad.

E Iruka, no podía estar más que feliz y satisfecho.

-. Esta vez será diferente…te prometo que regresare.- dijo de repente el Umino, terminando con el grato silencio.

El Hatake rio bajo su máscara entendiendo aquellas palabras, él no había preguntado nada, pero estaba seguro que el castaño sabía lo que pensaba.- Y yo te dije, que si no es así, yo mismo iré a buscarte.- soltó su mano, sólo para abrazo con fuerza.-. No me perdonaría volver a perderte.- termino en voz baja, atrayéndolo lo más cerca de él.

Iruka asintió ligeramente correspondiendo gustoso, tenía que admitir que le agradaba la actitud tan sobreprotectora de su querido demonio, pero a pesar de todo también entendía sus miedos, ya que él también los había experimentado.-. Gracias.-

Sin más, lo apretó mas fuerte percibiendo su dulce aroma.

Por ahora, querían estar así…juntos.

.

S&N

.

La mirada miel de Sasori se mantenía atenta a alguna actividad extraña de su acompañante. Junto a él, sencillamente ya no sabía que esperar, podría comportarse como un chiquillo caprichoso y un instante después, como todo un sádico demonio. Suspiro un tanto cansado mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida que mantenía en una de sus manos. Mientras Tobi, jugueteaba distraídamente con la lata vacía de la suya.

Parecía ser que el destino se empeñaba juntarlos a toda costa, por la mañana, cuando el pelirrojo decidió salir junto con Gaara (después de ser consientes de la situación que se mantenía en la sala, ellos no se consideraban unos metiches, por lo que decidieron seguir los pasos del Umino y salir por las escaleras de emergencia), se separaron al llegar a la calle. El bermejo de ojos aguamarina decidió su rumbo, y él siguió el suyo, pensó que sería un camino tranquilo. Pero, al caminar unas cuantas cuadras, se dio cuenta que lo seguían. Giro lentamente, sólo para toparse con su inseparable dolor de cabeza.

Suspiro derrotado, al saber que no se lo quitaría tan fácil, así que cuando el moreno lo arrastro a una maquina de bebidas, lo único que pudo hacer fue elegir su sabor favorito.

Aunque había algo raro, ya que en todo ese lapso de tiempo, parecía que el demonio se había quedado muy metido en sus pensamientos, era realmente extraño verlo de esa manera, y no era que le importara mucho, pero en verdad era raro.

Mientras Tobi, se debatía entre si abrazarlo o hacer otra cosa. Él nunca había sido bueno con las despedidas, aunque sinceramente nunca se había despedido de alguien que en verdad apreciara, por eso era que no sabía que decir.

Le hubiese gustado tomarlo entre sus brazos y apretarlo con fuerza. Pero al final decido que con tenerlo cerca le bastaba.

Sólo era cuestión de encontrar las palabras indicadas.

.

S&N

.

.

Cuando Gaara decido dar una vuelta mientras los demás se encontraban el departamento, nunca espero que inconscientemente (según él), llegara al frente del edifico que era del albino. En el momento en que sus orbes verdes observaron la construcción, quiso dar media vuelta y regresar por el mismo camino, sin embargo, su intento de huida fue interceptada por la voz alegre del moreno de sonrisa falsa.

Tenía que admitir que tenerlo frente a él, hizo que su corazón diera un brinco de alegría, uno que obviamente nunca admitirá frente al otro (aun quería mantener su orgullo intacto). Pero para ellos ya no hacían falta palabras. Con una caricia, un beso o un abrazo, podían entenderse a la perfección.

Y sabiendo su carácter, era más que apreciado.

¿Palabras?. ¿Para qué?

Despedida o bienvenida, ellos sabían que para_ eso_ no las necesitaban.

.

S&N

.

Por la tarde, después de todo lo ocurrido, se habían reunido en el departamento. Deidara nunca se imagino que ese lugar serviría para tanta gente, las cuales, la mayoría de ellas sonreían, por lo que él también se sentía aliviado. Cuando llego a su hogar junto con Itachi, jamás se imagino encontrase con Naruto y Sasuke en el lugar, y sobre todo, parecía que ya habían arreglado la situación. Realmente se sintió feliz, por Itachi, ya que también se encontraba un poco incrédulo al estar junto con su madre y su hermano. Ambos Uchiha se sentían realmente cómodos al lado de Mikoto.

Pero lo que realmente los dejo con la boca abierta, fue el hecho de saber que Sasuke y Naruto ya se habían casado.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaban, aunque el Uchiha mayor dijera lo contrario.

Un rato después, aparecieron los demás, Sasori y Gaara, al igual que Kakashi junto con Iruka y Tobi y Sai.

Con todos ellos en un mismo lugar, pasaron un "ameno" día en el pequeño departamento.

Y después de varias risas, reclamos y alguna que otra amenaza. Los mayores habían decidido que ya era hora de que ellos regresaran. No habían solucionado mucho, pero al menos sabían que sus hijos estarían bien, ellos ya habían tomado una decisión y la respetarían.

-. Bien, creo que es hora de regresar.- dijo de manera tranquila Kushina.-. Pero quedas advertido, Sasuke-kun, le haces algo a mi bebé y no te la acabas-ttebane.- dijo de manera amenazante mostrando un puño en alto.

La mayoría rio con nerviosismo por la actitud de la pelirroja.

Todos ya se habían despedido. Cada uno de ellos les habían deseado lo mejor, y que esperaban volver a verlos pronto. Habían recibido varios abrazos y algunas sonrisas de despedida. La bermeja se adelanto para abrir la puerta, pero sus intenciones de cruzarla fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de una nueva persona parada frente a ella.

Una "persona", que sinceramente ninguno se esperaba encontrar.

-. Fugaku.- dijo Mikoto en un ligero susurro.

Mientras Sasuke e Itachi, también se sorprendieron de ver a su padre en ese lugar.

La Uzumaki observo al hombre aun en el marco y se hizo a un lado para que entrara. De inmediato, el Uchiha mayor, dio unos pasos e ingreso a la habitación. Pasó sus oscuros ojos por ésta, encontrándose con la mirada incrédula de aquella mujer que aun seguía queriendo, y también la de sus hijos. Aunque no estaban solos. En aquel lugar se encontraban más individuos, reconoció de inmediato a Kakashi, Sai y Tobi, pero a los demás no los reconoció, seguramente eran los amigos de Mikoto. Un detalle llego rápido a su campo visual, al tener en cuenta como sus dos hijos apretaban con fuerza la mano de los ángeles rubios.

Y no sólo eso, en la mano de su hijo menor, relucía con gran presencia un anillo de unión.

Camino otros pasos y se coloco frente a Sasuke. Ninguno de los demás presentes se había movido de su lugar, a excepción de Kushina que había ido al lado de Minato.

Fugaku, se mantenía tan serio como siempre. No se veía ni molesto, ni con ninguna otra reacción. Su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo. Pero el silencio que se había formado fue roto por él mismo.

-. Al parecer, ya has tomado una decisión, Sasuke.-

El menor no dejo de verlo, tampoco se inmuto por la gruesa voz de su padre, al contrario formo una media sonrisa, y apretó con más fuerza la mano que sostenía de Naruto.-. Te dije que no iba a permitir que sucediera la misma historia, padre.-

Muy al contrario que los demás esperaban, Fugaku formo una ligera sonrisa. La cual desconcertó a la mayoría, menos a Mikoto.

-. Me alegra que hayas madurado, hijo.- hablo con sinceridad, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor.-. En verdad hubieses sido un gran gobernante.-

Sasuke se sintió algo complacido por el gesto y las palabras de su padre, pero aun así volvió a sonreír de lado, y negó un par de veces con la cabeza. Tiempo atrás, hubiera sonreído con prepotencia al tener la aprobación del mayor, pero eso ya no le servía de nada. Ahora tenía algo mucho más importante junto a él.

Fugaku se separo de él, observo a Naruto y éste le sostuvo la mirada. Al parecer, su hijo menor había sido cautivado por alguien interesante. Tanto, como Mikoto lo había hecho con él. No tardo mucho para volver a girarse y darle la cara a su primogénito, el cual también se encontraba igual de tranquilo ante el semblante de su padre.

-. ¿Y tu Itachi? Tienes algo que decir.-

El mencionado asintió con firmeza, él había encontrado algo tan valioso como lo había hecho Sasuke, y definitivamente no lo dejaría ir así de fácil, al igual que su ototou, ya había tomado una decisión.

-. Claro que si padre, Sasuke ya tomo su decisión, y yo también lo hice…-miro de reojo a Deidara, y hablo con firmeza.-. No me sirve de nada aquel trono, para ti lo es todo, pero yo he encontrado algo mucho más valioso.-

-. Una resolución bastante interesante- fue lo único que dijo, para después alejarse de Itachi y llegar junto a Mikoto. Y para sorpresa de ésta, él le sonrió ligeramente.-. Mikoto, tus hijos sacaron mucho de ti…su corazón es tan noble como el tuyo.- y levanto una mano para acariciar ligeramente su pálida mejilla. Tenía que admitir que aun la seguía queriendo, la había extrañado demasiado, y tenerla frente a sus ojos, tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio, hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, por lo que sabía a la perfección lo que sus hijos sentían al no querer separarse de la _persona_ que amaban. Él no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, había elegido seguir el legado de su padre antes que a su familia, y ese era un error que estaba pagando con creses. Por lo que al escuchar la decisión de sus hijos, supo que ellos lograrían lo que él no pudo; ser feliz con ese _ser _especial.

Por su parte, la morena ya no aguanto más y lo abrazo con fuerza, sorprendiendo al demonio, quien no dudo en corresponderle.-. Y me alegro que hayan sacado tu fortaleza, Fugaku.-

Ambos tenían grandes cualidades, pero juntas les habían dado un gran regalo a sus hijos. Estaban seguros, que sus retoños no se darían por vencido como ellos lo habían hecho. Como había dicho Sasuke, no repetirían la misma historia.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos, Fugaku se separo de Mikoto lentamente, muy a su pesar, era hora de retirarse. Su deber de padre ya había sido cumplido, y era hora de regresar a sus labores del rey del inframundo.

-. Me tengo que ir, pero no olvidare este momento.- dijo en voz baja sólo para la morena, quien se acerco nuevamente a él, besándolo ligeramente en los labios.

-. Te amo, Fugaku, nunca lo olvides.-

Él negó ligeramente, y se separo por completo de ella. Observo a sus hijos, y también a su esposa. -. Han tomado su elección.- hablo fuerte para llamar la atención de los morenos.-. Al parecer me toca dar una gran explicación a los ancianos del consejo, se quedaron sin sucesor…pero no sin príncipes.-

Ambos hermanos, enarcaron una ceja ante lo ultimo dicho por su padre, pero antes de que pudieran decir una palabra, apareció una columna de humo en donde el demonio desapareció en unos segundos.

-. Mikoto.- hablo Kushina llegando a su lado.

Ella le sonrió.- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, creo que ahora si es hora de irnos.-

Sintiéndose más tranquilos, se volvieron a despedir con un "nos vemos pronto", y salieron del lugar para desaparecer unos segundos después.

Todos los demás también se retiraron, con la partida de Minato, Kushina y Mikoto, no tardarían mucho para que ellos también regresaran. Al final, en aquella habitación que horas antes había estado repleta de _personas_, sólo se encontraban dos de ellas.

-. ¿Estás bien?.- pregunto, sentándose con cansancio sobre el sillón.

El otro asintió y se sentó junto a él.-. Claro que si, te dije que no me importaba eso, además aun sigue siendo mi padre, dobe.-

Naruto lo miro mal por lo ultimo dicho, pero aun así le dio la razón. Al final, Fugaku había aceptado su elección.

-. Ya es tarde, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a dormir-ttebayo?.-dijo cambiando completamente de tema, y es que la verdad ya estaba cansado.

Sasuke asintió, tal vez por esa noche, era mejor descansar, después de todo, tendría muchas noches junto a su adorado ángel.

No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante tal panorama.

Ya nadie lo separaría de su preciado ángel.

.

S&N

.

Pasaron unos cuantos días para que todo en la ciudad de Konoha volviera a la normalidad…

O al menos, eso era lo esperaban.

Al final, Sasuke y Naruto, como se lo habían dicho a sus padres, se quedaron a vivir en la tierra. Itachi también, él sólo por unos días, ya que Deidara tenía que ir a reportarse al cielo junto con los demás. Así que también Iruka y Sasori, tuvieron que regresar. Así, mientras el ángel se ausentaba, el moreno regreso al infierno por algunas cosas, pero no tardo mucho para que el rubio volviera junto a Itachi y vivieran juntos.

Por su parte, Iruka regresaba de vez en cuando, trataba de hacer sus misiones rápido, ya que no eran difícil ni peligrosas, pero con esas misiones tenia puntos extra para ganarse largos periodos de vacaciones, los cuales pasaba con Kakashi en la tierra, eso era mientras el demonio hacia un convenio con Tsunade para que por fin le asignara una misión permanente en la tierra (convenio con sake de por medio). Sólo que eso era un secreto para el Umino, y no quería arruinarle el regalo.

Para Sasori era diferente, a él nunca le había gustado ir a la tierra, pero por la insistencias (y claro, por la amenazas de intentar entrar en el cielo si él no iba), era que tenía que pasar por Konoha de vez en cuando. Ya que Tobi también se mantenía en el infierno y sólo regresaba para verlo. Se habían mantenido como amigos, o al menos eso quería el pelirrojo, cosa que no consiguió cuando sin querer, se dio cuenta que le comenzaban a gustar los besos de ese demonio bipolar, aunque no se lo diría, al menos por ahora.

En cuanto a Sai y Gaara; a pesar de que el pelirrojo fue el primero en aceptar lo que sentía por el albino, aun así no pensaban tener familia por ahora. No se veían cuidando a un pequeño, tal vez con el tiempo lo pensarían, pero por ahora se concentraban en su relación (sobre todo Gaara, que se controlaba de golpear a su demonio). Además, al ser el ángel guardián del dios Shukaku, tenia mayor privilegio como Naruto, así que él también se mantenía en la tierra, vivía con Sai, el cual aun mantenía su lealtad con Fugaku, alegando que se quedaría en ese lugar para cuidar y vigilar a los príncipes (aunque obviamente no lo necesitaban), se había instalado para cumplir su "misión" de niñera. Aunque se concentraba mas en cierto ángel pelirrojo que en mantener sus ojos sobre sus _protegidos._

De esa manera, fue como algunos caminos se fueron uniendo y otros fortaleciendo…

.

S&N

_._

_._

_._

Aquel día era como cualquier otro en el departamento del mayor de los Uchiha. Después de un tiempo, Sasuke se había ido a vivir con Naruto, a una casa que habían comprado (a pesar todo y según su padre, aun seguían siendo los príncipes del infierno, por lo consiguiente, tenían bastante dinero para utilizarlo en la tierra). El menor compro aquella casa y él se quedo con el departamento que compartían desde en un principio. Cualquiera pensaría que era mucho espacio para él, sin embargo no estaba solo, no tardo mucho para que su adoración rubia terminara viviendo con él. Pero ese día en especial, parecía que algo incomodaba al de hebras doradas. Que ni el mismo sabía en realidad de que se trataba.

Deidara se encontraba sentado en el sofá, últimamente se sentía muy cansado y eso preocupaba al moreno. Itachi se acerco a él, lo tomo del rostro y pego su frente a la del ángel. Necesitaba verificar que no tuviera fiebre o algo así. El blondo cerró sus ojos ante la acción, pero no protesto.

Itachi no sintió nada fuera de lo común, pero se dio cuenta que los cabellos rubios del flequillo de su ángel le estovaban, así que los hizo a un lado para tener mayor contacto con su piel. Al sentir ese rose, el rubio abrió sus azules gemas para toparse con aquella intensa mirada oscura que le fascinaba. Por su parte, el azabache enarco una ceja al darse cuenta de un detalle bastante curioso en el ojo derecho de Deidara. Casi parecía como si poseyera el Mangekyou sharingan. Una estrella que abarcaba su iris color cielo, era de un tono un poco más clara. Eso en verdad lo intrigo, pero tenía que admitir que aquel detalle era bastante llamativo.

-. Deidara, ¿qué tienes en el ojo?.-

El susodicho no supo a lo que se refería, instintivamente se separo del otro y paso una de sus manos sobre su ojo, cerrándolo en el acto. Él no sentía nada raro.

-. ¿A qué te refieres?, esta como siempre.-

El otro negó con seguridad -. No, parece como si tuvieras una estrella dibujada, algo así como mi Mangekyou sharingan.-

Ante tal mención, el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se presiono el área con mayor fuerza.-. Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?.-

Itachi volvió a negar, busco algo que le sirviera de espejo y encontró la placa de un portarretratos, lo tomo y se lo acerco.-. No, mira.-

Cuando Deidara observo su reflejo, se quiso desmayar. Ahora entendía mucho de los malestares que había tenido últimamente, la respuesta a todo eso estaba en la pupila de su ojo.-. No puedo creerlo.- dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

-. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es algo malo?.- preguntaba Itachi con algo de insistencia, pero el rubio sólo negaba con la cabeza.- Vamos, Deidara, contesta.-

El ángel pareció relajarse un poco ante su descubrimiento, rio ligeramente y se acerco a él (a su oído). Y le susurro unas simples palabras.

Aquellas cuatro palabras, se convirtieron en el nuevo detonante para que fuera el turno de Itachi de abrir sus ojos negros como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aun en shock, pudo articular una simple pregunta.

-. ¿Es en serio?.- fue lo único que pudo articular.

Deidara arrugo levemente su seño.

-. Por supuesto que si idiota, como crees que haría una broma como está, pero si no lo quieres aceptar esta bien, yo….-

Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de continuar, cuando Itachi lo abrazo, para después besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Las palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza.

_-. Vas a ser papá.-_

Cuando el moreno por fin dejo respirar al rubio, éste le explico que en el momento en que un ángel iba a dar vida a un nuevo ser. Dicha alegría se reflejaba en los ojos de estos. Aquella estrella plasmada en su mirada, era la prueba de que una nueva vida iba a nacer pronto, y su brillo era representado con esa forma por que simbolizaba una nueva estrella en el cielo.

Al terminar de escuchar dichas palabras, Itachi lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza (evitando lastimarlo), le dio unos cuantos besos en las mejillas y después se apodero de sus labios. Deidara por su parte sólo se dejo hacer. Ambos estaban tan contentos, que por el momento sólo querían compartir su felicidad ellos mismos.

Ya habría tiempo para los demás.

.

S&N

.

.

La tranquilidad en su hogar se podía respirar en el aire, hacía varias semanas habían dejado el departamento de Itachi, y con la nueva casa que habían comprado, estaban más que satisfechos. Ambos dejaron la farsa de la escuela y desde entonces se habían dedicado a ellos.

Tocaron la puerta (o prácticamente fue derribada), mostrando una cabellera pelirroja entrar con apuración. Buscando con prisa a una persona, y encontrándola de inmediato sentada en su cómodo sillón mientras se disponía a comer un buen tazón de ramen. El cual, sin siquiera darle el primer bocado, había ido a parar al suelo manchando la alfombra, aunque a una de ellas pareció no darle importancia.

-. ¿Es cierto-ttebane?.- pregunto Kushina de la nada colocándose frente a Naruto. Sus ojos prácticamente brillaban.

Naruto se extrañó ante dicha cuestión, pero por laguna razón sabía a que se refería su madre. Quien no tardo en acercarse más a su pequeño bebé, y observar con detalle aquella estrella en su ojo, lo que indicaba que iba a ser abuela. De inmediato lo abrazo con fuerza.

-. No puedo creer que mi pequeño vaya a tener un bebé, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, me tuve que enterar por casualidad.- dijo con algo de reproche, pero después volvió a sonreír.-. Pero no importa, muchas felicidades, cariño.- dijo con mayor alegría apretándolo un poco más.

El pobre rubio, intentaba zafarse.-. Mamá no te emociones tanto, me estas dejando sin aire-ttebayo.-

Kushina se dio cuenta de su descuido y de inmediato lo soltó.-. Lo siento hijo, pero es que estoy muy emocionada.-

-. Nosotros también.- escucho la voz de Sasuke en la habitación, el cual permanecía sentado en el otro sillón.

En todo ese momento, Kushina había ignorado la presencia de Sasuke, aun seguía enojada con él por robarse a su querubín, y planear aquella boda a escondidas. Por lo que aun no la convencía de todo. Minato le había dicho que se estaba comportando de forma infantil pero a ella no le importaba, no le hablaría bien hasta que se le bajara el coraje. Por su parte, Naruto había decidido pasar de largo aquella rabieta de su madre y no prestarle mucha atención, sabía que pronto se le pasaría.

La bermeja, ignoro las palabras de su "querido yerno", y se apresuro a sacar una caja que traía consigo.

-. Cariño, esto es para ti, es un regalo.-

Cuando se entero de la nueva "condición" de Naruto, no dudo en pensar en un regalo y aquel era el indicado. Sabía que en la tierra no era normal que un hombre concibiera vida, por lo que ella realizo con toda su energía, la de su esposo y también la Mikoto un hechizo para ellos. Era tan simple; consistía en que cualquiera que se acerca a ellos (o los que estuvieran a su alrededor, en un radio bastante amplio), lo verían como lo más normal. Así no sufrirían por las palabras de la gente, aunque sabían que ambos eran fuertes, no querían que los dañaran, además ninguno aceptaría regresar ni al cielo ni al infierno. Por lo que eso era lo único que podían hacer por sus hijos.

-. Toma.- le entrego la pequeña caja.-. A Deidara también se lo dimos, aunque de él ya sabíamos desde hace un mes, teníamos que esperar para poder hacer ambos.-

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos por aquellas palabras de la pelirroja.

-. ¿Deidara, está en la misma situación que yo?.-

-. Si, ¿acaso no lo sabían?.-

Ambos negaron.

-. Bueno, como apenas tiene un mes es claro que no se le note, aunque me sorprende que no le hayan visto la estrella en su ojo izquierdo.-

Sasuke se quedo algo pensativo, tratando de recordar algo, pero simplemente no podía.-. Ha estado de vacaciones con mi hermano, y las pocas veces que los hemos visto, ese ojo lo cubre con uno de sus mechones.-

Naruto le dio la razón al moreno en ese aspecto.-. Como siempre anda así, no se me hizo raro-ttebayo.-

Kushina se encogió de hombros -. Tal vez les querían dar una sorpresa.-

-. Y vaya que si.- dijeron los dos.

Sasuke volvió a meditarlo, tenía que ir a reclamarle a su hermano por no decirle que sería tío. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, eso quería decir que su hermano le había ganado. Deidara ya tenía un mes y medio, y Naruto apenas dos semanas.

Era cierto que ya no competían por el trono, pero no le gustaba perder con su hermano; otra vez.

Suspiro ligeramente para sacar eso de su cabeza, se suponía que había dejado de lado aquella infantil rivalidad con su aniki, así que en vez de estar pensando en eso, quería concentrarse en su futuro primogénito y en su pequeño sobrino o sobrina que venían en camino.

-. Gracias, mamá.- dijo Naruto, sacándolo se sus pensamientos.

Después de la repentina visita de su madre (la cual se había salido de escondidas, mientras Tsunade era distraída por Minato y Mikoto, ya que faltaba un mes para el día de visitas, y no quería esperar), le dio un beso y se aseguro de que Sasuke lo cuidara, o si no se enfrentaría a su furia contenida, así que el moreno no demostró su nerviosismo, pero en el interior se repitió que no era bueno hacerle enojar, por lo que asintió con mucha convicción.

Y con la noticia (amenaza, para Sasuke), de que regresaría el mes entrante, se despidió de ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.

S&N  
.

.

Después de aquella _visita _por parte de Kushina. Los demás no tardaron en llegar a su casa para felicitarlos, aunque a Naruto le agradaba mucho aquella situación, a Sasuke no le pareció en lo absoluto, sobre todo porque no los dejaban solos ni un segundo.

Así, todo parecía ir como de costumbre, apenas habían pasado unos siete meses desde todo aquel enredo de sus padres, y claro también de su boda a _escondidas._ Ahora, él estaba esperando a su primer hijo, la verdad era que ni se le notaba, se ponía unas playeras algo anchas pero parecía tan normal como siempre.

Todo parecía ir bien.

.

S&N

.

.

Aquella pequeña sala de espera (tan inquietante y sofocante como sólo una sala de hospital puede ser), en aquel instante se encontraba llena de gente, más de lo acostumbrado, pero todos ahí con un bien en común, o mejor dicho por una "persona" de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Si, al parecer era hora de que el primer nieto de Uchiha Fugaku, aquel tan anhelado y por lo cual había comenzado todo, viera la luz del día.

Era por eso, que un impaciente moreno se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras lo observaban todos los presentes.

Y no, para sorpresa de todos, aquel rubio de ojos azules no era Deidara y mucho menos el irritante moreno que caminaba en la sala, era Itachi. Ya que sin esperarlo, Naruto (sorprendiendo a todos cómo siempre) se había adelantado a la fecha. Dos meses antes de lo previsto.

Habían llamado a Tsunade (les debía el favor después de ocultarles todo), para que lo atendiera, y ella a pesar de todo había aceptado gustosa, ya que consideraba a Naruto como un nieto. Pero aun así, el menor de los Uchiha no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro como animal confinado. Después de todo, no tienes a tu primer hijo todos los días. Sin embargo, aquel curioso semblante de nerviosismo no pasaba desapercibido para los reunidos en aquella sala, sobre todo para su querido hermano mayor.

-. Vamos, ototou, que nos van a cobrar el piso por nuevo, lo estas gastando de tanto ir de un lado al otro.- se quejo burlón Itachi, esperando que con eso, Sasuke por fin se sentara en su lugar.

Aunque eso era mucho pedir, y sabía que no funcionaria así de fácil.

-. Cállate Itachi.- dijo de manera molesta el otro, para después formar una cínica sonrisa, desviando su mirada a Deidara, el cual ya tenía ocho meses.- Ya te quiero ver yo, cuando te pase lo mismo.-

Itachi también observo a su rubio, quien platicaba distraídamente con su amigo Sasori, pero se dio cuenta que su hermanito tenía razón. Era verdad, a él también le faltaba poco para estar las mismas circunstancias, pero por alguna razón no quería pensar en eso, lo más probable es que se pusiera nervioso antes de tiempo y ver como Sasuke se mofaba de él, así que decidió cambiar el tema, no por nada seguía siendo considerado un genio.

-. Pues deberías estar orgulloso.- hablo como si nada volviendo a tener la atención del menor, quien seguía al pendiente de la dirección del área de partos.

-. ¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunto sin entender.

El mayor coloco una sonrisa en su rostro y siguió hablando.-. A que después de todo, me ganaste ototou.-

Pero Sasuke que estaba más pendiente del nacimiento de su hijo, seguía sin entender, tal vez en otros momentos hubiese captado la indirecta de su aniki, pero ahora su razonamiento no estaba al cien por ciento, por lo que seguía sin tomarle sentido a sus palabras.

Aquel mutismo dio paso para que Itachi siguiera hablando.-. Si, al final, tú vas a tener primero a tu hijo, sólo unos meses, pero va a nacer antes que el mío.-

Itachi tenía razón, pero tampoco era para festejar el hecho de que su hijo apenas tenía siete meses. ¿Qué tal si le pasaba algo?, había escuchado que los bebes que nacen antes de la hora se complica todo, hasta podía…

Sacudió la cabeza como si con ello pudiera sacar aquellas ideas de su cabeza.

Pero aun repitiendo eso, no pudo evitar formar una media sonrisa al darse cuenta que Itachi tenía razón. Y cuando escucho el llanto de un bebé dentro de aquella habitación, casi salió corriendo, ignorando la tranquilidad que los ojos de Uchiha mayor reflejaban, se sentía contento por el nuevo miembro de la familia.

.

S&N

.

En el interior de aquella blanca habitación (que eran los cuneros), se encontraban dos hombres observando al pequeño Uchiha. Aprovechando que los demás estaban en la habitación de Naruto, Fugaku decidió que era hora de visitar al nuevo miembro del clan.

Pero al llegar ahí, no se encontró solo, a su lado se mantenía Kakashi, quien era el único que se había dado cuenta de su presencia. El peliplateado observo con algo de curiosidad el gesto que mostraba el Uchiha.

-. ¿Por qué sonríe Fugaku-san?, se supone que se quedo sin herederos, ninguno de los dos quiso el trono.-

Fugaku, sin despegar su vista de su nieto, contesto con simpleza.-. Bueno, a mi no me importa gobernar por otros mil años, la verdad el retiro era por exigencia de los ancianos del concejo…- se detuvo un momento.- Además, no me importa esperar a que alguno de mis nietos tome el lugar, después de todo, llevan sangre Uchiha corriendo por sus venas.-

Kakashi suspiro ligeramente ante la respuesta, mientras el recién abuelo Fugaku, observaba con más atención a su primer nietecito.

-. ¿Verdad que serás un buen gobernante?.- le decía al pequeño bebé que se encontraba en el interior de la incubadora y que ni siquiera había abiertos los ojos.

El peliplateado negó ligeramente con la cabeza, si Naruto o Sasuke se enteraban, lo más seguro era que no dejaran que ni lo cargara… pero ¿para qué preocuparlos?, después de todo, aun faltaba mucho, por ahora dejaría las cosas tranquilas.

Además, parecía que Fugaku no lo hacía de mala manera, al contario, para él sería un honor.

Con esos pensamientos, salió de la habitación dejándolo al otro solo, sabía que querría estar más tiempo con su nieto, mientras llegaban los demás.

Dejaría que disfrutara por un momento más.

.

S&N

.

.

Después de varios inconvenientes y prácticamente sacando a todos de la habitación. Bueno, con excepción de sus suegros, a ellos no podía sacarlos así como a sus amigos, capaz y se llevaban a Naruto y a su hijo y no los dejaban ver. No, lo mejor era llevar la fiesta tranquila. Así que cuando ellos decidieron retirarse lo agradeció en el interior. Por fin se habían quedado solos.

Observo como Naruto dormía con una mueca de dolor. ¿Y quien no estaría así después de que hicieran una herida en el vientre?. Ya que aunque fuera un ángel, pasarían unos dos días para que desapareciera aquella herida, así que por ahora no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Sasuke decidió que era hora de ir a visitar a su hijo…

Su hijo, el cual no lo había podido ver ya que en el instante en que nació, lo llevaron a la incubadora, y después con todo el ajetreo de visitas, se había mantenido al lado de su ángel. Sus amigos y su familia ya lo habían ido a ver a los cuneros, pero él, al estar pendiente de Naruto no había tenido la oportunidad, así que estado dormido, aprovecharía bien el tiempo.

Salió de la habitación con sigilo, encontrándose con una enfermera, quien le mostro el camino que buscaba. Cuando llego al área de cuneros, sintió que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que su padre les había dicho que quería un nieto, que esa vez le pareció una locura.

Y ahora, aquel bebé se encontraba frente a sus oscuros ojos.

Quería cargarlo, pero por su condición no podía, aun así se sentía contento de que estuviera bien, se veía tan pequeño, tan indefenso, y él daría todo por cuidarlo.

-. Es tan pequeño, pero se parece a ti.-

No se sorprendió por aquella frase, había sentido su presencia desde hace unos momentos.-. No deberías estar levantado, Naruto.-

-. No me subestimes, Uchiha, soy muy fuerte-ttebayo.- dijo eso, pero el dolor lo a bordo de inmediato.-. Creo que la anestesia se está pasando.- volvió a hablar arrugando ligeramente su entrecejo.

-. Por eso te dije que no te levantaras, dobe.- rebatió el moreno, pero se acerco al rubio para ser su soporte, sabía que por más que le dijera, Naruto no se regresaría a su habitación, tenía en cuenta las ganas de ver a su pequeño.

-. Ya quiero cargarlo-ttebayo.- el rostro del menor coloco un liguero puchero al decir dichas palabras.

-. Tendrás que esperar un poco.-

El rubio sólo asintió y Sasuke le beso en la frente.

Naruto observo esa sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo, recordando algo que aun tenia presente en sus recuerdos. Si cuando conoció a Sasuke le hubieran dicho que terminaría casado con él y con una familia, sencillamente se echaría a reír con todas las ganas del mundo. Después de todo, la impresión que tuvo del moreno no fue la mejor que uno esperaría de la persona de la cual terminaría enamorada. Pero como dicen por ahí, el amor es algo ilógico.

Sin embargo en éste momento era diferente, porque no importaba mucho su primera impresión, por alguna razón había sido bastante divertida. No pudo evitar reír un poco y volver a hablar para llamar la atención del azabache que se mantenía junto a él observando con detenimiento a su hijo.

-. Ya tienes a tu heredero.- dijo en voz baja, pero bastante audible por el apacible silencio.

Uchiha negó ligeramente con la cabeza.-. No, ya tengo a mi familia.-

El ángel sonrió ante tal comentario, se acerco a darle un beso, pero escucho un ligero sonido y se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba despierto. Pudieron ver como los observaba. Sasuke sonreía disimuladamente al contemplar aquel hermoso azul de sus pequeños ojitos.

-. ¿Cómo se llamara?.- soltó de repente el mayor.

Pareció una pregunta bastante repentina, pero Naruto ya había pensado en un nombre.-. ¿Qué tal Subaru?...Uchiha Subaru.-

Sasuke asintió, ya sabía de aquel nombre cuando observo como el rubio lo había subrayado en un pequeño libro, aunque quería comprobarlo, ya que unos días antes, a él le había gustado el mismo nombre.-. Me gusta cómo suena.- se acerco mas al cristal-. Bienvenido Subaru.-

El pequeño sólo lo quedo viendo por un segundo, para después volver a cerrar sus pequeños ojos.

-. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos otro?.- dijo Sasuke y se acerco mas a él, respirando ligeramente sobre su oído, a lo cual Naruto respondió con un ligero codazo, la punzada que sentía en su vientre no era muy alentadora en esos momentos, pero aun así sonrió ante las palabras del moreno.

Si, ya tenía a su familia completa.

No dejarían de ser lo que eran, su naturaleza nunca desaparecería.

Él era un demonio, y Naruto su adorado ángel.

Lo que realmente importaba era que ya tenía una nueva familia. Que pronto crecería más con la llegada de su nuevo sobrino o sobrina y con los próximos hermanitos que su primogénito tendría. Así que no le importaba si no había tenido aquel mentado trono.

Volvió a observar a Naruto y lo abrazó con más fuerza, lo beso en los labios y aspiro aquel sutil aroma que tanto le encantaba.

En ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar que las órdenes de su padre nunca las comprendería por completo.

Aunque al final, y gracias a sus raras ideas, había…

_Conquistado a un ángel_.

.

_**FIN**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, por fin el capitulo veinte, segunda y última parte u.u**_

_**Por Kami, tengo ganas de llorar **__**TT-TT**_

_**Y todo gracias a ustedes n.n**_

_**Así que en verdad espero que les haya gustado esta historia, porque en verdad nunca imagine que mi cerebro diera para tanto XD. Por eso muchas gracias a todos ustedes por seguirla desde su comienzo, y también a las personas que la leyeron durante el proceso.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, por sus comentarios que me ayudaron mucho a continuar capitulo a capitulo y no abandonarla a la mitad, y que a pesar de que tarde mucho en ir actualizando, aun así ustedes me esperaron y me animaron hasta el final, así que en verdad otra vez gracias n.n**_

_**Bueno, esto ya parece despedida, pero no es así u.u, sino el término de un proyecto para continuar con algo nuevo (y con los que aun me faltan por terminar XD) **_

_**Por ahora creo que es todo, pero antes de irme, me gustaría agradecerles a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en el capitulo anterior para comentar, así que muchas gracias a: **__ikaros-san, saskenaru, Katari-chan, Brye, Miss-leisy, Kaii-chn, gatiuchiha-kun, Yuki2310, Yumeka, Camelia Di Vgla, Sado-Henng, Nelira, , ge-u-know uchiha uzumaki, hinamor007, YO y Lady Dark-Girl (mmm, no se si pondré epilogo u.u, pero ya veremos después XD)_

_**Otra vez no tengo como agradecerlos, así que lo único que me queda es que les haya gustado tanto como a mi n.n**_

_**Ahora sí, que tal por último, un ultimo review? o.O?**_

_**¡Arigato Gosaimasu!**_

_**¡Muchas Gracias!**_


	22. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Con sus blancas manos aferraba una pequeña cajita a su pecho. Corría con prisa por los pasillos llenos de personas del centro comercial. A su lado, tratando de seguirle el paso, se encontraba una niña de su edad, muy parecida a él. Sus ojos azules brillaron como siempre, prestando atención a su alrededor, mientras sus morenos cabellos iban de un lado a otro por el viento que provocaba su ardua carrera. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su destino, una amplia sonrisa se coloco en su boca, dejando ver sus blancos dientes en ella.

-. ¡Otou-chan!.-

Grito con ánimo entrando con prisa a la tienda. No tardo mucho para que la pequeña morena que le seguía llegara a su lado. Con el seño levemente fruncido se coloco a su lado.

-. ¡No es justo, Subaru-kun!.-

-. Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan lenta, Arashi-chan.-rio de medio lado.-. Además, yo soy mayor que tú.-

La pequeña morena alzo una de sus finas cejas con algo de molestia. Pero cerró sus ojos al sentir que una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza. Cualquier reclamo que pensaba dar, se quedo en su boca al escuchar las palabras del recién llegado.

-. Niños, no peleen.- hablo el rubio con una sonrisa, observo a su hijo reír y a Arashi fruncir mas su seño.-. Además, sólo se dejan por dos semanas-ttebayo.-

Con esas sencillas palabras, fue el turno de Arashi en sonreír. La pequeña morena, era la primogénita del mayor de los Uchiha. Era el orgullo de Itachi. Y uno de sus dos amores. Deidara y ella, representaban su mayor satisfacción.

Observando la sonrisa de su sobrina, Naruto recordó por unos momentos el día en que llego al mundo.

Aquel día parecía ser como uno cualquiera. Él ya estaba recuperado. Parecía que nada había pasado, tal como dijo, sólo bastaron dos días para que la cicatriz que surcaba su piel desapareciera por completo. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue que su hijo se estabilizo muy pronto. Mucho más pronto de lo que se imaginaban (aunque el hecho de tener sangre tan poderosa recorriendo por sus venas, tenía mucho que ver). Por ese motivo, en tan solo dos semanas, había recuperado todas las fuerzas de un bebé sano.

Ese día, irían a recogerlo. Lo que nunca se esperaron, fue que apenas dieron un pie fuera de su casa, la insistente llamada de Deidara los alertara. El rubio se había quedado sólo, ya que Itachi había ido con su padre para dar por terminado el asunto del trono, al ser el primogénito era su responsabilidad. No obstante, por muy buena que fuera la señal de su celular, la cobertura no llegaba hasta el infierno.

Con todas esas prisas. Fueron Sasuke y Naruto los que terminaron auxiliando al mayor.

Ya entrada la noche, se había soltado una fuerte tormenta. Provocando que Itachi llegara todo empapado al hospital. Por la prisa y la emoción de la noticia (Sasuke le había avisado en el instante que sintió su presencia en la tierra) no le importo parecer gato mojado.

Sasuke rio de medio lado a ver el semblante nervioso de su hermano mayor. Disfrutando como su aniki lo había hecho en su momento. ¿Vengativo?. Si, era su naturaleza. Después de todo, no cualquier día podía jactarse de ser testigo de esa cara consternada. Itachi, con su rostro siempre serio e inmutable. Demostraba en esos momentos que en verdad tenía sentimientos.

Preocupación, ansiedad y alegría. Eran algunos de ellos.

En el momento en que Itachi escucho el llanto de su hijo. Sintió que aquella fuerte tormenta, se había convertido en una relajante sensación. Y cuando supo que era niña y la sostuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos, el nombre indicado para ella surgió en su mente.

_Arashi_

La tormenta que refresco su corazón…

La pequeña campanita del la tienda tintineo.

Provocando que saliera de sus recuerdos. Pensó que era un cliente. Pero desecho de inmediato dicha idea al contemplar los peculiares cabellos ébano de cierto demonio que conocía a la perfección. Con otra _personita_ que también era su adoración.

Sasuke entro al local, cargando una pequeña maleta en uno de sus hombros. Y entre sus brazos, venia cargando a un bebé rubio que jugaba entretenido con su sonaja. Su segundo hijo, el cual había ido a recoger a la guardería. Al Uchiha le había sentando demasiado bien el ser padre.

Naruto sonrió ante tal escena.

-. Son primos, no deberían de pelear así.- dijo de repente el moreno llegando junto a Naruto.

-. ¡Hola, tío Sasuke!.- saludo Arashi con alegría, mientras se ponía en puntitas para agarrar una de las manitas del bebé.-. Hola, Kizu-chan.-

El moreno le sonrió a su sobrina (sólo a su familia le demostraba su cariño). Le revolvió los cabellos al igual que a su hijo que aun estaba junto a ella. Los había visto correr unos minutos atrás. No entendía porque tanta apuración.

-. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué venían corriendo?.- pregunto sin mucha curiosidad. Mientras pasaba al pequeño Kizuna a los brazos de Naruto. Quien lo recibió con cariño.

Subaru y Arashi se quedaron viendo entre sí, para después reír.

-. Es que conocimos a unos niños muy raros, tío Sasuke.-

-. ¿Raros?.-

Seguían sin entender.

-. Si, Otou-san, abuelita Mikoto nos dijo que cuando seamos grandes lo entenderíamos y nos dio esto, queríamos enseñárselos.-

De la cajita que antes sostenía con fuerza, saco un pequeño colgante en forma de una pluma. Subaru se lo dio a sus padres para que lo vieran con detalle.

-. Dijo que cuando conociéramos a alguien especial se lo entregáramos.- hablo con más emoción la pequeña Uchiha.-. Ellos parecían ángeles.-

Subaru asintió ante lo dicho por su prima. Provocando que surgiera una duda en su cabeza.

-. ¿Existen los ángeles, Otou-chan?.-

Naruto río con ternura ante la pregunta de su hijo. Hasta ese momento, no les habían dicho nada de su procedencia, ni que él era un ángel ni que su moreno progenitor era un demonio. Habían decidido que crecieran como niños humanos, que valoraran las cosas por su esfuerzo y que no se pensaran superiores a nadie. Gracias al hechizo que sus padres les habían otorgado todo parecía ir normal. Así que cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente para comprenderlo, ellos les contarían toda la historia. Eran niños muy inteligentes y perspicaces que sabían que entenderían. Sólo era cuestión de encontrar el momento indicado.

-. Claro que existen los ángeles, hijo.- escucho la voz de Sasuke atrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.-. Al igual que los demonios.-

Ambos niños volvieron a sonreír. En su pequeña mentecita de 6 años cualquier cosa era posible.

-. ¡Entonces algún día encontrare a uno y le regalare esto!.- dijo con emoción Subaru.

-. ¡No, yo lo encontrare primero y te ganare!.- hablo mas fuerte Arashi sacándole la lengua a su primo.

Y con dichos argumento, los dos niños volvieron a comenzar una discusión, ignorando a los dos adultos que los veían con un toque de nostalgia y alegría.

-. Al final, se parecen a ustedes dos-ttebayo.-

Sasuke no respondió, se dedico a abrazar a Naruto por la espalda mientras sonreía de medio lado. Tal vez su rubio amor tenía razón. No estaría mal que también sus hijos se enamoraran de un lindo ángel, después de todo él estaba complacido con su propio ser alado.

Con sus tres tesoros más valiosos que un inútil trono.

Sus hijos también merecían esa oportunidad…

Aunque esa ya sería otra historia diferente.

.

_**FIN**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, se que tarde mucho, pero es que al final decidí hacer este pequeño epilogo. No me podía quedar tranquila con esta historia hasta que lo escribiera, y después de un tiempo en decidirme, aquí se los traje n.n**_

_**No es mucho, pero creo que con él me quedo satisfecha, además de que si a ustedes les gusta, es un doble buen sabor de boca.**_

_**Otra vez quiero darles las gracias y esperar que haya sido de su agrado**_

_**Y ahora sí, puedo dar por terminado mi primer fic de muchos capítulos XD**_

_**Y por último, para cerrar esta historia**_

_**Que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
